El Vizconde que me amó
by AnaMa9507
Summary: Estaba decidida a impedir que el archiconocido vizconde sedujera a su hermana. Pero, ¿y si la seducía a ella en su lugar? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

_La temporada ha comenzado este año de 1__814 __sin que existan ra zones para confiar en que vayamos a ver algún cambio destacable respecto a la de __1813__**. **__Como siempre, los actos de sociedad siguen llenándose de Mamás Ambiciosas __cuyo __único objetivo es ver a sus Preciosas Hijas casadas con Solteros Convencidos. Las deliberaciones entre las Mamás señalan al vizconde de Darcy como su partido más cotizado para este año y, de hecho, si el pobre hombre parece des peinado y su cabello alborotado por el__viento se debe a que no puede ir a ningún sitio sin que alguna joven señorita sacuda sus pestañas con tal vigor y celeridad que provoque una brisa de fuerza hura canada. Tal vez la única joven dama que no ha mostrado interés por Darcy sea la señorita Elizabeth Bennet; su actitud hacia el vizconde en ocasiones roza más bien la hostilidad._

_Y éste es el__motivo, Querido Lector de que Esta Autora crea que un emparejamiento entre Darcy y la señorita Bennet seria precisamente lo que animaría una temporada de otro modo vulgar._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_13 __de abril de __1814_

.

Fitzwilliam Darcy siempre supo que moriría joven.

Oh, pero no de niño. El pequeño Fitzwilliam nunca había tenido motivos para pensar en su propia mortalidad. Sus primeros años habían sido la envidia de cualquier muchacho de su edad, una existen cia perfecta desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

Cierto que Fitzwilliam era el heredero de un antiguo y rico viz condado, pero lord y lady Darcy, a diferencia de la mayoría de parejas aristocráticas, estaban muy enamorados, y el nacimiento de su hijo no fue recibido como la llegada de un heredero sino como la de un hijo.

Por lo tanto no hubo más fiestas ni actos sociales, no hubo más ce lebraciones que la de una madre y un padre contemplando maravilla dos a su retoño.

Los Darcy eran padres jóvenes pero sensatos —George ape nas tenía veinte años y Anne sólo dieciocho — y también eran padres fuertes que querían a su hijo con un fervor e intensidad poco común en su círculo social. Para gran horror de la madre de Anne, ésta insis tió en cuidar ella misma del muchacho. George por su parte nunca había aceptado la actitud imperante entre la aristocracia según la cual los padres no debían ver ni oír a sus hijos. Se llevaba al niño a sus lar gas caminatas por los campos de Kent, le hablaba de filosofía y de poe sía incluso antes de que el pequeño entendiera sus palabras, y cada noche le contaba un cuento antes de dormir.

Con una pareja tan joven y tan enamorada, para nadie fue una sorpresa que justo dos años después del nacimiento de Fitzwilliam se sumara a éste un hermano más pequeño, a quien llamaron Benedict. George hizo los ajustes necesarios en su rutina diaria para poder lle var a sus dos hijos con él en sus excursiones; se paso una semana meti do en los establos trabajando con su curtidor para idear una mochila especial que sostuviera a Fitzwilliam a su espalda y que al mismo tiem po le permitiera llevar en los brazos a su pequeño Benedict.

Caminaban a través de campos y riachuelos y él les hablaba de cosas maravillosas, de flores perfectas y de cielos azules y claros, de caballe ros con relucientes armaduras y damiselas afligidas. Anne se echaba a reír cuando los tres regresaban con el pelo despeinado por el viento, bañados por el sol, y George decía:

— ¿Veis? Aquí está nuestra damisela afligida. Está claro que tene mos que salvarla.

Y Fitzwilliam se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre y le decía entre risas que la protegería del dragón que había visto arrojando fuego por la boca «justo a dos millas de aquí», en el camino del pueblo.

— ¿A dos millas de aquí, en el camino del pueblo? — Preguntaba Anne bajando la voz, esforzándose porque sus palabras sonaran car gadas de horror—. Dios bendito, ¿qué haría yo sin tres hombres fuer tes para protegerme?

— Benedict es un bebé —contestaba Fitzwilliam.

— Pero crecerá —le aclaraba siempre ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello— igual que has hecho tú. E igual que continuarás haciendo.

Aunque George siempre trataba a los niños con idéntico afecto y devoción, cuando a última hora de la noche Fitzwilliam sostenía contra su pecho el reloj de bolsillo de los Darcy (que le había regalado por su octavo cumpleaños su padre, quien a su vez lo había recibido de su padre, también por su octavo cumpleaños), al muchacho le gus taba pensar que su relación era un poco especial. No porque George le quisiera más a él. A aquellas alturas los niños Darcy ya eran cuatro (Colin y Daphne habían llegado muy seguidos), y Fitzwilliam sabía bien que todos eran muy queridos.

No, a Fitzwilliam le gustaba pensar que su relación con su padre era especial porque le conocía desde hacía más tiempo. Así de sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, no importaba cuánto hiciera que Benedict conociera a su padre, Fitzwilliam siempre le llevaría dos años de ventaja. Y seis a Colin. Y en cuanto a Daphne, bien, aparte del hecho de que era una niña (¡qué horror!), conocía a su padre desde hacía ocho años menos que él y siempre sería así, le gustaba recordarse a sí mismo.

George Darcy, en pocas palabras, ocupaba el mismísimo centro del mundo de Fitzwilliam. Era alto, de hombros anchos y cabalgaba a caballo como si hubiera nacido sobre la silla. Siempre sabía las respuestas a las preguntas de aritmética (incluso las que su tutor des conocía), no ponía pegas a que sus hijos tuvieran una cabaña en los árboles (por eso fue él mismo quien la construyó), y tenía esa clase de risa que calienta un cuerpo desde dentro hacia afuera.

George enseñó a montar a Fitzwilliam. Enseñó a Fitzwilliam a dis parar. Le enseñó a nadar. Le llevó él mismo a Eton, en vez de enviarlo en un carruaje con sirvientes, que fue como llegaron la mayoría de futuros amigos de Fitzwilliam. Y cuando pilló a Fitzwilliam observando con mirada nerviosa el colegio que iba a convertirse en su nuevo hogar, mantuvo una charla íntima con su hijo mayor para ase gurarle que todo iría bien.

Y así fue. Fitzwilliam sabía que no podía ser de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, su padre nunca mentía.

Fitzwilliam adoraba a su madre. Diablos, sin duda sería capaz de arrancarse el brazo a mordiscos si aquello sirviera para verla a salvo. Pero todo lo que el muchacho hacía mientras crecía, todos sus logros, cada sueño, cada una de sus metas y esperanzas... todo era por su padre.

Y luego, de repente, un día, todo cambió. Qué curioso, reflexio nó a posteriori, cómo la vida podía alterarse en un instante, cómo en tal minuto las cosas eran de cierto modo y al siguiente sencillamen te... no.

Sucedió cuando Fitzwilliam tenía dieciocho años, había vuelto a casa para pasar el verano y prepararse para su primer año en Oxford. Iba a entrar en el All Souls College, igual que su padre antes que él, y su existencia era todo lo prometedora y resplandeciente que un joven de dieciocho años tiene derecho a desear. Había descubierto a las mujeres y, algo tal vez más maravilloso, las mujeres le habían descu bierto a él. Sus padres seguían reproduciéndose felizmente y habían añadido a la familia a Eloise, Francesca y Gregory. Fitzwilliam hacía todo lo posible para no entornar los ojos cada vez que se cruzaba con su madre por el pasillo, ¡embarazada de su octavo hijo! En opinión de Fitzwilliam, todo aquello resultaba bastante impropio —tener hijos a la edad de sus padres — pero se guardaba sus opiniones para sí.

¿Quién era él para poner en duda la prudencia de George? Tal vez él mismo querría también tener más hijos a la madura edad de treinta y ocho.

Cuando Fitzwilliam se enteró ya era última hora de la tarde. Regresaba de una larga y dura cabalgada con Benedict y acababa de entrar por la puerta principal de Aubrey Hall, el hogar ancestral de los Darcy, cuando vio a su hermana de diez años sentada en el suelo. Benedict estaba aún en los establos pues había perdido una tonta apuesta con Fitzwilliam que le exigía cepillar ambos caballos de arriba abajo.

Fitzwilliam se paró en seco al ver a Daphne. Era sin duda inusual que su hermana estuviera sentada en medio del suelo en el vestíbulo principal. Era incluso más inusual que estuviera llorando.

Daphne nunca lloraba.

—Daff —le dijo con vacilación, era demasiado joven para saber qué hacer con una fémina llorosa y se preguntaba si alguna vez apren dería—, ¿qué...?

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta, Daphne levantó la cabeza y el tremendo sufrimiento en aquellos grandes ojos marrones atravesó a Fitzwilliam como un cuchillo. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás pues sabía que algo había pasado, algo terrible.

—Ha muerto —susurró Daphne—. Papá ha muerto.

Durante un momento, Fitzwilliam tuvo el convencimiento de que había oído mal. Su padre no podía haber muerto. Otras personas morían jóvenes como el tío Hugo, pero el tío Hugo era pequeño y débil. Bueno, al menos más pequeño y más débil que George.

—Te equivocas — le dijo a Daphne —. Tienes que estar equivocada.

La niña sacudió la cabeza.

—Me lo ha dicho Eloise. Le ha... ha sido una...

Fitzwilliam sabía que no debía coger y zarandear a su hermana sollozante, pero no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Que ha sido qué, Daphne?

—Una abeja —susurró—. Le ha picado una abeja.

Por un instante, lo único que Fitzwilliam pudo hacer fue mirarla con fijeza. Finalmente con voz áspera y apenas reconocible dijo:

—Un hombre no se muere por la picadura de una abeja, Daphne.

La niña no dijo nada, continuó allí, sentada en el suelo. Su gar ganta se agitaba temblorosa mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Ya le han picado antes —añadió Fitzwilliam elevando el volumen de voz—. Yo estaba con él una vez. Nos picaron a los dos. Nos encon tramos un panal. A mí me picó en el hombro. —De forma instintiva, subió la mano para tocarse el punto en que la abeja le había picado tan tos años atrás. Y añadió en un susurró—: A él le picó en el brazo.

Daphne le miraba con fijeza y con una inquietante expresión de perplejidad.

—No le pasó nada —insistió Fitzwilliam. Podía oír el pánico en su voz y sabía que estaba asustando a su hermana, pero era incapaz de controlarlo—. ¡Un hombre no puede morir por una picadura de abeja!

Daphne sacudió la cabeza, de pronto sus ojos oscuros parecían los de alguien cien años mayor.

—Ha sido una abeja —dijo con voz hueca—. Eloise lo vio. En un momento estaba allí de pie y al siguiente estaba... estaba...

Fitzwilliam sintió que algo muy extraño crecía dentro de él, como si sus músculos estuvieran a punto de saltar de su piel.

—Al siguiente estaba ¿qué, Daphne?

—Muerto. —Parecía desconcertada por aquella palabra, tan des concertada como se sentía él.

Fitzwilliam dejó a Daphne sentada en el vestíbulo y subió los pelda ños de la escalera de tres en tres para ir al dormitorio de sus padres. Seguro que su padre no estaba muerto. Un hombre no podía morirse de una picadura de abeja. Era imposible. Una completa locura. George Darcy era joven, era fuerte. Era alto y de hombros anchos, tenía una musculatura poderosa y, por Dios, ninguna abeja insignificante podía haberle derribado.

Pero cuando Fitzwilliam llegó al pasillo del piso superior, pudo de tectar por el silencio de la docena más o menos de criados inmóviles que la situación era nefasta.

Y sus rostros de lástima... aquella lástima en sus rostros le obse sionaría el resto de su vida.

Pensó que tendría que empujarles para que le permitieran entrar en la habitación de sus padres, pero los criados se apartaron como si fueran gotas del Mar Rojo, y cuando Fitzwilliam abrió la puerta de par en par, supo la verdad.

Su madre estaba sentada sobre el borde la cama, sin llorar, sin tan siquiera emitir un sonido, tan sólo sostenía la mano de su padre mien tras se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás.

Su padre estaba inmóvil. Inmóvil como...

Fitzwilliam ni siquiera quería pensar en aquella palabra.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó con voz entrecortada. No la llamaba así desde hacía años; había sido «madre» desde que marchó a Eton.

Ella se volvió, despacio, como si oyera su voz a través de un largo, largo túnel.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Fitzwilliam en un susurro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con la mirada por completo distante.

—No sé —contestó. Sus labios se quedaron separados unos dos centímetros, como si quisiera decir algo más y luego hubiera olvida do hacerlo.

Fitzwilliam se adelantó un paso con movimiento torpe e irregular.

—Ha muerto —susurró finalmente Anne—. Ha muerto y yo... oh, Dios, yo... —Se llevó una mano al vientre, hinchado y redondo por el embarazo—. Se lo dije, oh, Fitzwilliam, se lo dije...

Parecía que fuera a hacerse añicos desde dentro hacia fuera. Fitzwilliam se tragó las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y le escocían la garganta y se fue al lado de su madre.

—Tranquila, mamá —dijo.

Pero sabía que no era así de sencillo.

—Le dije que tenía que ser el último —soltó entre jadeos, sollo zando contra el hombro de su hijo—. Le dije que no podía quedarme otra vez embarazada y que tendríamos que tener cuidado y... oh, Dios, Fitzwilliam, lo que daría por tenerlo otra vez aquí y darle otro hijo. No lo entiendo. Es que no lo entiendo...

Fitzwilliam la abrazó mientras ella lloraba. Sin decir nada. Parecía inútil intentar encontrar alguna palabra que se correspondiera con la devastación en aquel corazón.

Él tampoco lo entendía.

Más tarde aquella misma noche llegaron los médicos, quienes mani festaron su perplejidad. Habían oído hablar de cosas de este tipo, pero en alguien tan joven y fuerte... Él era tan vital, de una naturale za tan poderosa; nadie podía haberlo imaginado. Era cierto que el hermano menor del vizconde, Hugo, había muerto de forma bastante repentina el año anterior, pero estas cosas no venían necesariamen te de familia y, aparte, aunque Hugo también había muerto al aire libre, nadie había advertido que le picara una abeja.

Pero, claro, también era cierto que nadie estaba mirando. Nadie podía haberlo sabido, repetían los médicos una y otra vez, hasta que Fitzwilliam sintió ganas de estrangularlos a todos. Tras un buen rato, consiguió que se fueran de la casa y consiguió acostar a su madre. Tuvieron que llevarla a una habitación desocupada. A Anne le perturbaba la idea de dormir en la cama que había compartido durante tantos años con George. Fitzwilliam también consiguió man dar a la cama a sus seis hermanos, diciéndoles que por la mañana tendrían que hablar todos ellos, que todo iba a ir bien y que se ocuparía de ellos como le habría gustado a su padre.

Luego entró en la habitación en la que aún yacía el cuerpo de su padre y se quedó mirándolo. Le miró y le miró, con fijeza, durante horas, sin apenas parpadear.

Y cuando salió de la habitación, lo hizo con una visión nueva de su propia vida, una nueva noción de su propia mortalidad.

George Darcy había muerto a los treinta y ocho años de edad. Y Fitzwilliam simplemente no podía imaginarse superar a su padre en nada, ni siquiera en años.

.

.

.

_Soy yo otra vez, con otra adptación. Jejeje creo que necesito estar más ocupada. Bueno, esta es de Julia Quinn. Esta es el libro que viene después de El Duque y yo que también estoy adaptando. Espero que les guste. Este solo es el prólogo. Y aunque no le vean la gracia ahora en los siguientes capítulos lo entenderán._

_Hasta la próxima._


	2. Capitulo 1

_El tema de los mujeriegos se ha tratado con anterioridad en esta columna, y Esta Autora ha llegado a la conclusión de que hay mujeriegos y Mujeriegos._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy es un Mujeriego._

_Un mujeriego (con minúscula) es joven e inmaduro. Hace alarde de sus hazañas, se comporta con suma imbecilidad y se cree peligroso para las mujeres._

_Un Mujeriego (con mayúscula) sabe que es peligroso para las mujeres._

_No hace alarde de sus hazañas porque no siente ninguna necesidad. Sabe que tanto hombres como mujeres murmura rán sobre él. Sabe quién es y qué ha hecho; los demás cuentos son superfluos._

_No se comporta como un idiota por la sencilla razón de que no lo es (no más de lo que debe esperarse de todos los miem bros del género masculino). Tiene poca paciencia con las debili dades de la sociedad, y con toda franqueza, la mayoría de las veces Esta Autora no puede decir que le culpe._

_Y si eso no describe a la perfección al vizconde de Darcy — sin duda el soltero más cotizado de esta temporada—, Esta Autora dejará Su pluma de inmediato. La única pregunta es: ¿será 1814 la temporada en la que por fin sucumba a la exquisita dicha del matrimonio?_

_Esta Autora piensa..._

_que no._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_20 __de abril de __1814_

—Por favor, déjame que lo adivine —dijo Lizzie Bennet a toda la habitación—, otra vez ha escrito sobre el vizconde Darcy.

Su hermanastra Jane, a la que llevaba casi cuatro años, alzó la vista desde detrás del diario de una sola hoja.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque se te escapa la risa como a una loca.

Jane soltó una risita que sacudió el sofá de damasco azul en el que las dos estaban sentadas.

— ¿Lo ves? — continuó Lizzie dándole un codazo en el brazo —. Siempre te ríes cuando escribe de algún libertino reprochable. —Pero Lizzie esbozó una sonrisa. Pocas cosas le gustaban más que tomar el pelo a su hermana. De buenas, por supuesto.

Mary Bennet, la madre de Jane y madrastra de Lizzie desde hacía casi dieciocho años alzó la vista un instante de su bordado y se subió las gafas un poco más por el caballete de la nariz.

— ¿De qué os reís vosotras dos?

—A Lizzie le ha dado un pronto porque lady Confidencia está escribiendo otra vez sobre ese vizconde tarambana — explicó Jane.

—No me ha dado ningún pronto —dijo Lizzie, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

— ¿Darcy? —preguntó Mary con aire distraído.

Jane asintió.

— Sí.

— Siempre escribe sobre él.

—Creo que la verdad es que le gusta escribir sobre mujeriegos—comentó Jane.

—Por supuesto que le gusta —replicó Lizzie—. Si escribiera sobre gente aburrida, nadie compraría su periódico.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó Jane—. La semana pasada sin ir más lejos escribió sobre nosotras, y Dios sabe que no somos la gen te más interesante de Londres.

Lizzie sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hermana. Lizzie y Mary tal vez no fueran las personas más interesantes de Londres, pero Jane, con su cabello color mantequilla y sus ojos de aquel azul sorprendentemente claro, ya había sido nombrada la Incomparable de 1814. Por otro lado, Lizzie, con su vulgar pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color, era referida por lo general como «la hermana mayor de la Incomparable».

Suponía que había peores apelativos. Al menos, todavía nadie ha bía empezado a llamarla «la hermana solterona de la Incomparable», algo que se aproximaba a la verdad muchísimo más de lo que cual quiera de los Bennet quisiera admitir. Con veinte años (casi veintiu no, puestos a ser escrupulosamente sinceros al respecto), Lizzie ya es taba un poco entradita en años para disfrutar de su primera temporada en Londres.

Pero, en realidad, no había habido otra opción. La familia Bennet no era rica ni siquiera en vida del padre de Lizzie, y desde su muerte cin co años atrás se habían visto obligadas a economizar aún más. Si bien era cierto que su situación no era para ingresar en la casa de caridad, tenían que mirar cada penique y cada libra.

Con tales apuros económicos, las Bennet sólo podrían juntar los fondos para pagar un único viaje a Londres. Alquilar una casa —y un carruaje— y contratar el mínimo necesario de criados para pasar la temporada costaba dinero. Más del que podían permitirse gastar dos veces. Por consiguiente, tuvieron que ahorrar durante cinco años enteritos para poder permitirse este viaje a Londres. Y si las chicas no tenían éxito en el Mercado Matrimonial... bien, nadie iba a encerrarles en la prisión de morosos, pero tendrían que contentarse con una vida discreta de digna escasez en alguna pequeña y encantadora casi ta en Somerset.

Por lo tanto las dos muchachas se vieron obligadas a hacer su debut el mismo año. Habían decidido que el momento más lógico sería cuando Jane cumpliera los diecisiete y Lizzie casi tuviera vein tiuno. A Mary le habría gustado esperar hasta que Jane tuviera dieciocho y fuera un poco más madura, pero entonces Lizzie tendría casi veintidós, y cielos, ¿quién querría casarse entonces con ella?

Lizzie sonrió con gesto irónico. Ni siquiera había querido una tem porada en Londres. Desde el principio sabía que no era el tipo de chica que atraía la atención de la aristocracia más elitista. No era lo suficientemente guapa como para compensar la falta de dote, y nunca había aprendido a sonreír, a moverse con afectación, caminar con delicadeza y todas esas cosas que otras chicas parecían saber desde la cuna. La propia Jane sabía de algún modo cómo estar de pie, cami nar y suspirar para que los hombres se disputaran a golpes el honor de ayudarla a cruzar la calle, pese a no ser ninguna inválida.

Lizzie, por otra parte, siempre sobresalía por su altura y hombros erguidos; era incapaz de permanecer sentada quieta aunque su vida dependiera de ello y caminaba siempre como si participara en una carrera. ¿Y por qué no?, se preguntaba. Si una iba a algún sitio, ¿qué sentido tenía no intentar llegar a aquel punto lo más rápido posible?

En cuanto a la actual temporada en Londres, ni siquiera la ciudad le gustaba demasiado. Oh, se lo estaba pasando bastante bien y había conocido a unas cuantas personas agradables, pero todo aquello pare cía una horrible pérdida de dinero para una joven que se habría que dado tan contenta permaneciendo en el campo y encontrando allí a algún hombre formal que quisiera casarse con ella.

Pero Mary no quería saber nada de todo eso.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre —decía— juré quererte y criarte con todo el cariño y atención que le daría a mi propia hija.

Lizzie había conseguido introducir tan sólo un único «Pero... » Antes de que Mary siguiera adelante:

—Tengo una responsabilidad también con tu pobre madre, Dios la guarde en paz. Parte de esa responsabilidad es verte felizmente casada y con el futuro asegurado.

—En el campo también podrías verme felizmente casada y con el futuro asegurado —había replicado Lizzie.

Mary rebatió:

—En Londres hay más hombres entre los que escoger.

Tras lo cual Jane se había sumado a la conversación y había insistido en que se sentiría del todo desdichada sin ella, y puesto que Lizzie nunca podía soportar ver a su hermana infeliz, su destino quedó escrito.

De modo que aquí estaba ella, sentada en un salón un poco ajado en una casa alquilada de un sector de Londres casi elegante y...

Miró a su alrededor con aire travieso.

...porque estaba a punto de arrebatarle a su hermana el diario que sostenía en las manos.

— ¡Lizzie! —chilló Jane. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mien tras miraba el pequeño triángulo de papel que le había quedado entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha—. ¡Aún no había acabado!

—Llevas una eternidad leyéndolo —dijo Lizzie con una mueca tra viesa—. Aparte, quiero ver qué tiene que decir hoy del vizconde de Darcy.

Los ojos de Jane, que muchas veces eran comparados con los plácidos lagos escoceses, se encendieron con picardía.

—Te interesa muchísimo el vizconde, Lizzie. ¿Hay alguna cosa que no nos cuentas?

—No seas tonta. Ni siquiera le conozco. Y si le conociera, es pro bable que saliese corriendo en dirección contraria. Es justo el tipo de hombre que nosotras dos deberíamos evitar a toda costa. Seguro que es capaz de camelar a un iceberg.

¡Lizzie! —exclamó Mary.

Lizzie puso una mueca. Había olvidado que su madrastra estaba escuchando.

Pues es verdad —añadió—. He oído decir que ha tenido más amantes que yo cumpleaños.

Mary la miró durante unos pocos segundos como si intentara decidir si quería responder o no. Luego dijo por fin:

—No es que éste sea un tema apropiado para tus oídos, pero mu chos hombres las tienen.

—Oh. —Lizzie se sonrojó. Pocas cosas le hacían menos gracia que el hecho de que la contradijeran cuando intentaba hacer una observación importante—. Bien, entonces, él tiene el doble. Sea lo que sea, es mucho más promiscuo que la mayoría de señores, y no es precisamen te el tipo de hombre que Jane debería permitir que la cortejara.

—Tú también estás disfrutando de la temporada —le recordó Mary.

Lizzie le lanzó a Mary la más sarcástica de las miradas. Todas ellas sabían que si el vizconde decidía cortejar a una Bennet, no sería a Lizzie.

—No creo que ese diario diga algo que vaya a alterar tu opinión—comentó Jane encogiéndose de hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia Lizzie para poder ver mejor el periódico—. No dice gran cosa sobre él, a decir verdad. Más bien es un tratado sobre el tema de los libertinos.

Los ojos de Lizzie recorrieron las palabras impresas.

—Mmf —dijo con su expresión favorita de desdén—. Apuesto a que tiene razón. Es probable que no se retire este año.

—Siempre crees que lady Confidencia tiene razón —murmuró Mary con una sonrisa.

—Por lo general es así —contestó Lizzie—. Tienes que admitir que para ser una columnista de cotilleo, da muestras de una sensatez remar cable. Sin duda, hasta ahora ha acertado en su valoración de todas las personas que he conocido en Londres.

—Deberías formarte tus propias opiniones, Lizzie —dijo Mary en tono alegre—. No es propio de ti basar tus opiniones en una colum na de cotilleo.

Lizzie sabía que su madrastra tenía razón, pero no quería admitir lo, y por lo tanto soltó otro «Mmf» y volvió la atención al diario que tenía en las manos.

_Confidencia _era sin duda la lectura más interesante de todo Lon dres. Lizzie no estaba del todo segura cuándo había empezado la columna de cotilleo, en algún momento del año anterior según había oído. De todos modos, había algo seguro: fuese quién fuese lady Confidencia (y nadie lo sabía en realidad) era un miembro de la aris tocracia más selecta y estaba muy bien relacionada. Tenía que ser así. Ningún simple intruso podría destapar todos los chismorreos que imprimía en su columna cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Lady Confidencia siempre tenía los últimos _on-dits _y, a diferen cia de otros columnistas, no vacilaba en utilizar los nombres comple tos de las personas. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, tras decidir que a Lizzie no le quedaba bien el amarillo, escribió con la claridad de la luz del día: «El color amarillo hace que la morena señorita Elizabeth Bennet parezca un narciso chamuscado».

Lizzie no le dio importancia al insulto. Había oído decir en más de una ocasión que uno no podía considerarse «alguien» de la sociedad hasta que lady Confidencia le dedicara un insulto. Incluso Jane, quien tenía un gran éxito social en opinión de todo el mundo, se había sentido celosa de que Lizzie hubiera sido objeto del honor del insulto.

Y pese a que Lizzie seguía sin querer pasar en Londres la tempora da, se imaginó que, ya que tenía que participar en el torbellino social, mejor intentar no ser un total fracaso. Si recibir un insulto en una columna de cotilleo iba a ser su único síntoma de éxito, pues enton ces bienvenido fuera. Lizzie conocía sus limitaciones.

Ahora, cada vez que Charlotte Lucas se jactaba de que lady Confidencia la había comparado con un cítrico demasiado madu ro con su vestido de satén mandarina, Lizzie podía sacudir el brazo y suspirar con gran dramatismo: «Sí, bueno, yo soy un narciso chamus cado».

—Algún día —anunció Mary de súbito mientras se empujaba los lentes una vez más con el dedo índice— alguien va a descubrir la ver dadera identidad de esa mujer, y entonces tendrá un problema serio.

Jane miró a su madre con interés.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguien va a descubrirla? Ha sido capaz de mantener el secreto durante un año.

—Algo así no puede permanecer en secreto eternamente —res pondió Mary. Pinchó el bordado con su aguja y tiró de una larga hebra de hilo amarillo a través del tejido—. Tomad nota de mis palabras. Todo se desvelará más tarde o más temprano, y cuando suceda saltará un escándalo de tales dimensiones que jamás antes habréis conocido algo parecido.

—Bien, si yo supiera quién es —anunció Lizzie al tiempo que pasa ba a la página dos del diario de una sola hoja— es probable que la convirtiera en mi mejor amiga. Es endiabladamente divertida. Y digan lo que digan, casi siempre está en lo cierto.

Justo en ese momento, Newton, el corgi de Lizzie, un poco pasado de peso, entró trotando en la habitación.

— ¿No se suponía que ese perro debería quedarse fuera? — pre guntó Mary —. ¡Lizzie! —chilló a continuación cuando el perro se fue directo a sus pies y empezó a jadear como si esperara un beso.

—Newton, ven aquí ahora mismo —ordenó su ama.

El perro miró con anhelo a Mary, luego se fue caminando hasta Lizzie, se subió al sofá y le puso las patas delanteras sobre el regazo.

—Te está llenando de pelo —dijo Jane.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba el espeso pelaje color caramelo.

—No me importa.

Jane suspiró, pero estiró la mano y dio también una rápida pal madita a Newton.

— ¿Y qué más cuenta? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante con interés—. No he podido llegar ni a la página dos.

Lizzie le sonrió a su hermana con sarcasmo.

—No gran cosa. Algo sobre el duque y la duquesa de Hastings, quienes por lo visto llegaron a la ciudad a principios de semana; una lista de las viandas en el baile de lady Danbury, que calificó de «sor prendentemente deliciosas»; y una descripción bastante desgraciada del vestido de la señora Lucas el pasado lunes.

Jane frunció el ceño.

—Parece tomársela bastante con los Lucas.

—Y no es de extrañar —dijo Mary, quien dejó su bordado para levantarse—. Esa mujer no sabría escoger el color del vestido de sus hijas aunque tuviera todo un arco iris a su alrededor.

¡Madre! —exclamó Jane.

Lizzie se tapó la boca con la palma para intentar no reírse. Era raro que Mary se pronunciara de una manera tan dogmática, pero cuando lo hacía siempre salía con afirmaciones maravillosas.

—Bien, es la verdad. Se empeña en vestir a su hija menor de naranja. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que esa pobre muchacha necesita un azul o un verde menta.

—Tú me vestiste de amarillo —le recordó Lizzie.

—Y siento haberlo hecho. Eso me enseñará a no hacer caso de las dependientas. Nunca debí haber dudado de mi propio criterio. Lo que haremos será arreglar ese vestido para Jane.

Puesto que Jane le llegaba a su hermana a la altura del hombro y su color de pelo era varios tonos más delicados que el de Lizzie, esto no sería problema.

—Cuando lo hagáis —dijo Lizzie volviéndose a su hermana— ase guraos de eliminar el volante de la manga. Es una distracción horro rosa. Y pica. Estuve a punto de arrancarlo allí mismo en el baile de los Ashbourne.

Mary entornó los ojos.

— Estoy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo agradecida de que te dig naras a comedirte.

—Yo estoy sorprendida pero no agradecida —dijo Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pensad sólo en el jugo que le habría sacado a eso lady Confidencia.

—Ah, sí —dijo Lizzie devolviéndole la mueca—. Me lo imagino, «El narciso chamuscado se arranca los pétalos».

—Me voy arriba —anunció Mary sacudiendo la cabeza al oír las gracias de sus hijas—. Intentad no olvidar que tenemos que asistir a una fiesta esta noche. Tal vez queráis, chicas, descansar un poco antes de salir. Estoy segura de que, una noche más, regresaremos bastante tarde a casa.

Lizzie y Jane asintieron y murmuraron sus promesas de tener aquello en cuenta mientras Mary recogía el bordado y salía de la habitación. En cuanto se marchó, Jane se volvió a Lizzie y le pre guntó:

— ¿Has decidido qué vas a llevar hoy?

—La gasa verde, creo. Debería ir de blanco, lo sé, pero temo que no me quede bien.

—Si no vas de blanco —dijo Jane por lealtad—, entonces yo tampoco lo haré. Llevaré la muselina azul.

Lizzie asintió con aprobación mientras volvía a hojear el diario que tenía en la mano, a la vez que intentaba sostener a Newton, que se había puesto patas arriba, colocado para que le frotaran la barriga.

—Justo la semana pasada, el señor Collins dijo que eras un ángel vestido de azul, por lo bien que le va este color a tus ojos.

Jane pestañeó llena de sorpresa.

— ¿El señor Collins dijo eso? ¿Te lo dijo a ti?

Lizzie volvió a alzar la vista.

—Por supuesto. Todos tus pretendientes intentan trasmitir sus cumplidos a través de mí.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo?

Lizzie sonrió lentamente, con aire de indulgencia.

—Bien, para tu conocimiento, Jane, podría tener algo que ver con cierta ocasión en la que anunciaste a todo el público presente en la velada musical de los Smythe-Smith que nunca te casarías sin la aprobación de tu hermana.

Las mejillas de Jane se sonrosaron un poco.

—No fue a todo el público —balbució.

—Pues casi. La noticia se propagó más rápido que el fuego por los tejados. Yo ni siquiera estaba en la sala en ese momento y tardé sólo dos minutos en enterarme.

Jane cruzó los brazos y soltó un «Mmf» que hizo que parecie ra su hermana mayor.

—Bien, es la verdad, o sea que no me importa quién lo sepa. Sé que todo el mundo espera de mí que haga una boda grandiosa y esplendo rosa, pero no tengo que casarme con alguien que no se porte bien conmigo. Alguien con condiciones para impresionarte a ti sin duda sería satisfactorio.

— ¿Así que soy tan difícil de impresionar?

Las dos hermanas se miraron la una a la otra y contestaron al unísono.

— Sí.

Pero mientras Lizzie se reía junto con Jane, creció en su interior una preocupante sensación de culpabilidad. Las tres Bennet sabían que iba a ser Jane la que conseguiría enganchar a un noble o la que lograría casarse con una fortuna. Sería Jane quien garantizaría el futuro a su familia, y les permitiera salir de su digna escasez. Jane era una belleza, mientras Lizzie era...

Lizzie era Lizzie.

A Lizzie no le importaba. La belleza de Jane era un hecho de la vida. Hacía tiempo que Lizzie había acabado por aceptar ciertas verda des. Lizzie nunca aprendería a bailar el vals sin ser ella la que intentara guiar a su pareja; siempre tendría miedo de las tormentas eléctricas, por mucho que se repitiera que estaba siendo tonta; y se pusiera lo que se pusiera, no importaba cómo se peinara o aunque se pellizcara las mejillas, nunca estaría tan guapa como Jane.

Por otro lado, Lizzie no estaba segura de si le gustaría recibir toda la atención de la que Jane era objeto. Y estaba acabando por com prender que tampoco le deleitaría la responsabilidad de tener que hacer una buena boda para mantener a su madre y a su hermana.

—Jane —dijo Lizzie con voz suave y unos ojos que de repente se habían tornado serios—, no tienes que casarte con alguien que no te guste. Eso lo sabes.

Jane asintió y de repente parecía que fuera a llorar.

—Si decides que no hay un solo caballero en Londres que no sea lo bastante bueno para ti, pues ya está. Regresaremos a Somerset y disfrutaremos de nuestra propia compañía, sin más. De todos modos, no hay nadie con quien yo me lo pase mejor.

—Ni yo —susurró Jane.

—Y si encuentras a un hombre que te haga perder el sentido, entonces Mary y yo estaremos encantadas. Tampoco tiene que preo cuparte dejarnos a nosotras dos. Disfrutaremos la una de la compañía de la otra.

—Es posible que tú también encuentres a alguien con quien casar te —indicó Jane.

Lizzie notó que sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es posible —concedió, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que no fuera así. No quería quedarse soltera para toda la vida, pero dudaba que fuera a encontrar un marido aquí en Londres—. Tal vez uno de tus pretendientes enfermos de amor recurra a mí una vez que se percate de que eres inalcanzable —bromeo.

Jane intentó darle con el cojín.

—No seas tonta.

— ¡Y no lo soy! —protestó Lizzie. No lo era. Con toda franqueza, aquélla parecía la vía más probable para que ella encontrara un mari do en la capital.

— ¿Sabes con qué tipo de hombre me gustaría casarme? —pre guntó Jane y de pronto puso ojos soñadores.

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza.

—Un intelectual.

— ¿Un intelectual?

—Un erudito —dijo Jane con firmeza.

Lizzie se aclaró la garganta.

—No estoy segura de que vayas a encontrar muchos de estos en la ciudad durante la temporada.

—Lo sé. —Jane soltó un pequeño suspiro—. Pero lo cierto es que, y tú lo sabes, aunque se supone que no debería soltarlo en públi co, soy todo un ratón de biblioteca. Preferiría pasarme el día entre libros que dando vueltas por Hyde Park. Creo que disfrutaría de la vida con un hombre que también tuviera aspiraciones intelectuales.

—Cierto. Hummm... —La mente de Lizzie funcionaba con frene sí. Tampoco era probable que Jane encontrara a un intelectual en Somerset—. ¿Sabes, Jane? Podría ser difícil encontrar un verdade ro erudito fuera de las ciudades universitarias. Tal vez tengas que con tentarte con un hombre al le guste leer y aprender tanto como a ti.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó feliz Jane—. Estaría muy conten ta con un intelectual _amateur._

Lizzie soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda podrían encontrar en Londres a alguien a quien le gustara leer.

— ¿Y sabes qué? — añadió Jane —. Nunca te puedes fiar de las apariencias. Todo tipo de personas son intelectuales en sus ratos libres. Vaya, incluso el vizconde de Darcy, del que no deja de hablar lady Confidencia podría ser en el fondo un erudito.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Jane. No vas a tener nada que ver con el vizconde de Darcy. Todo el mundo sabe que es un muje riego de la peor clase. De hecho, es el peor de los mujeriegos, y san seacabó. De todo Londres. ¡De todo el país!

—Lo sé, sólo le estaba poniendo de ejemplo. Aparte, no es proba ble que escoja esposa este año. Eso dice lady Confidencia, y tú misma has dicho que casi siempre está en lo cierto.

Lizzie dio una palmadita en el brazo a su hermana.

—No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un marido apropiado. Pero no, desde luego que no, ¡no el vizconde de Darcy!

En aquel preciso momento, su tema de conversación se encontraba pasando el rato en White's con dos de sus tres hermanos más jóvenes, disfrutando de una copa por la tarde.

Fitzwilliam Darcy se recostó en su sillón de cuero y contempló su whisky escocés con expresión pensativa mientras lo hacía girar. Luego anunció:

—Estoy pensando en casarme.

Benedict Darcy, quien llevaba un rato entregado a un vicio que su madre detestaba —oscilar tambaleante sobre las dos patas tra seras de su silla— se cayó al suelo.

Colin Darcy se atragantó.

Por suerte para Colin, Benedict volvió a incorporarse a tiempo para darle una sonora palmada en la espalda y mandar una aceituna verde volando por encima de la mesa.

Por poco alcanza la oreja de Fitzwilliam.

Fitzwilliam dejó pasar aquella humillación sin comentarios. Era demasiado consciente de que su repentina declaración había provoca do un poco de sorpresa.

Bueno, tal vez algo más que un poco. Completa, total y absoluta, eran las palabras que vinieron a su mente.

Fitzwilliam sabía que no daba la imagen de un hombre que había sentado la cabeza. Había pasado la última década como un vividor de la peor clase, buscando placer donde podía. Como bien sabía, la vida era corta y sin duda había que disfrutarla. Oh, desde luego que había mantenido un cierto código de honor. Nunca había coqueteado con jovencitas de buena familia. Cualquier muchacha que tuviera algún derecho a exigirle matrimonio quedaba estrictamente relegada a territorio prohibido.

Puesto que tenía cuatro hermanas menores, Fitzwilliam mostraba un grado saludable de respeto por la buena reputación de las mujeres de buena cuna. Ya casi se había batido en duelo por una de sus hermanas, y todo por un desaire a su honor. Y en cuanto a las otras tres... tenía que admitir sin reparos que sentía un sudor frío sólo de pensar en que se enredaran con un hombre con una reputación parecida a la suya.

No, era cierto, no iba a aprovecharse de la hermana menor de otro caballero.

Pero en cuanto a otros tipos de mujeres —viudas y actrices, que sabían lo que querían y dónde se estaban metiendo— disfrutaba de su compañía y disfrutaba a tope. Desde el día en que salió de Oxford y partió hacia al oeste, a Londres, nunca le había faltado una amante.

Y en ocasiones, pensó con ironía, no le habían faltado dos.

Podía decirse que había participado en todas las carreras de caballos que la sociedad organizaba, había boxeado en Jackson's y había ganado más partidas de cartas de las que podía recordar. (Había perdido unas cuantas también, pero esas no las consideraba.) La década de los veinte a los treinta había transcurrido en una búsqueda consciente de placer, atenuada sólo por su abrumador sentido de la responsabilidad para con su familia.

La muerte de George Darcy había sido repentina e inesperada; no había tenido ocasión de manifestar ninguna petición final a su hijo mayor antes de fallecer. Pero Fitzwilliam estaba seguro de que, si lo hubiera hecho, le habría pedido que cuidara de su madre, hermanos y hermanas con la misma diligencia y afecto que George había mostrado.

Por lo tanto, entre las rondas de fiestas y las carretas de caballos de Fitzwilliam, había enviado a sus hermanos a Eton y a Oxford, había asistido a una cantidad apabullante de recitales de piano ofrecidos por sus hermanas (toda una proeza, tres de las cuatro carecían de oído para la música), y había seguido de cerca las finanzas familiares. Con siete hermanos y hermanas, consideraba su deber garantizar que hubiera dinero suficiente para asegurar el futuro de todos.

Según se acercaba a los treinta años, se había percatado de que pasaba cada vez más y más tiempo atendiendo su herencia y a su familia y cada vez menos en su antigua búsqueda de decadencia y placer. Y había comprendido que le gustaba de este modo. Aún tenía amantes, pero nunca más de una cada vez, y descubrió que ya no sentía la necesidad de participar en cada carrera de caballos que se organizaba o de quedarse hasta tarde en una fiesta sólo para ganar esa última mano de cartas.

Por supuesto, conservaba la misma reputación que años atrás. Eso era algo que en sí no le importaba. Había ciertas ventajas en que se le considerara el vividor más censurable de toda Inglaterra. Por ejemplo, le temían casi en todas partes.

Todo tenía un lado bueno.

Pero ahora era el momento de casarse. Tenía que sentar cabeza, tener un hijo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que transmitir a alguien su títu lo. Sintió una penetrante punzada de lástima —y tal vez también un toque de culpabilidad— porque era poco probable que viviera para ver a su hijo convertido en adulto. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era el pri mogénito Darcy de un primogénito Darcy de un primogé nito Darcy, hasta ocho veces. Tenía la responsabilidad dinástica de ser fértil y multiplicarse.

Aparte, le producía cierto consuelo saber que dejaba tres herma nos competentes y bondadosos. Ellos se ocuparían de que su hijo fuera criado con el amor y el honor del que todos los Darcy habían disfrutado. Sus hermanas mimarían al niño, y su madre tal vez lo malcriaría...

Fitzwilliam sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en su numerosa y a ve ces ruidosa familia. Su hijo no necesitaría un padre para ser querido.

Y tuviera los hijos que tuviera, bien, era probable que no le recor dasen una vez faltara. Serían pequeños, aún no formados. No le había pasado por alto que, de todos los niños Darcy, a él, el mayor, le había afectado más profundamente la muerte de su padre.

Dio otro trago a su whisky y enderezó los hombros, apartando ca vilaciones tan desagradables de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse en el tema que tenía entre manos, a saber, la búsqueda de una esposa.

Puesto que era un hombre bastante exigente y en cierto modo organizado, había hecho una lista mental de los requisitos para aquel puesto. En primer lugar, ella tenía que ser razonablemente atractiva. No hacía falta que fuera una belleza despampanante (aunque eso sería agradable), pero si tenía que acostarse con ella, imaginaba que un poco de atracción física haría la faena más agradable.

En segundo lugar, no podía ser estúpida. Esto, reflexionó Fitzwilliam, tal vez fuera el más difícil de sus requisitos. No le impresiona ba demasiado la destreza mental de las debutantes londinenses. La última vez que había cometido el error de entablar conversación con una mocosa recién salida del colegio, ella no había sido capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de comida (tenía un plato de fresas en aquel momento) y del tiempo (y ni siquiera se aclaró entonces: cuando Fitzwilliam le había preguntado si le parecía que iban a tener tiempo inclemente, ella había contestado que no tenía ni idea. «Nunca he esta do en Clemente.»)

Tal vez pudiera evitar conversar con una esposa que no fuera del todo lista, pero no quería unos niños estúpidos.

En tercer lugar —y éste era el punto más importante— no podía tratarse de alguien de quien él pudiera enamorarse.

Esta regla no podía quebrantarse bajo circunstancia alguna.

Tampoco era tan cínico: él sabía que el amor verdadero existía. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en la misma habitación que sus padres sabía que existía el amor verdadero.

Pero el amor era una complicación que deseaba evitar. No desea ba que se produjera aquel milagro en concreto en su vida.

Y puesto que Fitzwilliam estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, no albergaba dudas de que iba a encontrar una mujer atracti va e inteligente de la que nunca se enamoraría. ¿Qué problema había en ello? Eran muchas las posibilidades de que nunca encontrara el amor de su vida pese a buscarlo. De hecho la mayoría de los hombres no lo conseguían.

—Santo cielo, Fitzwilliam, ¿por qué frunces el ceño así? No puede ser por la aceituna. He visto con claridad que ni siquiera te ha to cado.

La voz de Benedict le sacó de su ensueño. Fitzwilliam pestañeó unas pocas veces antes de contestar.

—No es nada. Nada en absoluto.

Por supuesto, no había compartido con nadie sus ideas sobre su propia mortalidad, ni siquiera con sus hermanos. No era el tipo de cosa que alguien quisiera anunciar por ahí. Diablos, si alguien le hubiera venido a él con una historia así, era más que probable que le hubie ra mandado al cuerno entre risas.

Pero nadie más podía entender la profundidad del vínculo que mantenía con su padre. Y sin duda nadie más podía comprender lo que Fitzwilliam sentía en sus carnes y lo que sabía con convicción: que simplemente no viviría más de lo que había vivido su padre. George lo había sido todo para él. Siempre había aspirado a ser un hombre tan importante como su padre pese a saber que aquello era improbable; de todos modos lo intentaba. Alcanzar más de lo que había logrado George —en cualquier sentido— era del todo imposible.

El padre de Fitzwilliam era, en pocas palabras, el hombre más gran de que había conocido nunca, posiblemente el hombre más grande que había vivido jamás. Pensar que podía ser más que eso parecía pre suntuoso en extremo.

Algo le había sucedido la noche en que su padre había muerto, cuando permaneció en el dormitorio de sus padres a solas con el cadá ver, simplemente sentado allí durante horas, observando a George e intentando con desespero recordar cada momento que habían com partido. Sería tan fácil olvidar las cosas pequeñas: cómo apretaba el brazo de Fitzwilliam cuando le hacía falta ánimo o cómo podía recitar entera de memoria la canción «Sigh No More» de Balthazar de _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces, _no porque le pareciera significativa sino porque le gustaba, sin más.

Y cuando por fin Fitzwilliam salió de la habitación, con los prime ros rayos del amanecer tornando el cielo de rosa, en cierto modo sabía que tenía los días contados, contados del mismo modo que lo habían estado para George.

—Suéltalo —dijo Benedict, interrumpiendo una vez más sus pen samientos —. No voy a ofrecer nada por saber lo que piensas, ya que sé que es imposible que tus pensamientos valgan algo, pero ¿en qué diantres estás pensando?

De repente Fitzwilliam se sentó más erguido, decidido a volver su atención al tema que tenían entre manos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que elegir esposa, y sin duda eso constituía un asunto serio.

— ¿A quién se considera el diamante de esta temporada? —pre guntó.

Sus hermanos se pararon a pensar un momento en esto y ensegui da Colin dijo:

—Jane Bennet. Sin duda la has visto. Bastante menuda, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Puedes distinguirla por el rebaño de pre tendientes enfermos de amor que van tras ella.

Fitzwilliam pasó por alto los intentos de su hermano de resultar sar cástico.

— ¿Es inteligente?

Colin pestañeó, como si la pregunta sobre si una mujer era lista fuera una cuestión que nunca se le hubiera pasado a él por la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que sí. En una ocasión la oí discutir de mitología con Middlethorpe, y sonaba cómo si supiera de lo que hablaba.

—Bien —dijo Fitzwilliam mientras dejaba su copa de whisky sobre la mesa con un sonido seco—. Pues entonces me casaré con ella.


	3. Capitulo 2

_En el baile de los Heartside el miércoles por la noche, se pudo ver al vizconde Darcy bailando con más de una joven sol tera. Esta conducta sólo puede calificarse de «sorprendente», ya que normalmente Darcy evita a las jovencitas recata das con una perseverancia que sería admirable si no resultara tan frustrante para todas las mamás con intenciones matrimo niales._

_¿Es posible que el vizconde haya leído la columna más reciente de Esta Autora y que, haciendo gala de esa actitud perversa que todos los varones parecen compartir, haya decidi do demostrar a Esta Autora que se equivocaba?_

_Podría dar la impresión de que Esta Autora se atribuye más importancia de la que de hecho ejerce, pero está claro que los hombres han tomado decisiones basándose en mucho, mucho menos._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_22 de abril de 1814_

Para las once de la noche, todos los temores de Lizzie se habían mate rializado.

Fitzwilliam Darcy le había pedido un baile a Jane.

Y aún peor, Jane había aceptado.

Y mucho peor todavía, Mary estaba contemplando a la pareja como si quisiera reservar la iglesia en aquel mismo minuto.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo? —le dijo Lizzie entre dientes, al tiempo que pro pinaba a su madrastra un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Dejar qué?

— ¡De mirarles de ese modo!

Mary pestañeó.

— ¿De qué modo?

—Como si estuvieras planeando el menú de la boda.

—Oh. —A Mary se le sonrojaron las mejillas con el tipo de rubor que denotaba culpabilidad.

— ¡Mary!

—Bien, es posible que lo haya hecho —admitió la mujer—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo, me gustaría preguntar? Sería un partido inmejora ble para Jane.

— ¿No nos has escuchado esta tarde en el salón? Ya es bastante malo que Jane tenga tal cantidad de vividores y mujeriegos pisándole los talones. No puedes imaginarte la de tiempo que me ha llevado separar a los buenos pretendientes de los malos. ¡Pero Darcy! —Lizzie se encogió de hombros—. Es muy posible que sea el peor mujeriego de todo Londres. No puedes querer que se case con un hombre como él.

—No se te ocurra decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer, Elizabeth Grace Bennet —respondió Mary cortante e irguió la espalda hasta enderezarse en toda su altura, que de todos modos era una cabeza más baja que Lizzie—. Sigo siendo tu madre. Bien, tu madrastra. Y eso cuenta para algo.

Lizzie se sintió de inmediato como un gusano.

Mary era la única madre que había conocido y nunca, ni una sola vez, le había hecho sentirse menos hija que Jane. La había arropa do por las noches, le había contado cuentos, la había besado y abraza do, y le había ayudado durante esos años difíciles entre la infancia y la edad adulta. Lo único que no había hecho era pedir a Lizzie que la lla mara «madre».

—Sí cuenta —dijo Lizzie con voz suave, bajando avergonzada la mirada a los pies—. Cuenta mucho. Eres mi madre, en todos los sentidos y en todo lo que importa.

Mary se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento, luego em pezó a pestañear de forma bastante frenética.

—Oh, cielos —dijo con voz entrecortada mientras buscaba en su cartera un pañuelo—. Ahora ya me has dejado hecha una regadera.

—Lo siento —murmuró Lizzie—. Mira, ven aquí, vuélvete para que nadie te vea. Así, así...

Mary sacó un pañuelo blanco de lino y se secó los ojos, del mismo azul que los de Jane.

—Te quiero, Lizzie. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Lizzie, asombrada incluso de que Mary lo preguntara—. Y tú sabes... tú sabes que...

—Lo sé. —Mary le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo—. Por su puesto que lo sé. Es sólo que cuando te comprometes a ser la madre de una criatura a la que no has dado a luz, tu responsabilidad es el do ble de grande. Debes trabajar incluso más para garantizar la felicidad y el bienestar del niño.

—Oh, Mary, te quiero. Y quiero a Jane.

Nada más mencionar el nombre de Jane, las dos se volvieron y miraron al otro lado del salón de baile, para verla mientras bailaba con suma gracia con el vizconde. Como era habitual, Jane era una pura imagen de belleza menuda. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, con unos pocos rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro, y su forma era la gracia personificada mientras iba ejecutando los pasos del baile.

El vizconde, advirtió Lizzie con irritación, era de un guapo deslum brante. Vestido de negro y blanco rigurosos, evitaba los colores chi llones que se habían hecho populares entre los miembros más coque tos de la élite aristocrática. Era alto, estirado y orgulloso, y tenía un espeso cabello castaño que tendía a caer hacia delante sobre su frente.

Al menos a primera vista, era todo lo que se suponía que un hom bre tenía que ser.

—Forman una pareja muy guapa, ¿verdad? —murmuró Mary.

Lizzie se mordió la lengua. Y se hizo daño de veras.

—Es un pelín alto para ella, pero no lo veo como un obstáculo insuperable, ¿no crees?

Lizzie se agarró las manos y se clavó las uñas en la piel. Decía mucho sobre la fuerza de su agarre el hecho de que pudiera sentirlas incluso a través de los guantes de cabritilla.

Mary sonrió. Una sonrisa bastante taimada, pensó Lizzie. Lanzó una mirada desconfiada a su madrastra.

— ¿Él baila bien, no te parece? —preguntó Mary.

— ¡No va a casarse con Jane! —estalló Lizzie.

La sonrisa de Mary se estiró hasta formar una mueca.

—Me estaba preguntando cuánto tardarías en romper tu silencio.

—Mucho más de lo que es mi tendencia natural —replicó Lizzie, prácticamente mordiendo con cada palabra.

—Sí, eso está claro.

—Mary, sabes que no es el tipo de hombre que queremos para Jane.

Mary inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y alzó las cejas.

—Creo que el planteamiento tendría que ser si es el tipo de hom bre que Jane quiere para Jane.

— ¡Tampoco lo es! — repuso Lizzie con vehemencia —. Esta misma tarde me dijo que quería casarse con un intelectual. ¡Un intelectual!—Sacudió la cabeza en dirección al cretino moreno que estaba bai lando con su hermana—. ¿A ti te parece un intelectual?

—No, pero te digo lo mismo, tú no tienes precisamente aspecto de ser una diestra acuarelista, y no obstante yo sé que lo eres. —Mary puso una sonrisita de suficiencia, lo cual acabó por sacar de quicio a Lizzie. Esperó su respuesta.

—Admitiré —dijo Lizzie entre dientes— que no hay que juzgar a una persona sólo por su aspecto externo, pero sin duda estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que, por todo lo que hemos oído decir de él, no parece el tipo de hombre que vaya a pasar las tardes inclinado sobre libros antiguos en una biblioteca.

—Tal vez no —dijo Mary en tono meditativo— pero he tenido una conversación encantadora con su madre esta noche, más temprano.

— ¿Su madre? —Lizzie se forzó por seguirla conversación—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Me cuesta creer que una dama, tan cortés e inteligente, haya cria do a un hijo que no sea el más perfecto de los caballeros, a pesar de su reputación.

—Pero, Mary...

—Cuando seas madre —dijo con altivez— entenderás a lo que me refiero.

—Pero...

— ¿Te he dicho ya —interrumpió de pronto Mary con un tono de voz intencionado que indicaba que quería cambiar de tema— lo guapa que estás con la gasa verde? Estoy contentísima de que la esco giéramos.

Lizzie se quedó mirando su vestido sin palabras mientras se pre guntaba por qué diablos Mary había cambiado de tema de forma tan repentina.

—Este color te sienta muy bien. ¡Lady Confidencia no te compa rará con ninguna brizna chamuscada en su columna del viernes!

Lizzie se quedó mirando a Mary llena de consternación. Tal vez su madre estaba demasiado acalorada. El salón de baile se encontraba abarrotado y el ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado.

Entonces sintió el dedo de Mary clavándosele justo debajo de su omoplato izquierdo, y supo que el motivo era otra cosa por comple to diferente.

— ¡Señor Darcy! —exclamó de pronto Mary, sonando tan llena de júbilo como una jovencita.

Lizzie, horrorizada, volvió la cabeza con brusquedad para ver a un hombre asombrosamente guapo que se acercaba hacia ellas. Un hom bre asombrosamente guapo que guardaba un parecido también asom broso con el vizconde que en aquellos instantes estaba bailando con su hermana.

Tragó saliva. O eso o se quedaba boquiabierta del todo.

— ¡Señor Darcy! — repitió Mary —. Qué placer verle. Ésta es mi hija Elizabeth.

El joven tomó la mano inerte y enguantada de Lizzie y rozó sus nudillos con un beso tan etéreo que Lizzie sospechó que no la había besado en absoluto.

—Señorita Bennet —murmuró él.

—Lizzie —continuó Mary—, te presento al señor Colin Darcy. Le he conocido antes mientras hablaba con su madre, lady Darcy, esta misma noche. —Se volvió a Colin con sonrisa radiante—. Qué dama tan encantadora.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso creemos nosotros.

Mary soltó una risita ahogada. ¡Una risita ahogada! Lizzie sintió una arcada.

—Lizzie —repitió Mary—, el señor Darcy es el hermano del vizconde. El que baila con Jane —añadió sin que fuera necesario.

—Eso he deducido —respondió Lizzie.

Colin Darcy le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, y ella supo al instante que no le había pasado por alto el vago sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bennet —dijo con amabili dad—. Espero que esta noche me haga el honor de concederme uno de sus bailes.

—Yo... por supuesto. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Será un honor.

—Lizzie —dijo Mary dándole levemente con el codo—, enséñale tu tarjeta de baile.

— ¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto. —Lizzie buscó a tientas su tarjeta, que lle vaba atada con pulcritud a su muñeca con una cinta verde. Que tuvie ra que buscar a tientas algo que de hecho llevaba atado a su cuerpo era un poco alarmante, pero Lizzie decidió atribuir su falta de compostu ra a la aparición repentina e inesperada de un hermano Darcy desconocido hasta entonces.

Eso y el desgraciado hecho de que incluso en las mejores circuns tancias nunca había sido la chica con más gracia de un baile.

Colin escribió su nombre para una de las piezas durante aquella velada, luego le preguntó si le apetecía ir con él hasta la mesa de la limonada.

—Ve, ve —dijo Mary antes de que Lizzie pudiera contestar—. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré muy bien aunque te vayas.

—Puedo traerte un vaso —se ofreció Lizzie al tiempo que intenta ba imaginarse si era posible fulminar con la mirada a su madrastra sin que el señor Darcy lo advirtiera.

—No es necesario. La verdad es que debería regresar a mi sitio con todas las acompañantes y madres. —Mary volvió con frenesí la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que detectó un rostro conocido—. Oh, mira, ahí está la señora Lucas. Tengo que marcharme. ¡Portia! ¡Portia!

Lizzie observó durante un momento la forma de su madrastra que se retiraba a toda prisa, luego se volvió de nuevo al señor Darcy.

—Creo —dijo con sequedad— que no quiere limonada.

Una chispa de humor destellé en los ojos verde esmeralda de él.

—O eso o es que planea ir corriendo hasta España a recoger ella misma los limones.

A su pesar, Lizzie se rió. Prefería que el señor Colin Darcy no le cayera bien. No tenía demasiadas ganas de que nadie de la familia Darcy le gustara después de todo lo que había leído sobre el viz conde en el diario. Pero tuvo que admitir que no parecía justo juzgar a un hombre por las fechorías de su hermano, de modo que se obligó a sí misma a relajarse un poco.

— ¿Y usted tiene sed —le preguntó Lizzie— o se limitaba a ser amable?

—Siempre soy amable —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero también tengo sed.

Lizzie echó una rápida ojeada a esa sonrisa que combinada con aquellos devastadores ojos verdes conseguía un efecto letal, y casi suelta un gemido.

—Usted también es un seductor —dijo con un suspiro.

Colin se atragantó. Con qué, ella no lo sabía, pero de todos modos se atragantó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

El rostro de Lizzie se sonrojó al percatarse con horror de que había hablado en voz alta.

—No, soy yo quien le pide perdón. Por favor, discúlpeme. Mi descortesía es imperdonable.

—No, no —se apresuré a decir él, con aspecto de estar terrible mente interesado y también bastante divertido—, por favor, continúe.

Lizzie tragó saliva. No había manera de salir ahora de esto.

—Simplemente... —se aclaré la garganta—, si quiere que le sea franca...

Él asintió con una sonrisa astuta que le decía que no podía imagi nársela de otra manera que siendo franca.

Lizzie se aclaró la garganta una vez más. La verdad, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Empezaba a sonar como si se hubiera tragado un sapo.

—Se me había ocurrido que guardaba cierto parecido con su her mano, eso es todo.

— ¿Mi hermano?

—El vizconde —dijo ella, pues pensaba que era obvio.

—Tengo tres hermanos —explicó él.

—Oh. —Entonces se sintió estúpida—. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo él, como si de verdad lo lamenta ra—. La mayoría de las veces son un fastidio atroz.

Lizzie tuvo que toser para disimular un pequeño resuello de sor presa.

—Pero al menos no me ha comparado con Gregory —dijo él con un suspiro dramático de alivio. En ese momento lanzó a Lizzie una pícara mirada de soslayo—. Tiene trece años.

Lizzie captó la sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos y comprendió que había estado bromeando con ella todo el tiempo. En absoluto se trataba de un hombre que deseara perder de vista a sus hermanos.

—Siente bastante devoción por su familia, ¿verdad que sí? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de él, risueño a lo largo de toda la conversación se vol vieron serios por completo sin tan siquiera pestañear.

—Total.

—Igual que yo —dijo Lizzie lanzando una indirecta.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir...?

—Quiere decir — contestó ella consciente de que debía contener la lengua pero de todas formas explicarse — que no permitiré que nadie rompa el corazón de mi hermana.

Colin se quedó callado durante un momento y volvió la cabeza con lentitud para observar a su hermano y a Jane, quienes en ese mismo momento concluían el baile.

—Ya veo —murmuro.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Oh, desde luego. —Llegaron a la mesa de la limonada y él esti ró el brazo para coger dos vasos, uno de los cuales se lo tendió a ella. Ya había bebido tres vasos de limonada aquella noche, un hecho del que estaba segura que Mary era consciente antes de insistir en que Lizzie bebiera más. Pero hacía calor en el salón de baile —en los salo nes de baile siempre hacía calor— y volvía a tener sed.

Colin dio un sorbo pausado y la observó por encima del borde del vaso, luego dijo:

—Mi hermano tiene en mente formar una familia este año.

Era un juego para dos, pensó Lizzie. Dio un sorbo a la limonada—lentamente— antes de hablar:

— ¿Eso es cierto?

—Desde luego estoy en posición de saberlo.

—Tiene la reputación de ser todo un mujeriego.

Colin la miró intentando formarse un juicio.

—Eso es cierto.

Es difícil imaginarse a un tunante de tan mala reputación forma lizándose con una esposa y encontrando la felicidad en el matrimo nio.

—Parece haber pensado mucho en esta perspectiva, señorita Bennet apuntó con una mirada franca y directa a su rostro.

—Su hermano no es el primer hombre de carácter cuestionable que le ha hecho la corte a mi hermana, señor Darcy. Y le asegu ro que no me tomo la felicidad de mi hermana a la ligera.

—Lo cierto es que cualquier chica encontraría la felicidad en un matrimonio con un caballero acaudalado y con título. ¿No consiste justo en eso una temporada en Londres?

—Tal vez —admitió Lizzie—, pero me temo que esa línea de pen samiento no aborda el verdadero problema que nos ocupa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Que un marido puede romper el corazón con una intensidad muy superior a la de un mero pretendiente. —Sonrió con una clase de sonrisa leve y sabedora. Luego añadió—: ¿No le parece?

—Puesto que nunca me he casado, está claro que no estoy en situación de hacer conjeturas.

—Lástima, lástima, señor Darcy. Ésa ha sido la peor evasiva que podía ocurrírsele.

— ¿De veras? Más bien pensaba que podría ser la mejor. Está claro que estoy perdiendo habilidades.

—Eso, me temo, nunca será algo de lo que preocuparse. —Lizzie acabó lo que le quedaba de limonada. Era un vaso pequeño; lady Heartside, la anfitriona, era conocida por su tacañería.

—Es demasiado generosa —replicó él.

Lizzie sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad.

—Rara vez me acusan de eso, señor Darcy.

Él se rió. Con una sonora carcajada en medio del salón de baile. Lizzie se percató con incomodidad de que de pronto eran objeto de numerosas miradas curiosas.

—Tiene que conocer —continué él, sonando divertido por com pleto— a mi hermano.

— ¿El vizconde? —pregunté ella con incredulidad.

—Bien, podría disfrutar también de la compañía de Gregory —ad mitió—, pero como ya le he dicho, sólo tiene trece años y es probable que le ponga una rana en la silla.

— ¿Y el vizconde?

—No es probable que le ponga una rana en la silla —respondió él con una expresión absolutamente seria.

Lizzie nunca sabría cómo consiguió no echarse a reír. Con los labios muy rectos y serios, contestó:

—Ya veo. Tiene muchos consejos que dar a su hermano pequeño entonces.

Colin puso una mueca.

—No es tan malo.

— Qué alivio saberlo. Creo que voy a empezar a planear el ban quete nupcial de inmediato.

Colin se quedó boquiabierto.

—No me refería... No debería... Es decir, una medida así sería prematura.

Lizzie sintió lástima por él y dijo:

— Estaba bromeando.

El rostro de él se sonrojó levemente.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, si me disculpa, tengo que despedirme. Colin alzó una ceja.

— ¿No irá a irse tan pronto, señorita Bennet?

—En absoluto. —Pero no iba a decirle que tenía que ir al escusa do. Cuatro vasos de limonada tendían a provocar esa reacción corpo ral—. He prometido a una amiga reunirme un momento con ella.

—Ha sido un placer. —Ejecuté una inclinación precisa—. ¿Puedo acompañarla a su destino?

—No, gracias. Seré capaz de llegar yo sola. —Y con una sonrisa por encima del hombro, inició su retirada del salón de baile.

Colin Darcy la observó marchar con expresión pensativa, luego se encaminó hacia su hermano mayor quien estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados en actitud casi beligerante.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —Le llamó y dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu baile con la encantadora señorita Bennet?

—Servirá. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Fitzwilliam. Ambos sabían qué quería decir eso.

— ¿De veras? —Los labios de Colin esbozaron una sonrisa muy leve—. Entonces tendrías que conocer a su hermana.

— _¿_Disculpa?

—Su hermana —repitió Colin, y empezó a reírse—. Simplemente tienes que conocer a su hermana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Fitzwilliam estaba convencido de haber com prendido toda la historia que Colin le explicó sobre Jane Bennet. Y por lo visto, la vía para alcanzar el corazón de Jane y su mano en matrimonio pasaba directamente por su hermana.

Al parecer, Jane Bennet no iba a casarse sin la aprobación de su hermana mayor. Según Colin esto era _vox populi, _o al menos lo era desde la semana anterior ya que Jane así lo había manifestado en la velada musical anual de los Smythe-Smith. Todos los hermanos Darcy se habían perdido esta declaración de capital importancia ya que evitaban las veladas musicales de los Smythe-Smith como si fueran la plaga, igual que hacía cualquiera con un poco de aprecio por Bach, Mozart o la música en general.

La hermana mayor de Jane, una tal Elizabeth Bennet, más conocida como Lizzie, también hacía su debut este año, pese a que era sabido que al menos tenía veintiún años. Esta coincidencia llevó a Fitzwilliam a la conclusión de que las Bennet debían encontrarse entre las categorías inferiores de la aristocracia, un hecho que a él le iba bien. No necesitaba una novia con una gran dote, y una novia sin dote podría necesitarle más a él.

Fitzwilliam creía en aprovechar todas las ventajas.

A diferencia de Jane, la mayor de las señoritas Bennet no ha bía causado una sensación inmediata entre la sociedad. Según Colin, en general caía bien, pero carecía de la belleza deslumbrante de Jane. Era alta mientras Jane era menuda, y morena mientras Jane era rubia. A su vez, carecía de la gracia resplandeciente de Jane. También en este caso según Colin (quien, pese a haber llegado hacía bien poco a Londres para pasar la temporada, era una verdadera fuen te de conocimiento y cotilleo), más de un caballero había comunicado haber recibido pisotones tras un baile con Elizabeth Bennet.

A Fitzwilliam le resultaba toda la situación un poco absurda. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién había oído alguna vez que una muchacha precisara la aprobación de su hermana para su futuro marido? Un padre, sí, un hermano, o incluso una madre... pero ¿una hermana? Era inconcebi ble. Y aún más, resultaba peculiar que Jane buscara consejo en Elizabeth cuando estaba claro que la propia Elizabeth no sabía a qué atenerse en asuntos relacionados con el corazón_._

Pero Fitzwilliam no tenía especial interés en buscar otra candidata adecuada a la que cortejar, de modo que decidió convenientemente que aquello sólo quería decir que la familia era importante para Jane. Y puesto que la familia era lo más importante para él, esto era un indicio más de que sería una opción excelente como esposa.

De modo que daba la impresión de que lo único que tendría que hacer sería cautivar a la hermana. ¿Y cómo iba a ser eso algo difícil?

—No tendrás problemas en conquistarla —predijo Colin con una sonrisa de seguridad iluminando su rostro—. Ningún problema en absoluto. ¿Una solterona tímida y anticuada? Es probable que nunca haya recibido las atenciones de un hombre como tú. Nunca sabrá qué le habrá sucedido.

—No quiero que se enamore de mí —replicó Fitzwilliam—. Sólo quiero que me recomiende a su hermana.

—No puedes fallar —continué Colin—. Así de sencillo: no pue des fallar. Confía en mí, he pasado unos minutos conversando con ella antes esta misma noche y no podía hablar mejor de ti.

—Bien. —Fitzwilliam se incorporé de la pared y lanzó una ojeada con aire decidido—. Y bien, ¿dónde está? Necesito que nos presentes.

Colin inspeccionó la sala durante un minuto más o menos y luego dijo:

—Ah, ahí está. Mira, viene en esta dirección. Qué coincidencia tan maravillosa.

Fitzwilliam había llegado a la conclusión hacía tiempo de quenada que se acercara a cinco metros de su hermano era una coincidencia, pero siguió de todos modos su mirada.

— ¿Cuál de ellas es?

—La de verde —contestó Colin haciendo una indicación en su dirección con un movimiento de barbilla apenas perceptible.

No era en absoluto lo que había esperado, se percató Fitzwilliam mientras la observaba andar con mucho cuidado entre la multitud. En realidad no era una amazona solterona; sólo si se la comparaba con Jane, quien apenas pasaba el metro cincuenta, parecía demasiado alta. En sí, la señorita Elizabeth Bennet tenía un aspecto de veras agradable, con espeso cabello marrón castaño y ojos oscuros. Tenía el cutis claro, labios rosados y se comportaba con un aire de seguridad que él no pudo evitar encontrar atractivo.

Era cierto que nunca se la podría considerar un diamante del más alto grado de pureza, como su hermana, pero Fitzwilliam no entendía qué no era capaz de encontrar un marido para ella. Tal vez cuando él se casara con Jane pudiera proporcionar una dote para la hermana. Parecía lo menos que un hombre podía hacer.

A su lado, Colin se adelantó un poco para abrirse camino entre la multitud.

— ¡Señorita Bennet! ¡Señorita Bennet!

Fitzwilliam no quiso quedarse detrás de Colin y se preparó mental mente para encandilar a la hermana mayor de Jane. Una solterona no valorada como era debido, eso era. La tendría comiéndole de la mano en un visto y no visto.

—Señorita Bennet —estaba diciendo Colin—, qué placer volver a verla.

Ella se mostró un poco perpleja, pero Fitzwilliam no la culpó. Colin hacía que sonara como si se hubieran topado el uno con el otro por accidente, cuando todos sabían que al menos había atropellado a media docena de personas para llegar a su lado.

—Y es encantador volver a verle también a usted, señor —res pondió con ironía—. Y de un modo tan inesperadamente rápido des pués de nuestro último encuentro.

Fitzwilliam sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía un ingenio más agudo de lo que le habían incitado a pensar.

Colin puso una mueca encantadora, y entonces Fitzwilliam tuvo la impresión clara y turbadora de que su hermano andaba detrás de algo.

—No puedo explicar por qué —dijo Colin a la señorita Bennet—, pero de pronto me parece imperioso presentarle a mi hermano.

Lizzie volvió de forma abrupta la vista a la derecha de Colin y se enderezó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Fitzwilliam. Más bien dio la impresión de que acabara de tomarse un medicamento desagradable.

Fitzwilliam pensó que aquello era extraño.

—Qué amable de su parte —murmuró la señorita Bennet... entre dientes.

—Señorita Bennet —continuó alegre Colin, mientras hacía una indicación a Fitzwilliam—, mi hermano Fitzwilliam, vizconde de Darcy. Fitzwilliam, la señorita Elizabeth Bennet. Creo que ya has conocido a su hermana antes esta noche.

—Desde luego —dijo Fitzwilliam, consciente para entonces de un abrumador deseo, no necesidad, de estrangular a su hermano.

La señorita Bennet hizo una rápida y torpe inclinación.

—Lord Darcy —dijo— es un honor conocerle.

Colin profirió un sonido demasiado parecido a un resoplido. O tal vez una risa. O tal vez ambas cosas.

Y entonces Fitzwilliam lo supo de repente. Una sola mirada al rostro de su hermano debería habérselo revelado. No se trataba de una solte rona tímida, retraída, no valorada como era debido. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho ella a Colin aquella misma noche, no incluía nin gún cumplido para con Fitzwilliam.

El fratricidio era legal en Inglaterra, ¿o no? Si no lo era, pronto debería serlo, qué carajo.

Fitzwilliam comprendió con retraso que la señorita Bennet le había tendido la mano, como era lo educado. La tomó y rozó con un leve beso sus nudillos enguantados.

—Señorita Bennet —murmuró sin pensar—, es tan encantadora como su hermana.

Si hasta antes había parecido estar incómoda, su actitud entonces se volvió abiertamente hostil. Y Fitzwilliam se dio cuenta con una bofe tada mental que había dicho exactamente lo incorrecto. Por supues to que no debería haberla comparado con su hermana. Era el cumpli do que ella jamás creería.

—Y usted, lord Darcy —respondió en un tono que podría haber helado el champán— es casi tan apuesto como su hermano.

Colin volvió a soltar un resoplido, sólo que esta vez sonaba como si le estuvieran estrangulando.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la señorita Bennet.

—Está bien —ladró Fitzwilliam.

Ella no le hizo caso y mantuvo la atención en Colin.

— ¿Está seguro?

Colin asintió con furia.

—Un cosquilleo en la garganta.

— ¿O tal vez la conciencia intranquila? —sugirió Fitzwilliam.

Colin dio la espalda de forma deliberada a su hermano y se volvió a Lizzie.

—Creo que necesito otro vaso de limonada —dijo con voz entre cortada.

—O tal vez —continuó Fitzwilliam— algo más fuerte. ¿Cicuta, tal vez?

La señorita Bennet se cubrió con la mano la boca, presumiblemente para reprimir un acceso de risa horrorizada.

—La limonada servirá —contestó Colin con docilidad.

— ¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar un vaso? —preguntó Lizzie. Fitzwilliam advirtió que ya había dado un paso, como si fuera la excusa para salir huyendo.

Colin negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, puedo ir yo sin problemas. Pero creo que he reservado este siguiente baile con usted, señorita Bennet.

—No le exigiré que lo cumpla —dijo con un ademán.

—Oh, pero no podría soportar dejarla aquí sola —repuso él.

Fitzwilliam podía ver que a la señorita Bennet le preocupaba cada vez más el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Colin. Encontró un placer poco caritativo en esto. Fitzwilliam sabía que su reacción era un pelín desproporcionada, pero algo en esta señorita Elizabeth Bennet en cendía su ánimo al tiempo que le provocaba unas ganas terribles de presentarle batalla.

Y ganar. Eso no hacía falta decirlo.

—Fitzwilliam —dijo Colin con un tono tan condenadamente inocen te y ansioso que Fitzwilliam lo tuvo difícil para no matarle allí mismo—, no estás comprometido para este baile, ¿verdad que no?

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada, sencillamente le fulminé con la mirada.

—Bien. Entonces bailarás con la señorita Bennet.

—Estoy segura de que eso no será necesario —soltó la dama en cuestión.

Fitzwilliam lanzó otra mirada iracunda a su hermano, luego, por si acaso, a la señorita Bennet, quien le observaba a él como si acabara de violar a diez vírgenes en su presencia.

—Oh, pero sí que lo es —dijo Colin con gran dramatismo, ha ciendo caso omiso de las dagas ópticas que se intercambiaban en ese momento entre su pequeño trío—. Ni soñaría con dejar abandonada a una joven dama en su hora de necesidad. Qué poco caballeroso —dijo estremeciéndose.

Fitzwilliam calibró muy en seriola posibilidad de poner en práctica algún comportamiento poco caballeroso. Tal vez algo como plantar su puño en el rostro de Colin.

—Le aseguro —se apresuró a decir la señorita Bennet— que verme abandonada a mis propios recursos sería muy preferible a bail...

Suficiente, pensó Fitzwilliam con gran fiereza, era suficiente de veras. Su propio hermano ya le había tomado por tonto, no iba a que darse ahí sin hacer nada mientras le insultaba la hermana de Jane aquella solterona de lengua afilada. Puso una mano con decisión en el brazo de la señorita Bennet y dijo:

—Permítame evitar que cometa un grave error, señorita Bennet.

Ella se puso tensa. Él no sabía cómo, pero la espalda de Lizzie ya estaba tiesa como una vara.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó.

—Creo —le dijo él en tono suave— que estaba a punto de decir algo que no tardaría en lamentar.

—No —dijo ella y sonó intencionadamente pensativa—. Creo que no tenía previsto lamentar nada.

—Seguro que acabará por hacerlo —dijo él en tono ominoso. Y entonces le cogió el brazo y se diría que la llevó a rastras hasta la mis mísima pista de baile.

.

.

.

_Personalmente, me encaja el personaje de Colin._

_**EliMustang, sí, cada libro habla de cada hermano. Y ya verás lo que va a pasar… es muy bonito, pienso yo, la manera en como desarrollan ellos su relación.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_Al vizconde de Darcy se le vio bailando también con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, la hermana mayor de la rubia Jane. Esto sólo puede significar una cosa, ya que a Esta Autora no le ha pasado por alto que la mayor de las Bennet ha estado muy solicitada en la pista de baile desde que la her mana pequeña hizo su singular anuncio sin precedentes en la velada musical de los Smythe-Smith de la semana pasada._

_¿Quién ha oído que una chica necesitara e/permiso de su hermana para escoger marido?_

_Y otra cuestión que tal vez sea más importante, ¿quién ha decidido que las palabras «Smythe-Smith» y «velada musical» puedan usarse en la misma frase? Esta autora asistió a una de estas reuniones en el pasado y no oyó nada que pudiera califi carse con rigor como «música»._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_22 de abril de 1814_

En realidad no podía hacer nada, comprendió Lizzie con consterna ción. Él era un vizconde, ella una mera desconocida de Somerset, y ambos estaban en medio de un salón de baile abarrotado de gente. No importaba el hecho de que él le hubiera disgustado a primera vista. Tenía que bailar con él.

—No hace falta que me arrastre —le dijo entre dientes.

Él aflojó el asimiento con gran ostentación.

Lizzie apretó los dientes y se juró a sí misma que este hombre nun ca convertiría a su hermana en su esposa. Su actitud era demasiado fría, demasiado superior. También era demasiado guapo, pensó de un modo algo injusto, con aterciopelados ojos marrones que combinaban a la perfección con su pelo. Era alto, sin duda superaba el metro ochenta, aunque probablemente sólo un par de centímetros, y sus labios, aun que eran hermosos desde el punto de vista clásico (Lizzie había estu diado arte suficiente tiempo como para considerarse cualificada al emi tir tal opinión) estaban tensos en las comisuras, como si no supiera sonreír.

—Y bien —dijo él una vez que los pies empezaron a moverse siguiendo los pasos—, pongamos que me cuenta por qué me odia.

Lizzie le pisó un pie. Dios, era un hombre directo.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

—No hace falta que me deje lisiado, señorita Bennet.

—Ha sido un accidente, se lo aseguro. —Y lo era, aunque en rea lidad no le importaba este ejemplo concreto de su falta de gracia.

— ¿Por qué —dijo en tono meditativo— me resulta difícil creerla?

La franqueza, decidió Lizzie con rapidez, sería su mejor estrategia. Si él podía ser directo, pues adelante, ella también.

—Puede ser —respondió con sonrisa maliciosa— porque sabe que si se me hubiera ocurrido pisarle el pie a propósito, lo habría hecho.

Él arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. No era la reacción que ella había esperado ni en la que había confiado. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no tenía ni idea del tipo de reacción que había esperado, pero desde luego que no era eso.

— ¿Puede dejarlo, milord? —Susurró con apremio—. La gente empieza a mirar.

—La gente ha empezado a mirar hace dos minutos —le contes tó—. No es frecuente que un hombre como yo baile como una mujer como usted.

Como intercambio de pullas, ésta había sido lanzada con punte ría, pero para desgracia de él, también era incorrecta.

—No es cierto —contestó Lizzie con desenfado—. En verdad, usted no es el primero de los idiotas locos por mi hermana que inten tan congraciarse con ella a través de mí.

Él puso una mueca.

— ¿No pretendientes sino idiotas?

Lizzie encontró su mirada y se quedó sorprendida al ver auténtico regocijo ahí.

—Sin duda no va a ofrecerme un anzuelo tan delicioso como ése, ¿verdad, milord?

—Y no obstante no ha caído en la trampa —contestó él en tono meditativo.

Lizzie bajó la vista para ver si había alguna manera de pisarle otra vezde forma discreta.

—Llevo unas botas muy gruesas, señorita Bennet —le dijo él.

Ella alzó la cabeza con un rápido movimiento.

Un extremo de la boca del vizconde se curvó formando una son risa fingida.

—Y también tengo una vista de lince.

—Eso parece. Tendré que tener cuidado dónde piso mientras esté cerca de usted, eso seguro.

—Santo cielo —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—, ¿no habrá sido eso un cumplido? Podría morirme de la impresión.

—Si quiere considerarlo un cumplido, le dejo hacerlo —dijo con ironía—. No hay muchas probabilidades de que reciba más.

—Me hiere, señorita Bennet.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que su piel no es tan resistente como sus botas?

—Oh, ni mucho menos.

Lizzie notó su propia risa antes incluso de caer en la cuenta de cuanto se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eso es algo que me cuesta creer.

Él esperó a que la sonrisa de ella desapareciera para decir.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me odia?

Una ráfaga de aire salió entre los labios de Lizzie. No había conta do con que él repitiera la pregunta. O al menos confiaba en que no lo hiciera.

—No le odio, milord —contestó escogiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado—. Ni siquiera le conozco.

—Conocer a alguien no es un requisito esencial para odiar —dijo él en tono suave, y sus ojos se fijaron en ella con una persistencia le tal—. Vamos, señorita Bennet, no me parece una cobarde. Respon da a mi pregunta.

Lizzie permaneció callada durante todo un minuto. Era cierto, no estaba predispuesta a que este hombre le cayera bien. Desde luego no iba a dar su bendición para que cortejara a Jane. No creía ni por un momento que los mujeriegos reformados fueran luego los mejores maridos. Para empezar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que un mujeriego pudiera reformarse.

Pero él podría haber sido capaz de vencer las ideas preconcebidas de Lizzie. Él podría haber sido encantador y sincero y directo y ser capaz de convencerle de que las historias que aparecían en _Confidencia _eran una exageración, que no era el mayor golfo que había conocido Londres desde principios de siglo. Podría haberle convencido de que seguía un código de honor, que era un hombre honrado y de principios...

Si no se le hubiera ocurrido compararla con Jane.

Porque no podía haber una mentira más obvia. Lizzie sabía que ella no era insoportable; su rostro y su forma eran bastante agrada bles. Pero de ninguna manera podía comparársela con Jane de este modo y quedar como su igual. Jane era de verdad un dia mante de la mejor calidad, ella nunca superaría la media, ni llamaría la atención.

Y si este hombre decía lo contrario, entonces era que tenía algún motivo oculto, porque era obvio que no estaba ciego.

Podría haberle hecho algún otro cumplido vacuo y ella lo habría aceptado como la conversación amable de un caballero. Incluso se habría sentido halagada si sus palabras se hubieran acercado un tanto a la verdad. Pero compararla con Jane...

Lizzie adoraba a su hermana. De veras, lo hacía. Y sabía mejor que nadie que el corazón de Jane era tan hermoso y radiante como su rostro. No es que se considerara una persona celosa, pero aun así... la comparación de alguna forma la hería en lo más profundo.

—No le odio —contestó por fin. Tenía los ojos fijos en la barbi lla de él pero, puesto que no toleraba la cobardía y menos en ella misma, se obligó a encontrar su mirada para añadir—: Pero encuen tro que no puede caerme bien.

Algo en la mirada de él le dijo que apreciaba su sinceridad directa.

— ¿Y por qué? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

— ¿Puedo ser franca?

Los labios de Fitzwilliam se estiraron.

—Por favor.

—Está bailando ahora mismo conmigo porque quiere cortejar a mi hermana. Eso no me importa —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir atenciones de los pretendientes de Jane.

Estaba claro que no tenía la mente en los pasos de baile. Fitzwilliam apartó el pie antes de que sus pies volvieran a lastimarle. Advirtió con interés que volvía a referirse a ellos como pretendientes en vez de como idiotas.

—Por favor, continúe —murmuró.

—No es el tipo de hombre con el que querría que se casara mi her mana —dijo lisa y llanamente. Su actitud era directa y sus inteligentes ojos marrones no se apartaron de los de él en ningún momento—. Us ted es un mujeriego. Es un vividor. En realidad es famoso por ambas co sas. No permitiría que mi hermana se acercara a tres metros de usted.

—Y no obstante —le dijo él con una sonrisita maliciosa—. He bailado el vals con ella esta noche.

—Un acto que no volverá a repetirse, se lo aseguro.

— ¿Y le corresponde a usted decidir el destino de Jane?

—Jane confía en mi opinión —contestó remilgada.

—Ya veo —dijo él con lo que esperaba que fuera su actitud más misteriosa—. Eso es muy interesante. Pensaba que Jane ya era mayor.

— ¡Jane sólo tiene diecisiete años!

—Y usted es tan mayor, ¿cuántos años, veinte tal vez?

—Veintiuno —soltó con brusquedad.

—Ah, eso la convierte en una verdadera experta en hombres y en qué especial en maridos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estará casada, ¿verdad?

—Sabe muy bien que no lo estoy —dijo apretando los dientes.

Fitzwilliam reprimió las ganas de sonreír. Santo Dios, sí que era divertido hacer picar el anzuelo a la mayor de las Bennet.

—Creo que... —dijo entonces pronunciando las palabras de forma lenta e intencionada —le ha resultado relativamente fácil controlar a la mayoría de hombres que han llamado a la puerta de su hermana. ¿Es eso cierto?

Lizzie guardó un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Es así?

Finalmente ella consintió un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Eso pensaba —murmuró—. Parece de ese tipo.

Ella le fulminó con una mirada tan feroz que a él le costó aguantar la risa. Si no estuvieran bailando, lo más probable es que se hubiera acariciado la barbilla, fingiendo una profunda reflexión. Pero puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas en otra cosa, tuvo que contentarse con torcer de forma lenta y pesada la cabeza, algo que combinó con un gesto altivo de sus cejas.

—Pero también creo —añadió— que comete un grave error al pensar que podrá controlarme a mí.

Los labios de Lizzie formaban una línea grave y recta, pero consiguió decir:

—No intento controlarle, lord Darcy. Sólo intento mantenerle alejado de mi hermana.

—Lo cual demuestra, señorita Bennet, lo poco que sabe de los hombres. Al menos de la variedad mujeriega y vividora. —Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dejó que su aliento caliente le rozara la mejilla.

Lizzie se estremeció. Él sabía que iba a estremecerse.

Sonrió con malicia.

—Hay poco que nos deleite más que un desafío.

La música concluyó entonces y les dejó de pie en medio de la pista de baile, uno de cara al otro. Fitzwilliam la cogió del brazo, pero antes de llevarla otra vez al perímetro de la sala, acercó mucho los labios al oído de Lizzie y susurro:

—Y usted, señorita Bennet, me ha retado al más delicioso de los desafíos.

Lizzie le pisó un pie. Con fuerza. Lo suficiente para que él soltara un pequeño chillido, sin duda poco mujeriego y poco libertino.

No obstante, cuando el vizconde le lanzó una mirada hostil, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir:

—Era mi única defensa.

La mirada de él se oscureció.

—Usted, señorita Bennet, es una amenaza.

El vizconde le sujetó el brazo con más fuerza.

—Antes de que regrese a su santuario de acompañantes y solteronas, hay una cosa que tenemos que aclarar.

Lizzie contuvo la respiración. No le gustaba el tono duro que detectaba en su voz.

—Voy a cortejar a su hermana. Y si decido que podría ser una lady Darcy idónea, la convertiré en mi esposa.

Lizzie alzó con brusquedad la cabeza para encararse a él con fuego en los ojos.

—Entonces supongo que piensa que le corresponde a usted decidir el destino de Jane. No lo olvide, milord: aunque usted decida que va a ser una lady Darcy —y pronunció con desdén la pala bra— _idónea, _tal vez ella escoja a otra persona.

Él la miró con la seguridad del varón al que nunca contrarían.

—Si me decido a pedírselo a Jane, no dirá que no.

— ¿Intenta decirme que ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de resistír sele?

No contestó, sólo alzó una ceja altanera para que ella misma dedujera sus propias conclusiones.

Lizzie consiguió soltar su brazo y se fue hacia su madrastra a buen paso, temblando de furia, resentimiento y un poco de miedo incluso.

Porque tenía la horrorosa sensación de que él no mentía. Y si de verdad resultaba ser irresistible...

Lizzie se estremeció. Ella y Jane iban a tener graves, graves pro blemas.

La tarde siguiente fue como cualquier tarde tras un gran baile. El salón de casa de la familia Bennet se llenó a reventar de ramos de flores, cada uno acompañado de una escueta tarjeta blanca con el nombre "Jane Bennet".

Un simple «Señorita Bennet» habría sido suficiente, pensó Lizzie con una mueca, pero supuso que en realidad no se podía culpar a los pretendientes de Jane por querer asegurarse de que las flores lle gaban a la señorita Bennet correcta.

No es que fuera probable que alguien fuera a cometer el error de equivocarse. Las flores eran por regla general para Jane. Y real mente, de regla general no había nada ya que todos los ramos que habían llegado a la residencia Bennet durante el último mes eran para Jane. Todos.

A Lizzie le gustaba pensar que, de todos modos, ella se reía la últi ma. La mayoría de las flores le provocaban estornudos a Jane, así que los ramos solían acabar en el dormitorio de Lizzie.

—Oh, preciosidad —dijo mientras rozaba con ternura una her mosa orquídea—. Creo que tu sitio está sobre la cabecera de mi cama. Y vosotras —se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó un ramo de perfectas rosas blancas—, vosotras estaréis imponentes sobre mi tocador.

— ¿Siempre le habla a las flores?

Lizzie se giró en redondo al oír el sonido de una profunda voz mas culina. Santo cielo, era lord Darcy con un aspecto pecaminosamente apuesto con su chaqué azul de mañana. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo aquí?

No tenía sentido quedarse callada sin hacer preguntas.

— ¿Qué dian...? —Se contuvo justo a tiempo. No permitiría que este hombre la rebajara a maldecir en voz alta, por mucho que lo hiciera para sus adentros—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

El vizconde alzó una ceja mientras retocaba el gran ramo que lleva ba debajo del brazo. Rosas rosas, advirtió ella. Eran preciosas. Sencillas y elegantes. Exactamente el tipo de cosa que elegiría para sí misma.

—Creo que la costumbre es que los pretendientes visiten a las jovencitas, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró—. ¿O he confundido el libro de protocolo?

—Quería decir —masculló Lizzie—, ¿cómo ha entrado? Nadie me ha avisado de su llegada.

Indicó el vestíbulo con una inclinación de cabeza.

—El sistema habitual. He llamado a la puerta.

La mirada de irritación de Lizzie al advertir su sarcasmo no impi dió que él continuara:

—Aunque parezca asombroso, su mayordomo contestó. Luego le di mi tarjeta, le dio una mirada y me acompañó hasta el salón. Aunque me encantaría reivindicar algún tipo de taimado y turbio subterfugio— continuó sin dejar un tono extraordinariamente altanero—, lo cier to es que ha sido del todo sencillo, sin tapujos.

—Mayordomo infernal —farfulló Lizzie—. Se supone que tiene que cerciorarse de que «estamos en casa» antes de dejar pasar a alguien.

—Tal vez tenga instrucciones previas de que «estarán en casa» para mí bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Lizzie se irritó.

—Yo no le he dado instrucciones de ese tipo.

—No —respondió lord Darcy con una risita—, nunca lo habría pensado.

—Y sé que Jane no lo ha hecho.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Tal vez su madre?

Por supuesto.

—Mary —gruñó ella, un mundo de acusaciones en aquella única palabra.

— ¿La llama por su nombre de pila? —preguntó él con amabilidad. Lizzie asintió.

—En realidad es mi madrastra. Aunque es la única madre que he conocido. Se casó con mi padre cuando yo sólo tenía tres años. No sé por qué sigo llamándola Mary. —Sacudió un poco la cabeza al tiem po que alzaba los hombros y los encogía con gesto de perplejidad—. Pero lo hago.

Los ojos marrones del vizconde continuaban fijos en el rostro de ella. Lizzie cayó de pronto en la cuenta: acababa de permitir que este hombre —su Némesis, en realidad— accediera a un pequeño rincón de su vida. Notó que las palabras «lo siento» borbotaban en su lengua; un reflejo, pensó, por haber hablado más de la cuenta. Pero no quería pedir disculpas a este hombre por nada, así que dijo:

—Me temo que Jane ha salido, de modo que su visita ha sido para nada.

—Oh, no lo creo —contestó. Cogió el ramo de flores que había tenido bajo el brazo derecho con la otra mano y, cuando lo sacó, Lizzie vio que no se trataba de un ramo enorme sino de tres más pequeños.

—Éste —dijo, mientras dejaba uno sobre una mesita auxiliar— es para Jane. Y éste —hizo lo mismo con el segundo— es para su madre.

Le quedaba un solo ramo. Lizzie se quedó paralizada de impresión, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los perfectos capullos rosas. Sabía qué se traía él entre manos, que el motivo de incluirla en aquel detalle era presionar a Jane, pero, maldición, nadie le había traído flores antes, y hasta ese momento preciso no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba que alguien lo hiciera.

—Éstas —finalizó él mientras sostenía el último arreglo floral de rosas— son para usted.

—Gracias —dijo con vacilación cogiéndolas entre sus brazos—. Son preciosas. —Se inclinó hacia delante para olerlas y suspiró de pla cer con su intenso aroma. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista añadió—: Ha sido muy considerado de su parte pensar en Mary y en mí.

Él hizo una gentil inclinación con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un placer para mí. Tengo que confesar que, en una oca sión, un pretendiente de mi hermana hizo lo mismo con mi madre, y creo que nunca la he visto tan encantada.

— ¿A su madre o a su hermana?

Él sonrió con su descarada pregunta.

—A las dos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con el pretendiente? —preguntó Lizzie.

La mueca de Fitzwilliam se volvió maliciosa en extremo.

—Se casó con mi hermana.

—Mmmf. No piense en la probabilidad de que la historia se repi ta. Pero... —Lizzie tosió pues no tenía especial interés en ser franca con aquel hombre, aunque se sentía por completo incapaz de hacer otra cosa—. Pero las flores son, de verdad, preciosas, y... y ha sido un detalle encantador por su parte. —Tragó saliva. Esto no le resultaba fácil—. Y se lo agradezco.

Él hizo una ligera inclinación hacia delante. Sus ojos marrones es taban claramente conmovidos.

—Una frase muy amable —dijo pensativo—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que iba dirigida a mí. Vaya, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad que no?

En un instante, Lizzie pasó de estar inclinada con gesto encantador sobre las flores a adoptar una rigidez incómoda.

—Parece tener una habilidad especial para decir exactamente lo indebido.

—Sólo cuando tiene que ver con usted, mi querida señorita Bennet. Le aseguro que otras mujeres confían en cada una de mis pa labras.

—Eso he leído —musitó ella.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron.

— ¿Es de ahí de donde ha sacado sus opiniones sobre mí? ¡Por supuesto! La estimable lady Confidencia. Debería haberlo sabido. Caray, me encantaría estrangular a esa mujer.

—A mí me parece bastante inteligente y muy acertada —replicó Lizzie de modo escueto.

—Cómo no —respondió él.

—Lord Darcy —dijo Lizzie entre dientes—. Estoy segura de que no ha venido de visita para insultarme. ¿Quiere que deje un men saje para Jane de su parte?

—Creo que no. No tengo mucha confianza en que llegue a sus manos sin manipular.

Eso ya era demasiado.

—Nunca osaría interferir en la correspondencia de otra persona—consiguió decir Lizzie. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, y si hubie ra sido una mujer menos controlada sin duda se habría lanzado a su cuello—. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar lo contrario?

—Si he de ser sincero, señorita Bennet —dijo con una calma fas tidiosa—, la verdad es que no la conozco demasiado bien. La única certeza es su ferviente declaración de que nunca me encontraré a tres metros de la presencia angelical de su hermana. Dígame usted, ¿si fuera yo, dejaría una nota con tranquilidad?

—Si intenta obtener la aceptación de mi hermana a través de mí —contestó Lizzie en tono gélido— no lo está haciendo demasiado bien.

—Soy consciente de ello —dijo él—. Desde luego que no debería provocarla. No está bien por mi parte, ¿verdad que no? Pero me temo que no puedo evitarlo. —Puso una mueca desvergonzada y estiró las manos con gesto de impotencia—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Usted tiene ese efecto sobre mí, señorita Bennet.

Lizzie tuvo que reconocer con consternación que aquella sonrisa era una verdadera fuerza a tener en cuenta. De pronto sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. Un asiento, sí, lo que le hacía falta era sentarse.

—Por favor, siéntese —dijo Lizzie indicando con un ademán el sofá de damasco azul mientras ella cruzaba con dificultad la habitación para ocupar una silla. No es que deseara especialmente que él se entretu viera por aquí, pero resultaría complicado sentarse ella sin ofrecer asiento a su vez, y notaba que las piernas le temblaban de un modo atroz.

Tal vez al vizconde le pareciera peculiar aquel repentino acceso de amabilidad, pero no dijo nada. En vez de ello, retiró un largo estuche negro que se encontraba sobre el sofá y lo colocó encima de la mesa; luego ocupó su asiento.

— ¿Es esto un instrumento musical? —preguntó indicando el es tuche.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza.

—Una flauta.

— ¿Toca?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero luego la ladeó un poco y asintió.

—Intento aprender. He empezado este mismo año.

El vizconde hizo un gesto afirmativo como respuesta. Parecía que aquello ponía fin al tema ya que luego preguntó con amabilidad:

— ¿Cuándo espera que regrese Jane?

—Al menos tardará una hora, creo yo. El señor Collins la ha llevado a dar un paseo en su carrocín.

— ¿William Collins? —Casi se le atraganta aquel nombre.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ese hombre sólo tiene pelo en la cabeza.

—Y eso que se está quedando calvo. —Lizzie no pudo evitar el co mentario.

Él puso una mueca divertida.

—Pues si eso no apoya mi tesis, ya no sé qué decir.

Lizzie había llegado a la misma conclusión sobre la inteligencia del señor Collins, o más bien su carencia, pero preguntó.

— ¿No se considera maleducado insultar a los pretendientes ri vales?

Fitzwilliam dejó ir un pequeño resoplido.

—No ha sido un insulto. Es la verdad. El año pasado cortejó a mi hermana. O lo intentó. Daphne hizo todo lo que pudo para disuadir le. Es bastante buen tipo, lo reconozco, pero no me gustaría que me construyera un barco si estuviera perdido en una isla desierta.

Lizzie tuvo una extraña e inoportuna visión del vizconde perdido en una isla desierta, con la ropa hecha jirones, la piel bañada por el sol. Le dejó una sensación incómoda de calor.

Fitzwilliam ladeó la cabeza y la observó con mirada socarrona.

—Perdone, señorita Bennet, ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¡Muy bien! —Su respuesta fue casi un ladrido—. Nunca me ha bía encontrado mejor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Parece un poco acalorada. —Se inclinó para mirarla de cerca. La verdad, no tenía buen aspecto.

Lizzie se abanicó.

—Aquí hace un poco de calor, ¿no le parece? Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza con parsimonia.

—En absoluto.

Lizzie miró con anhelo la puerta abierta.

—Me pregunto dónde está Mary.

— ¿La espera?

—No es habitual en ella dejarme sin acompañante durante tanto tiempo—explicó.

¿Sin acompañante? Las ramificaciones de aquel comentario eran alarmantes. Fitzwilliam de pronto tuvo la visión de verse obligado a casarse con la mayor de las señoritas Bennet, lo cual le provocó un inmediato sudor frío. Lizzie era tan diferente a cualquier debutante que él hubieraconocido que había olvidado por completo que incluso necesi taban una acompañante.

—Tal vez no esté enterada de que me encuentro aquí —se apresu ró a comentar.

—Sí, seguro que se trata de eso. —Lizzie se puso en pie como movida por un resorte y cruzó la habitación hasta el tirador de la campanilla. Con un fuerte tirón, dijo:

—Llamaré para que alguien la avise. Estoy segura de que no quiere dejar de saludarle.

—Bien. Tal vez pueda hacernos compañía mientras esperamos a que regrese su hermana —comentó él.

Lizzie se paralizó cuando aún se encontraba a medio camino de la silla.

— ¿Tiene planeado esperar a Jane?

Él se encogió de hombros y disfrutó del desasosiego de ella.

—No tengo más planes para esta tarde.

¡Pero puede tardar horas!

—Como mucho una hora, estoy seguro, y aparte... —Se detuvo al advertir la llegada de una doncella al umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Ha llamado, señorita? —preguntó la doncella.

—Sí, gracias, Annie —contestó Lizzie—. ¿Harás el favor de infor mar a la señora Bennet de que tenemos un invitado?

La doncella hizo una inclinación y se marchó.

—Estoy segura de que Mary bajará en cualquier momento —dijo Lizzie, totalmente incapaz de dejar de dar golpecitos con el pie—. En cualquier momento, estoy segura.

Él sonrió de aquel modo tan fastidioso, con aire terriblemente relajado y muy cómodo en el sofá.

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso en la habitación. Lizzie le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. Él se limitó a alzar una ceja como respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que vendrá...

—En cualquier minuto —concluyó él, quien parecía disfrutar de lo lindo.

Lizzie se hundió en su asiento e intentó no hacer una mueca. No lo consiguió.

Justo en ese instante, se armó un pequeño revuelo en el vestíbulo. Unos cuantos ladridos caninos decididos, a los que siguieron un agu do chillido:

¡Newton! ¡Newton! ¡Para ahora mismo!

— ¿Newton? — inquirió el vizconde.

— Mi perro — explicó Lizzie con un suspiro al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. No se...

— ¡NEWTON!

—...no se lleva demasiado bien con Mary, me temo. —Lizzie se fue hasta la puerta—. ¿Mary? ¿Mary?

Fitzwilliam se levantó detrás de Lizzie y dio un respingo cuando el perro soltó tres estridentes ladridos más a los que de inmediato siguió otro chillido aterrorizado de Mary.

— ¿Qué es? —masculló él—. ¿Un mastín? —Tenía que ser un mastín. La mayor de las Bennet parecía justo el tipo de persona que tiene un mastín devorador de humanos a su entera disposición.

—No —respondió Lizzie mientras se apresuraba a salir al vestíbu lo mientras Mary soltaba otro chillido—. Es un...

Pero Fitzwilliam no escuchó sus palabras. De cualquier modo, no importaba demasiado, ya que un segundo después entró trotando el corgi de aspecto más benigno que había visto en su vida, con un espe so pelaje color caramelo y una barriga que casi arrastraba por el suelo.

Fitzwilliam se quedó paralizado a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Ésta era la temible criatura del vestíbulo?

—Buenos días, perro —dijo con firmeza. El perro se detuvo en seco, se sentó y... ¿sonrió?

.

.

.

_**EliMustang, te adelanto que no cambiará de parecer así porque sí… ya verás. jejeje**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Lamentablemente, Esta Autora ha sido incapaz de determinar todos los detalles, pero el pasado jueves hubo un considerable revuelo cerca de The Serpentine en Hyde Park en el que estu vieron implicados el vizconde de Darcy, el señor William Collins, las dos señoritas Bennet y un perro no identifica do de raza indeterminada._

_Esta Autora no fue testigo presencial, pero todas las versio nes parecen apuntar a que el perro no identificado se alzó como vencedor._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY_ AUSTEN,

_25 de abril de 1814_

Lizzie regresó a trompicones al salón cogida del brazo de Mary, ambas se apretujaron a través de la puerta al mismo tiempo. Newton estaba feliz, sentado en medio de la sala, echando pelo sobre la alfom bra azul y blanca mientras sonreía al vizconde.

—Creo que le cae bien —dijo Mary con un tono en cierto modo acusador.

—Tú también le caes bien, Mary —explicó Lizzie—. El problema es que él no te cae bien a ti.

—Me caería mejor si no intentara importunarme cada vez que cruzo el vestíbulo.

—Pensaba que había dicho que la señora Bennet y el perro no se llevaban bien —comentó lord Darcy.

—Así es —respondió Lizzie—. Bueno, sí se llevan bien. Bueno, no y si...

—Eso aclara las cosas infinitamente —murmuró Darcy.

Lizzie hizo caso omiso de su tranquilo sarcasmo.

—Newton adora a Mary —explicó—, pero Mary no adora a Newton.

—Yo le adoraría un poco más —interrumpió Mary— si él me ado rara un poco menos.

—De modo que —continuó Lizzie con decisión— el pobre Newton considera a Mary una especie de rival. Por eso cada vez que la ve...—Se encogió de hombros con gesto de impotencia—. Bien, me temo que simplemente la adora más.

Como si le hubieran dado pie, el perro se quedó mirando a Mary y se fue directo a colocarse a sus pies.

— ¡Lizzie! —exclamó la buena mujer.

Lizzie se apresuró a ponerse al lado de su madrastra, justo cuando Newton se incorporaba sobre las patas traseras y plantaba las delan teras sobre las rodillas de Mary.

— ¡Newton, abajo! —le reprendió—. Perro malo. Perro malo.

El perro se sentó otra vez con un pequeño gemido.

—Lizzie —dijo Mary con voz extremadamente firme—, hay que sacar a este perro a pasear. Ahora.

—Es lo que planeaba hacer cuando llegó el vizconde —replicó Lizzie al tiempo que hacía una indicación al hombre que se encontra ba al otro lado de la habitación. La verdad, era extraordinario el número de cosas de las que podía culpar a ese hombre insufrible si se paraba a pensar.

— ¡Oh! — dijo Mary con un grito —. Le ruego me disculpe, milord. Qué descortés por mi parte no haberle saludado.

—No se preocupe —dijo con tranquilidad—. Estaba un poco absorta al llegar.

—Sí —rezongó Mary—, esa bestia de perro... Oh, pero ¿qué modales son estos? ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té? ¿Algo de comer? Qué amable que haya venido a visitarnos.

—No, gracias. He estado disfrutando de la estimulante compañía de su hija mientras espero la llegada de la señorita Jane.

—Ah, sí —respondió Mary—. Jane ha salido con el señor Collins creo. ¿No es así, Lizzie?

Lizzie asintió con gesto impávido, no estaba segura de si le gustaba que la llamaran «estimulante».

— ¿Conoce al señor Collins, lord Darcy? —preguntó Mary.

—Ah, sí —contestó él con lo que a Lizzie le pareció una reticencia bastante sorprendente—. Sí que le conozco.

—No estaba segura de si debía permitir que Jane saliera con él a dar un paseo. Esos carrocines son terriblemente difíciles de manejar, ¿no es cierto?

—Creo que el señor Collins tiene mano firme para los caballos—contestó Fitzwilliam.

—Oh, bien —respondió Mary, y dejó ir un suspiro de gran alivio —. Sin duda me deja más tranquila.

Newton soltó un ladrido entrecortado, más bien para recordar su presencia a todo el mundo.

—Mejor busco su correa y lo llevo a andar un poco —se apresu ró a decir Lizzie. Sin duda le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco. Y también se alegraría de escapar por fin de la endiablada compañía del vizconde.

—Si me disculpan...

— ¡Pero, Lizzie, espera! —Llamó su madre—. No puedes dejar a que lord Darcy aquí conmigo. Estoy segura de que se morirá de abu rrimiento.

Lizzie se volvió muy despacio, temerosa de oír las siguientes pala bras de Mary.

—Usted nunca podría aburrirme —dijo el vizconde como el mujeriego desenvuelto que era.

—Oh, sí que puedo —le aseguró Mary—. Nunca se ha visto atra pado en una conversación conmigo durante una hora. Que es lo que Jane tardará en regresar.

Lizzie se quedó mirando a su madrastra, del todo boquiabierta a causa del asombro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

— ¿Por qué no va con Lizzie a sacar a Newton a pasear? —sugirió Mary.

— Oh, pero nunca podría pedir a lord Darcy que me acom pañe a cumplir con una de mis tareas —dijo Lizzie enseguida—. Sería muy descortés y, al fin y al cabo, es un estimado invitado.

—No seas tonta —respondió Mary antes de que el vizconde tan siquiera pudiera mediar palabra—. Estoy segura de que no se lo toma rá como una tarea. ¿O sí, milord?

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró con aspecto por completo sincero. Pero, la verdad, ¿que otra cosa podía decir?

—Ya está. Esto lo deja claro —dijo Mary, quien sonaba demasia do complacida consigo misma—. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que se topen con Jane durante el paseo. ¿No estaría bien?

—Desde luego —dijo Lizzie en voz baja. Sería fantástico librarse del vizconde, pero lo último que quería era dejar que su hermana cayera en sus garras. Ella aún era joven e impresionable. ¿Y si no era capaz de resistirse a sus sonrisas? ¿O a su palabrería?

Incluso Lizzie estaba dispuesta a admitir que lord Darcy desti laba un encanto considerable, ¡y eso que a ella le caía mal! Jane, con su naturaleza menos recelosa, sin duda se sentiría abrumada por él.

Se volvió al vizconde.

—No debe sentirse obligado a acompañarme a sacar a Newton de paseo, milord.

—Será un placer —repuso él con sonrisa maligna, y Lizzie tuvo la clara impresión de que él accedía a acompañarla con el único propó sito de sacarla de quicio—. Aparte —continuó—, como ha dicho su madre, podríamos ver a Jane, ¿y no sería una coincidencia deli ciosa?

—Deliciosa —contestó Lizzie con tono cansino—. Sencillamente deliciosa.

— ¡Excelente! — dijo Mary dando unas palmadas de alegría —. Veo la correa de Newton encima de la mesa del vestíbulo. Un momento, yo te la traigo.

Fitzwilliam observó salir a Mary y luego se volvió a Lizzie para decir le:

—Eso le ha quedado muy bien.

—Ya ve usted... —masculló Lizzie.

— ¿Cree —susurró él inclinándose hacia Lizzie— que intenta empa rejarme con Jane o con usted?

— ¿Conmigo? — replicó Lizzie casi con un graznido —. Seguro que está de broma.

Fitzwilliam se frotó el mentón con aire pensativo mientras observa ba la puerta por la que Mary acababa de salir.

—No estoy seguro —dijo con tono meditabundo—, pero... —Ce rró la boca al oír las pisadas de Mary acercándose de nuevo.

—Aquí tienes —dijo la madrastra al tiempo que le tendía la correa a Lizzie. Newton ladró con entusiasmo y retrocedió como si se prepa rara para embestir contra Mary, sin duda para colmarla de todo tipo de muestras de su amor difícil de aceptar, pero Lizzie lo sujetó con fir meza por el collar.

—Aquí tiene —corrigió Mary con rapidez, y tendió la correa a Fitzwilliam en vez de a Lizzie—. ¿Por qué no le da esto a Lizzie? Yo mejor no me acerco mucho.

Newton ladró y miró con anhelo a Mary quien se apartaba cuan to podía.

—Vamos a ver —dijo con contundencia Fitzwilliam al perro—. Siéntate y estáte quieto.

Para gran sorpresa de Lizzie, Newton obedeció y posó su trasero regordete sobre la alfombra con una presteza casi cómica.

—Así —dijo Fitzwilliam, quien sonaba bastante complacido consi go mismo. Le tendió la correa a Lizzie.

— ¿Hace los honores o me encargo yo?

—Oh, prosiga —contestó ella—. Parece tener afinidad con los canes.

—Es evidente —replicó cortante, aunque mantuvo el tono bajo para que Mary no pudiera oírle— que no se diferencian tanto de las mujeres. Ambas razas confían en todo lo que digo.

Lizzie le pisó la mano cuando él se arrodilló para ajustar la correa al collar del perro.

— ¡Ay! — dijo ella con poca sinceridad —. Cuánto lo siento.

—Su tierna preocupación me amedrenta de veras —le contestó mientras volvía a levantarse —. Podría echarme a llorar.

Mary desplazaba la mirada de Lizzie a Fitzwilliam. No podía oír lo que decían pero era evidente que estaba fascinada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No, en absoluto —contestó Fitzwilliam al mismo tiempo que Lizzie pronunciaba un firme «No».

—Bien —dijo Mary con energía—. Entonces les acompañaré a la puerta. —Y ante el ladrido entusiasta de Newton, añadió—: Pues, igual que antes, tal vez mejor que no. No quiero acercarme a tres metros de ese perro. Pero me despediré desde aquí.

— ¿Qué haría yo —le dijo Lizzie a Mary al pasar a su lado— si te tuviera a ti para despedirme?

Mary sonrió con gesto astuto.

—Sin duda, yo no lo sé, Lizzie, sin duda no lo sé.

Lo cual dejó a Lizzie con una sensación revuelta en el estómago y la vaga sospecha de que tal vez lord Darcy tuviera razón. Quizá Mary esta vez estuviera haciendo de casamentera con alguien más que con Jane.

Era una idea horripilante.

Con Mary de pie en el vestíbulo, Lizzie y Fitzwilliam salieron por la puerta de entrada y se encaminaron en dirección oeste por Milner Street.

—Normalmente me quedo por las calles pequeñas y voy pasean do hacia Brompton Road —explicó Lizzie, pensando que tal vez él no estuviera familiarizado con esta zona de la ciudad—, luego sigo la calle hasta Hyde Park. Pero podemos caminar directamente por Sloane Street, si lo prefiere.

—Decida lo que decida —no quiso poner reparos—, yo seguiré en esa dirección.

—Muy bien —contestó Lizzie y marchó con decisión por Milner Street en dirección a Lenox Gardens. Tal vez si mantenía la vista al frente y se movía a paso vigoroso, él desistiría de conversar. Se supo nía que los paseos diarios con Newton eran su tiempo de reflexión personal. No le hacía gracia tener que llevarle a él.

Su estrategia funcionó bastante bien durante varios minutos. Ca minaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta la esquina de Hans Crescent y Brompton Road, y luego, sin más preámbulos, él dijo:

—Mi hermano nos tomó el pelo ayer por la noche.

Aquello hizo que Lizzie se detuviera en seco.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho?

— ¿Sabe qué me había estado contando antes de que nos presen tara?

Lizzie dio un traspié antes de negar con la cabeza. No, Newton no se había parado, por supuesto, y tiraba de la correa como un loco.

—Me dijo que usted y él habían mantenido algunas palabras sobre mi.

—Bueeeeno —exclamó Lizzie, conteniéndose—-. Por decirlo con cierta educación, eso no es del todo cierto.

—Mi hermano quiso dar a entender que usted sólo tenía buenas palabras para conmigo.

Lizzie no debería haber sonreído.

—Eso no es cierto.

Probablemente él tampoco debería haber sonreído, pero Lizzie se alegró.

—Yo no pensé eso —contestó él.

Tomaron Brompton Road en dirección a Knightsbridge y Hyde Park, y Lizzie preguntó:

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer su hermano algo así?

Fitzwilliam le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿No tiene ningún hermano, verdad?

—No, sólo Jane, me temo, y ella es decididamente femenina.

—Mi hermano lo hizo —continuó él— con el único objetivo de torturarme.

—Un objetivo noble —dijo Lizzie bajando la voz.

—La he oído.

—Esperaba que lo hiciera —añadió ella.

—Y también supongo que quería torturarla a usted.

— ¿A mí? — Exclamó — ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué podría haberle hecho yo a él?

—Podría haberle provocado en cierto sentido al denigrar a su querido hermano — sugirió.

Arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Querido?

— ¿Admirado? —intentó él.

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza.

—Tampoco cuela.

Fitzwilliam puso una mueca. La mayor de las señoritas Bennet, pese a sus molestos hábitos mandones, tenía un ingenio admirable. Habían llegado a Knightsbridge, de modo que él la cogió del brazo para cruzar la carretera y tomar uno de los pequeños senderos que llevaban al paseo de South Carriage Road, ya dentro de Hyde Park. Newton, que era en el fondo un perro de campo, aceleró el paso de forma conside rable nada más entraron en un entorno más verde, aunque era difícil imaginarse al corpulento can moviéndose a un paso al que calificar como rápido sin incurrir en error.

De todos modos, el perro parecía bastante alegre y estaba claro que se interesaba por cada flor, animalillo o transeúnte que se cruzaba en su camino. El aire primaveral era fresco, pero el sol calentaba y el cielo era de un sorprendente azul claro después de tantos días de llu via típicamente londinense. Y aunque la mujer que llevaba Fitzwilliam del brazo no era con la que tenía planeado casarse —en realidad era una mujer con la que no tenía nada planeado—, Fitzwilliam notó que le invadía una grata sensación de satisfacción.

— ¿Le parece que crucemos hasta Rotten Row? —le preguntó a Lizzie.

— ¿Humm? —Fue su respuesta distraída. Tenía el rostro inclina do hacia arriba, al sol, y disfrutaba de su calor. Y durante un momen to de extremo desconcierto, Fitzwilliam sintió una penetrante punzada de... algo.

¿Algo? Sacudió un poco la cabeza. No era posible que fuera deseo. No por esa mujer.

— ¿Ha dicho algo? —murmuró ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo con la esperanza de aclarar su cabeza. En vez de ello, lo que percibió fue el olorcillo embriagador de su aroma, que era una combinación peculiar de lirios exóticos y práctico jabón.

—Parece que está disfrutando del sol —comentó Fitzwilliam.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia él con la mirada clara.

—Sé que no es eso lo que ha dicho, pero sí, disfruto. Ha hecho un tiempo tan lluvioso últimamente...

—Pensaba que las damas jóvenes no debían permitir que el sol les diera en el rostro —bromeó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin el menor indicio de vergüenza al responder.

—Pues no. Es decir, se supone que no debemos permitirlo, pero es una delicia. —Dejó ir un pequeño suspiro, y su rostro reflejó un gesto de anhelo tan intenso que Fitzwilliam suspiró por ella—. Ojalá pudiera quitarme el sombrero —comentó anhelante.

Fitzwilliam hizo un gesto de asentimiento pues él tenía ganas de hacer algo parecido con su sombrero.

—Creo que podría empujarlo un poquito hacia atrás sin que nadie se dé cuenta —sugirió.

— ¿Cree que sí? —Todo su rostro se iluminó ante aquella pers pectiva. Aquella extraña punzada de _algo _perforó de nuevo las entra ñas de Fitzwilliam.

—Por supuesto —murmuró y alzó una mano para ajustarle el ala del sombrero. Era uno de esos extraños tocados que parecían gustar a las mujeres, todo cintas y encajes, atados de tal manera que ningún hombre razonable podría encontrarle algún sentido.

—Así, permanezca quieta un momento. Lo ajustaré.

Lizzie no se movió, tal y como él le había ordenado con amabili dad, pero cuando le rozó la piel de la sien sin querer, ella incluso dejó de respirar. Estaba tan cerca, había algo peculiar en aquello. Lizzie podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma limpio, enjabonado de Fitzwilliam.

Y aquella sensación propagó de inmediato por todo su cuerpo un hormigueo que la puso alerta.

Le odiaba, o al menos le provocaba un profundo desagrado y re probación. No obstante, sintió una absurda disposición a inclinarse un poco hacia delante, hasta que el espacio entre sus cuerpos se vio comprimido a nada y...

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a sí misma a retrasarse. Santo cielo, ¿qué se había apoderado de ella?

—Aguante un momento —le dijo él—, aún no he acabado.

Lizzie alzó también las manos para ajustarse el sombrero.

—Estoy segura de que está bien. No tiene que... que molestarse.

— ¿Puede disfrutar del sol un poco mejor? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, pese a que estaba tan trastornada que ni tan siquiera estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

—Sí, gracias. Qué detalle. Yo... ¡oh!

Newton soltó una sonora sucesión de ladridos y tiró de la correa. Con fuerza.

— ¡Newton! —llamó Lizzie mientras la correa la propulsaba hacia delante. Pero el perro ya tenía algo en su mira. Ella no tenía ni idea del qué, y avanzaba con entusiasmo tirando de Lizzie, quien se encon tró dando un traspié con el cuerpo impelido en una línea diagonal, los hombros claramente por delante del resto del cuerpo—. ¡Newton! — Volvió a llamarle con impotencia—. ¡Newton! ¡Para!

Fitzwilliam observó divertido que el perro salía disparado como un bólido, moviéndose hacia delante con más velocidad de la que hubie ra imaginado que podrían permitirle sus cortas y rechonchas patas.

Lizzie procuraba con valentía mantener agarrada la correa, pero New ton ahora ladraba como un loco y corría con igual vigor.

—Señorita Bennet, permítame coger la correa —se ofreció él con voz de trueno al tiempo que se adelantaba para ayudarla. No era la ma nera más seductora de hacer de héroe, pero cualquier cosa servía cuan do uno intentaba impresionar a la hermana de su futura esposa.

Pero justo cuando Fitzwilliam llegó a su altura, Newton dio un fiero tirón de la correa, que se escapó del asimiento de Lizzie y salió volan do por los aires. Con un chillido, su dueña se lanzó hacia delante, pero el perro ya se había ido corriendo con la correa saltando sobre la hierba tras él.

Fitzwilliam no sabía si reírse o gruñir. Estaba claro que Newton no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse atrapar.

Lizzie se quedó paralizada durante un instante, tapándose la boca con la mano. Luego encontró la mirada de Fitzwilliam, y él tuvo una intuición clara de que sabía lo que pretendía...

—Señorita Bennet —dijo a toda prisa—. Estoy seguro de que... Pero ella ya había salido corriendo y chillando « ¡Newton! » con indiscutible falta de decoro. Fitzwilliam dejó ir un suspiro cansino y empezó a correr tras ella. No podía dejarla perseguir sola al perro y pretender a la vez seguir llamándose caballero.

Pero Lizzie llevaba de todos modos un poco de ventaja, y cuando Fitzwilliam la alcanzó al doblar un recodo ya se había detenido. Respi raba con dificultad e inspeccionaba los alrededores con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? —preguntó Fitzwilliam intentando olvidar que había algo bastante excitante en una mujer jadeante.

—No lo sé. —Se detuvo para coger aliento—. Supongo que esta rá cazando algún conejo.

—Oh, vaya, pues bien, así será fácil atraparlo —dijo— puesto que los conejos se mantienen siempre cerca de los caminos más transita dos.

Lizzie frunció el ceño al oír su sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Su mente no estaba lo bastante clara como para responder en ese momento. «Volver a casa y agenciarse un perro de verdad», pensó, pero ella tenía un aspecto tan preocupado que se mordió la lengua. En sí, observándola mejor, tenía un aspecto más irritado que preocupado, pero estaba claro que había un poco de preocupación en la mezcla.

De modo que optó por decir:

—Propongo que esperemos hasta que oigamos chillar a alguien. En cualquier momento tiene que meterse corriendo entre los pies de alguna damisela y darle un susto de muerte.

— ¿Eso cree? —no parecía convencida—. Porque no es un perro que dé mucho miedo. Él se lo cree, y en realidad es un cielo, pero la verdad es que...

— ¡Iiiiiiieeeeeak!

—Creo que tenemos la respuesta —dijo Fitzwilliam secamente, y entonces salió corriendo en dirección al grito de la dama anónima.

Lizzie se apresuró tras él, atajando a través del césped en dirección a Rotten Row. El vizconde corría delante, y lo único en lo que Lizzie pudo pensar fue en que él debía de desear de veras casarse con Jane: pese a quedar claro que era un atleta espléndido, no daba una imagen demasiado digna corriendo a lo loco por el parque tras un corgi rechoncho. Aún peor, iban a tener que correr justo por en medio de Rotten Row, la vía favorita de la aristocracia para cabalgar y pasear en carruaje por Hyde Park.

Todo el mundo iba a verles. Un hombre menos decidido se habría rendido hacía rato.

Lizzie continuó corriendo tras ellos, pero cada vez le sacaban más ventaja. No es que hubiera vestido pantalones muchas veces, pero con toda certeza era más fácil correr con esa prenda que con faldas. En especial cuando te encontrabas en público y no podías levantártelas por encima de los tobillos.

Atravesó Rotten Row a toda velocidad, negándose a mirar a los ojos de ninguna dama o caballero elegante de los que se encontraban allí paseando con sus caballos. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no la identificaran con la muchacha marimacho que corría por el parque como si alguien le pisara los talones. Sólo era una posibilidad remota, pero estaba ahí.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el césped, tropezó por un instante y tuvo que detenerse para tomar aliento un par de veces. Entonces com prendió con horror que estaban casi a la altura del estanque Serpen une.

Oh, no.

Había pocas cosas que a Newton le gustaran más que saltar al interior de un lago. Y el sol calentaba lo bastante como para que pudiera apetecer, y más si daba la casualidad de que eras un animal cubierto de espeso y pesado pelaje, un animal que llevaba cinco minu tos corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Bueno, vertiginosa para un corgi con exceso de peso.

Pero suficiente, advirtió Lizzie con cierto interés, como para man tener a raya a un vizconde de metro ochenta y pico.

Lizzie se levantó las faldas una pulgada más o menos —al cuerno los mirones, no podía andarse ahora con remilgos —y echó a correr otra vez. No había manera de alcanzar a Newton, pero tal vez pudie ra alcanzar a lord Darcy antes de que matara al perro.

Porque él tenía que tener en mente matarlo, aquel hombre tenía que ser un santo si no quisiera asesinar a Newton.

Y si sólo el uno por ciento de lo que se decía de él en _Confidencia _era cierto, desde luego no era un santo.

Lizzie tragó saliva.

— ¡Lord Darcy! —llamó en un intento de pedirle que detu viera la persecución. Esperaría sencillamente a que el perro se agota ra. Con sus patas de diez centímetros, eso tenía que suceder más tarde o más temprano—. ¡Lord Darcy! Podemos...

Lizzie se detuvo en seco. ¿No era ésa Jane, allí al lado del Serpentine? Miró entrecerrando los ojos. Era Jane, de pie con suma gracia con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo. Y parecía que un desventurado señor Collins estaba realizando algún tipo de reparación en su carrocín.

Newton se detuvo en seco durante un momento y descubrió a Jane en el mismo momento que Lizzie, y cambió de repente su tra yectoria, ladrando con alegría mientras corría en dirección a su que rida ama.

— ¡Lord Darcy! — gritó Lizzie otra vez —. ¡Mire, mire! Ahí está...

Fitzwilliam se dio media vuelta al oír su voz, luego siguió su dedo con la mirada en dirección a Jane. De modo que por eso se había girado el maldito perro y había cambiado su trayectoria en noven ta grados. Fitzwilliam estuvo a punto de resbalar con el barro y caer sobre su trasero en el intento de maniobrar después de aquel giro tan cerrado.

Iba a matar a ese perro.

No, iba a matar a Lizzie Bennet.

No, tal vez...

Los alegres pensamientos de venganza de Fitzwilliam se interrum pieron con el repentino chillido de Jane.

— ¡Newton!

A Fitzwilliam le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un hombre de acción decidida, pero cuando vio que el perro se lanzaba en el aire y se precipitaba hacia Jane, simplemente se quedó helado de con moción. Ni el propio Shakespeare podría haber ideado un final más apropiado para esta farsa, y todo estaba representándose ante los ojos de Fitzwilliam como si se sucediera a cámara lenta.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

El perro iba a chocar directamente contra el pecho de Jane, que iba a perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás.

Directamente al Serpentine.

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritó abalanzándose hacia delante pese a que sabía que todos los intentos heroicos por su parte eran del todo inútiles...

¡Splash!

— ¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó Collins—. ¡Está toda mojada!

—Pues no se quede ahí parado —solté Fitzwilliam aproximándose a la escena del accidente y abalanzándose dentro del agua—. ¡Haga algo para ayudar!

Estaba claro que Collins no entendía del todo qué quería decir eso ya que se quedó allí, de pie, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas mientras Fitzwilliam se agachaba, cogía a Jane de la mano y tiraba de ella para levantarla.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella asintió. Balbuceaba y estornudaba con demasiada fuerza como para responder.

—Señorita Bennet —bramó Darcy al ver que Lizzie se dete nía de golpe en la orilla—. No, usted no —añadió cuando sintió que Jane pegaba una sacudida a su lado—, su hermana.

— ¿Lizzie? — Preguntó Jane pestañeando para expulsar la asquerosa agua de sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está Lizzie?

—Del todo seca en la orilla —masculló él, y a continuación pegó un grito en su dirección—: ¡Sujete la correa de su maldito perro!

Newton había salido alegre del Serpentine entre salpicones y ahora estaba sentado con la lengua fuera con gesto de felicidad. Lizzie se fue disparada a su lado y agarró la correa. Fitzwilliam advirtió que no ofreció ni una sucinta respuesta a su orden dada a gritos. Bien, pensó con malicia. No había pensado que aquella maldita mujer fuera tan sensata como para mantener la boca cerrada.

Se volvió de nuevo a Jane, quien, por sorprendente que fuera se las arreglaba para estar encantadora aunque chorreara agua de un estanque.

—Permítame que la saque de aquí —dijo con brusquedad, y antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de reaccionar la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a tierra firme.

—Nunca había visto algo así —dijo Collins sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fitzwilliam no respondió. No pensaba que fuera capaz de decir algo sin arrojar a aquel idiota al agua. ¿Qué estaría pensando, de pie ahí mientras Jane acababa sumergida por culpa de aquella cosa que no merecía ni llamarse perro?

— ¿Jane? — preguntó Lizzie adelantándose todo lo que le permitía la correa de Newton —. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que ya ha hecho bastante —ladró Fitzwilliam, quien avanzó hacia ella hasta que se encontraron apenas a treinta centímetros.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Mírela —respondió él con brusquedad, indicando con el dedo en dirección a Jane pese a tener toda la atención centrada en Lizzie—. ¡No tiene más que mirarla!

— ¡Pero ha sido un accidente!

— ¡De verdad, estoy bien! — Dijo Jane alzando la voz, y sonó un poco asustada por el nivel de enfado que hervía entre su hermana y el vizconde —. ¡Tengo frío, pero estoy bien!

— ¿Lo ve? — replicó Lizzie y tragó saliva repetidamente mientras se fijaba en el aspecto despeinado de su hermana —. Ha sido un accidente.

Fitzwilliam se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y arquear una ceja.

—No me cree —dijo Lizzie entre dientes—. No puedo creer que no me crea.

El vizconde no dijo nada. Era inconcebible para él que Lizzie Bennet, pese a todo su ingenio e inteligencia, no estuviera celosa de su hermana. Y aunque no pudiera haber hecho nada para evitar este percance, sin duda debería de encontrar un poco de placer en el hecho de que ella estuviera seca y cómoda mientras Jane parecía una rata empapada. Una rata atractiva, eso sí, pero empapada de todas formas.

Estaba claro que Lizzie no había dado por concluida la conversa ción.

—Aparte del hecho de que —dijo con desprecio— nunca jamás haría algo para perjudicar a Jane... ¿cómo explica que consiguiera esta extraordinaria proeza? —Se dio en la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre, fingiendo con expresión burlona caer entonces en la cuenta—. Oh, sí, conozco el idioma secreto de los corgis. Ordené al perro que tirara de la correa hasta soltarse y luego, puesto que tengo el don de la clarividencia, sabía que Jane estaba justo aquí al lado del Serpentine, de modo que le dije al perro, gracias a nuestra comu nicación mental, ya que a estas alturas estaba demasiado lejos para oír mi voz, le dije que cambiara de dirección, que se fuera hacia Jane y la derribara para que cayera dentro del lago.

—El sarcasmo no le sienta nada bien, señorita Bennet.

—A usted nada le sienta bien, lord Darcy.

Fitzwilliam se inclinó hacia delante, su mandíbula sobresalía con gesto amenazador.

—Las mujeres no deberían llevar animales si no son capaces de controlarlos.

—Y los hombres no deberían llevar a pasear por el parque a muje res con animales si tampoco son capaces de controlarlas —replicó con furia.

Fitzwilliam notó que de hecho se le estaban poniendo coloradas las puntas de las orejas a causa de la ira difícil de contener.

—Usted, señora, es una amenaza para la sociedad.

Lizzie abrió la boca como si fuera a devolverle el insulto, pero en su lugar le dedicó simplemente una sonrisa maliciosa casi aterroriza dora. Se volvió al perro y dijo:

—Sacúdete, Newton.

Newton miró el dedo de Lizzie que indicaba directamente a Fitzwilliam y troté obediente unos pocos pasos para acercarse a él antes de permitirse una sacudida corporal que roció agua del estanque por tod as partes.

Fitzwilliam se lanzó a por su garganta.

—Voy... voy a... ¡a matarla! —rugió.

Lizzie se apartó con agilidad y se colocó con rapidez al lado de Jane.

—Vaya, vaya, lord Darcy —bromeó buscando seguridad detrás de la figura empapada de su hermana—. No le ayudará perder los nervios delante de la buena Jane.

— ¿Lizzie? —susurró Jane en tono apremiante—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel con él?

— ¿Por qué está siendo él tan cruel conmigo? —Lizzie le devolvió el susurro.

—Pues bien —dijo de pronto el señor Collins—, ese perro me ha mojado.

—Nos ha mojado a todos —respondió Lizzie. Incluida ella. Pero había merecido la pena. Oh, había merecido mucho la pena por ver la mirada de sorpresa y rabia en el rostro de aquel pomposo aristócrata.

— ¡Usted! — dijo a gritos Fitzwilliam, apuntando con un dedo furio so a Lizzie —. Mejor se está calladita.

Lizzie guardó silencio. No era tan necia como para provocarle más. Parecía que a él la cabeza le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo cierto era que Fitzwilliam había perdido toda la dignidad que tenía al comenzar el día. Su manga derecha goteaba agua de cuando había sacado a Jane del estanque, sus botas parecían estropeadas para siempre y el resto de él estaba salpicado de agua, gracias a la experta destreza de Newton para secarse.

—Les diré lo que tenemos que hacer —continué en voz baja y muy grave.

—Lo que tengo que hacer —dijo el señor Collins con joviali dad, sin ser consciente de que era probable que lord Darcy asesi nara a la primera persona que abriera la boca — es acabar de arreglar el carrocín. Luego puedo llevar a casa a la señorita Bennet. — Indicó a Jane por si acaso alguien no entendía a qué señorita Bennet se refería.

—Señor Collins —dijo Fitzwilliam entre dientes—, ¿sabe cómo arreglar un carrocín?

El señor Collins pestañeó unas pocas veces.

— ¿Sabe siquiera qué problema tiene su carrocín?

Collins abrió y cerró la boca unas veces más y luego dijo:

—Tengo algunas ideas. No me llevará tanto rato deducir cuál es el problema concreto.

Lizzie miró a Fitzwilliam con fijeza, fascinada por la vena que sobresalía en su garganta. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan claramente al límite de su paciencia. Puesto que sentía un poco de inquietud por la inminente explosión, dio un prudente medio paso para situarse detrás de Jane.

No le gustaba considerarse una cobarde, pero el instinto de super vivencia era algo por completo diferente.

El vizconde consiguió controlarse de todos modos, su voz sonó con un tono regular aterrador cuando dijo:

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron llenos de expectación.

—Voy a caminar hasta ahí —señaló a una dama y un caballero situados a unos veinte metros, quienes intentaban sin éxito no mirar les fijamente— y preguntaré a Montrose si puedo tomar prestado su carruaje durante unos minutos.

—Pero, vaya —dijo Collins estirando el cuello—, ¿es ése Geoffrey Montrose? Hace siglos que no le veo.

Una segunda vena empezó a saltar esta vez en la sien de Fitzwilliam. Lizzie cogió a Jane de la mano en busca de apoyo moral y se agarró con fuerza.

Pero Darcy, hay que reconocérselo, pasó por alto los comen tarios excesivamente inapropiados de Collins y continuó:

—Puesto que dirá que sí...

— ¿Está seguro? —soltó Lizzie.

De alguna manera, los ojos marrones del vizconde parecieron carámbanos.

— ¿Que si estoy seguro de qué? —respondió con desagrado.

—Nada —musitó ella, reprendiéndose por haber abierto la boca—. Por favor, continúe.

—Como decía, puesto que, como amigo y caballero —fulminó con la mirada a Lizzie—, dirá que sí, llevaré a la señorita Bennet a su casa, luego regresaré a la mía y haré que uno de mis hombres devuel va el carruaje a Montrose.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar a qué señorita Bennet se refería.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lizzie? —preguntó Jane. Al fin y al cabo, el carruaje sólo tenía dos asientos.

Lizzie le apretó la mano. Querida y dulce Jane.

Fitzwilliam miró a Jane de frente.

—El señor Collins acompañará a su hermana a casa.

—Pero no puedo —dijo Collins—. Tengo que acabar de arreglar el carrocín, bien lo sabe.

— ¿Dónde vive? —preguntó con rudeza Fitzwilliam.

Collins pestañeó con sorpresa pero le dio su dirección.

—Pararé en su casa y les enviaré a un sirviente para que espere junto a su vehículo mientras usted acompaña a la señorita Bennet a su casa. ¿Está claro? —Se detuvo y miró a todo el mundo, incluido al perro, con expresión bastante dura. Excepto a Jane, por supuesto, quien era la única persona presente que no había provocado su mal genio.

— ¿Está claro? —repitió.

Todo el mundo asintió, y su plan se puso en marcha. Minutos des pués, Lizzie se encontró observando a lord Darcy y a su hermana partir hacia el horizonte, justo las dos personas que se había jurado que nunca deberían estar juntas ni tan siquiera en la misma habi tación.

Aún peor, la dejaron a solas con el señor Collins y Newton.

Y tan sólo hicieron falta dos minutos para discernir que de los dos, Newton era el mejor conversador.


	6. Capitulo 5

_A Esta Autora le han llegado informaciones de que la señorita Elizabeth Bennet se ofendió por la descripción de su querido animal de compañía como «un perro no identificado de raza indeterminada»._

_Esta Autora, desde luego, está postrada de vergüenza por el grave y atroz error y les pide a ustedes, Queridos Lectores, que acepten esta disculpa abyecta y que presten atención a la primera corrección en la historia de esta columna._

_El perro de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet es un corgi. Se llama Newton, aunque cuesta imaginar que el inventor y físi co más importante de Inglaterra hubiera apreciado quedar inmortalizado en forma de un can pequeño, gordo y con malos modales._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_27 de abril de 1814_

Aquella misma noche quedó patente que Jane no había salido indemne de su terrible aunque breve experiencia. Se le puso la nariz roja, los ojos le empezaron a lagrimear y era evidente para cualquiera que mirara durante tan sólo un segundo su rostro hinchado que, aunque no estaba seriamente enferma, había cogido un fuerte resfriado.

Pero aunque Jane estaba bien arropada bajo las mantas con una bolsa de agua caliente entre los pies y una pócima curativa preparada por el cocinero en una taza sobre la mesilla de noche, Lizzie estaba decidida a mantener una conversación con ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo en el trayecto de vuelta a casa? —quiso saber Lizzie, colocándose sobre el borde de la cama de Jane.

— ¿Quién? — contestó ésta, mientras olisqueaba con recelo el remedio —. Mira esto —dijo sosteniéndoselo a Lizzie—. Despide gases.

—El vizconde —dijo Lizzie entre dientes—. ¿Quién más puede haber hablado contigo en el trayecto de regreso a casa? Y no seas tontaina: no despide gases, no es más que vaho.

—Oh. —Jane olisqueó un poco más y puso una mueca—. Pues no huele a vaho.

—Es vaho. —Repitió Lizzie entre dientes, agarrándose al colchón hasta que le dolieron los nudillos—. ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Lord Darcy? —preguntó Jane con aire despreocupado—. Oh, las cosas habituales. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Frases de cortesía y todo eso.

— ¿Te ha dicho frases de cortesía mientras estabas chorreando agua?—preguntó Lizzie con tono desconfiado.

Jane dio un sorbo vacilante, luego casi hace una arcada.

— ¿Qué hay aquí?

Lizzie se inclinó y olisqueé el contenido.

—Huele un poco a regaliz. Y creo que veo una pasa en el fondo. —Pero mientras olía pensó que le parecía oír lluvia contra el vidrio de la ventana y volvió a incorporarse—. ¿Está lloviendo?

—No lo sé —contestó Jane—. Podría ser. Estaba bastante nublado antes cuando se ha puesto el sol. —Echó una mirada más de desconfianza a la taza, luego volvió a dejarla en la mesa—. Si me bebo esto, sé que voy a ponerme más enferma —manifestó.

—Pero ¿qué más te dijo? —insistió Lizzie mientras se levantaba a mirar por la ventana. Corrió a un lado el visillo y escudriñó el exterior. Estaba lloviendo, pero sólo un poco, y era demasiado temprano para decir si la precipitación vendría acompañada de truenos o electricidad.

— ¿Quién, el vizconde?

Lizzie pensó que era una santa por no sacudir a su hermana hasta dejarla sin sentido.

—Sí, el vizconde.

Jane se encogió de hombros, pues era evidente que no estaba tan interesada en la conversación como Lizzie.

—No demasiado. Se interesó por mi bienestar, por supuesto. Lo cual es razonable teniendo en cuenta que acababa de sumergirme en el Serpentine. Cosa que, si puedo añadir, ha sido en extremo espantosa. El agua, aparte de estar fría, estaba hecha una completa porquería.

Lizzie se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sentarse, preparándose para hacer una pregunta sumamente escandalosa, pero que, en su opinión, tenía que plantear. Intentando que su voz no denotara la fascinación completa y total que corría por sus venas, preguntó:

— ¿Te hizo alguna proposición más atrevida?

Jane dio una sacudida hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la indignación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó—. Ha sido un perfecto caballero. La verdad, no entiendo por qué andas tan excitada. No ha sido una conversación muy interesante. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de lo dicho.

Lizzie se quedó mirando a su hermana, incapaz de entender que Jane hubiera mantenido una conversación con ese odioso mujeriego durante más de diez minutos y no le quedara una impresión imborrable. Para su propia consternación eterna, cada una de las espantosas palabras que él le había dicho había quedado grabada en su cerebro de forma permanente.

—Por cierto —añadió Jane—, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti con el señor Collins? Has tardado casi una hora en regresar.

Lizzie se estremeció a ojos vista.

— ¿Tan mal?

—Estoy segura de que será un buen marido para alguna mujer—explicó Lizzie—, pero no para cualquier joven con una pizca de inteligencia.

Jane solté una risita.

—Oh, Lizzie, eres un espanto.

Lizzie suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eso ha sido de lo más cruel por mi parte. El pobre no tiene un gramo de maldad en su cuerpo. Sólo que...

—No tiene un gramo de inteligencia tampoco —concluyó Jane.

Lizzie alzó las cejas. No era propio de Jane hacer un comentario tan categórico.

—Lo sé —dijo Jane con mirada avergonzada—. Ahora yo soy la mala. No debería haber dicho eso, cierto, pero la verdad es que pensaba que iba a morirme durante nuestro paseo en carrocín.

Lizzie se enderezó con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Es un conductor peligroso?

—En absoluto. Era su conversación.

— ¿Aburrida?

Jane asintió con expresión de ligera perplejidad en sus ojos azules.

—Era tan difícil seguirle que casi resultaba fascinante intentar adivinar cómo funciona su mente. —Soltó una sucesión de toses y luego añadió—: pero al final me dolía el cerebro.

— ¿De modo que no es tu perfecto esposo intelectual? —dijo Lizzie con sonrisa indulgente.

Jane tosió un poco más.

—Me temo que no.

—Tal vez debieras intentar beber un poco más de ese brebaje—sugirió Lizzie con un gesto para indicar la taza solitaria que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche de Jane—. El cocinero tiene una fe ciega en él.

Jane sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—Sabe a demonios.

Lizzie esperó unos breves momentos, luego tuvo que preguntar:

— ¿Te dijo el vizconde algo sobre mí?

— ¿Sobre ti?

—No, sobre... —replicó Lizzie con bastante brusquedad—. Por supuesto que sobre mí. ¿A cuántas personas más me refiero como a mí?

—No hace falta que te pongas así.

—No me pongo tan así...

—Pues la verdad es que no, no te mencionó.

De pronto Lizzie se sintió molesta.

—Sin embargo tenía mucho que decir sobre Newton.

Los labios de Lizzie se separaron a causa de la tribulación que la inundó. Nunca resultaba halagador verse superada por un perro.

—Le aseguré que Newton era de verdad un animal perfecto, y que yo no estaba para nada enfadada con él. Pero, por lo visto, el vizconde se había molestado e inquietado bastante por mí, qué encantador.

—Qué encantador —masculló Lizzie.

Jane cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

—Me parece, Lizzie, que te interesa bastante el vizconde.

—Pasé prácticamente toda la tarde obligada a conversar con él—replicó Lizzie como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Bien. Entonces habrás tenido ocasión de comprobar lo amable y encantador que puede ser. Es muy rico, además. —Jane solté un sonoro estornudo y luego se volvió para coger otro pañuelo—. Y pese a que opino que no hay que escoger marido en función sólo de sus finanzas, dada nuestra falta de fondos, no pasaría por alto considerar ese aspecto, ¿no crees?

—Bien... — Lizzie trató de salirse por la tangente pues sabía que Jane tenía toda la razón, pero no deseaba decir nada que pudiera interpretarse como una aprobación de lord Darcy.

Jane se llevó el pañuelo a la cara y se sonó la nariz de un modo poco femenino.

—Creo que deberíamos añadirle a nuestra lista —dijo mientras se secaba la nariz.

—Nuestra lista —repitió Lizzie con voz entrecortada.

—Sí, de posibles candidatos. Creo que él y yo nos entenderíamos bien.

—Pero pensaba que querías un erudito...

—Cierto. Así es. Pero tú misma me hiciste ver las pocas probabilidades que tengo de encontrar un verdadero erudito. Lord Darcy parece bastante inteligente. Sólo tendré que idear una manera de enterarme si le gusta leer.

—Me sorprendería que ese grosero supiera leer —masculló Lizzie.

— ¡Lizzie Bennet! — exclamó Jane con una risa —. ¿Acabas de decir lo creo que has dicho?

—No —dijo Lizzie lisa y llanamente. Era evidente que el vizconde sabía leer, pero era de veras espantoso en todo lo demás.

—Lo has dicho —acusó Jane—. Eres la peor, Lizzie. —Sonrió—. Pero me haces reír.

El estruendo profundo de unos truenos distantes reverberó en la noche, y Lizzie se obligó a sí misma a esbozar una sonrisa en un intento de no estremecerse. Por lo general los soportaba bien, siempre que los truenos y los relámpagos sonaran lejos. Sólo cuando se sucedía uno tras otro, y en apariencia encima de su cabeza, sentía que iba a perder los nervios.

—Jane. —Lizzie siguió la conversación con su hermana. Necesitaba aclarar aquello, pero además le hacía falta decir algo que apartara su mente de aquella tormenta que les amenazaba—, debes quitarte al vizconde de la cabeza. No es el tipo de hombre que vaya a hacerte feliz, en absoluto. Aparte del hecho de ser el peor de los mujeriegos y que es harto probable que hiciera ostentación de una docena de amantes delante de tus narices...

Al ver el ceño fruncido de Jane, Lizzie dejó el resto de la frase y decidió ahondar en esta cuestión.

— ¡Claro que sí! — dijo con gran dramatismo —. ¿No has estado leyendo _Confidencia? _¿O no prestas atención a lo que tienen que decir algunas de las mamás de las otras jóvenes? Las que llevan varios años en el circuito social y saben quién es quién. Todas ellas dicen que es un mujeriego terrible. Y lo único que le salva es la manera admirable en que trata a su familia.

—Bien, eso sería un punto a su favor —indicó Jane—. Puesto que su esposa formaría parte de la familia, ¿cierto?

Lizzie casi suelta un gruñido.

—Una esposa no es familia carnal. Hay hombres que ni soñarían con pronunciar una palabra malsonante delante de sus madres y luego pisotean los sentimientos de sus esposas a diario.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Jane.

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta. No recordaba cuándo antes Jane había puesto en duda sus opiniones sobre un asunto importante, por desgracia la única respuesta que se le ocurrió de un modo rápido fue:

—Sencillamente lo sé.

Lo cual, tuvo que admitir ella misma, no colaba.

—Jane —dijo con voz apaciguadora, decidida a llevar el tema en otra dirección— aparte de todo eso, creo que ni tan siquiera te gustaría el vizconde si llegaras a conocerle.

—Parecía bastante agradable cuando me acompañó a casa.

— ¡Pero se estaba comportando lo mejor que podía! — insistió Lizzie —. Claro que parecía agradable. Quiere que te enamores de él.

Jane pestañeó.

— O sea que crees que era una actuación.

— ¡Eso mismo! — exclamó Lizzie aprovechando el concepto —. Jane, entre la noche de ayer y esta tarde he pasado varias horas en su compañía y puedo asegurarte que conmigo no intentaba comportarse bien.

Jane soltó un resuello cargado de horror y tal vez un poco de excitación.

— ¿Te besó? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡No! — aulló Lizzie —. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea?

—Dijiste que no se comportaba bien.

—Me refería a que —explicó Lizzie entre dientes— no fue nada amable. Tampoco fue agradable. De hecho fue de un arrogante insufrible y terriblemente grosero y ofensivo.

—Qué interesante —murmuró Jane.

—No tiene nada de interesante. ¡Fue horrible!

—No, no me refería a eso —continuó Jane mientras se rascaba la barbilla sin disimulo—. Es muy curioso que se comportara de forma tan ruda contigo. Tiene que haber oído que pediré tu opinión cuando escoja marido. Una imaginaría que el vizconde haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ser amable contigo. ¿Por qué —se preguntó reflexiva— iba a actuar como un patán?

El rostro de Lizzie adquirió un tono rojo uniforme que por suerte pasaba desapercibido a la luz de la vela. Entonces masculló:

—Dijo que no podía evitarlo.

Jane se quedó boquiabierta, y durante un segundo permaneció paralizada por completo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Luego se echó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas desternillándose de risa.

— ¡Oh, Lizzie! — dijo con un resuello —. ¡Qué genial! Oh, vaya enredo. ¡Me encanta!

Lizzie la fulminó con la mirada.

— No tiene gracia.

Jane se secó los ojos.

—Pues es lo más gracioso que he oído en todo el mes. ¡En todo el año! Oh, santo cielo. —Soltó unas cuantas toses, provocadas por el ataque de risa—. Ay, Lizzie... creo que has conseguido limpiar del todo mi nariz.

—Jane, no seas desagradable.

Jane se llevó el pañuelo a la cara para sonarse.

—Pues es verdad —dijo triunfante.

—No te hagas ilusiones —mascullé Lizzie—. Por la mañana vas a tener un resfriado terrible.

—Tienes toda la razón —admitió Jane—, pero qué divertido. ¿Te dijo que no podía evitarlo? Oh, Lizzie, es muy gracioso.

—No hace falta que hagas tanto hincapié en ello —refunfuñó Lizzie.

— ¿Sabes? Es posible que sea el primer caballero de los que hemos conocido en toda la temporada al que no has sido capaz de controlar.

Los labios de Lizzie formaron una mueca torcida. El vizconde había usado la misma palabra, y ambos tenían razón. Y era cierto que había pasado la temporada controlando hombres: controlándolos para Jane. Y de pronto no estuvo tan segura de que le gustara aquel papel de madraza en el que se había visto metida.

O tal vez ella misma se había metido.

Jane vio el juego de emociones sobre el rostro de su hermana y de inmediato adoptó un tono de disculpa.

—Oh, querida —murmuró—, lo siento, Lizzie. No era mi intención burlarme.

Lizzie alzó una ceja.

—Vale, muy bien, mi intención era burlarme, pero en realidad no quería herir tus sentimientos. No tenía idea de que lord Darcy te hubiera molestado.

—Jane, ese hombre no me cae bien. Y creo que ni siquiera deberías considerar casarte con él. No me importa con qué fervor o insistencia lo intente. No será un buen marido.

Jane permaneció callada durante un momento, sus espléndidos ojos se quedaron serios por completo. Luego dijo:

—Bien, si tú lo dices, tiene que ser cierto. Está claro que nunca me has orientado mal con tus consejos. Y, como has dicho, has pasado más tiempo en su compañía que yo, de modo que tú sabrás.

Lizzie soltó un largo suspiro de alivio mal disimulado.

—Bien —dijo con firmeza—, y cuando te recuperes un poco, podremos mirar entre los actuales pretendientes en busca de un candidato mejor.

—Y tal vez tú también puedas buscar un marido —sugirió Jane.

—Por supuesto siempre estoy buscando —insistió Lizzie—. ¿Qué sentido tendría una temporada en Londres si no buscara?

Jane dio muestras de tener ciertas reservas.

—No creo que estés mirando, Lizzie. Pienso que lo único que haces es estudiar las posibilidades para mí. Y no hay motivo para no encontrar marido tú misma. Necesitas tu propia familia. En realidad, no se me ocurre ninguna otra persona más capacitada para ser madre que tu.

Lizzie se mordió el labio, no quería responder directamente a la cuestión planteada por Jane. Tras esos preciosos ojos azules y ese rostro perfecto, su hermana era sin duda la persona más perspicaz que conocía. Y Jane tenía razón, Lizzie no había estado buscando marido. Pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Por otro lado, tampoco nadie la consideraba candidata al matrimonio.

Suspiró y echó una mirada a la ventana. La tormenta parecía haber pasado sin castigar la zona de Londres en la que se encontraban. Supuso que debía sentirse agradecida por cualquier cuestión favorable, por pequeña que fuera.

— ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de ti primero? — dijo finalmente Lizzie —. Me parece que las dos estábamos conformes en que era más probable que tú recibieras proposiciones antes que yo. Luego ya pensaremos en mis posibilidades.

Jane se encogió de hombros, y Lizzie sabía que su silencio intencionado quería decir que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Muy bien —dijo Lizzie al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Te dejaré descansar. Estoy segura de que te hace falta.

Jane tosió como respuesta.

— ¡Y bébete esa pócima! —concluyó Lizzie con una risa mientras encaminaba a la puerta.

Y mientras la cerraba tras ella, oyó mascullar a Jane:

—Antes me muero.

Cuatro días después, Jane estaba bebiendo diligentemente la pócima del cocinero, aunque no sin refunfuñar y quejarse. Su estado había mejorado, aunque sólo podía decirse que estaba un poco mejor. Aún estaba en cama, seguía tosiendo y estaba muy, muy irritable.

Mary había manifestado que Jane no asistiría a ningún acto social hasta el martes como muy pronto. Lizzie había dado por entendido que todas ellas disfrutarían de un respiro porque, la verdad, ¿qué sentido tenía asistir a un baile sin Jane? Pero tras pasar un bendito fin de semana sin otra cosa que hacer que leer y sacar a Newton de paseo, Mary declaró de pronto que las dos asistirían a la velada musical de lady Darcy el lunes por la noche y...

(En este momento Lizzie intentó argumentar con vehemencia por qué tal cosa no era una buena idea.)

... y no había más que hablar sobre el asunto.

Lizzie cedió con relativa rapidez. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido seguir discutiendo ya que Mary había dado media vuelta y se había ido andando nada más pronunciar la última palabra.

Lizzie tenía ciertas normas y entre ellas se incluía la de no discutir con puertas cerradas.

Y por consiguiente, el lunes por la noche se encontró vestida con una seda color azul grisáceo y el abanico en la mano, atravesando junto a Mary las calles de Londres en su barato carruaje, camino de la mansión Darcy en Grosvenor Square.

—A todo el mundo le sorprenderá vernos sin Jane —comentó Lizzie mientras toqueteaba con la mano izquierda la gasa negra de su capa.

—Tú también buscas marido —replicó Mary.

Lizzie permaneció un momento callada. Era difícil rebatir aquello ya que, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que era ciento.

—Y deja de sobar la capa —añadió la mujer—. Estará arrugada toda la noche.

La mano de Lizzie se detuvo. Luego, durante unos segundos, estuvo tamborileando rítmicamente sobre el asiento con la mano derecha, hasta que Mary al final espetó:

—Santo cielo, Lizzie, ¿no puedes estarte quieta sentada?

—Ya sabes que no —contestó Lizzie.

Mary se limitó a suspirar.

Tras otro largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por los golpecitos de Lizzie con el pie, ésta añadió:

—Jane se sentirá sola sin nosotras.

Mary ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla mientras contestaba:

—Jane tiene una novela para leer. Ni siquiera se enterará de que nos hemos marchado.

Eso era del todo cierto. Mientras leía un libro, Jane no se enteraría ni de que la cama estaba ardiendo.

Lizzie dijo:

—Seguramente la música será horrorosa. Después de lo de Smythe-Smith...

—Las intérpretes en aquella velada musical eran las propias hijas de los Smythe-Smith —contestó Mary, y su voz empezaba a denotar un matiz de impaciencia—. Lady Darcy ha contratado a una cantante de ópera profesional procedente de Italia que se encuentra unos días en Londres. El mero hecho de haber recibido una invitación ya es un honor.

Lizzie no ponía en duda que la invitación era para Jane; ella y Mary estaban incluidas sólo por cortesía. Pero Mary estaba empezando a apretar los dientes, de modo que Lizzie juró morderse la lengua durante el resto del trayecto.

Lo cual no era tan difícil ya que a fin de cuentas en aquel preciso momento llegaban rodando a la entrada de la residencia Darcy.

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Es enorme —dijo estupefacta.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — contestó Mary cogiendo sus cosas —. Por lo que sé, lord Darcy no vive aquí. Aunque le pertenece, aún permanece en su residencia de soltero para que su madre y hermanos puedan disfrutar de la mansión Darcy. ¿No es considerado por su parte?

_Considerado _y _lord Darcy _eran dos expresiones que Lizzie nunca hubiera pensado emplear en la misma frase, pero de todos modos asintió, demasiado impresionada por el tamaño y armonía del edificio de piedra como para hacer algún comentario inteligente.

El carruaje se detuvo, y Mary y Lizzie bajaron con la ayuda de uno de los lacayos de la mansión Darcy que se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. Un mayordomo cogió la invitación y les franqueó la entrada, tomó sus capas y les indicó la sala de música, justo al final del pasillo.

Lizzie había estado en el interior de bastantes mansiones de Londres como para no quedarse boquiabierta en público ante la obvia riqueza y belleza del mobiliario, pero incluso ella estaba impresionada por la decoración interior, la elegancia y contención del estilo Adam. Hasta los techos eran obras de arte, realizados en suaves tonos salvia y azul, colores separados pon revocados de yeso tan intrincados que parecían casi una forma más sólida de encaje.

La sala de música era igual de encantadora, con muros pintados de un amable tono amarillo limón. Se habían dispuesto hileras de sillas para los asistentes, y Lizzie se apresuró a dirigir a su madre hacia la parte de atrás. La verdad, no había ningún motivo para desear situarse en una posición visible. Sin duda lord Darcy asistiría al acto —si eran ciertas todas las leyendas sobre su devoción familiar—, y si tenía suerte, tal vez no advirtiera su presencia.

Contrariamente a su opinión, Fitzwilliam supo con exactitud en qué momento Lizzie salió del carruaje y entró en casa de su familia. Había estado en su estudio tomando una copa en solitario antes de encaminarse hacia la velada musical que organizaba su madre anualmente. En un intento de mantener su privacidad había optado por no vivir en la mansión Darcy estando todavía soltero, pero aun conservaba ahí su estudio. Su posición como cabeza de la familia Darcy acarreaba responsabilidades serias, y Fitzwilliam por lo general encontraba más fácil ocuparse de tales responsabilidades desde la proximidad al resto de la familia.

No obstante, las ventanas del estudio daban a Grosvenor Square, y por consiguiente se había divertido un rato observando la llegada de los carruajes y los invitados que descendían de ellos. Cuando bajó Lizzie Bennet, alzó la mirada a la fachada de la mansión e inclinó la cabeza con un gesto muy similar al que hizo al disfrutar del calor del sol en Hyde Park. La luz de los apliques ubicados a ambos lados de la entrada principal se había filtrado a través de su piel y la bañaban de un relumbre titilante.

Y Fitzwilliam se quedó sin aliento.

Su vaso de cristal aterrizó sobre el amplio alféizar de la ventana con un golpe pesado. Esto empezaba a ser ridículo. No era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo tanto como para confundir la tensión en sus músculos con otra cosa que no fuera deseo.

Puñetas. Ni siquiera le gustaba aquella mujer. Era demasiado mandona, demasiado dogmática, se precipitaba a sacar conclusiones. Ni siquiera era hermosa; bien, no si la comparaba con unas cuantas de las damas que revoloteaban por Londres durante la temporada, especialmente su hermana.

El rostro de Lizzie era demasiado largo, su barbilla un pelín demasiado saliente, sus ojos una pizca demasiado grandes. Todo en ella era _demasiado _algo. Incluso su boca, que le irritaba al límite con su interminable sarta de insultos y opiniones, era demasiado voluminosa. Era raro que la tuviera cerrada y le concediera un momento de bendito silencio, pero si la casualidad quería que la mirara en esa fracción de segundo (porque, desde luego, ella no podía estar callada más que eso) lo único que veía era sus labios, carnosos, fruncidos y, contando con que estuvieran cerrados y por supuesto no hablaran, eminentemente besuqueables.

¿Besuqueables?

Fitzwilliam se estremeció. La idea de besar a Lizzie Bennet era escalofriante. En realidad, el mero hecho de haber pensado en ello debería ser suficiente como para que le encerraran en un manicomio.

Y no obstante...

Fitzwilliam se dejó caer en un sillón.

Y no obstante había soñado con ella.

Había sucedido después del fiasco del Serpentine. Estaba tan furioso que casi no podía hablar. Fue un milagro que consiguiera decirle algo a Jane durante el corto trayecto de regreso a su casa. Frases corteses fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar: palabras sin sentido tan familiares que saltaban de su lengua como si las supiera de memoria.

Una suerte, de cualquier modo, puesto que, definitivamente, su mente no estaba donde debería: en Jane, su futura esposa.

Oh, ella no había accedido aún. Ni siquiera se lo había pedido todavía. Pero reunía todos los requisitos para convertirse en su esposa; ya había decidido que sería ella a quien finalmente propondría en matrimonio. Era hermosa, inteligente y su talante era sereno. Atractiva, pero sin que le acelerara el pulso. Pasarían unos años deleitables juntos, pero nunca se enamoraría de ella.

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Y no obstante...

Fitzwilliam alcanzó su copa y se bebió de un trago el resto del contenido.

Y no obstante, había soñado con su hermana.

Intentó no recordarlo. Intentó no recordar los detalles del sueño, el ardor y el sudor, pero como era la primera copa de la noche, ciertamente ésta no era suficiente para empañar su memoria. Aunque no tenía intención de beber más, ahora el concepto de perderse en un olvido inconsciente empezaba a sonar apetecible.

Cualquier cosa sería apetecible si significaba no recordar.

Pero no tenía ganas de beber. Hacía años que se moderaba con la bebida, le parecía un juego de jóvenes, que dejaba de ser sugerente cuando uno se acercaba a los treinta. Aparte, aunque decidiera buscar la amnesia temporal en la botella, el efecto no sería lo suficientemen te rápido como para que el recuerdo de ella desapareciera.

¿Recuerdo? Ja. Ni siquiera era un recuerdo real. Sólo era un sueño, se repitió. Sólo un sueño.

Se había quedado dormido enseguida después de volver a casa aquella tarde. Se había desnudado y se había sumergido en un baño caliente durante casi una hora, en un intento de sacarse el frío de los huesos. Aunque no se había metido del todo en el Serpentine como Jane, su piernas se habían empapado, igual que una de sus mangas, y la sacudida estratégica de Newton había garantizado que ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo mantuviera el calor durante el sinuoso recorrido de vuelta a casa en aquel carruaje prestado.

Después del baño se metió en la cama, sin importarle demasiado que aún fuera de día en el exterior; aún quedaba una hora de luz más o menos. Estaba agotado y su única intención era sumirse en un letargo profundo, sin sueños, del que no despertaría hasta que los primeros rayos de sol vetearan la mañana.

Pero en algún momento de la noche su cuerpo se sintió inquieto y hambriento, una sensación que fue en aumento. Y su mente traicionera se llenó de la más espantosa de las imágenes. Observaba la imagen como si estuviera flotando cerca del techo, pero no obstante lo sentía todo: su cuerpo desnudo se movía sobre la forma esbelta de una mujer, sus manos acariciaban y apretaban la carne caliente. El delicioso enredo de brazos y piernas, el aroma almizcleño de dos cuerpos que se atraen... todo estaba ahí, ardiente e intenso en su mente.

Y entonces él se desplazó. Sólo un poco, tal vez para besar la oreja de la mujer sin rostro. Sólo que cuando se movió a un lado, ya no era una mujer sin rostro. Primero apareció un espeso mechón de pelo marrón oscuro, que se rizaba suavemente y le hacía cosquillas en el hombro. Luego se desplazó un poco más y...

Y la vio.

Lizzie Bennet.

Se despertó al instante, quedándose sentado completamente derecho en la cama, temblando de horror. Había sido el sueño erótico más vívido que había experimentado en su vida.

Y su peor pesadilla.

Palpó frenético entre las sábanas con una de sus manos, aterrorizado de encontrar la prueba de su pasión. Que Dios le ayudara si en efecto había eyaculado mientras soñaba con la mujer sin duda más espantosa que había conocido.

Gracias al cielo, las sábanas estaban limpias, por lo tanto volvió a acostarse contra las almohadas con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si aquello impidiera que se repitiera el sueño.

Durante horas estuvo mirando el techo, primero conjugando verbos latinos, luego contando hasta mil, todo en un intento de mantener el cerebro ocupado con cualquier cosa que no fuera Lizzie Bennet.

Y, de forma asombrosa, había exorcizado la imagen de su cerebro y se había quedado dormido.

Pero ahora ella había regresado. Estaba aquí. En su casa.

La idea le espantaba.

¿Y dónde diablos estaba Jane? ¿Por qué no había acompañado a su madre y hermana?

Las primeras notas de un cuarteto de cuerda se introdujeron por debajo de la puerta, discordantes y embrolladas, sin duda ya se estaban preparando los músicos que su madre había contratado para acompañar a Caroline Rosso, la última soprano que había cautivado al público londinense.

Desde luego que Fitzwilliam no se lo había contado a su madre, pero él y Caroline habían disfrutado de un agradable interludio la última vez que la soprano había estado en la ciudad. Tal vez debiera considerar reanudar su amistad. Si la sensual belleza italiana no curaba sus males, nada conseguiría hacerlo.

Fitzwilliam se levantó y enderezó los hombros, consciente de que más bien parecía prepararse para la batalla. Diablos, así era como se sentía. Tal vez con un poco de suerte fuera capaz de evitar por completo a Lizzie Bennet. No podía imaginarse que ella hiciera algún intento de entablar conversación con él. Había dejado del todo claro que le tenía la misma estima que él a ella.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría. Evitarla. ¿Resultaría muy difícil?

.

.

.

_**Vegetable lov3r, gracias por decirme lo de las palabras separadas, no me había dado cuenta. Los fics sí son adaptaciones, sí son consecutivos, lo que pasa es que los personajes principales son los mismos. Este libro, viene después de leer EL DUQUE Y YO. El protagonista de este es Anthony, si estás leyendo El Duque y Yo, sabrás a quién me refiero. Si tienes cualquier otra duda, avísame!**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_La velada musical de lady Darcy resultó ser una reunión indiscutiblemente artística, lo cual no siempre es la norma en este tipo de veladas. Esta Autora se lo puede asegurar. La intérprete invitada no era otra que Caroline Rosso, la soprano italiana que tuvo su debut en Londres hace dos años y que ha regresado tras un breve periodo en los escenarios vieneses._

_Con su espeso cabello azabache y centelleantes ojos oscuros, la señorita Rosso demostró tener tanto encanto en su voz como en su figura. _Y _más de uno (de hecho, más de una docena) de los denominados caballeros de la sociedad encontraron dificultades para apartar la mirada de su persona, incluso después de que hubiera concluido la actuación._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_27 de abril de 1814_

Lizzie supo en qué minuto preciso entró él en la sala.

Intentó convencerse de que aquello no quería decir que ella estuviera cada vez más pendiente de aquel hombre. Él era terriblemente apuesto; de hecho, no era una opinión, era la realidad. No podía imaginarse que el resto de mujeres presentes no se hubieran fijado en él.

Llegó tarde. No mucho, la soprano no podía llevar más de doce compases de su pieza. Pero lo bastante tarde como para que intentara no hacer ruido mientras ocupaba una silla hacia la parte delantera, cerca de su familia. Lizzie continuó inmóvil en su asiento en la parte posterior, bastante segura de que él no la había visto mientras se acomodaba para la actuación. No miró en su dirección, y aparte, habían apagado varias velas, o sea, que la habitación estaba bañada por un resplandor tenue y romántico. Sin duda las sombras oscurecían su rostro.

Lizzie intentó mantener la vista fija en la señorita Rosso a lo largo de su actuación. De todos modos, el ánimo de Lizzie no mejoró demasiado ya que la cantante no apartaba los ojos de lord Darcy. Al principio Lizzie pensó que debía de estar imaginándose la fascinación de la señorita Rosso por el vizconde, pero hacia la mitad de la actuación, no había ninguna duda. Caroline Rosso lanzaba públicamente con la mirada invitaciones sensuales al vizconde.

¿Y por qué eso le molestaba tanto a ella? No lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo era una prueba más de que era exactamente el mujeriego depravado que siempre había pensado. Tendría que estar satisfecha de tener la confirmación. Tendría que pensar que aquello le daba la razón.

En vez de ello, lo único que sentía era decepción. Era una sensación pesada, incómoda, que envolvía su corazón y la dejaba un poco hundida en su asiento.

Cuando acabó la interpretación, no pudo evitar advertir que la soprano, tras aceptar graciosamente los aplausos, se dirigió con el mayor descaro hacia el vizconde y le ofreció una de esas sonrisas seductoras, el tipo de sonrisa que Lizzie nunca aprendería a esbozar aunque una docena de cantantes de ópera intentaran enseñárselo. Aquella sonrisa no dejaba dudas sobre las intenciones de la cantante.

Dios bendito, aquel hombre ni siquiera necesitaba perseguir a las mujeres, casi se rendían a sus pies.

Era asqueroso. De verdad, muy asqueroso.

Y aun así, Lizzie no podía dejar de mirar.

Lord Darcy ofreció por su parte una misteriosa media sonrisa a la cantante de ópera. Luego estiró el brazo y le recogió tras la oreja un mechón suelto de su pelo azabache.

Lizzie sintió un escalofrío.

El vizconde ahora se había inclinado hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído. Lizzie se descubrió aguzando el oído en aquella dirección, aunque era obvio que resultaba imposible oír algo desde tan lejos.

Pero de cualquier modo, ¿acaso era un crimen morirse de curiosidad? Y...

Santo cielo, ¿no acababa de besarle en el cuello? Seguro que no se atrevía a hacer eso en casa de su propia madre. Bueno, se suponía que la residencia Darcy técnicamente era _su _casa, pero su madre vivía ahí, igual que muchos de sus hermanos. La verdad, este hombre debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Un poco de decoro en presencia de su familia no estaría de más.

— ¿Lizzie? ¿Lizzie?

Tal vez fuera un besito de nada, sólo un leve roce con los labios sobre la piel de la cantante de ópera, pero no dejaba de ser un beso.

— ¡Lizzie!

— ¡Bien! ¿Sí? —Lizzie casi se pone de pie al volverse a mirar a Mary, quien la observaba con expresión sin duda irritada.

—Deja de mirar al vizconde —dijo entre dientes.

—No estaba... bueno, de acuerdo, miraba, pero ¿no le has visto?—dijo Lizzie en un susurro apremiante—. No tiene vergüenza.

Volvió a mirarle. Continuaba coqueteando con Caroline Rosso y era obvio que a Darcy no le importaba lo más mínimo quién les viera.

Mary frunció los labios formando una línea apretada antes de decir:

—Estoy segura de que su conducta no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Por supuesto que es de nuestra incumbencia. Quiere casarse con Jane.

—Eso aún no podemos asegurarlo.

Lizzie recordó algunas conversaciones con lord Darcy.

—Creo que no andamos tan desencaminadas.

—Bien, deja de mirarle. Estoy segura de que no quiere nada contigo después del fiasco de Hyde Park. Y aparte, aquí hay unos cuantos buenos partidos. Harías bien en dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en Jane y empezar a buscar algo para ti.

Lizzie notó cómo se hundían sus hombros. La mera idea de intentar atraer a algún pretendiente era agotadora. A fin de cuentas, todos se interesaban por Jane. Y aunque ella misma no quería tener nada con el vizconde, le dolía que Mary dijera con tal seguridad que él quería tener nada con ella.

Mary la cogió del brazo con una firmeza que no admitía protestas.

—Vamos ya, Lizzie —dijo con voz tranquila—. Acerquémonos a saludar a nuestra anfitriona.

Lizzie tragó saliva. ¿Lady Darcy? ¿Tenía que conocer a lady Darcy? ¿La madre del vizconde? Era bastante difícil creer que una criatura como él tuviera una madre.

Pero los modales eran los modales. Por mucho que Lizzie hubiera preferido escabullirse por el pasillo y marcharse, sabía que debía dar las gracias a su anfitriona por organizar una actuación tan maravillosa.

Y en efecto había sido maravillosa. Por mucho que le costara a Lizzie reconocerlo, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que la soprano en cuestión estaba insinuándose al vizconde, Caroline Rosso poseía una voz angelical.

Con el brazo de Mary como guía, Lizzie llegó hasta la parte delan tera de la sala y esperó su turno para conocer a la vizcondesa. Parecía una mujer encantadora, con pelo rubio y ojos claros, y bastante menuda para haber tenido tal cantidad de hijos. El difunto vizconde debía de haber sido un hombre alto, decidió Lizzie.

Finalmente llegaron al frente del pequeño gentío, y la vizcondesa cogió la mano de Mary.

—Señora Bennet —saludó con afecto—, qué placer volver a verla. Disfruté tanto de nuestro encuentro la semana pasada en el baile de los Hartside... Estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido aceptar mi invitación.

—No se nos habría ocurrido pasar la velada en ningún otro lugar—contestó Mary—. ¿Me permite que le presente a mi hija? —Hizo un gesto hacia Lizzie, quien dio un paso hacia delante e hizo la conveniente reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bennet —dijo lady Darcy.

—Para mí es también un honor —repuso Lizzie.

Lady Darcy indicó a una joven situada a su lado.

—Y ésta es mi hija, Eloise.

Lizzie sonrió con afecto a la muchacha, quien parecía tener la misma edad que Jane. Eloise Darcy tenía el mismo color de pelo que sus hermanos mayores y un rostro iluminado por una amplia y simpática sonrisa. A Lizzie le cayó bien al instante.

— ¿Qué tal está, señorita Darcy? — dijo Lizzie —. ¿Es su primera temporada?

Eloise asintió.

—Oficialmente no me toca hasta el año que viene, pero mi madre me ha permitido asistir a las funciones celebradas aquí en la residencia Darcy.

—Qué suerte ha tenido —replicó Lizzie—. Me habría encantado haber asistido a alguna fiesta el año pasado. Al llegar a Londres esta primavera, todo me resultaba tan nuevo. Una se queda aturdida sólo de intentar recordar el nombre de cada una de las personas.

Eloise sonrió ampliamente.

—De hecho, mi hermana Daphne fue presentada hace dos años y siempre me describe todo y a todo el mundo con gran detalle, o sea, que me parece que conozco a casi todo el mundo.

— ¿Daphne es su hija mayor? —preguntó Mary a lady Darcy. La vizcondesa asintió.

—Se casó con el duque de Hastings el año pasado.

Mary sonrió.

—Como madre, tuvo que sentirse encantada.

—Desde luego. Es un duque, pero, lo más importante, es que es un buen hombre y quiere a mi hija. Lo único que espero es que el resto de mis hijos hagan bodas tan excelentes. —Lady Darcy ladeó levemente la cabeza y se volvió a Lizzie.

—Parece ser, señorita Bennet, que su hermana no ha podido venir esta noche.

Lizzie contuvo un gruñido. Lady Darcy estaba ya emparejando a Fitzwilliam con Jane, ya les veía en el altar.

—Me temo que la semana pasada cogió un terrible resfriado.

—Espero que no sea nada serio. —La vizcondesa expresó su interés a Mary, en un tono de madre a madre.

—No, nada serio —contestó Mary—. De hecho, ya casi ha recuperado su buena forma. Pero me ha parecido que necesitaba un día más de convalecencia antes de animarse a salir. No le convendría sufrir una recaída.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Lady Darcy hizo una pausa, luego sonrió—. Pero es una pena. Me hacía mucha ilusión conocerla. Jane se llama, ¿verdad?

Lizzie y Mary asintieron al unísono.

—He oído decir que es preciosa. —Pese a estar hablando en aquel momento, lady Darcy lanzó una ojeada a su hijo, quien coqueteaba como un loco con la cantante de ópera italiana, y frunció el ceño.

Lizzie sintió una gran agitación en su estómago. De acuerdo con las recientes ediciones de _Confidencia, _lady Darcy se había propuesto la misión de casar a su hijo. Y aunque el vizconde no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se somete a la voluntad de una madre (ni a la de nadie, para el caso), Lizzie tuvo la impresión de que lady Darcy podía ser capaz de ejercer cierta presión si así lo decidía.

Tras unos momentos más de charla cortés, Mary y Lizzie dejaron que lady Darcy saludara al resto de invitados. Enseguida se les aproximó la señora Lucas; como madre de tres jovencitas solteras siempre tenía mucho que contar a Mary sobre temas diversos. Pero en aquella ocasión la rechoncha mujer, mientras se encaminaba hacia ellas, tenía la mirada fija en Lizzie.

Lizzie empezó de inmediato a considerar posibles rutas de escapatoria.

— ¡Lizzie! —saludó la mujer con voz resonante. Hacía tiempo que había decidido tutear a las Bennet—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

— ¿Y por qué tanta sorpresa, señora Lucas? —preguntó Lizzie perpleja.

—Seguro que has leído _Confidencia _esta mañana.

Lizzie sonrió un poco. O sonreía o ponía una mueca desagradable.

—Oh, ¿se refiere al pequeño incidente relacionado con mi perro?

La señora Lucas alzó las cejas más de un centímetro.

—Por lo que he oído, fue más que un «pequeño incidente».

—No tuvo mayor importancia —dijo Lizzie con firmeza, aunque para hacer honor a la verdad, le resultó difícil no soltar un gruñido a la entrometida mujer—. Aunque debo decir que me ha molestado que lady Confidencia se haya referido a Newton como a un perro de raza indefinida. Quiero que sepan que es un corgi de pura raza.

—Es cierto que no tuvo mayor importancia —dijo Mary, saliendo en defensa de Lizzie—. Me sorprende incluso que mereciera una mención en su columna.

Lizzie dedicó a la señora Lucas la más insulsa de las sonrisas, muy consciente de que tanto ella como Mary mentían con descaro. Sumergir a Jane (y casi a lord Darcy) en el Serpentine no era un incidente «sin mayor importancia», pero si lady Confidencia no había creído conveniente ofrecer todos los detalles, Lizzie desde luego no iba a dar explicaciones.

La señora Lucas abrió la boca y respiró hondo, lo cual comunicó a Lizzie que se estaba preparando para lanzar uno de sus prolongados monólogos sobre el tema de la importancia del buen comportamiento (o los buenos modales o la buena cuna o cualquier cosa buena que fuera el tema del día), de manera que Lizzie se apresuró a decir de forma un tanto brusca:

— ¿Quieren que vaya a buscar un poco de limonada?

Las dos matronas dijeron que sí y dieron las gracias a Lizzie, quien se escabulló al instante. Sin embargo, en cuanto regresó, sonrió con gesto inocente y dijo:

—Sólo tengo dos manos, o sea que ahora tengo que regresar a por un vaso para mi.

Y tras decir eso, se marchó una vez más.

Se detuvo un instante junto a la mesa de la limonada, por si acaso Mary estaba mirando, luego salió disparada de la sala al pasillo, donde se hundió en un mullido banco situado a unos diez metros de la sala de música, ansiosa por conseguir un poco de aire. Lady Darcy había dejado abiertas las cristaleras de la sala de música que daban al pequeño jardín de la parte posterior de la casa, pero había tal concurrencia que el ambiente era sofocante en el salón, pese a la leve brisa que llegaba del exterior.

Lizzie se quedó allí sentada durante varios minutos, más que contenta de que los demás invitados no hubieran decidido desperdigarse por el pasillo. Pero luego oyó una voz que se elevaba por encima del estruendo grave de la multitud, seguida de una risa sin duda musical, y Lizzie se percató con horror de que lord Darcy y su supuesta querida salían de la sala de música y entraban en el pasillo.

—Oh, no —gimió, intentando hablar para sus adentros. Lo último que quería era que el vizconde se topara con ella allí sentada a solas en el pasillo. Sabía que estaba a solas porque a ella le venía en gana, pero él probablemente pensaría que había huido de la concurrencia porque era un fracaso social y toda la aristocracia compartía la opinión que tenía de ella: que era una amenaza impertinente y poco atractiva para la sociedad.

¿Amenaza para la sociedad? Lizzie apretó los dientes. Le llevaría mucho, mucho tiempo perdonarle tal insulto.

Pero, de todos modos, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a él justo en ese momento, de modo que se levantó las faldas varios centímetros para no tropezarse y se metió por la primera puerta que encontró junto al banco. Con un poco de suerte, él y su amada pasarían de largo y ella podría regresar pitando a la sala de música sin que nadie se percatara.

Lizzie echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor nada más cerrar la puerta. Había una lámpara encendida encima del escritorio y, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, comprendió que se encontraba en algún tipo de despacho. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, aunque la habitación, dominada por un monumental escritorio de roble, no era tan grande como para ser la biblioteca de los Darcy. Encima del escritorio había papeles ordenados en pilas y una pluma con un tintero se hallaba sobre el cartapacio.

Estaba claro que no era un despacho para darse tono: aquí trabajaba alguien.

Lizzie deambuló hasta el escritorio, la curiosidad la estaba dominando, y pasó los dedos distraídamente por el borde de madera. Había un ligero olor a tinta en el aire, tal vez incluso se detectaba un leve resto de humo de pipa.

En conjunto, decidió, era una habitación preciosa. Cómoda y práctica. Una persona podía pasar horas aquí ensimismado en perezosas reflexiones.

Pero mientras Lizzie se recostaba contra el escritorio, saboreando la tranquila soledad, oyó un sonido espantoso.

El chasquido del pomo de una puerta.

Con un resuello frenético, se lanzó debajo del escritorio, apretujándose en el cubo de espacio vacío y agradeciendo al cielo que el escritorio fuera tan sólido, en vez de esa clase de mesa que descansa sobre cuatro patas largas y delgadas.

Sin apenas respirar, escuchó.

—Pero he oído que éste va a ser el año en que por fin veamos al famoso lord Darcy caer en la trampa del párroco —llegó un cantarina voz femenina.

Lizzie se mordió el labio. Era una cantarina voz femenina con acento italiano.

— ¿Y dónde ha oído eso? —se oyó la voz inconfundible del vizconde, seguida por otro chasquido del pomo.

Lizzie cerró los ojos con gran agonía. Estaba atrapada en aquel despacho con una pareja de amantes. Sencillamente, la vida no le podía ir peor.

Bueno, podían descubrirla. Aquello sí que sería peor. De todos modos, era curioso que aquello no consiguiera animarla. Su situación era francamente difícil.

—Lo dicen por toda la ciudad, milord —contestó Caroline—. Todo el mundo dice que ha decidido sentar cabeza y buscar esposa.

Hubo un silencio, pero Lizzie habría jurado oírle a él encogerse de hombros.

Algunas pisadas. Los amantes se acercaron a la mesa un poco más.

Luego Darcy murmuró:

—Probablemente ya era hora.

—Me rompe el corazón, ¿lo sabe?

Lizzie pensó que iba a darle una arcada.

—Vamos, vamos, mi dulce _signorina_— sonido de labios sobre la piel— ambos sabemos que su corazón es inmune a cualquiera de mis maquinaciones.

A continuación se oyó un roce de sedas, que Lizzie interpretó como el sonido de Caroline apartándose con timidez, tras lo cual se oyó:

—Pero no soy aficionada a los escarceos, milord. No es que busque el matrimonio, por supuesto, pero la próxima vez que busque un protector digamos que será a largo plazo.

Pisadas. ¿Tal vez Darcy cruzaba de nuevo la distancia que les separaba?

Su voz sonó grave y ronca cuando dijo:

—No consigo entender cuál es el problema. —Darcy soltó una risita—. El único motivo para renunciar a la querida de uno puede surgir cuando uno ama a su esposa. Y puesto que no tengo intención de escoger una esposa de la que pueda enamorarme, no veo el motivo de negarme los placeres de una mujer preciosa como usted.

_¿Y quiere casarse con Jane? _A Lizzie le costó no ponerse a chillar. La verdad, si no estuviera allí agazapada como una rana sujetándose los tobillos con las manos, lo más probable fuera que saliera como una furia a intentar matar a aquel hombre.

Luego se sucedieron unos pocos sonidos ininteligibles, que Lizzie rogó no fueran el preludio de algo considerablemente más íntimo. No obstante, tras un momento, la voz del vizconde surgió con claridad.

— ¿Le apetece algo de beber?

Caroline murmuró una respuesta afirmativa y las zancadas enérgicas de Darcy reverberaron por el suelo, se acercaron más y más hasta que...

Oh, no.

Lizzie inspeccionó la licorera, que descansaba sobre la repisa de la ventana, directamente enfrente de su escondite debajo del escritorio. Si él continuaba de cara a la ventana mientras servía, Lizzie podría escapar sin ser detectada, pero si se volvía tan sólo noventa grados...

Se quedó paralizada. Paralizada por completo. Dejó de respirar del todo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear (¿podían producir algún sonido los ojos?), observó con completo horror que Darcy aparecía ante su vista y su silueta atlética quedaba destacada de modo sorprendente desde aquel puesto aventajado en el suelo.

Los vasos entrechocaron un instante cuando él los dispuso para servir, luego retiró el tapón de la licorera y sirvió dos dedos de líquido ámbar en cada copa.

_No te vuelvas. No te vuelvas._

— ¿Todo bien? —llamó Caroline.

—Perfecto —respondió Darcy aunque sonaba algo distraído. Alzó las copas y canturreó algo para sí mismo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a volverse con parsimonia.

_Continúa andando. Continúa andando. _Si se apartaba de ella mientras se daba la vuelta, volvería al lado de Caroline y ella estaría a salvo. Pero si se daba la vuelta y luego caminaba, podía darse por muerta.

Sin duda él la mataría. Con toda franqueza, aún le sorprendía que no lo hubiera intentado la semana anterior en el Serpentine.

Fitzwilliam se volvió despacio. Y se volvió un poco más. Y no caminó.

Y Lizzie intentó adivinar cuál era el motivo de que no le pareciera de pronto algo tan malo morir a los veintiún años.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam sabía muy bien cuál era el motivo de haber traído a Caroline Rosso a su estudio. Estaba claro que ningún hombre de sangre caliente podía quedar inmune a sus encantos. Tenía un cuerpo exuberante, una voz embriagadora y sabía por experiencia que el contacto con ella era igualmente potente.

Pero aun cuando tomaba un mechón de sedoso cabello azabache y aquellos labios carnosos que formaban un puchero, aun cuando sus músculos entraban en tensión con el recuerdo de otras partes carnosas, estrechas, de su cuerpo, sabía que la estaba utilizando.

No se sentía culpable por utilizarla para su propio placer. A ese respecto, ella le estaba utilizando también a él. Y al menos ella se vería compensada por ello, mientras que a él le costaría varias joyas, una asignación trimestral y el alquiler de una casa elegante en una parte bastante elegante de la ciudad, aunque tampoco demasiado.

No, el motivo de que se sintiera inquieto, de que se sintiera frustrado_, _de que tuviera ganas de atravesar con el puño un muro de ladrillo, era que estaba utilizando a Caroline para sacarse de la cabeza aquella pesadilla que era Lizzie Bennet. No quería volver a despertarse torturado, con una erección, sabiendo que Lizzie Bennet era la causa. Quería hundirse en otra mujer hasta que todo recuerdo de aquel sueño se disolviese y se desvaneciera en la nada.

Porque Dios sabía que nunca iba a tomar parte activa en esa fantasía erótica particular. Ni siquiera le gustaba Lizzie Bennet. La idea de acostarse con ella le provocaba un sudor frío, aunque extendiera una oleada de deseo por sus entrañas.

No, la única manera de que el sueño se hiciera realidad era que Fitzwilliam estuviera delirando de fiebre... y ella tal vez tendría que estar delirando también... y quizá los dos tendrían que haberse per dido en una isla desierta o estar sentenciados a muerte a la mañana siguiente o...

Sintió un estremecimiento. Aquello, sencillamente, no iba a suceder.

Pero, qué diantres, aquella mujer tenía que haberle hechizado. No había otra explicación para aquel sueño, no, mejor dicho, aquella pesadilla. Y aparte de eso, incluso en aquel preciso instante podía olerla. Era aquella mezcla enloquecedora de lirios y jabón, aquel roma cautivador que se había apoderado de él mientras estaban en Hyde Park la semana pasada.

Aquí estaba él, sirviendo una copa del mejor whisky a Caroline Rosso, una de las pocas mujeres que sabía apreciar ambas cosas, un buen whisky y la embriaguez diabólica que venía a continuación, y lo único que podía oler era el maldito aroma de Lizzie Bennet. Sabía que estaba en la casa —y estaba medio dispuesto a matar a su madre por aquello—, pero esto era ridículo.

— ¿Todo bien? —llamó Caroline.

—Perfecto —fue la respuesta de Fitzwilliam, pero su voz sonó tensa incluso a sus propios oídos. Empezó a canturrear, algo que siempre hacía para relajarse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dar un paso adelante. Al fin y al cabo, Caroline le esperaba.

Pero otra vez notó aquel maldito perfume. Lirios. Podría jurar que eran lirios. Y jabón. Los lirios eran intrigantes, pero el jabón era comprensible. Una mujer práctica como Lizzie Bennet se frotaría con jabón hasta quedarse bien limpia.

Su pie vaciló en el aire y su primer paso resultó ser corto en vez de la habitual zancada larga. No podía escapar a aquel olor, o sea, que continuó dándose la vuelta, su olfato le hizo torcer instintivamente la vista hacia donde sabía que no podía haber lirios, y sin embargo su aroma estaba allí, por imposible que pareciera.

Y entonces la vio.

Debajo de su escritorio.

Era imposible.

Sin duda esto era una pesadilla. Sin duda si cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos, ella habría desaparecido.

Pestañeó. Ella continuaba allí.

Lizzie Bennet, la mujer más exasperante, irritante y diabólica de toda Inglaterra, estaba agazapada, en cuclillas como una rana, debajo de su escritorio.

Fue un milagro que no dejara caer el whisky.

Sus miradas se encontraron, vio sus ojos muy abiertos a causa del pánico y el temor. Bien, pensó con furia. Merecía pasar miedo. Iba a curtirla a palos hasta que estuviera escarmentada.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Empaparle de la inmunda agua del Serpentine no era suficiente para su espíritu sanguinario? ¿No estaba satisfecha con sus intentos de frustrar el cortejo de su her mana? ¿Además tenía que espiarle?

—Caroline —dijo con suavidad mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio hasta pisar la mano de Lizzie. No pisó con fuerza pero la oyó chillar. Esto le produjo a Fitzwilliam una terrible satisfacción.

—Caroline —repitió—. De pronto he recordado un asunto urgente de negocios del que debo ocuparme de inmediato.

— ¿Esta misma noche? —preguntó. Sonaba poco convencida.

—Eso me temo. ¡Uy!

Caroline pestañeó.

— ¿Acaba de gemir?

—No —mintió Fitzwilliam e intentó no atragantarse con aquella palabra. Lizzie se había quitado el guante y había agarrado la rodilla de Fitzwilliam con la mano para clavarle las uñas directamente hasta la piel a través de los pantalones. Con fuerza.

Fitzwilliam confió al menos en que fueran sus uñas. Podrían haber sido sus dientes.

— ¿Está seguro de que no pasa nada? —preguntó Caroline.

—Nada... en... —fuera cual fuera la parte del cuerpo que Lizzie clavaba en su pierna, se hundió un poco más— ¡absoluto! —La última palabra surgió más bien como un aullido y entonces sacudió la pierna hacia delante, dando contra algo que tuvo la leve sospecha de que era el estómago de Lizzie.

En circunstancias normales, Fitzwilliam hubiera preferido morir antes que pegar a una mujer, pero esto parecía un caso de veras excepcional. En realidad se regodeó un poco al propinarle una patada mientras ella permanecía allí agazapada.

Al fin y al cabo, ella le estaba mordiendo la pierna.

—Permítame que la acompañe hasta la puerta —le dijo a Caroline mientras se sacudía a Lizzie del tobillo.

Pero la mirada de Caroline mostró curiosidad. La cantante se adelantó unos pocos pasos.

—Milord, ¿hay un animal debajo de la mesa?

Fitzwilliam solté una risotada.

—Así podría decirse.

Lizzie le dio con el puño en el pie.

— ¿Es un perro?

Fitzwilliam consideró en serio ofrecer una respuesta afirmativa, pero ni siquiera él podía ser tan cruel. Por lo visto, Lizzie apreció su tacto poco característico ya que le soltó la pierna.

Fitzwilliam aprovechó entonces ese momento para apartarse con rapidez de detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Encontraría imperdonable mi rudeza —preguntó mientras avanzaba hasta Caroline, cogiéndola luego por el brazo— si la acompañara sólo hasta la puerta en vez de llevarla hasta la sala de música?

Ella se rió, con un sonido grave y sensual que debería haberle seducido a él.

—Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, milord. Creo que puedo arreglármelas en esta distancia tan corta.

— ¿Me perdona?

Caroline se fue hasta el umbral de la puerta que él mantenía abierta para ella.

—Sospecho que no hay ninguna mujer viva que pueda negarse a perdonarle con esa sonrisa.

—Es una mujer excepcional, Caroline Rosso.

Ella se rió.

—Pero, por lo visto, no lo bastante.

Salió flotando y Fitzwilliam cerró la puerta con un chasquido decidido. Luego, seguramente un demoniejo sobre su hombro le pinchó y decidió dar una vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y metérsela en el bolsillo.

—Usted —dijo con un bramido mientras salvaba la distancia hasta el escritorio en cuatro largas zancadas—. Salga de ahí.

Al ver que Lizzie no se daba suficiente prisa, se agachó, le puso la mano en la parte superior del brazo y la sacó a rastras para ponerla de pie.

—Explíquese —ordené entre dientes.

A Lizzie casi se le doblan las piernas mientras la sangre volvía pre cipitadamente a sus rodillas que habían estado dobladas durante casi un cuarto de hora.

—Ha sido un accidente —dijo, y se agarró al borde del escritorio en busca de apoyo.

—Es curioso con qué sorprendente frecuencia surgen esas palabras de su boca.

— ¡Es verdad! —protestó—. Estaba sentada en el pasillo y... —tragó saliva. Él se había adelantado y ahora estaba muy, muy cerca—. Estaba sentada en el pasillo —dijo otra vez, la voz le sonaba insegura y ronca— y le oí venir. Simplemente intentaba evitarle.

— ¿Y por eso invadió mi despacho privado?

—No sabía que era su despacho. Yo... —Lizzie tomó aliento. Él incluso se había acercado más, sus amplias y planchadas solapas ahora estaban a tan sólo centímetros del corpiño de su vestido. Sabía que aquella proximidad era intencionada, que él pretendía intimidarla más que seducirla, pero aquello no sirvió para contener los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

—Pienso que tal vez estaba informada de que éste era mi despacho —murmuró él y se permitió recorrer con el dedo índice el lado de su mejilla—. Tal vez no pretendía evitarme en absoluto.

Lizzie tragó saliva repetidamente, ya había dejado de tener sentido intentar mantener la compostura.

— ¿Humm? —Deslizó el dedo por la línea de la barbilla—. ¿Qué dice a eso?

Los labios de Lizzie se separaron, pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Él no llevaba guantes—se los habría quitado durante su encuentro con Caroline— y el contacto de su piel era tan poderoso que parecía controlar todo su cuerpo. Respiraba cuando él se detenía, dejaba de hacerlo cuando él se movía. No cabía duda de que su corazón latía al compás del puso de él.

—Tal vez —susurró él, tan cerca ahora que su aliento besó sus labios— deseaba en realidad alguna cosa más.

Lizzie intentó sacudir la cabeza pero sus músculos se negaban a obedecer.

— ¿Está segura?

En esta ocasión, su cabeza la traicionó y dio una pequeña sacudida. Fitzwilliam sonrió y ambos supieron que él había ganado.

.

.

.

_A __**EliMustang, gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Haruko Higurashi, no te preocupes, suelo hacer eso también leer los originales. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**Vegetable lov3r, gracias por la corrección. Y sí deberías leer El duque y yo primero.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_También presentes en la velada musical de lady Darcy: la señora Lucas y sus tres hijas mayores (Prudence, Philippa y Penelope, ninguna de las cuales vestía con colores que favorecieran sus cutis); el señor William Collins (quien, como es habitual, tenía mucho que contar, aunque nadie salvo Philippa Lucas parecía interesada); y, por supuesto, la señora Bennet y la señorita Elizabeth Bennet._

_Esta Autora supone que la invitación a las Bennet incluía también a la señorita Jane Bennet, pero no se encontraba presente. Lord Darcy parecía de buen humor pese a la ausencia de la joven señorita Bennet, pero, ay, su madre no podía disimular su decepción._

_Pero, claro está, la tendencia de lady Darcy a hacer parejas es ya legendaria y sin duda no puede estar inactiva ahora que su hija ya está casada con el duque de Hastings._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_27 de abril de 1814_

Fitzwilliam sabía que tenía que estar loco.

No podía haber otra explicación. Su intención era asustarla, aterrorizarla, hacerle entender que nunca podría pretender inmiscuirse sus asuntos y salir indemne, y no obstante...

La besó.

Su intención había sido intimidarla, y por eso se había acercado cada vez más, hasta que ella, una inocente, no tuviera otro remedio que sentirse acobardada ante su presencia. Ella desconocía lo que era estar tan cerca de un hombre como para que el calor de su cuerpo se filtrara a través de sus ropas, tan cerca como para no saber distinguir dónde finalizaba su aliento y dónde empezaba el de ella.

No sabría reconocer el primer ardor del deseo, ni sabría entender aquel calor lento que se extendía en espiral desde el núcleo de su ser.

Y aquel remolino de calor estaba ahí. Podía verlo.

Pero ella, una completa inocente, nunca entendería lo que él veía con tan sólo un vistazo de sus experimentados ojos. Lo único que ella sabía era que él se alzaba sobre ella, más fuerte, más poderoso, y que había cometido un espantoso error al invadir su santuario privado.

Iba a dejarlo justo entonces, iba a dejarla preocupada y sin aliento. Pero cuando les separaban menos de tres centímetros, la atracción se hizo más fuerte. El aroma de Lizzie era demasiado cautivador, el sonido de su respiración demasiado excitante. La comezón del deseo que él había pretendido desatar en ella de pronto se encendió en su interior y extendió una cálida garra de necesidad hasta la punta de sus pies. Y el dedo que acababa de pasar por su mejilla —sólo para torturarla, se dijo— de pronto se convirtió en una mano que la sujetó por la nuca mientras sus labios la tomaban en una explosión de rabia y deseo.

Ella jadeó contra su boca, y entonces él aprovecho la separación de sus labios para deslizar la lengua entre ellos. Aunque Lizzie estaba rígida entre sus brazos, daba la impresión de que aquello tenía más que ver con la sorpresa que con cualquier otra cosa, por lo que Fitzwilliam se apretó un poco más y permitió que una de sus manos se deslizara por detrás y sujetara la suave curva de su trasero.

—Esto es una locura —susurró él contra su oído. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para soltarla.

La respuesta de Lizzie fue un gemido incoherente y confuso. Su cuerpo se volvió un poco más maleable entre sus brazos, permitió que lo amoldara al suyo, con más proximidad. Él sabía que debía detenerse, sabía que desde luego no tenía que haber empezado, pero su sangre se aceleraba a causa de la necesidad, y ella sabía tan... tan...

Tan bien.

Fitzwilliam soltó un gemido, apartó los labios de su boca para sabo rear un instante la piel salada del cuello. Había algo en ella que se adaptaba a él, como ninguna mujer había conseguido antes. Parecía que el cuerpo de Fitzwilliam hubiera descubierto algo que su mente se negaba por completo a considerar.

Algo en ella resultaba tan... perfecto.

Olía bien. Sabía bien. Daba gusto tocarla. Y sabía que si le quitara toda la ropa y la tumbara allí sobre la alfombra de su estudio, ella se adaptaría bajo él, se adaptaría alrededor de él... a la perfección.

A Fitzwilliam se le ocurrió pensar que cuando no discutía con él, Lizzie Bennet bien podría ser la mejor mujer de Inglaterra, qué caray.

Sus brazos, que habían quedado atrapados entre los suyos, se dirigieron poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta que sus manos descansaron lentamente en su espalda. Y luego sus labios se movieron. Era algo mínimo, en sí fue un movimiento que apenas sintió sobre la fina piel de su frente, pero era indiscutible que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Un gemido grave y triunfante surgió de la boca de Fitzwilliam mientras desplazaba la boca otra vez hasta los labios de ella y la besaba con ardor, desafiándola a que continuara lo que había empezado.

—Oh, Lizzie —se quejó, empujándola con suavidad hasta que ella se quedó apoyada contra el borde del escritorio—. Dios, qué bien sabe.

— ¿Darcy? —Su voz sonó trémula, aquella palabra era más una pregunta que cualquier otra cosa.

—No diga nada —susurró él—. Haga lo que haga, no diga nada.

—Pero...

—Ni una palabra —interrumpió él, y le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Lo último que quería era que ella arruinara este momento tan perfecto abriendo su boca e iniciando una discusión.

—Pero yo... —Apoyó las manos en el pecho de Fitzwilliam y se zafó de un estirón, dejándole a él tambaleante y sin aliento.

Fitzwilliam soltó una maldición, y no era leve.

Lizzie se escabulló rápidamente, no hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, pero sí hasta un alto sillón con orejas, lo bastante lejos como para no estar al alcance de sus brazos. Se agarró al rígido respaldo del sillón, luego se parapetó tras él, pensando que podría ser una buena idea tener un mueble sólido entre ellos.

El vizconde no dio muestras de estar de buen humor.

— ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —preguntó ella en voz tan baja que casi era un susurro.

Él se encogió de hombros, de pronto pareció un poco menos furioso y un poco más indiferente.

—Porque quería.

Lizzie soltó un resuello y le miró boquiabierta durante un momento, incapaz de creer que pudiera tener una respuesta tan simple pan lo que era una pregunta tan complicada, pese a la simple formulación Finalmente soltó con brusquedad:

—Pero no es posible que haya querido.

Él sonrio.

—Pues sí.

— ¡Pero yo no le gusto!

—Cierto —admitió él.

—Y usted no me gusta a mí.

—Eso me ha estado diciendo —contestó con voz suave—. Tendré que creen en su palabra, puesto que hace unos segundos esto no era tan aparente.

Lizzie sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza. Había respondido a su desvergonzado beso, y se odiaba por ello, casi tanto como le odiaba a él por iniciar aquellas intimidades.

Pero no hacía falta que se burlara de ella. Había sido el acto de un canalla. Se agarró al respaldo del sillón hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, ya no estaba segura de si lo utilizaba como defensa contra Darcy o como medio para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre él para estrangularlo.

—No voy a permitir que se case con Jane —le dijo en voz baja

—No —murmuró él y se movió con lentitud hasta situarse al otro lado del sillón—. No pensaba que fuera a hacerlo.

Lizzie elevó la barbilla de forma casi imperceptible.

—Y tengo la certeza de que yo no voy a casarme con usted.

Fitzwilliam plantó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta dejar su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros del de ella.

—No recuerdo habérselo pedido. —dijo él.

Lizzie se retiró hacia atrás con brusquedad.

— ¡Pero si acaba de besarme!

Él se rió.

—Si me ofreciera en matrimonio a cada mujer a la que he besado, habrían metido en la cárcel por bígamo hace mucho tiempo. Lizzie notó que empezaba a temblar y se agarró al respaldo del sillón en busca de apoyo.

—Usted, señor —casi le escupe—, no tiene honor.

Los ojos de él centellearon y una mano saltó disparada para coger barbilla de Lizzie. La sostuvo así durante varios segundos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eso —dijo con voz escalofriante— no es verdad, y si fuera un hombre la desafiaría por ello.

Lizzie se quedó quieta durante lo que pareció demasiado rato, con la mirada fija en la de él, la piel le ardía donde sus poderosos dedos la mantenían inmóvil. Finalmente hizo lo que había jurado que nunca haría con este hombre.

Le rogó.

—Por favor —susurró—, suélteme.

Así lo hizo, la mano la soltó con sorprendente brusquedad.

—Mis disculpas —dijo, y sonaba una pizca... ¿sorprendido?

No, eso era imposible. Nada podía sorprender a este hombre.

—No era mi intención hacerle daño —añadió en tono suave.

— ¿Ah, no?

Él sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez asustarla. Pero no quería hacerle daño.

Lizzie retrocedió con piernas temblorosas.

—No es más que un mujeriego —dijo mientras deseaba que su voz surgiera con un poco más de desdén y un poco menos de temblor.

—Lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El intenso fuego en sus ojos pareció apagarse hasta denotar una leve diversión—. Va con mi manera de ser.

Lizzie dio otro paso hacia atrás. No le quedaban energías para enfrentarse a los abruptos cambios de humor de él.

—Me voy ahora mismo.

—Váyase —dijo él en tono afable, y le hizo una indicación hacia la puerta.

—No puede detenerme.

Él sonrió.

—Ni lo soñaría.

Lizzie empezó a apartarse, retrocedió con lentitud, temerosa de que si le quitaba la vista de encima durante un segundo, él tal vez se abalanzara sobre ella.

—Me voy —repitió de modo innecesario.

Pero cuando tenía la mano a un centímetro del pomo de la puerta, él dijo:

—Supongo que la veré la próxima vez que vaya a visitar a Jane.

Lizzie se puso pálida. No es que pudiera verse a sí misma, por supuesto, pero por primera vez en su vida, de hecho había notado que su piel perdía la sangre.

—Ha dicho que iba a dejarla en paz —dijo en tono acusador.

—No —replicó él mientras se apoyaba con postura bastante insolente en un lado del sillón—. He dicho que no pensaba que fuera permitir que me casara con ella. Lo cual no quiere decir lo mismo, desde luego no tengo planes de permitir que controle mi vida.

Lizzie de pronto se sintió como si tuviera una bala de cañón alojada en su garganta.

—Pero es imposible que quiera casarse con ella después de que usted... después de que yo...

Fitzwilliam dio unos pasos hacia ella con movimientos lentos y elegantes como los de un gato.

— ¿Después de que me besara?

—Yo no... —Pero las palabras le quemaron la parte posterior de la laringe pues era obvio que eran mentira. Ella no había iniciado aquel beso pero al final sí había participado en él.

—Oh, vamos, señorita Bennet —dijo estirándose y cruzándose de brazos—. No sigamos por ahí. No nos gustamos, hasta ahí es verdad, pero la respeto de un modo peculiar, pervertido, y sé que usted no es una mentirosa.

Lizzie no dijo nada. La verdad, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía responder a una afirmación que contenía las palabras «respeto» y «pervertido»?

—Me devolvió el beso —dijo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción—. No con gran entusiasmo, lo admito, pero eso sería cuestión de tiempo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar de ese tipo de cosas tan sólo un minuto después de haber declarado su intención de casarse con mi hermana?

—Esto no obstaculiza lo más mínimo mis planes, es la verdad — comentó con voz reflexiva pero despreocupada, como si considerara la compra de un nuevo caballo o decidiera qué pañuelo ponerse en el cuello.

Quizá fuera su postura desenfadada, quizá la manera en que se frotaba el mentón como si fingiera estar pensándose un poco aquella cuestión, pero algo encendió una mecha en el interior de Lizzie. Sin tan siquiera pensar, se lanzó hacia delante, todas las furias del mundo reunidas en su alma mientras se arrojaba contra él y le golpeaba el pecho con los puños.

— ¡Nunca se casará con ella! —chilló—. ¡Nunca! ¿Me oye? Él levantó un brazo para parar un golpe contra su cara.

—Haré oídos sordos a sus afirmaciones. —Luego atrapó con habilidad sus muñecas y se las inmovilizó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

—No permitiré que la haga una desdichada. No permitiné que arruine su vida —continuó, aunque las palabras se le atragantaban —. Ella representa todo lo bueno, honrado y puro. Y se merece algo mejor que usted.

Fitzwilliam la observó de cerca, recorrió su rostro con la mirada, en cierto modo se había puesto muy hermosa con la fuerza de su ía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos le brillaban con las lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener. Él empezaba a sentir que podía ser el peor canalla del mundo.

—Vaya, señorita Bennet —dijo en tono suave—. Me da la impresión de que quiere de verdad a su hermana.

— ¡Por supuesto que la quiero! —soltó—. ¿Por qué cree que he empleado tantos esfuerzos para mantenerla alejada de usted? ¿Cree que lo he hecho por diversión? Porque, le aseguro, milord, que se me ocurren cosas mucho más divertidas que estar retenida en su estudio.

Él le soltó las muñecas de forma brusca. Lizzie se frotó la carne enrojecida y maltratada mientras continuaba hablando:

—Pensaba que al menos mi amor por Jane era una faceta que usted podía entender con perfecta claridad —dijo gimoteando—. Usted, quien supuestamente siente tal devoción por su familia.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla y preguntarse si tal vez esta mujer escondía mucho más de lo que en un principio había estimado.

—Si usted fuera hermano de Jane —dijo Lizzie con escalofriante precisión—, ¿permitiría que se casara con un hombre como usted?

Él se quedó callado durante un largo instante, lo bastante largo como para que el silencio resonara con incomodidad en sus oídos. Por fin dijo:

—Esto no viene a cuento.

En favor de Lizzie había que decir que no sonrió. No alardeó, no se mofó. Cuando volvió a hablar sus palabras sonaron tranquilas y francas.

—Creo que ya me ha contestado. —Luego se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse.

—Mi hermana —dijo entonces él, con voz lo bastante alta como para que Lizzie detuviera su avance hacia la puerta— se ha casado con el duque de Hastings. ¿Está familiarizada con su reputación?

Lizzie se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

—Es conocido por su evidente devoción a su esposa.

Fitzwilliam soltó una risita.

—Entonces no está familiarizada con su reputación. Al menos con la que tenía antes de casarse.

Lizzie se volvió poco a poco.

—Si intenta convencerme de que los mujeriegos reformados se transforman en los mejores esposos, no va a conseguirlo. Ha sido en esta misma habitación, ni siquiera hace quince minutos, donde ha dicho a la señorita Rosso que no veía motivos para renunciar a una querida por una esposa.

—Creo que especifiqué que en el caso de que uno no ame a esposa.

Un sonido peculiar salió de la nariz de Lizzie: no era en sí un refunfuño, más bien una respiración, pero dejaba muy claro, al menos en este momento, que no sentía ningún respeto hacia él. Con una expresión de profunda diversión en los ojos, Lizzie pregunto:

— ¿Y ama a mi hermana, lord Darcy?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó—. Y nunca se me ocurriría insultar a su inteligencia diciendo lo contrario. Pero —añadió alzando voz, para frustrar la interrupción que estaba seguro se iba a producir — tan sólo hace una semana que conozco a su hermana. No hay motivo para creer que no pueda enamorarme de ella si pasáramos muchos años unidos en santo matrimonio.

Lizzie se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué será que no puedo creerme ni una palabra de lo que sale de su boca?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego que no lo sé. —Pero sí lo sabía. Precisamente el motivo por el que había elegido a Jane para esposa era saber que nunca se enamoraría de ella. Le gustaba, la respetaba y estaba seguro de que sería una madre excelente para sus herederos, pero nunca la amaría. Aquella chispa no se había encendido entre ellos.

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza con decepción en la mirada. Una decepción que en cierto modo a él le hizo sentirse menos hombre.

—Tampoco pensaba que fuera un mentiroso —dijo en voz baja— Un mujeriego y un vividor sí, y tal vez un montón de cosas más, pero no un mentiroso.

Fitzwilliam sintió sus palabras como puñetazos. Algo desagradable estrujó su corazón, algo que le dio ganas de arremeter contra ella, de hacerle daño o al menos mostrarle que no tenía el poder de herirle.

—Oh, señorita Bennet —su voz se arrastraba con cierta crueldad —no irá muy lejos sin esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la llave de la puerta de su estudio y la tiró en su dirección, apuntando en de forma intencionada a sus pies. La cogió desprevenida, sus reflejos no estaban preparados, y cuando ella se estiró para cogerla, erró por completo. Cuando sus manos se juntaron, sonaron con una palmada hueca, seguida del ruido sordo de la llave al caer sobre la alfombra.

Lizzie permaneció allí de pie durante un momento contemplando la llave. Fitzwilliam se percató del instante en que ella comprendió que no era su intención que la atrapara. Se quedó del todo quieta y luego alzó la mirada para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Lizzie centelleaban de odio y algo peor.

Desdén.

Fitzwilliam sintió que le daban un puñetazo en las tripas. Sintió el más ridículo impulso de saltar hacia delante, coger la llave de la alfombra hincarse sobre una rodilla y tendérsela a ella, para disculparse por su conducta y rogarle perdón.

Pero no hizo nada de esto. No quería enmendar esa falta, no quería ganarse una opinión favorable.

Porque aquella chispa tan esquiva, cuya ausencia era tan patente con su hermana, con quien se había propuesto casarse, refulgía con tal fuerza que la habitación parecía estar iluminada como si fuera de día.

Y nada podía aterrorizarle más.

Lizzie continuó inmóvil durante más tiempo del que él hubiera pensado, obviamente resistiéndose a arrodillarse delante de él aunque sólo fuera para recoger la llave que le permitiría la huida que tanto deseaba.

Fitzwilliam forzó una sonrisa entonces, bajó la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a su rostro:

— ¿No quiere marcharse, señorita Bennet? —dijo con demasiada suavidad.

Continuó observando a Lizzie mientras le temblaba la barbilla y tragaba saliva con nerviosismo. Y también, cuando de forma abrupta se agachó y cogió la llave.

—Nunca se casará con mi hermana —juró con una voz grave e intensa que le provocó un escalofrío en los mismísimos huesos—. Nunca.

Y luego, con un chasquido decisivo en la cerradura, ya se había marchado.

Dos días después, Lizzie aún continuaba furiosa. También ayudó el hecho de que la tarde siguiente a la velada llegara un gran ramo de flores para Jane, cuya tarjeta decía: «Con mis deseos de una rápida recuperación. La velada de anoche estuvo muy apagada sin su rutilante presencia. Darcy».

Mary había soltado un montón de exclamaciones extasiadas al leer la nota; tan poética, suspiró, tan encantadora, sin duda las palabras un hombre locamente enamorado. Pero Lizzie sabía la verdad. La nota era más un insulto dirigido a ella que un cumplido a Jane.

Y tanto que apagada, pensó echando chispas mientras contemplaba la tarjeta —ahora expuesta encima de una mesa del salón—, y se preguntaba cómo podría arreglárselas para que apareciera de algún modo rota en pedazos y pareciera un accidente. Tal vez no supiera mucho de temas del corazón y asuntos de hombres y mujeres, pero habría apostado cualquier cosa a que, sintiera lo que sintiera el vizconde la noche anterior en el estudio, no había sido aburrimiento.

No obstante, no había venido de visita. Lizzie no podía imaginarse por qué, ya que sacar a pasear a Jane iba a ser una bofetada aún más ofensiva que la nota. En sus momentos más fantasiosos, le gustaba pensar ufana que él no se había dejado ver porque tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella. Pero sabía que aquello no era verdad, estaba claro.

Aquel hombre no tenía miedo a nadie. Y mucho menos a una vulgar solterona entrada en años a la que probablemente había besado por una mezcla de curiosidad, rabia y lástima.

Lizzie cruzó la habitación hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando Milner Street. No era la vista más pintoresca de Londres, pero al menos así conseguía no mirar la nota. Era la lástima lo que de verdad la consumía. Rogó para que, fuera cual fuera el motivo de aquel beso, la curiosidad y la rabia superaran la lástima.

Pensó que no podría soportar que él sintiera lástima de ella.

Pero Lizzie no tuvo mucho tiempo para obsesionarse con el beso y su posible significado, porque aquella tarde —la tarde siguiente a las flores— llegó una invitación mucho más inquietante que cualquier cosa que el propio lord Darcy pudiera haber enviado. Al parecer se requería la presencia de las Bennet en una reunión campestre que organizaba lady Darcy de forma bastante espontánea en su casa solariega.

La madre del mismísimo diablo.

Y no había manera de que Lizzie pudiera escabullirse y no acudir. A no ser que se produjera un terremoto combinado con un huracán, combinado con un tornado; cosas que difícilmente podrían suceder en Gran Bretaña, aunque ella seguía abrigando alguna esperanza en cuanto al huracán, siempre que no hubiera truenos o relámpagos de por medio. Nada impediría que Mary se presentara en la bucólica entrada de la residencia de los Darcy con Jane a la zaga. Y desde luego, Mary no iba a permitir que Lizzie se quedara sola en Londres, sin nadie cerca.

El vizconde no tenía escrúpulos. Lo más probable era que besara a Jane igual que la había besado a ella, y Lizzie no podía imaginar que su hermana tuviera la fortaleza para resistirse a una insinuación así. Seguro que le parecería lo más romántico del mundo y se enamoraría de él allí mismo.

Incluso Lizzie había encontrado dificultades para mantener la mente clara cuando él puso sus labios en su boca... Durante un momento de dicha lo había olvidado todo. No existía otra cosa que la experiencia exquisita de sentirse acariciada y querida; no, necesitada. Había sido algo de veras embriagador. Casi tanto como para que una dama olvidara que el hombre que la estaba besando era un canalla indigno.

Casi... pero no del todo.

.

.

.

_Aquí está, perdón por el retraso. Cuéntenme qué les pareció. El primer beso… ah! Yo lo mato! Ustedes no?_


	9. Capitulo 8

_Como bien sabe cualquier lector habitual de esta columna, hay dos sectas en Londres que siempre se mantendrán en la más extrema oposición: las Mamás Ambiciosas y los Solteros Convencidos._

_Las Mamás Ambiciosas tienen hijas en edad casadera. El Soltero Convencido no quiere una esposa. La esencia del conflicto debería resultar obvia para cualquiera con un poco de cerebro o, en otras palabras, aproximadamente el cincuenta por ciento de los lectores de Esta Autora._

_Esta Autora aún no ha visto la lista de invitados a la reunión social que va a celebrarse en la casa solariega de lady Darcy, pero fuentes informadas indican que esta próxima semana se reunirán en Kent casi todas las jóvenes candidatas en edad de casarse._

_Esto no es una sorpresa para nadie. Lady Darcy nunca ha ocultado su deseo de ver a sus hijos bien casados. Este parecer la ha convertido en una presencia favorita entre las Mamás Ambiciosas, quienes consideran con desesperación a los hermanos Darcy los peores Solteros Convencidos._

_Si tuviéramos que confiar en las libretas de apuestas, al menos uno de los hermanos Darcy debería oír campanas de boda antes de que acabe este año._

_Por mucho que le duela a Esta Autora mostrar su conformidad con las libretas de apuestas (están escritas por hombres, y por consiguiente contienen errores intrínsecos), tiene que coincidir con esta predicción._

_Lady Darcy tendrá pronto una nuera. Pero quién será ella —y con qué hermano se encontrará casada—, ay, Amable Lector, eso, quién lo sabe._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_29 de abril de 1814_

Una semana más tarde, Fitzwilliam se encontraba en Kent, en concreto en el conjunto de habitaciones que ocupaba su despacho privado, esperando el comienzo de la fiesta campestre organizada por madre.

Había visto la lista de invitados. No cabía duda de que su madre había decidido organizar esta fiesta con un único motivo: casar a uno de sus hijos, a poder ser él mismo. Aubrey Hall, la residencia ancestral de los Darcy, se llenaría hasta los topes de jóvenes candidatas, cada cual más encantadora y más cabeza hueca que la otra. Para mantener las cosas compensadas, lady Darcy había tenido que invitar también a una buena cantidad de caballeros, cierto, pero ninguno era tan rico o tan influyente como sus propios hijos, a excepción de unos pocos que ya estaban casados.

Su madre, pensó Fitzwilliam atribulado, no era famosa por su sutileza. Al menos no en lo referente al bienestar (su definición de bienestar, por supuesto) de sus hijos.

No le había sorprendido ver que también se había cursado invitación a las señoritas Bennet. Su madre había mencionado —varias veces — lo bien que le caía la señora Bennet. Y se había visto obligado a escuchar demasiadas veces la teoría de que «los buenos padres dan buenos hijos» como para no saber qué quería decir con eso.

De hecho sintió una especie de satisfacción resignada al ver el nombre de Jane en la lista. Estaba ansioso por proponerle matrimonio y acabar con todo aquello. Sentía cierta inquietud por lo que había sucedido con Lizzie, pero daba la impresión de que ahora poco podía hacer a menos que quisiera pasar por las molestias de encontrar otra posible novia.

Algo que no deseaba. Una vez que había tomado una decisión —en este caso casarse por fin— no veía motivo en demorarse con noviazgos y devaneos. La falta de decisión era para quienes tenían más tiempo para vivir la vida. Era cierto que Fitzwilliam había evitado la trampa del párroco durante casi una década, pero ahora, habiendo decidido que ya era hora de buscarse una esposa, parecía tener poco sentido entretenerse.

Casarse, procrear y morir. Ésa era la vida del noble inglés, incluso para quienes no tenían un padre y un tío que habían caído muertos de manera inesperada a la edad de treinta y ocho y treinta y cuatro años, respectivamente.

Estaba claro que lo único que él podía hacer a estas alturas era evitar a Lizzie Bennet. Probablemente también fuera apropiada alguna disculpa. No sería fácil, ya que lo último que quería era humillarse ante aquella mujer, pero los susurros de su conciencia se habían transformado en un estruendo amortiguado. Sabía que ella merecía oír las palabras, «lo siento».

De buen seguro se merecía algo más, pero Fitzwilliam no tenía deseos de considerar el qué.

Por no mencionar que, a menos que fuese a hablar con ella, lo más probable era que bloqueara una unión entre él y Jane con todo su empeño.

Estaba claro que había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Si existía un sitio romántico para una petición de mano, ése era Aubrey Hall. Construido a principios del siglo XVIII con una cálida piedra amarillenta, estaba cómodamente ubicado sobre un gran pasto verde, rodeado de sesenta acres de parque, de los cuales diez eran jardines floridos. A lo largo del verano, el jardín se llenaría de rosas, pero ahora los terrenos estaban alfombrados de jacintos y brillantes tulipanes que su madre había mandado importar de Holanda.

Fitzwilliam miró por la ventana desde el otro lado de la habitación. Los viejos olmos se alzaban majestuosos en torno a la casa y daban sombra a la calzada. Y le gustaba pensar que con ellos la casa solariega parecía integrarse en la naturaleza, en vez de asemejarse a las típicas residencias campestres de la aristocracia: monumentos artificiales a la riqueza, la posición y el poder. Había varios estanques, un arroyo e incontables colinas y depresiones, cada una de ellas con sus recuerdos especiales de la infancia.

Y su padre.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos y espiró. Le encantaba venir a Aubrey Hall, pero las vistas e imágenes familiares le devolvían a su padre con una claridad tan vívida que resultaba casi dolorosa. Todavía ahora, casi doce años después de la muerte de George Darcy, Fitzwilliam continuaba esperando verle doblar la esquina, con el más pequeño de los Darcy chillando de deleite, montado sobre los hombros de su padre.

La imagen provocó una amplia sonrisa en los labios de Fitzwilliam. La criatura subida a sus hombros podría ser un niño o una niña; George nunca había mostrado diferencias entre sus hijos a la hora de montarles a caballito. Pero fuera quien fuera el que ocupara el lugar privilegiado en lo alto del mundo, sin duda sería perseguido por una niñera que insistía en detener de inmediato aquella tontería, y en que el lugar de un niño estaba en el cuarto de juego, no a hombros de su padre, desde luego.

— Oh, padre — susurró Fitzwilliam alzando la mirada para mirar el retrato de George colgado encima de la chimenea—, ¿cómo diantres conseguiré lo que tú lograste?

Y sin duda aquel fue el mayor logro de George Darcy: presidir una familia llena de amor y risa y todo lo que se echaba a faltar con tanta frecuencia en la vida aristocrática.

Fitzwilliam se apartó del retrato de su progenitor para cruzar la habitación hasta la ventana. Durante toda la tarde no habían dejado de llegar invitados, cada vehículo parecía traer otra dama de rostro lozano, con ojos iluminados por la felicidad de haber recibido el regalo de una invitación a la reunión social en la casa solariega de los Darcy.

No sucedía con frecuencia que su madre se decidiera a llenar su casa de campo de invitados. Cuando lo hacía, siempre era el acontecimiento de la temporada.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, ninguno de los Darcy pasaba ya demasiado tiempo en Aubrey Hall. Fitzwilliam sospechaba que su madre padecía la misma enfermedad que él: recuerdos de George por cada rincón. Los hijos menores tenían pocos recuerdos del lugar, puesto que habían sido criados sobre todo en Londres. Lo cierto era que no recordaban las largas excursiones por los campos, las jornadas de pesca o la casa en el árbol.

A Hyacinth, quien sólo tenía once años, su padre ni siquiera había llegado a sostenerla en brazos. Fitzwilliam había intentado llenar ese vacío lo mejor posible, pero sabía que era una comparación muy pobre.

Con un suspiro cansino, se apoyó pesadamente en el ventanal, en un intento de decidir si quería o no servirse algo de beber. Miraba fuera, al césped, sin enfocar la mirada en nada concreto, cuando llegó un carruaje decididamente más gastado que el resto de los que aparecían por la calzada de llegada. No es que fuera de mala calidad, estaba bien hecho y era sólido. Pero carecía de los emblemas dorados que adornaban los demás carruajes, y parecía dar más sacudidas que los otros, como si no estuviera tan bien mantenido como para viajar con comodidad.

Serían las Bennet, cayó en la cuenta. El resto de invitados incluidos en la lista poseían fortunas respetables. Sólo las Bennet tendrían que alquilar un carruaje para la temporada en Londres.

Como confirmación, cuando uno de los lacayos de la residencia, vestido con una elegante librea azul pastel, saltó hacia delante para abrir la puerta, Jane Bennet salió por ella como una verdadera visión, con un vestido de viaje amarillo claro y sombrero a juego. Fitzwilliam no estaba tan cerca como para poder ver su rostro con claridad, pero era bastante fácil de imaginar. Tenía mejillas sonrosadas y delicadas, y sus exquisitos ojos reflejaban el cielo despejado.

La siguiente en salir fue la señora Bennet. Sólo cuando ocupó lugar al lado de Jane se percató de cuánto se parecían la una a la otra. Ambas eran encantadoras en sus formas graciosas y menudas, y mientras hablaban pudo ver que adoptaban la misma postura. La inclinación de la cabeza era idéntica, al igual que su actitud y compostura.

Jane no perdería su belleza. Sin duda, éste sería un buen atributo para una esposa, aunque —lanzó una mirada compungida al retrato de su padre— no era probable que Fitzwilliam estuviera presente para verla envejecer.

Finalmente descendió Lizzie.

Y Fitzwilliam fue consciente de que contuvo la respiración.

No se movía como las otras dos Bennet. Ellas habían descendido con delicadeza, apoyándose en el lacayo, reposando su mano en la de éste con un gracioso arqueo de la muñeca.

Lizzie, por otro lado, casi había saltado del carruaje. Aceptó el brazo que le brindaba el lacayo, pero en realidad parecía no necesitar su ayuda. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo se estiró en toda su altura y alzó el rostro para observar la fachada de Aubrey Hall. Todo en ella era directo y franco. Fitzwilliam no dudó ni un momento que si hubiera estado lo bastante cerca como para mirarla a los ojos, habría encontrado su mirada de frente.

No obstante, en cuanto ella le viera, aquellos ojos se llenarían de desdén y tal vez de un poco de odio. Que en realidad era lo único que se merecía. Un caballero no podía tratar a una dama como él había tratado a Lizzie Bennet y esperar seguir gozando de su favor.

Lizzie se volvió hacia su madre y hermana y dijo algo que provocó la risa de Jane mientras Mary sonreía con gesto indulgente. Fitzwilliam se percató de que no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de ver a las tres relacionándose entre si.

Había algunos vínculos, acabó por comprender, que eran más fuertes que los de la sangre. Él no dejaba espacio para esos vínculos en su vida.

Era éste el motivo de que, cuando se casara, el rostro bajo el velo de la novia debería ser el de Jane Bennet.

Lizzie había esperado que Aubrey Hall la impresionara. Lo que no había esperado era quedarse encantada.

La casa era más pequeña de lo que creía. Oh, de cualquier modo era mucho, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa a la que ella hubiera tenido el honor de llamar casa, pero esta casa solariega no era una mole monumental elevándose sobre el paisaje como un castillo medieval fuera de lugar.

Más bien, Aubrey Hall parecía casi acogedora. Quizás era una palabra peculiar para describir una casa con cincuenta habitaciones, como poco, pero sus caprichosas torretas y almenas parecían casi salidas un cuento de hadas, en especial con el sol del atardecer que proporcionaba un relumbre casi rojizo a la piedra amarilla. No había nada austero o sobrecogedor en Aubrey Hall, y a Lizzie le gustó de inmediato.

— ¿No es preciosa? —susurró Jane.

Lizzie asintio.

—Lo bastante preciosa como para hacer casi soportable unasemana en compañía de un hombre espantoso.

Jane se rió y Mary la regañó, pero ni siquiera ella pudo contener una sonrisa indulgente. De todos modos, mientras echaba una ojeada al lacayo que se fue a la parte posterior del coche para descargar el equipaje, le reprendió:

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Lizzie. Nunca sabes quién está escuchando y es muy poco decoroso hablar de ese modo de nuestro anfitrión.

—No temas, no me ha oído —contestó Lizzie—. Y aparte, pensaba que lady Darcy era nuestra anfitriona. Fue ella quien mandó la invitación.

—El vizconde es el propietario de la casa —respondió Mary.

—Muy bien —admitió Lizzie y señaló Aubrey Hall con un dramático movimiento de brazo—. En cuanto entre en esa morada sagrada, seré toda dulzura y luz.

Jane soltó un resoplido.

—Será algo digno de ver.

Mary lanzó a Lizzie la mirada de una madre que conoce bien a su hija:

—Dulzura y luz son términos que también se aplican en jardinería.

Lizzie se limitó a sonreír.

—Cierto, Mary, me voy a portar mejor que nunca. Lo prometo.

—Limítate a evitar en lo posible al vizconde.

—Así será —prometió Lizzie. _Mientras él haga todo lo posible para evitar a Jane._

Un lacayo apareció a su lado e indicó el vestíbulo con un espléndido movimiento arqueado de su brazo.

—Si tienen la amabilidad de entrar —dijo—. Lady Darcy está ansiosa por saludar a sus invitados.

Las tres Bennet se volvieron de inmediato y se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal. Sin embargo, mientras ascendían por los escalones de poca altura, Jane se volvió a Lizzie con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurró:

—La dulzura y la luz empiezan a partir de aquí, hermana mía.

—Si no estuviéramos en un lugar público —respondió Lizzie con voz igualmente acallada—, creo que tendría que pegarte.

Lady Darcy se encontraba en el vestíbulo principal cuando entraron en el interior de la mansión. Lizzie alcanzó a ver los dobladillos ribeteados de unos vestidos en movimiento que desaparecían por lo alto de las escaleras mientras las ocupantes del carruaje anterior dirigían a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Señora Bennet! — Saludó lady Darcy al tiempo que cruzaba el vestíbulo hacia ellas —. Qué alegría verla. Y la señorita Bennet —añadió volviéndose a Lizzie—, cuánto me alegra que hayan podido venir a vernos.

—Ha sido muy amable al invitarnos —respondió Lizzie—. Y de veras es un placer escaparse de la ciudad durante una semana.

Lady Darcy sonrió.

— ¿Así que en el fondo es una chica de campo?

—Eso me temo. Londres es excitante, y siempre merece la pena una visita, pero prefiero los verdes campos y el aire fresco.

—A mi hijo le pasa lo mismo —dijo lady Darcy—. Oh, pasa el tiempo en la ciudad, pero una madre sabe lo que le gusta de verdad.

— ¿El vizconde? —preguntó Lizzie sin convicción. Parecía un mujeriego consumado, y todo el mundo sabía que el hábitat natural del mujeriego era la ciudad.

—Sí, Fitzwilliam. Cuando era niño vivíamos casi siempre aquí. Íbamos a Londres durante la temporada, por supuesto, ya que a mí me encanta asistir a fiestas y bailes, pero nunca pasábamos más de unas pocas semanas. Sólo tras la muerte de mi esposo, trasladamos nuestra primera residencia a la ciudad.

—Lamento mucho su defunción —murmuró Lizzie.

La vizcondesa se volvió hacia ella con una expresión nostálgica en sus ojos azules.

—Es muy tierno por su parte. Hace ya muchos años que sucedió pero aún le echo de menos, cada día.

Lizzie notó que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Recordó cuánto se querían Mary y su padre, y supo que se encontraba en presencia de otra mujer que había experimentado el amor verdadero. Y pronto se sintió terriblemente triste. Porque Mary hubiera perdido su esposo y la vizcondesa al suyo también, y...

Y tal vez, más que nada, porque ella nunca iba a conocer la dicha del amor verdadero.

—Pero nos estamos poniendo sensibleras —dijo de pronto lady Darcy esbozando una sonrisa tal vez demasiado alegre. Se volvió de nuevo a Mary— y aún no he conocido a su otra hija.

— ¿Aún no? — preguntó Mary frunciendo el ceño —. Supongo que tiene razón. Jane no pudo asistir a la velada musical en su casa.

—Por supuesto la he visto de lejos con anterioridad —le dijo lady Darcy a Jane mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mary hizo las presentaciones, y Lizzie no pudo evitar advertir la manera en que lady Darcy evaluaba a Jane. No había ninguna duda. Había decidido que Jane constituiría una excelente incorporación a la familia.

Tras unos momentos más de cháchara, lady Darcy les ofreció té mientras sus maletas eran trasladadas a sus habitaciones, pero declinaron el ofrecimiento ya que Mary estaba cansada y quería estirarse un rato.

—Como deseen —dijo lady Darcy e indicó a una doncella—. Mandaré a Rose para que les enseñe sus habitaciones. La cena es a las ocho. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda ofrecerles antes de que se retiren?

Mary y Jane negaron con la cabeza, y Lizzie iba a seguir su ejemplo, pero en el último momento dijo:

—De hecho, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

Lady Darcy sonrió con afecto.

—Por supuesto.

—He advertido al llegar que tiene unos amplísimos jardines de flores. ¿Podría inspeccionarlos?

— ¿Así que usted también es jardinera? —inquirió lady Darcy.

—No muy buena —admitió Lizzie—, pero sí admiro el trabajo de un experto.

La vizcondesa se ruborizó.

—Será un honor que recorra los jardines. Son mi orgullo y alegría. No es que les dedique demasiado tiempo ahora, pero cuando George viv... —Se detuvo para aclararse la garganta—. Es decir, cuando yo pasaba más tiempo por aquí, estaba todo el día con las manos llenas de tierra. Volvía loca del todo a mi madre.

—Y también al jardinero, me imagino —dijo Lizzie.

La sonrisa de lady Darcy se transformó en una risa.

— ¡Ay, desde luego que sí! Era un hombre terrible. Siempre repetía que lo único que las mujeres sabían de flores era aceptarlas como regalo. Pero era el mejor conocedor de las plantas que una pueda imaginar, de modo que aprendí a aguantarle.

— ¿Y él aprendió a aguantarla a usted?

Lady Darcy sonrió con aire travieso.

—No, nunca, es la verdad. Pero no permití que eso me detuviera.

Lizzie esbozó una amplia sonrisa, la mujer le inspiraba simpatía forma instintiva.

—Pero no dejen que las entretenga tanto —dijo lady Darcy—. Que Rose las lleve arriba para que puedan instalarse. Y, señorita Bennet —le dijo a Lizzie—, estaré encantada de darle una vuelta por los jardines un día de esta semana, si quiere. Me temo que ahora mismo estoy demasiado atareada recibiendo invitados, pero será un placer encontrar tiempo para usted uno de estos días.

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias —dijo Lizzie, y luego ella, Mary y Jane siguieron a la doncella escaleras arriba.

Fitzwilliam salió de su reducto, de detrás de la puerta ligeramente entreabierta de su despacho, y bajó al vestíbulo para ir al encuentro de su madre.

— ¿Eran las Bennet este grupo al que saludabas? —preguntó pese a saber a la perfección que así era. Pero su despacho estaba demasiado apartado en el pasillo como para haber oído algo de lo que el cuarteto de mujeres había dicho, de modo que decidió que precisa un breve interrogatorio.

—Cierto, eran ellas —respondió Anne—. Qué familia más encantadora, ¿no crees?

Fitzwilliam se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

—Me alegro mucho de haberlas invitado.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada, aunque consideró responder con otro gruñido.

—Las añadí en el último minuto a la lista de invitados.

—No me había fijado —murmuró él.

Anne asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuve que conseguir otros tres caballeros del pueblo para igualar las cosas.

— ¿O sea que podemos esperar al párroco a cenar esta noche?

—Y su hermano, que está pasando unos días, y su hijo.

—Creo recordar que el joven John apenas tiene dieciséis años, ¿no es cierto?

Anne se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba desesperada.

Fitzwilliam consideró esto. Su madre tenía que estar de veras desesperada para tener a las Bennet de invitadas en su casa, si eso significaba invitar a cenar a un quinceañero con granos. No es que ella nunca hubiera invitado a un muchacho así a una comida familiar; si no se trataba de actos formales, los Darcy rompían las costumbres establecidas y permitían que los menores comieran también en el comedor, sin tener en cuenta la edad. Por eso, la primera vez que Fitzwilliam fue a visitar a un amigo, se quedó consternado al comprobar que todo el mundo contaba con que él comería en las habitaciones infantiles.

Pero, de cualquier modo, una reunión social en el campo era una reunión social, y ni Anne Darcy permitía que los niños se sentaran a la mesa.

—Creo que ya conoces a las dos señoritas Bennet —dijo Anne.

Fitzwilliam asintió.

—Las dos me parecen encantadoras —continuó su madre—. No se puede decir que dispongan de una fortuna, pero siempre he mantenido que a la hora de buscar esposa la fortuna no es tan importante como el carácter, siempre que el interesado no tenga apuros financieros, por supuesto.

—Que, desde luego, no es —añadió Fitzwilliam arrastrando las palabras—, como estoy seguro de que vas a indicar, mi caso.

Anne resopló y le lanzó una mirada altiva.

—No deberías burlarte de mí con tanta ligereza, hijo mío. Sólo estoy comentando la realidad. Deberías postrarte de rodillas a diario y agradecer a tu Creador no tener que casarte con una rica heredera. La mayoría de hombres no gozan del lujo del libre albedrío a la hora de contraer matrimonio, ¿sabes?

Fitzwilliam se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Debería agradecer a mi Creador o a mi madre?

—Eres un bruto.

Le cogió la barbilla con ternura.

—Un bruto que tú criaste.

—Y no fue una tarea fácil —masculló—. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Que te diviertas recibiendo a tus invitados, madre.

Anne le puso un ceño, pero estaba claro que su corazón no participaba en aquel gesto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras él empezaba a alejarse.

—A caminar un poco.

— ¿Ah sí?

Fitzwilliam se dio media vuelta, un poco desconcertado por su interés.

—Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?

—No, en absoluto —contestó su madre—. Es sólo que hace siglos que no vas a andar... por el mero placer de andar...

—Hace siglos que no vengo al campo —comentó él.

—Cierto —concedió la vizcondesa—. En tal caso, tienes que ir antes que nada a mis jardines. Están empezando a florecer las primeras especies, es sencillamente espectacular. No hay nada comparable en Londres.

Fitzwilliam hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Te veré a la hora de cenar.

Anne sonrió y le despidió con la mano. Observó cómo desaparecía por el interior de sus oficinas, que ocupaban la esquina de Aubrey Hall y tenían ventanales que daban al césped lateral.

El interés de su hijo mayor por las Bennet era muy intrigante. Ay, si al menos pudiera adivinar por qué Bennet estaba interesado.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Fitzwilliam había salido a pasear por los jardines de flores de su madre. Estaba disfrutando de la contradicción del cálido sol y la fresca brisa cuando oyó el leve sonido de las pisadas de una segunda persona por un sendero cercano. Aquello le picó la curiosidad. Los invitados estaban todos instalándose en sus habitaciones y el jardinero tenía fiesta. Con franqueza, había contado con estar solas.

Se volvió en dirección a las pisadas y avanzó en silencio hasta que llegó al extremo del sendero. Miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda entonces vio a...

Ella.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, le sorprendía aquello?

Lizzie Bennet, vestida con un vestido azul lavanda claro que conjuntaba de un modo encantador con los iris y jacintos, estaba de pie al lado de un arco decorativo de madera que dentro de poco quedaría cubierto de rosas blancas y rosadas.

La observó durante un momento mientras ella acariciaba con los dedos alguna planta vellosa cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, luego se inclinó para olisquear un tulipán holandés.

—No huelen —dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba despacio hacia ella.

Lizzie se enderezó al instante, todo su cuerpo reaccionó antes de volverse a mirarle. Fitzwilliam se dio cuenta de que le había reconocido la voz, lo cual hizo que sintiera una satisfacción peculiar.

Mientras se aproximaba, indicó con un gesto la brillante floración roja y dijo:

—Son preciosos y bastante raros de ver en un jardín inglés, pero, ay, no tienen perfume.

Lizzie se demoró en contestar más tiempo de lo que él esperaba, luego dijo:

—Nunca antes había visto un tulipán.

Algo en aquella frase le hizo sonreír a él.

— ¿Nunca?

—Bueno, nunca plantado en la tierra —explicó—. Jane ha recibido muchos ramos: las flores bulbosas crean sensación este último año. Pero en realidad nunca había visto crecer ninguno.

—Son las flores favoritas de mi madre —dijo Fitzwilliam mientras estiraba el brazo para coger uno—. Y los jacintos, por supuesto.

Ella sonrió con curiosidad.

— ¿Por supuesto? —repitió ella.

—Mi hermana pequeña se llama Hyacinth —dijo él tendiéndole la flor—. Oh, ¿no lo sabía?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Ya veo —murmuró él—. Nuestros nombres siguen ordenadamente las letras del alfabeto, desde Fitzwilliam hasta Hyacinth. Es un detalle bastante conocido. Pero, claro, tal vez yo sé mucho más de su vida que usted de la mía.

Los ojos de Lizzie se agrandaron de sorpresa ante aquella frase enigmática, pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Tal vez sea así.

Fitzwilliam alzó una ceja.

—Estoy consternado, señorita Bennet. Me he puesto toda mi armadura y esperaba que me contestara, «ya sé suficiente».

Lizzie intentó no poner una mueca al oír la imitación de su voz pero su expresión se torció para decir:

— Le he prometido a Mary que mi comportamiento iba a ser impecable.

Fitzwilliam dejó ir una risotada.

—Qué extraño —masculló Lizzie—. Jane ha tenido la misma reacción.

Fitzwilliam apoyó una mano en el arco, con cuidado de evitar las espinas de la enredadera de rosas trepadoras.

— Siento una curiosidad desmedida por saber qué entiende por comportamiento impecable.

Se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el tulipán que tenía en la mano.

—Espero poder adivinarlo sobre la marcha.

—Pero se supone que no debe discutir con su anfitrión, ¿correcto?

Lizzie le miró arqueando las cejas.

—Hemos mantenido cierto debate sobre si podemos considerarle nuestro anfitrión. Al fin y al cabo, la invitación fue cursada por su madre.

—Cierto —admitió— pero yo soy el propietario de la casa.

—Sí —masculló ella—, Mary ha dicho lo mismo.

Él sonrió con una mueca.

— ¿Esto la está matando, verdad que sí?

— ¿Ser amable con usted?

Fitzwilliam asintió.

—No es que me resulte la cosa más fácil del mundo.

La expresión de él cambió un tanto, tal vez como si ya se hubiese cansado de bromear con ella. Como si tuviera algo por completo diferente en la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco es lo más difícil, ¿cierto? —murmuró.

—No me cae bien, milord —soltó ella.

—No —dijo él con sonrisa divertida—. Eso pensaba.

Lizzie empezó a sentir algo muy extraño, parecido a la sensación experimentada en su estudio, justo antes de que él la besara. De repente notó una opresión en la garganta y las palmas de las manos se calentaron. Y sus entrañas... bien, no tenía palabras para describir la sensación de tensión, como un picor, que le comprimía el abdomen.

De forma instintiva, tal vez como un impulso de supervivencia, dio un paso atrás.

Él parecía divertido, como si supiera con exactitud qué estaba pensando.

Lizzie jugueteó un poco más con la flor, luego manifestó de forma brusca:

—No la debería haber cortado.

—Debe tener un tulipán —dijo él como si tal cosa—. No es justo que Jane reciba todas las flores.

El estómago de Lizzie, con la tensión y hormigueo que ya sentía, se revolvió un poco.

—De todos modos —consiguió decir—, no hay duda de que su jardinero no apreciará la mutilación de su obra.

Él sonrió con expresión maliciosa.

—Culpará a uno de mis hermanos pequeños.

Lizzie no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pues aún tendré peor opinión de usted por recurrir a tretas de este tipo —manifestó ella.

— ¿No la tiene ya?

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya le digo, no creo que mi opinión de usted pueda hundirse mucho más.

— ¡Oh! —Fitzwilliam agitó un dedo en su dirección—. Pensaba que su comportamiento iba a ser impecable.

Lizzie miró a su alrededor.

—No cuenta si no hay nadie cerca que pueda oírme, ¿no cree?

—Yo puedo oírla.

—Usted sí que no cuenta, de eso tengo la certeza.

Él inclinó la cabeza un poco más en dirección a Lizzie.

—Y yo que pensaba que era el único que contaba.

Lizzie no dijo nada, ni siquiera quería mirarle a los ojos. Cada vez que se permitía una mirada a esas profundidades aterciopeladas, su estómago se revolvía de nuevo.

— ¿Señorita Bennet?

Ella alzó la vista. Gran error. El estómago otra vez.

— ¿Por qué me va detrás? —preguntó ella.

Fitzwilliam se apartó del poste de madera y se irguió.

—Lo cierto es que no era mi intención. A mí me ha sorprendido tanto encontrarla como a usted encontrarme a mí. —Aunque, pensó con mordacidad, no debería de haberle sorprendido. Tendría que haberse percatado de que su madre andaba detrás de algo desde el momento en que sugirió por dónde debería ir a pasear.

Pero ¿era posible que su madre le dirigiera hacia la otra señorita Bennet? Sin duda ella no prefería a Lizzie antes que a Jane como futura nuera.

—Pero ahora que la he encontrado —dijo—, hay algo que quiero decirle.

— ¿Algo que aún no me ha dicho? —Preguntó en broma—. No puedo imaginármelo.

Él paso por alto aquella pulla.

— Quería disculparme.

Eso acaparó toda la atención de Lizzie.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó.

A Fitzwilliam le pareció que su voz había sonado como un graznido.

—Le debo una disculpa por mi conducta de la otra noche —dijo él—. La traté con suma rudeza.

— ¿Se disculpa por el beso? —preguntó ella, quien aún parecía bastante perpleja.

¿El beso? Ni siquiera había considerado disculparse por el beso. Nunca se había disculpado por un beso, nunca antes había besado a alguien con quien fuera necesario disculparse por eso. De hecho, había estado pensando más bien en las cosas desagradables que le había dicho después del beso.

—Err... sí —mintió—. El beso. Y también por lo que dije.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella—. Creía que los mujeriegos no se disculpaban.

Fitzwilliam dobló la mano y luego formó un puño. Era francamente incordiante esta maldita costumbre de ella: siempre llegando a conclusiones sobre él.

—Pues este mujeriego sí lo hace —dijo en tono cortante.

Lizzie respiró hondo, luego soltó una exhalación lenta y prolongada.

—Entonces acepto la disculpa.

—Excelente —respondió él y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa. — ¿Me permite que la acompañe de regreso a la casa?

Ella asintió.

—Pero no crea que eso quiere decir que voy a cambiar de opinión en lo que respecta a usted y Jane.

—Jamás se me ocurriría pensar que sea tan fácil de convencer —dijo y hablaba con sinceridad.

Lizzie se volvió con una mirada sorprendentemente directa, incluso en ella.

—Los hechos siguen siendo que me besó a mí —dijo sin rodeos.

—Y usted a mí —no pudo resistirse a responder.

Las mejillas de Lizzie adquirieron un matiz sonrosado delicioso.

—Los hechos siguen siendo —repitió ella con decisión— que sucedió. Y si se casara con Jane, a pesar de su reputación, que no me parece algo intranscendente...

—No —murmuró él interrumpiéndola con un suave tono aterciopelado—, no pensaba que le pareciera...

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—A pesar de su reputación, el incidente perduraría entre nosotros. Una vez que ha sucedido algo, no se puede borrar.

El demoniejo que Fitzwilliam llevaba dentro le instó a preguntar arrastrando las sílabas « ¿algo?» para que ella repitiera, «el beso», pero finalmente sintió lástima de ella y lo dejó pasar. Además, Lizzie tenía razón. El beso siempre quedaría entre ellos. Incluso en este instante, en que ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el azoramiento y los labios apretados por la irritación, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría al estrecharla en sus brazos, cómo sabría ella si bordeaba el contorno de labios con su lengua.

¿Olería como el jardín? ¿O conservaría en su piel esa fragancia enloquecedora a lirio y jabón? ¿Se fundiría ella en su abrazo? ¿O le apartaría para salir corriendo hacia la casa?

Sólo había una manera de enterarse, una manera que acabaría para siempre con sus opciones de conseguir la mano de Jane.

Pero, como había comentado Lizzie, casarse con Jane tal vez le acarreara demasiadas complicaciones. Al fin y al cabo no tenía que ser demasiado cómodo estar deseando siempre a la cuñada de uno.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de besar de nuevo a Lizzie Bennet, aquí, entre la belleza perfecta de los jardines de Aubrey Hall, con las flores rozándoles las piernas y el olor a lilas suspendido en el aire.

Tal vez...

Tal vez...


	10. Capitulo 9

_Los hombres son criaturas con espíritu de contradicción, sus cabezas y sus corazones nunca guardan concordancia. _Y _como bien saben todas las mujeres, sus actos normalmente están regidos por otro aspecto completamente diferente._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_29 de abril de 1814_

O tal vez no.

Justo cuando Fitzwilliam empezaba a trazar la mejor trayectoria hasta los labios de Lizzie, oyó un sonido del todo espantoso: la voz de su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! — gritó Colin —. Ahí estás.

La señorita Bennet, muy tranquila, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ser besada hasta perder el sentido, se volvió para observar a Colin que se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Un día de estos —masculló Fitzwilliam— tendré que matarle.

Lizzie se volvió otra vez al vizconde.

— ¿Ha dicho algo, milord?

Fitzwilliam no le hizo caso. Sin duda era la mejor opción, ya que _h__acerle _caso tendía a provocarle un deseo desesperado por ella. Y, como bien sabía, aquello era un rápido camino hacia el desastre más absoluto.

Para ser sinceros, quizá debería estarle agradecido a Colin por su inoportuna interrupción. Unos pocos segundos más y habría besado a Lizzie Bennet, y eso habría sido el mayor error de su vida.

Un beso con Lizzie tal vez fuera excusable, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta la manera en que ella le había provocado la otra noche en su estudio. Pero dos... bien, dos, para cualquier hombre honorable, significaría dejar de cortejar a Jane Bennet.

Y Fitzwilliam aún no estaba del todo preparado para renunciar al concepto del honor.

No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de echar por la borda su plan de casarse con Jane. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era la novia perfecta para sus propósitos. Lo único que sucedía era que su cerebro se confundía cada vez que aparecía la entrometida de su hermana.

—Fitzwilliam —repitió Colin cuando estuvo más cerca—, ¡y la señorita Bennet! —Les miró con curiosidad; estaba al corriente de que no se llevaban bien—. Qué sorpresa.

—Estaba recorriendo los jardines de su madre —dijo Lizzie— y me topé con su hermano.

Fitzwilliam se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

—Daphne y Simon han llegado —dijo Colin. Fitzwilliam se volvió hacia Lizzie y le explicó

—Mi hermana y su marido.

— ¿El duque? —inquirió ella con cortesía.

—En persona —refunfuñó él.

Colin se rió del despecho de su hermano.

—Era contrario a ese matrimonio —le explicó a Lizzie—. Detesta que sean felices.

—Oh, por el amor de... —dijo el vizconde con brusquedad— Estoy muy contento de que mi hermana sea feliz —añadió entre dientes, no sonaba especialmente feliz—. Simplemente creo que tendría que haber tenido más oportunidades de molerle a palos a ese hij... sinvergüenza antes de que se embarcaran en su «vivieron felices y comieron perdices».

Lizzie se atragantó de la risa.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, segura de que no había logrado poner la expresión seria que pretendía.

Colin le lanzó una mueca antes de volverse a su hermano.

—Daff ha sugerido una partida de palamallo. ¿Qué te parece? Hace siglos que no jugamos. Y, si empezamos pronto, podremos escapar de las señoritas melindrosas que mamá ha invitado para nosotros. —Se volvió de nuevo a Lizzie con el tipo de sonrisa que podía conseguir que le perdonaran cualquier cosa—. Excluida la compañía presente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —murmuró ella.

Colin se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos verdes centelleaban de malicia.

—Nadie cometería el error de llamarla a usted señorita melindrosa—añadió.

— ¿Es un cumplido? —preguntó ella con mordacidad.

—Sin ninguna duda.

—Entonces debería aceptarlo con cortesía y de buena gana.

Colin se rió y le dijo a Fitzwilliam:

—Me cae bien.

A Fitzwilliam no pareció divertirle.

— ¿Ha jugado alguna vez al palamallo, señorita Bennet? —preguntó Colin.

—Me temo que no. Creo que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que es.

—Es un juego de jardín. La mejor diversión. En Francia es más popular que aquí, aunque lo llaman _Paule Maule._

— ¿Y cómo se juega? —preguntó Lizzie.

—Se colocan aros en un recorrido —explicó Colin—, luego se lanzan a través de ellos unas pelotas de madera que se golpean con un mazo.

—Parece bastante simple —respondió con aire meditativo.

—No —añadió él— si se juega con los Darcy.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Quiere decir —interrumpió Fitzwilliam— que nunca hemos considerado necesario establecer un recorrido reglamentario. Colin, por ejemplo, coloca los aros sobre raíces de árboles...

—Y tú pones los tuyos en pendientes que descienden al lago —añadió Colin—. Nunca hemos vuelto a encontrar la bola roja después de que Daphne la hundiera.

Lizzie sabía que no debía comprometerse a pasar una tarde en compañía del vizconde de Darcy, pero, qué diantres, el palamallo parecía muy divertido.

— ¿Hay sitio para un jugador más? —preguntó—. Puesto que ya me han excluido del grupo de las melindrosas...

— ¡Por supuesto! —Dijo Colin—. Sospecho que se amoldará al resto de nosotros; tramposos e intrigantes.

—Viniendo de usted —dijo Lizzie con una risa—, sé que eso ha sido un cumplido.

— Oh, por supuesto. El honor y la honestidad tienen su momento, pero no en una partida de palamallo.

Fitzwilliam les interrumpió con expresión petulante en el rostro:

—Y tendremos que invitar también a su hermana.

— ¿Jane? —Lizzie se atragantó. Caray. Había picado el anzuelo. Después de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerles separados ahora prácticamente les había organizado la tarde. No había manera de excluir a Jane después de haberse autoinvitado prácticamente a la partida.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra hermana? —preguntó él con amabilidad.

Lizzie le frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez no tenga ganas de jugar. Creo que estaba descansando en su habitación.

—Daré instrucciones a la doncella de que llame a su puerta con mucha suavidad —dijo Fitzwilliam, aunque era obvio que mentía.

— ¡Excelente! — exclamó alegre Colin —. Estaremos igualados entonces. Tres hombres y tres mujeres.

— ¿Se juega en equipo? —preguntó Lizzie.

—No —contestó él—, pero mi madre siempre insiste sobremanera en que hay que estar emparejados en todas las cosas. Le disgustaría bastante que no fuera así.

Lizzie no podía imaginar que a la encantadora y graciosa mujer con la que había charlado apenas una hora antes le preocupara una partida de palamallo, pero se imaginó que ella no era quién para hacer comentarios.

—Me ocuparé de que vayan a buscar a la señorita Bennet —murmuró Fitzwilliam, quien tenía un aspecto muy complacido—. Colin ¿por qué no acompañas a esta señorita Bennet hasta el campo de juego y nos reunimos allí dentro de media hora?

Lizzie abrió la boca para protestar por aquellos arreglos que iban a dejar a Jane a solas en compañía del vizconde, aunque fuera sólo durante el breve tiempo que llevaba caminar hasta el campo, pero al final se quedó callada. No había ninguna excusa razonable para impedir aquello, y lo sabía.

Fitzwilliam captó sus resoplidos y torció la comisura de su boca del modo más odioso para decir:

—Me complace ver que está de acuerdo conmigo, señorita Bennet.

Ella se limitó a gruñir. Si hubiera articulado algunas palabras, no habrían sido amables.

—Excelente —repitió Colin—. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Luego entrelazó su brazo con el de Lizzie y así se alejaron, dejando a Fitzwilliam sonriendo tras ellos.

Colin y Lizzie caminaron durante unos ochocientos metros desde la casa hasta una especie de claro desigual delimitado a un lado por un lago.

—El hogar de la roja pelota pródiga, supongo —comentó Lizzie mientras indicaba el agua.

Colin se rió y asintió.

—Es una lástima porque contábamos con equipo suficiente para ocho jugadores; nuestra madre insistió en que compráramos un juego que pudiera servirnos a los ocho hermanos.

Lizzie no estaba segura de si sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

—Su familia está muy unida, ¿verdad?

—Más que ninguna —respondió Colin con convencimiento mientras se acercaba a un cobertizo próximo.

Lizzie siguió sus pasos dándose golpecitos en el muslo de forma distraída.

— ¿Sabe qué hora es? —preguntó en voz alta.

Él se detuvo, sacó el reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió con un golpecito.

—Tres y diez.

—Gracias —contestó Lizzie, tomando nota mentalmente.

Habían dejado a las tres menos cinco a Fitzwilliam, quien había prometido traer a Jane al campo de palamallo en cuestión de media hora de modo que llegarían a eso de las tres y veinticinco.

Como muy tarde a las tres y media. Lizzie estaba dispuesta a ser generosa y permitir ciertos retrasos inevitables. Si el vizconde traía a Jane a las tres y media, no pondría pegas.

Colin continuó su recorrido hasta el cobertizo y Lizzie observó con interés cómo abría la puerta con cierto esfuerzo.

—Parece oxidada —comentó ella.

—Hace ya un tiempo que no venimos a jugar —explicó.

— ¿De veras? Si yo tuviera una casa como Aubrey Hall, nunca iría a Londres.

Colin se volvió hacia ella con la mano aún en la puerta medio abierta del cobertizo.

—Se parece mucho a Fitzwilliam, ¿lo sabe?

Lizzie soltó un resuello.

— Sin duda bromea.

Él sacudió la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Tal vez sea porque son los hermanos mayores. Dios sabe que cada día doy gracias por no haber estado en el lugar de Fitzwilliam...

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Colin se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que no me gustaría cargar con sus responsabilidades, es todo. El título, la familia, la fortuna, es demasiada carga para los hombros de una sola persona.

Lizzie no es que deseara especialmente oír lo bien que el vizconde había asumido las responsabilidades del título; no quería oír nada que pudiera cambiar su opinión de él, aunque tenía que confesar que la había impresionado la aparente sinceridad de su disculpa aquella misma tarde.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Aubrey Hall? —preguntó.

Colin la miró sin comprender por un momento, como si hubiera olvidado que la conversación había comenzado con su inocente comentario sobre lo preciosa que era la casa solariega.

—Nada, supongo —dijo finalmente—. Y también todo. A Fitzwilliam le encanta esto.

—Pero pasa todo el tiempo en Londres —dijo Lizzie—. ¿No es cierto?

—Lo sé. —Colin se encogió de hombros—. Qué extraño, ¿no?

Lizzie no tenía ninguna respuesta, de modo que se quedó mirando mientras él tiraba de la puerta del cobertizo hasta que consiguió abrirla.

—Ya está. —Del interior sacó una carretilla con ruedas que había construido especialmente para llevar ocho mazos y otras tantas bolas de madera—. Un poco descuidado, pero tampoco está tan mal.

—Excepto por la bola roja perdida —dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

—Toda la culpa es de Daphne —contestó Colin—. Culpo de todo a Daphne y así mi vida es mucho más fácil.

— ¡Te he oído!

Lizzie se volvió y vio a una atractiva y joven pareja que se acercaba a ellos. El hombre era terriblemente guapo, con pelo oscuro, y ojos oscuros y alegres. La mujer sólo podía ser una Darcy, con el mismo pelo castaño que Fitzwilliam y Colin. Por no mencionar la misma estructura ósea y aquella misma sonrisa. Lizzie había oído decir que todos los Darcy se parecían bastante, pero nunca hasta entonces se lo había acabado de creer.

— ¡Daff! — Exclamó Colin—. Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a sacar los mazos.

La joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿No pensarás que iba a dejarte trazar otra vez el recorrido, eh? — Se volvió a su marido—. Prefiero no perderle de vista.

—No le preste atención —le dijo Colin a Lizzie—. Es muy fuerte, y apuesto a que es muy capaz de tirarme al lago sin problemas.

Daphne entornó los ojos y se volvió a Lizzie.

—Puesto que estoy segura de que el miserable de mi hermano no va a hacer los honores, me presentaré. Soy Daphne, duquesa de Hastings, y éste es mi esposo Simon.

Lizzie hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Excelencia —murmuró, luego se volvió al duque y dijo otra vez —, Excelencia.

Colin hizo un ademán en dirección a Lizzie mientras se inclinaba a sacar los mazos de la carretilla de palamallo.

—Os presento a la señorita Bennet.

Daphne pareció confundida.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Fitzwilliam en casa. Creo que me ha dicho que iba a buscar a la señorita Bennet.

—Mi hermana —explicó Lizzie—. Jane. Yo soy Elizabeth. Lizzie para los amigos.

—Bien, si es lo bastante valiente como para jugar al palamallo con los Darcy, sin duda me gustaría incluirla entre mis amigas —dijo Daphne con una amplia sonrisa—. Por lo tanto, tiene que llamarme Daphne. Y a mi esposo, Simon. ¿Simon?

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió él, y Lizzie tuvo la clara impresión de que diría lo mismo si Daphne declarara que el cielo se había vuelto naranja. No porque él no le prestara atención, sino porque era evidente que estaba loco por ella.

Esto, pensó Lizzie, era lo que quería para Jane.

—Déjame coger la mitad —dijo Daphne estirando el brazo para coger los aros que su hermano ya tenía en la mano—. La señorita Bennet y yo... es decir, Lizzie y yo — dedicó a Lizzie una amplia sonrisa llena de afecto— colocaremos tres de éstos, y tú y Simon podéis colocar el resto.

Antes de que Lizzie se atreviera a opinar, Daphne ya la había cogido por el brazo y se la llevaba hacia el lago.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos del todo de que la bola de Fitzwilliam acaba en el agua — masculló Daphne —. Nunca le he perdonado lo de la última vez. Creí que Benedict y Colin iban a morirse de la risa. Y Fitzwilliam fue el peor. Estaba allí sonriéndose. ¡Sonriéndose! — Se volvió a Lizzie con la más atribulada de las expresiones—. Nadie se sonríe como mi hermano mayor.

—Lo sé —dijo Lizzie en voz baja.

Por suerte, la duquesa no la había oído.

— Si hubiera podido matarlo en ese momento, juro que lo habría hecho.

— ¿Y qué sucede una vez que todas las bolas acaban en el agua? — Lizzie no pudo resistirse a preguntar—. Aún no he jugado con la familia al completo, pero todos parecen bastante competitivos, y me da la impresión...

—... que será inevitable —concluyó Daphne por ella. Puso una mueca—. Probablemente tenga razón. No tenemos espíritu deportivo yo en lo que al palamallo se refiere. Cuando un Darcy coge el mazo, nos convertimos en los peores tramposos y mentirosos. De veras, el juego no tiene tanto que ver con ganar sino con asegurarse de que el otro jugador pierde.

Lizzie buscó las palabras.

—Suena un poco...

— ¿Horrible? —preguntó Daphne sonriente—. No lo es. Nunca se habrá divertido tanto, se lo garantizo. Pero al paso que vamos, todas las bolas van a acabar en el lago dentro de poco. Supongo que pediremos a Francia otro juego. —Metió un aro en la tierra—. Parecerá un derroche lo sé, pero merece la pena con tal de humillar a mis hermanos.

Lizzie intentó no reírse, pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿Tiene algún hermano, señorita Bennet? —inquirió Daphne.

Puesto que la duquesa había olvidado llamarla por su nombre de pila, Lizzie consideró mejor volver a las maneras formales.

—No, Excelencia —contestó—. Jane es mi única hermana.

Daphne se protegió los ojos con la mano e inspeccionó la zona en busca de alguna ubicación alevosa. Cuando avistó una —situada justo encima de la raíz de un árbol— se fue para allá sin dejarle otra opción a Lizzie que seguirla.

—Cuatro hermanos —dijo Daphne, metiendo otro aro en la tierra — te dan una educación maravillosa.

—La de cosas que habrá aprendido —dijo Lizzie bastante impresionada—. ¿Sabe dejarle un ojo morado a un hombre? ¿Tumbarle en el suelo de un puñetazo?

Daphne puso una mueca maliciosa.

—Pregúntele a mi esposo.

— ¿Que me pregunte el qué? —gritó el duque desde el lado opuesto del árbol, donde él y Colin se encontraban colocando un aro sobre una raíz.

—Nada —contestó la duquesa en tono inocente—. También he aprendido —le susurró a Lizzie— que es mejor tener la boca cerrada. Es mucho más fácil manejar a los hombres una vez que entiendes los puntos básicos de su naturaleza.

— ¿Qué son? —le pinchó Lizzie.

Daphne se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró cubriéndose la boca:

—No son tan listos como nosotras, no son tan intuitivos como nosotras y desde luego es mejor que no se enteren del cincuenta por ciento de lo que hacemos. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Él no me ha oído, verdad?

Simon salió de detrás del árbol.

—Cada palabra.

Lizzie se atragantó de la risa al ver a Daphne dar un brinco.

—Pero es cierto —dijo con arrogancia.

Simon se cruzó de brazos.

—Piensa lo que quieras, querida. —Se volvió a Lizzie—. Con los años he aprendido un par o tres de cosas sobre las mujeres.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Lizzie fascinada.

Él asintió y se inclinó, como si fuera a desvelar un serio secreto de Estado.

—Es mucho más fácil manejarlas si se creen que son más listas y más intuitivas que los hombres. Y —añadió con mirada de superioridad a su esposa— nuestras vidas transcurren con mucha más tranquilidad si fingimos que sólo nos enteramos del cincuenta por ciento lo que hacen.

Colin se acercó balanceando un mazo.

— ¿Están discutiendo? —le preguntó a Lizzie.

— Sólo deliberamos — corrigió Daphne.

—Que Dios me libre de tales deliberaciones —masculló Colin —Escojamos los colores.

Lizzie le siguió de regreso junto a la carretilla de palamallo, tamborileando sobre el muslo con los dedos.

— ¿Tiene hora? —le preguntó.

Colin sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Pasa un poco de las tres y media, ¿por qué?

—Pensaba que Jane y el vizconde deberían estar ya por aquí eso es todo —respondió, intentando no parecer demasiado preocupada.

Colin se encogió de hombros.

—Estarán en camino. —Luego, inconsciente de la inquietud ella, indicó la carretilla de palamallo —. Pues bien. Usted es la invitada. Es la primera en escoger. ¿Qué color quiere?

Sin pensar mucho, Lizzie estiró el brazo y cogió un mazo. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano se percató de que era negro.

—El mazo de la muerte —dijo Colin con gesto de aprobación. —Sabía que sería una buena jugadora.

—Dejemos el mazo rosa para Fitzwilliam —dijo Daphne sacando el mazo verde.

El duque cogió el mazo naranja y, volviéndose a Lizzie, dijo:

—Es testigo de que no tengo nada que ver con el mazo rosa de Darcy, ¿de acuerdo?

Lizzie sonrió con picardía.

—He advertido que no ha escogido el mazo rosa.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una mueca aun mas viesa que la de ella—. Mi esposa ya lo ha escogido por él. No podía llevarle la contraria, ¿no cree?

—Para mí el amarillo —dijo Colin—, y el azul para la señorita Jane, ¿no le parece?

—Oh, sí —replicó Lizzie—. A Jane le encanta el azul.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando los dos mazos restantes: el rosa y el púrpura.

—No le va a gustar ninguno de los dos —dijo Daphne.

Colin asintió.

—Pero el rosa aún menos. —Y con aquello, cogió el mazo púrpura y lo arrojó dentro del cobertizo, luego se agachó y tiró la bola púrpura tras él.

—Y digo yo —empezó el duque—, ¿dónde está Fitzwilliam?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta —masculló Lizzie, tamborileando otra vez con los dedos sobre la falda.

—Supongo que querrá saber qué hora es —apuntó Colin con astucia.

Lizzie se sonrojó. Ya le había pedido dos veces que mirara la hora.

—No hace falta —contestó sin encontrar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

—Muy bien, sólo que he tomado nota de que cada vez que empieza mover la mano...

Lizzie detuvo la mano.

—...está a punto de preguntarme qué hora es.

—Ha tomado nota de muchas cosas sobre mí en la última hora — respondió Lizzie con sequedad.

Él puso una mueca.

—Soy un tipo observador.

—Es evidente —masculló ella.

—Pero, en caso de que le interese, son las cuatro menos cuarto.

—Tenían que haber llegado hace rato —dijo Lizzie.

Colin se inclinó hacia delante y susurró.

—Dudo mucho que mi hermano esté violando a su hermana.

Lizzie retrocedió con brusquedad.

— ¡Señor Darcy!

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Daphne.

Colin esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—La señorita Bennet está preocupada por que Fitzwilliam esté poniendo en una situación comprometida a la otra señorita Bennet.

— ¡Colin! — exclamó Daphne —. Eso no tiene la menor gracia.

—Y desde luego no es cierto —protestó Lizzie. Bien, casi no era cierto. No pensaba que el vizconde estuviera poniendo a Jane en una situación comprometida, pero era más que probable que se estuviera esforzando todo lo posible para aturdirla con sus encantos. Y eso en sí mismo ya era peligroso.

Lizzie sostuvo el mazo en la mano para comprobar su peso e intentó imaginar la manera de usarlo sobre la cabeza del vizconde y hacer que pasara por un accidente.

El mazo de la muerte, desde luego que sí.

Fitzwilliam miró la hora en el reloj de la repisa de su estudio. Casi las tres y media. Iban a llegar tarde.

Puso una mueca. Oh, bien, no podía hacer nada.

Normalmente insistía mucho en la puntualidad, pero si el retraso tenía como resultado la tortura de Lizzie Bennet, no le importaba demasiado llegar tarde.

Y Lizzie Bennet sin duda se estaría retorciendo de agonía para entonces, horrorizada sólo con la idea de que su preciosa hermana pequeña estuviera en sus malignas garras.

Fitzwilliam bajó la vista a susmalignas garras —sus manos, se recordó a sí mismo— y esbozó otra amplia sonrisa. Hacía siglos que no se había divertido tanto, y lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo en su despacho, imaginándose a Lizzie Bennet con la mandíbula apretada mientras le salía humo por las orejas.

Era una imagen de lo más graciosa.

Por supuesto, aquello no era culpa suya. Él habría salido con puntualidad de no haber tenido que esperar a Jane. La joven había mandado aviso con la doncella de que se reuniría con él en diez minutos. De eso hacía veinte minutos. Él no podía hacer nada si ella se retrasaba.

Fitzwilliam tuvo una visión repentina de cómo transcurriría el resto de su vida: esperando a Jane. ¿Era el tipo de mujer que se retrasaba por sistema? Aquello podía acabar resultando irritante al cabo un tiempo.

Como si le hubiera dado pie, oyó unas pisadas en el vestíbulo y cuando alzó a vista, la forma exquisita de Jane quedó enmarcada en el umbral.

Era una visión, pensó de manera desapasionada. Era absolutamente encantadora en todos los sentidos. Su rostro era la perfección, su postura la personificación de la gracia, y tenía unos ojos del azul más radiante, tan intensos que uno no podía evitar sorprenderse de aquella tonalidad cada vez que parpadeaba.

Fitzwilliam esperó a que se produjera algún tipo de reacción dentro de él. No cabía duda de que ningún hombre permanecería inmune a su belleza.

Nada. Ni siquiera la menor necesidad de besarla. Casi parecía un crimen contra la naturaleza.

Pero tal vez era algo bueno. Al fin y al cabo no quería una esposa de la que pudiera enamorarse. El deseo era algo agradable, pero el deseo podía ser peligroso. Con certeza, el deseo podía transformarse en amor con más facilidad que el desinterés.

—Siento enormemente llegar tarde, milord —dijo Jane con su encanto particular.

—No es ningún problema, en absoluto —contestó él. Se sintió un poco animado por las recientes racionalizaciones de la espera. Nada había cambiado, ella sería una buena esposa. No hacía falta buscar más —. Pero tenemos que salir ya. Los otros ya habrán preparado el recorrido de la partida.

La cogió por el brazo y salieron caminando de la casa. Él hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo. Ella hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo. Él hizo un comentario sobre el tiempo del día anterior. Ella estuvo conforme en todo lo que él dijo (ni siquiera recordaba el qué un minuto después).

Tras agotar todos los temas relacionados con la climatología, se quedaron callados, y luego, tras tres minutos sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera algo que decir, Jane soltó:

— ¿Qué estudió en la universidad?

Fitzwilliam la miró con extrañeza. No recordaba que ninguna jovencita le hubiera hecho antes esta pregunta.

—Oh, lo habitual —respondió.

—Pero —insistió ella, con un aspecto impaciente poco característico — ¿qué es lo habitual?

—Historia, sobre todo. Un poco de literatura.

—Oh. —Consideró eso durante un momento—. Me encanta leer.

— ¿Ah, sí? —La miró con renovado interés. Nunca se le habría ocurrido tomarla por una estudiosa—. ¿Qué le gusta leer?

Pareció relajarse mientras contestaba a la pregunta.

—Novelas si me siento imaginativa. Filosofía si busco el desarrollo personal.

—Filosofía ¿eh? — inquirió Fitzwilliam —. Nunca la he digerido demasiado bien.

Jane soltó una de sus encantadoras risas musicales.

— Lizzie es igual. Siempre me está diciendo que es muy capaz vivir su vida y que no le hace falta que un hombre ya muerto le dé instrucciones.

Fitzwilliam pensó en sus experiencias cuando leía a Aristóteles, Bentham y Descartes en la universidad. Luego pensó en sus experiencias intentando no leer a Aristóteles, Bentham y Descartes en universidad.

—Creo —murmuró— que tendré que mostrar mi conformidad con su hermana.

Jane esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Usted conforme con mi hermana? Creo que tendría que buscar una libreta para apuntar este momento. Sin duda es la primera vez.

Él le lanzó una mirada de soslayo para poder evaluarla mejor.

—Es más impertinente de lo que deja entrever, ¿verdad que sí?

—Pero ni la mitad que Lizzie.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado.

Fitzwilliam le oyó una risita pero, cuando la miró de reojo, parecía que ella intentaba con gran esfuerzo mantener el rostro serio. Doblaron el último recodo antes del campo de juego, y cuando llegaron a alto de la elevación, encontraron al resto del grupo de jugadores de palamallo esperándoles, balanceando distraídamente sus mazos mientras aguardaban.

—Oh, maldita sea —juró Fitzwilliam, olvidando por completo que se encontraba en compañía de la mujer a la que planeaba convertir en su esposa—. Tiene el mazo de la muerte.

.

.

.

_Ok! Debo decir que desde aquí, desde este capítulo, empieza mi parte favorita. Esa partida de palamallo es... ¡guau! Me emociona jejeje._

_Lamento la demora, no tenía energía eléctrica…_


	11. Capitulo 10

_Las reuniones campestres son acontecimientos muy peligrosos. Las personas casadas a menudo se encuentran disfrutando junto a invitados que no son sus cónyuges, y las personas solteras regresan a menudo a la ciudad como personas comprometidas en matrimonio con cierto apresuramiento._

_De hecho, los compromisos más sorprendentes se anuncian inmediatamente después de estas jornadas de vida rústica._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_2 de mayol de 1814_

—Sí que se lo han tomado con calma —comentó Colin en cuanto Fitzwilliam y Jane alcanzaron al grupo—. Bueno, ya estamos listos para empezar. Jane, usted juega con el azul. — Le tendió el mazo—. Fitzwilliam, eres el rosa.

— ¿Yo soy rosa y ella —indicó con un dedo a Lizzie— se queda con el mazo de la muerte?

—Le dejé escoger la primera —dijo Colin—. Al fin y al cabo es nuestra invitada.

—Fitzwilliam suele jugar con el negro —explicó Daphne—. De hecho, él dio el nombre al mazo.

—No debería jugar con el rosa —le dijo Jane a Fitzwilliam—. No le pega lo más mínimo. Tenga. —Le tendió el mazo—. ¿Por qué no cambiamos?

—No sea tonta —interrumpió Colin—. Todos estuvimos conformes con que usted jugara con el azul. Hace juego con sus ojos.

A Lizzie le pareció oír gruñir a Fitzwilliam.

—Seré el rosa —anunció Fitzwilliam mientras cogía el ofensivo mazo con bastante energía de la mano de Colin— y ganaré de todos modos. Empecemos, ¿de acuerdo?

En cuanto se hicieron las presentaciones necesarias entre el duque, la duquesa y Jane, todos dejaron caer sus pesadas bolas de madera cerca del punto de salida y se prepararon para jugar.

— ¿Cómo jugamos? ¿Empieza el más joven? —sugirió Colin con una galante inclinación en dirección a Jane.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo preferiría ser la última, para así tener la posibilidad de observar el juego de quienes tienen más experiencia que yo.

—Una mujer sabia —murmuró Colin—. Entonces empieza el mayor. Fitzwilliam creo que eres el más anciano entre nosotros.

— Lo siento, querido hermano, pero Hastings me lleva unos pocos meses.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación —le susurró Jane a Lizzie— que me estoy metiendo en una pelea familiar?

—Creo que los Darcy se toman el palamallo muy en serio —explicó Lizzie al oído. Los tres hermanos Darcy habían adoptado expresiones de bulldogs y todos ellos parecían bastante resueltos a ganar.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh! — les regañó Colin agitando un dedo en su dirección —. No se permite ninguna connivencia.

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué pactar —comentó Lizzie— ya que nadie se ha dignado a explicarnos las reglas del juego.

—Aprenderán sobre la marcha —dijo Daphne con energía—. Se lo imaginarán a medida que avancemos.

—Creo —susurró Lizzie a Jane— que el objeto es hundir bolas de los oponentes en el lago.

— ¿De veras?

—No. Pero creo que así es como lo ven los Darcy.

—¡No dejan de susurrarse! —les gritó Colin sin tan siquiera dedicarles una mirada. Luego se volvió al duque—. Hastings, golpea la maldita bola. No tenemos todo el día.

—Colin —interrumpió Daphne—, no hace falta que maldigas. Hay damas presentes.

—Tú no cuentas.

—Pero hay damas presentes aparte de mí —replicó entre dientes.

Colin pestañeó, luego se volvió a las hermanas Bennet.

— ¿Les importa?

—En absoluto —respondió Lizzie completamente fascinada. Jane se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Bien. —Colin se volvió otra vez al duque—. Hastings, empecemos ya.

El duque colocó su bola un poco por delante de las del resto.

— ¿Se dan cuenta —dijo a nadie en particular— de que nunca he jugado al palamallo?

—Limítate a darle un buen batacazo a la bola en esa dirección, cariño —le explicó Daphne al tiempo que indicaba el primer aro.

— ¿No es ése el último aro? —preguntó Fitzwilliam.

—Es el primero.

—Tendría que ser el último.

Daphne alzó la barbilla.

—Yo he preparado el recorrido, es el primero.

—Creo que aquí va a haber sangre —le susurró Jane a Lizzie.

El duque se volvió a Fitzwilliam y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—Creo que creeré en la palabra de Daphne en esta cuestión.

—Es ella la que preparó el recorrido —comentó Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam, Colin, Simon y Daphne la miraron con consternación, como si no pudieran creer del todo que tuviera el valor de meterse en la conversación.

—Bien, así fue —añadió Lizzie.

Daphne entrelazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Creo que la adoro, Lizzie Bennet —manifestó.

—Dios me ayude —masculló Fitzwilliam.

Hastings echó hacia atrás el mazo, golpeó y la bola naranja se precipitó enseguida por el césped.

— ¡Bien hecho, Simon! —gritó Daphne.

Colin se volvió y miró a su hermana con desdén.

—En el juego del palamallo nunca se ovaciona a los contrincantes — le dijo con arrogancia.

—Nunca antes ha jugado — respondió—. No es probable que gane.

—No importa.

Daphne se volvió hacia Lizzie y Jane y les explicó:

—Me temo que la falta de deportividad es un requisito en el palamallo Darcy.

—Eso había deducido —dijo Lizzie con sequedad.

—Me toca —ladró Fitzwilliam. Echó una mirada desdeñosa a la bola rosa y luego le arreó un buen porrazo. Surcó de forma espléndida la hierba, pero dio contra un árbol y se detuvo como una piedra sobre el suelo.

— ¡Fantástico! —exclamó Colin, quien empezó a preparar su turno.

Fitzwilliam balbuceó unas cuantas cosas en voz baja, ninguna de ellas apropiada para oídos delicados.

Colin envió la bola amarilla en dirección al primer aro y a continuación se colocó a un lado para dejar que Lizzie lo intentara.

— ¿Puedo hacer una tirada de prueba? —preguntó.

—No. —Fue un «no» bastante sonoro, ya que eran tres las bocas que lo pronunciaron.

—Muy bien —dijo entre dientes—. Retrocedan todos. No seré responsable si lesiono a alguien la primera vez. —Echó hacia atrás el mazo con todas sus fuerzas y sacudió la bola. Salió volando por el aire formando un arco bastante impresionante, luego chocó con el mismo árbol que había frustrado la tirada de Fitzwilliam y cayó pesadamente al suelo, al lado de la bola rosa.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Daphne mientras se disponía a apuntar. Echó hacia atrás el brazo varias veces antes de darle a la bola.

— ¿Por qué ese «cielos»? —preguntó Lizzie con preocupación. La débil sonrisa de lástima de la duquesa no la tranquilizó.

—Ya verá. —Daphne tiró y luego se fue siguiendo la dirección había trazado su bola.

Lizzie miró a Fitzwilliam. Parecía muy, muy complacido con la situación actual de las cosas.

— ¿Qué me va a hacer? —preguntó ella.

El vizconde se inclinó hacia delante con aire muy malicioso.

—Una pregunta más apropiada sería qué no voy a hacerle.

—Creo que me toca —dijo Jane y se adelantó hasta el punto de inicio. Dio a su bola un golpe anémico y luego gimió al ver que no había avanzado ni la tercera parte que los demás.

— Aplique un poco más de fuerza la próxima vez —dijo Fitzwilliam antes de irse hacia su bola.

—De acuerdo —masculló Jane a su espalda—. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

— ¡Hastings! — aulló Fitzwilliam —. Es tu turno.

Mientras el duque daba un golpecito a la bola para acercarla al siguiente aro, Fitzwilliam se apoyó en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y su ridículo mazo rosa colgándole de una mano. Esperó a Lizzie.

—Oh, señorita Bennet —dijo finalmente en voz alta—. ¡Las normas del juego establecen que cada uno siga su propia bola!

La observó acercarse poco a poco a su lado.

—Ya está —refunfuñó—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Debería de tratarme con más respeto —continuó él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perezosa y astuta.

— ¿Después de que se entretuviera con Jane? —le respondió con brusquedad—. Lo que tendría que hacer es descuartizarle.

—Qué mozuela tan sanguinaria —reflexionó él—. Le irá bien en el palamallo... finalmente.

El vizconde observó muy divertido que a Lizzie se le ponía el rostro primero muy rojo, y luego blanco.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Fitzwilliam —gritó Colin—. Tira de una vez.

Fitzwilliam miró hacia donde se hallaban las dos bolas pegadas sobre la hierba, la negra de ella y la de él, de un rosa terrible.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. No quiero hacer esperar al querido y dulce Colin. —Y con eso, puso un pie sobre su bola y echó el mazo hacia atrás...

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —chilló Lizzie.

...y lo lanzó. La bola de Fitzwilliam permaneció firme en su sitio, debajo de su bota. La de Lizzie salió colina abajo recorriendo lo que parecían millas.

—Desalmado — rezongó.

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra —bromeó.

—Voy a matarle.

—Puede intentarlo —le tomó el pelo— pero tendrá que alcanzarme primero.

Lizzie sopesó el mazo de la muerte, luego observó el pie de él.

—Ni se le ocurra —advirtió el vizconde.

—Es una tentación —dijo entre dientes.

Él se inclinó con gesto amenazador hacia ella.

—Tenemos testigos.

—Y eso es lo único que le salva la vida en este momento.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

—Creo que su bola se ha ido colina abajo, señorita Bennet. Estoy convencido de que volveremos a verla dentro de una media hora cuando consiga alcanzarnos.

Justo entonces Daphne pasó junto a ellos a buen paso, siguiendo su bola que les había adelantado sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Por eso dije «Oh, cielos» —comentó sin que fuera, en opinión de Lizzie, a dar más explicaciones.

—Pagará por esto —prometió Lizzie entre dientes.

La sonrisita de él decía más que cualquier palabra.

Y entonces ella se fue colina abajo. Soltó una sonora maldición, decididamente poco femenina, cuando se percató de que su bola había quedado alojada debajo de un seto.

Media hora después, Lizzie aún iba dos aros por detrás del penúltimo jugador. Fitzwilliam iba ganando, lo cual le fastidiaba muchísimo. La única cosa favorable era que estaba tan rezagada que no tenía que su rostro de regodeo.

Luego, mientras esperaba su turno haciendo girar los pulgares, (poco más podía hacer, ya que ningún otro jugador quedaba ni remotamente cerca de ella), oyó que Fitzwilliam soltaba un grito ofendido.

Esto atrajo de inmediato su atención.

Sonriendo ante la expectativa de que hubiera sucedido alguna desgracia, miró a su alrededor con ansia hasta que avistó la bola rosa volando sobre la hierba directamente hacia ella.

— ¡Uh! —gorjeó Lizzie. Dio un salto y se apartó con rapidez a un lado para no perder un dedo del pie.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, vio a Colin brincando en el aire y su mazo elevándose hacia arriba mientras gritaba exultante:

— ¡Yuhu!

Fitzwilliam puso cara de querer destripar a su hermano allí mismo.

Lizzie también habría ejecutado la danza de la victoria. Ya que no podía ganar, lo mejor era saber que Fitzwilliam tampoco podría vencer, sólo que ahora él volvía a quedarse retrasado junto a ella durante varios turnos. Y aunque su soledad no era la cosa más entretenida del mundo, era mejor que tener que conversar con él.

De todos modos fue difícil no mostrar un poco de petulancia cuando Fitzwilliam se acercó hacia ella pisoteando la hierba, con el ceño fruncido como si una nube de tormenta acabara de instalarse en su cerebro.

—Ha sido mala suerte, milord —murmuró Lizzie.

La fulminó con la mirada.

Ella suspiró, sólo para dar efecto, por supuesto.

—Estoy segura de que aún conseguirá situarse en segundo o tercer lugar.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con gesto amenazador y profirió un sonido que se parecía demasiado a un bufido.

— ¡Señorita Bennet! —El chillido impaciente de Colin llegó desde lo alto de la colina—. ¡Es su turno!

—Sí, claro —dijo mientras analizaba los posibles disparos. Podía apuntar al siguiente aro o podía intentar a su vez sabotear a Fitzwilliam.

Por desgracia, la bola de él no tocaba la suya, de modo que no podía intentar la maniobra de pisar la bola, empleada antes por Fitzwilliam con ella. Era mejor para ella, con la suerte que tenía, acabaría fallando del todo y en vez de dar a la bola se rompería el pie o algo así.

—Decisiones, decisiones —murmuró Lizzie.

El vizconde se cruzó de brazos.

—La única manera que tiene de arruinarme la partida es arruinar la suya también.

—Cierto —admitió ella. Si quería enviar la bola de él al quinto pino, tenía que renunciar también a la suya, pues no le quedaba otro remedio que golpear primero la suya con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir que la de Fitzwilliam se moviera. Sólo el cielo sabía dónde acabaría.

—Pero —alzó la vista para mirarle y sonrió con gesto inocente— de cualquier modo, en realidad no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta partida.

—Podría acabar segunda o tercera —intentó él.

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza.

—Poco probable, ¿no le parece? Estoy tan retrasada, de hecho, y ya casi nos acercamos al final...

—No querrá hacer eso, señorita Bennet —le advirtió.

—Oh —dijo con gran sentimiento—. Sí quiero, de verdad, quiero. —Y en ese momento, con la sonrisa más maligna que habían esbozado sus labios en la vida, echó hacia atrás el mazo y propinó un porrazo a su bola con cada gramo de emoción que había dentro ella. Ésta dio a la bola de Fitzwilliam con una fuerza sorprendente y la mandó volando colina abajo.

Y más abajo...

Y más...

Directamente dentro del lago.

Boquiabierta de deleite, Lizzie se quedó mirando durante un momento cómo se hundía la bola rosa en el lago. Luego algo se propagó por su interior, una emoción extraña y primitiva, y antes de que supiera qué le sucedía, estaba saltando como una loca al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡He ganado!

—No ha ganado —soltó Fitzwilliam con brusquedad.

— Oh, pero es como si ganara —se regodeó ella.

Colin y Daphne, que habían bajado corriendo por la colina, se detuvieron en seco delante de ellos.

— ¡Bien hecho, señorita Bennet! — exclamó Colin —. Sabía que se merecía el mazo de la muerte.

— ¡Genial! — reconoció Daphne —. Totalmente genial.

A Fitzwilliam, por supuesto, no le quedó otra opción que cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño con furia.

Colin le dio a Lizzie una palmada simpática en la espalda.

— ¿Está segura de que no es una Darcy disfrazada? Ha estado de verdad a la altura del espíritu del juego.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda —le dijo Lizzie muy cortés—. Si no hubiera enviado su bola colina abajo...

—Tenía la esperanza de que recogiera las riendas de su destrucción — explicó Colin.

El duque finalmente se aproximó acompañado de Jane.

—Un final de partida realmente asombroso —comentó.

—Aún no ha acabado —recalcó Daphne.

Su marido le dedicó una mirada divertida.

—Seguir jugando parece ahora bastante decepcionante, ¿no creen?

Por sorprendente que fuera, incluso Colin se mostró conforme.

—Desde luego no puedo imaginar nada que lo supere.

Lizzie sonrió radiante.

El duque echó una mirada al cielo y comentó:

—Es más, está empezando a taparse. Quiero llevar a Daphne de vuelta a la casa antes de que empiece a llover. En su estado delicado, ya saben.

Lizzie miró llena de sorpresa a Daphne, quien había empezado a sonrojarse. No presentaba síntomas de estar embarazada.

—Muy bien —dijo Colin—. Propongo que pongamos fin a la partida y declaremos vencedora a la señorita Bennet.

—Iba dos aros por detrás de todos los demás —objetó Lizzie.

—De cualquier modo —añadió Colin—, cualquier verdadero aficionado al palamallo Darcy entiende que enviar al lago la bola de Fitzwilliam es mucho más importante que meter la bola a través de los aros. Lo cual la convierte en nuestra campeona, señorita Bennet. — Miró a su alrededor y luego directamente a Fitzwilliam—. ¿Alguien discrepa?

Nadie lo hizo, aunque Fitzwilliam parecía estar a punto de recurrir a la violencia.

—Excelente —dijo Colin—. En tal caso, la señorita Bennet es nuestra ganadora, y Fitzwilliam, tú eres el perdedor.

Un extraño sonido amortiguado surgió de la boca de Lizzie, medio risa medio atragantamiento.

—Bien, alguien tenía que perder —dijo Colin con una mueca—. Es la tradición.

—Cierto —aprobó Daphne—. Somos una familia sanguinaria, pero nos gusta seguir la tradición.

—Estáis todos locos de remate, eso es lo que pasa —dijo en tono afable el duque—. Y dicho esto, Daphne y yo debemos despedirnos. Quiero que regrese antes de que empiece a llover. Confío en que a nadie le importará que nos vayamos sin ayudar a recoger las cosas.

Por supuesto, a nadie le importaba, y pronto el duque y la duquesa emprendieron el regreso en dirección a Aubrey Hall.

Jane, que había permanecido callada durante la conversación (aunque observaba a los diversos Darcy como si hubieran escapado directamente de un manicomio) de pronto se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Creen que debemos intentar recuperar la bola? —preguntó mirando colina abajo con ojos entrecerrados.

El resto del grupo contempló las aguas calmadas como si nunca hubieran considerado aquella noción tan singular.

—No parece que haya aterrizado en medio del lago —añadió— Bajó rodando, nada más. Es probable que se halle junto a la orilla.

Colin se rascó la cabeza. Fitzwilliam continuó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sin duda no querrán perder otra bola —insistió Jane. Al ver que nadie se dignaba a responder, arrojó su mazo y levantó los brazos al aire diciendo—: ¡De acuerdo! Iré yo a buscar la estúpida bola.

Aquello por fin sacó a los hombres de su estupor, y los dos saltaron en su ayuda.

—No sea tonta señorita Bennet —dijo Colin cortés, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar colina abajo—. Yo la cogeré.

—Por el amor de Dios —masculló Fitzwilliam—. Yo sacaré la maldita bola. — Se puso a descender la colina a zancadas y alcanzó enseguida a su hermano. Pese a toda su ira, en realidad no podía culpar a Lizzie de su acción. Él habría hecho lo mismo, aunque habría golpeado la bola con suficiente fuerza para hundirla directamente en medio del lago.

De todos modos, era de lo más humillante que le venciera una mujer, y en especial ella.

Llegó al borde del lago y lo inspeccionó. La bola rosa era tan chillona que tenía que verse a través del agua, contando con que hubiera caído en un fondo no demasiado profundo.

— ¿La ves? —preguntó Colin, quien se detuvo entonces a su lado. Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un color estúpido de todos modos. Nadie quiere jugar nunca con el rosa.

Colin expresó su conformidad con un ademán afirmativo.

—Incluso el púrpura era mejor —continuó Fitzwilliam mientras se desplazaba unos pasos hacia la derecha para inspeccionar otra franja de la orilla. De pronto alzó la vista y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano—. Y, veamos, ¿qué diantres ha sucedido con el mazo púrpura?

Colin se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo qué sé.

—Lo que yo sí sé —masculló Fitzwilliam— es que reaparecerá de forma milagrosa mañana por la noche entre los demás mazos de palamallo.

—Es probable que tengas razón —respondió Colin animado. Se movió un poco más allá de Fitzwilliam sin dejar de mirar al agua todo el rato—. Tal vez incluso esta tarde, si tenemos suerte.

—Un día de estos —dijo Fitzwilliam como si tal cosa— voy a matarte.

—De eso no tengo duda. —Colin inspeccionó el agua, luego de pronto indicó con su dedo índice—. ¡Mira! Ahí está.

En efecto, la bola rosa se había quedado dentro del agua poco profunda, a poco más de medio metro del borde del lago. Parecía no haber más de unos treinta centímetros de profundidad. Fitzwilliam maldijo en voz baja. Tendría que sacarse las botas y meterse en el agua. Daba la impresión de que Lizzie Bennet siempre le obligaba a sacarse las botas y adentrarse en alguna masa de agua.

No, pensó cansinamente, cuando irrumpió en el Serpentine para salvar a Jane, no tuvo tiempo de sacarse las botas. La piel se había quedado hecha una ruina. Su asistente casi se desmaya de horror al verlas.

Con un gemido se sentó en una roca y se sacó el calzado. Supuso que salvar a Jane bien merecía un par de buenas botas. Salvar una estúpida bola rosa de palamallo... con franqueza, aquello ni siquiera merecía mojarse los pies.

—Parece que ya la tienes controlada —dijo Colin— de modo que me voy a ayudar a la señorita Bennet a sacar los aros.

Fitzwilliam se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con resignación y se adentró en el agua.

— ¿Está fría? —Oyó una voz femenina.

Santo Dios, era ella. Se dio media vuelta. Lizzie Bennet estaba de pie en la orilla.

—Pensaba que estaba recogiendo los aros —dijo con cierta irritación.

—Ésa es Jane.

—Demasiadas señoritas Bennet, desde luego —masculló en voz baja. Tenía que existir una ley que prohibiera que las hermanas se presentaran en sociedad durante una misma temporada.

—Perdón, ¿cómo ha dicho? —preguntó ella inclinado la cabeza a un lado.

—He dicho que está helada —mintió él.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento.

Eso atrajo la atención del vizconde.

—No, no lo siente —afirmó finalmente.

—Bueno, no —admitió—. No que haya perdido, eso no. Pero no era mi intención que se le helaran las puntas de los pies.

De repente Fitzwilliam se sintió dominado por el deseo demencial de ver las puntas de los pies de ella. Era un pensamiento horrible. No tenía ningún sentido desear a esa mujer. Ni siquiera le gustaba.

Suspiró. No era cierto. Supuso que le gustaba de alguna forma peculiar, paradójica. Y pensó, por extraño que pareciera, que tal vez él también le estuviera empezando a gustar de un modo paradójico.

—Habría hecho lo mismo en mi caso —continuó Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir avanzando con cuidado.

— ¡Lo habría hecho! —insistió ella.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó la bola, mojándose también la manga. Maldición.

—Lo sé —contestó entonces.

—Oh —dijo Lizzie. Sonaba sorprendida, como si no esperara que él lo admitiera.

Fitzwilliam retrocedió por el agua para salir, agradecido de que la tierra de la orilla estuviera firme y apretada, y por lo tanto no se pegara a sus pies.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Lizzie mientras le tendía lo que parecía una manta—. Estaba en el cobertizo. Me paré a cogerla al bajar. Pensé que tal vez le hiciera falta algo para secarse los pies.

Fitzwilliam abrió la boca pero, por extraño que pareciera, no surgió ningún sonido. Por fin consiguió decir:

—Gracias. —Y cogió la manta de sus manos.

—No soy una persona tan terrible, ¿sabe? —le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tal vez —reconoció ella—, pero no debería haberse entretenido tanto con Jane. Sé que lo hizo sólo para sacarme de quicio.

Él alzó una ceja mientras se sentaba en la roca para secarse los pies. Dejó la bola en el suelo a su lado.

— ¿No ha pensado que mi retraso tuviera algo que ver con el deseo de pasar un rato con la mujer a la que estoy considerando convertir en mi esposa?

Lizzie se ruborizó un poco, pero luego masculló:

—Tal vez sea lo más ególatra que he dicho en mi vida pero, no, creo que sólo quería irritarme a mi.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero él no iba a decírselo.

—Pues da la casualidad —explicó él— que fue Jane quien se retrasó. Por qué, no lo sé. Consideré poco educado ir a buscarla a su habitación y exigirle que se diera prisa, de modo que esperé en mi despacho hasta que estuvo lista.

Se produjo un largo momento de silencio, luego Lizzie dijo:

—Gracias por explicármelo.

Él sonrió con gesto irónico.

—No soy una persona tan terrible, ¿sabe?

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Algo en su expresión de resignación hizo que Fitzwilliam sonriera.

—Pero ¿tal vez un poco terrible? —bromeó.

Ella se animó, era obvio que volver a las frivolidades hacía que le resultara más cómodo conversar con él.

— Oh, desde luego.

—Bien. Detesto ser aburrido.

Lizzie sonrió y le observó mientras se ponía los calcetines y las medias. Se acercó y cogió la bola rosa.

—Mejor llevo esto al cobertizo.

— ¿Por si acaso siento una necesidad incontrolable de arrojarla de nuevo al lago?

Ella asintió.

—Algo así.

—Muy bien. —Se levantó—. Entonces yo llevaré la manta.

—Un trato justo. —Se volvió para ascender por la ladera y entonces atisbó a Colin y Jane desapareciendo en la distancia—. ¡Oh!

Fitzwilliam también se volvió con celeridad.

— ¿Qué pasa? Oh, ya veo. Parece que su hermana y mi hermano han decidido regresar sin nosotros.

Lizzie miró con un ceño a los hermanos errantes, luego encogió los hombros con resignación mientras empezaban a ascender con esfuerzo por la colina.

—Supongo que puedo tolerar su compañía durante unos minutos más si usted puede tolerar la mía.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada y aquello sorprendió a Lizzie. Parecía el tipo de comentario para el que tendría una contestación ingeniosa y tal vez incluso mordaz. Le miró y luego apartó la vista con una leve sorpresa. Él la miraba del modo más extraño...

— ¿Todo... está todo bien, milord? —preguntó con vacilación.

Él asintió.

—Bien. —Pero sonaba bastante distraído.

El resto del trayecto hasta el cobertizo lo cubrieron en silencio. Lizzie dejó la bola rosa en su lugar en la carretilla de palamallo y advirtió que Colin y Jane habían retirado todos los aros del recorrido y lo habían recogido todo, incluido el mazo púrpura y la bola a juego. Echó una mirada furtiva a Fitzwilliam y tuvo que sonreír. Era obvio por su ceño atribulado que él también se había dado cuenta.

—La manta va aquí, milord —le dijo con una mueca mal disimulada y se apartó de su camino.

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros.

— La llevaré a la casa. Hace falta lavarla bien.

Ella expresó su conformidad, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

.

.

.

_Creo que me copiaré y jugaré al palamallo con mis amigos, que son igual de sanguinarios que los Darcy, apuesto a que será divertido!_


	12. Capitulo 11

_No hay nada como una situación de competición para sacar lo peor de un hombre... o lo mejor de una mujer._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_4 de mayo de 1814_

Fitzwilliam iba silbando mientras caminaban sin ninguna prisa en dirección a la casa, observando de forma furtiva a Lizzie cuando ésta no miraba. Sin duda era también una mujer verdaderamente atractiva. No entendía por qué siempre le sorprendía esto, pero era así. Cada vez que la recordaba, su imagen no estaba a la altura de la realidad cautivadora de su rostro. Siempre estaba en movimiento, siempre sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño o los labios. Nunca conseguía mantener la expresión plácida y serena a la que debían aspirar las damas jóvenes.

Fitzwilliam había caído en la misma trampa que el resto de la sociedad: pensar en ella sólo en función de su hermana pequeña. Y Jane tenía una belleza tan asombrosa y sorprendente, tan prodigiosa, que cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ella no podía evitar quedarse en segundo plano. Era difícil, admitió Fitzwilliam, mirar a otra persona cuando Jane estaba presente.

Y no obstante...

Frunció el ceño. Y no obstante, en la práctica no había dedicado ni un vistazo a Jane durante toda la partida de palamallo. Esto tal vez fuera comprensible porque se trataba del palamallo Darcy, modalidad que sacaba lo peor de cualquiera con ese apellido. Diablos, seguramente no habría dedicado ni una mirada al príncipe regente si se hubiera dignado a jugar con ellos.

Pero aquella explicación no colaba, pues su mente estaba repleta de otras imágenes. Lizzie doblándose sobre el mazo con el rostro tenso de concentración. Lizzie riéndose cuando alguien fallaba un disparo. Lizzie vitoreando a Jane cuando su bola atravesaba rodando el aro; un rasgo muy Darcy aquel. Y, por supuesto, Lizzie sonriendo con malicia en aquel último segundo antes de enviar la bola volando hasta el lago.

Estaba claro que, aunque no hubiera dedicado ni un vistazo a Jane, había observado mucho a Lizzie.

Aquello debería alarmarle.

Volvió a echar una ojeada en su dirección. Esta vez su rostro estaba algo inclinado hacia el cielo, que miraba con ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con cortesía. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo me preguntaba si va a llover.

Él también alzó la vista.

—De momento, no, imagino.

Lizzie asintió despacio con conformidad.

—Detesto la lluvia.

Algo en la expresión de su rostro, que le recordó un poco a niña frustrada de tres años, provocó una risa en Fitzwilliam.

—Pues vive en el país equivocado señorita Bennet.

Se volvió a él con mirada avergonzada.

—No me importa que caiga una lluvia suave. Sólo me disgusta cuando se vuelve violenta.

—Yo siempre he disfrutado bastante con las tormentas eléctricas.

Lizzie le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, luego volvió a bajar la mirada a los guijarros del camino. Iba dando pataditas a un guijarro mientras andaba, de vez en cuando rompía el paso o se apartaba a un lado para poder darle otra patada y mantener la piedra por delante de ella. Había algo encantador y hasta dulce en aquello, la manera en que su pie enfundado en una bota aparecía por debajo del dobladillo del vestido a intervalos regulares y alcanzaba el guijarro.

Fitzwilliam la miró con curiosidad, olvidándose de apartar la mirada cuando ella se volvió.

— ¿Cree que...? ¿Por qué me mira así? —preguntó.

— ¿Que si creo qué? —respondió él, pasando por alto aposta la segunda parte de la pregunta.

Ella formó una línea malhumorada con los labios. Fitzwilliam sintió que los suyos le temblaban de ganas de sonreír.

— ¿Se está riendo de mí? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Los pies de Lizzie se detuvieron.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Le aseguro —contestó él, aunque a él también le sonó como si quisiera reírse— que no me río de usted.

—Miente.

—No... —Tuvo que pararse. Si seguía hablando, sabía que estallaría en carcajadas. Y lo más extraño era que... no tenía ningún indicio del motivo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —balbuceó—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Fitzwilliam se hundió contra el tronco de un olmo próximo, todo su cuerpo temblaba con su alborozo apenas contenido.

Lizzie plantó las manos en las caderas, la expresión en su rostro era en parte curiosidad, en parte furia.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Por fin él cedió a las carcajadas y apenas consiguió encoger los hombros.

—No sé —dijo entre jadeos—. La expresión de su rostro... es...

Él advirtió que ella sonreía. Le encantó que ella sonriera.

—Pues la expresión de su rostro no es que sea demasiado seria, milord —comentó ella.

—Oh, estoy convencido. —Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que había recuperado el control, se enderezó. Volvió a echar una rápida ojeada al rostro de Lizzie, todavía con un vago gesto de desconfianza, y de pronto comprendió que necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella de él.

No podía esperar al día siguiente. No podía esperar hasta la noche.

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a esta situación, pero su buena opinión significaba mucho para él. Por supuesto necesitaba su aprobación para el cortejo de Jane —que tan abandonado tenía— pero había más en todo aquello. Ella le había insultado, casi le había hundido en el Serpentine, le había humillado al palamallo, y de todos modos ansiaba su buena opinión.

Fitzwilliam no podía recordar la última vez en que la consideración de alguien había significado tanto para él y, con franqueza, era humillante.

—Creo que me debe un favor —dijo, y se apartó del árbol para incorporarse. La mente le zumbaba. Tenía que ser inteligente en esto. Tenía que conseguir enterarse qué pensaba ella. Y, de todos modos, no quería que supiera cuánto significaba para él. No hasta que Fitzwilliam mismo entendiera por qué significaba tanto para él.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho?

—Una prenda. Por la partida de palamallo.

Lizzie soltó un resoplido femenino mientras se apoyaba en el árbol y se cruzaba de brazos.

— Si alguien debe aquí una prenda a otra persona, es usted a mí. Yo gané al fin y al cabo.

—Ah, pero yo he sido el humillado.

—Cierto —accedió.

—No sería propio de usted —le dijo él con voz extremadamente seca— haberse resistido a reconocer la verdad.

Lizzie le dedicó una mirada recatada:

—Una dama debe ser sincera en todo.

Cuando Lizzie alzó de nuevo la vista para mirarle, un extremo de la boca de Fitzwilliam formaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Confiaba en que dijera algo parecido.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque mi prenda, señorita Bennet es hacerle una pregunta, la pregunta que yo escoja. Y debe ser sincera en su respuesta. —El conde plantó una mano en el tronco del árbol, bastante cerca del rostro de Lizzie, y se inclinó hacia delante. De pronto ella se sintió atrapada, pese a que sería bastante fácil alejarse corriendo.

Con cierta consternación, y temblando de excitación, Lizzie se percató de que la tenía atrapada con sus ojos, que se clavaban oscuros y ardientes en los de ella.

— ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo, señorita Bennet? —murmuró.

— ¿C-cuál es la pregunta? —inquirió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba susurrando hasta que se oyó la voz, entrecortada y crepitante como el viento.

Él ladeó la cabeza un poco más.

—Ahora, recuerde, tiene que contestar con franqueza.

Ella asintió. En honor a la verdad, no estaba del todo convencida de que fuera capaz de moverse.

Fitzwilliam se inclinó hacia delante, no tanto como para notar su aliento pero lo bastante cerca como para que ella tiritara.

—Ésta, señorita Bennet, es mí pregunta.

Los labios de Lizzie se separaron.

— ¿Aún —se acercó un poco más— me —y otro centímetro más— odia?

Lizzie tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Fuera cual fuera la pregunta que ella esperara, no era ésa. Se lamió los labios preparándose para contestar, pese a no tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir, pero no surgió ningún sonido de su garganta.

Los labios del vizconde se curvaron formando una sonrisa lenta, masculina.

—Me tomaré eso como un no.

Y entonces, con una brusquedad que dejó a Lizzie aturdida, se apartó con ímpetu del árbol y dijo con aire enérgico:

—Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora de que volvamos adentro y nos preparemos para la velada de esta noche, ¿no le parece?

Lizzie se hundió contra el árbol, totalmente vacía de energía.

— ¿Prefiere permanecer afuera un momento más? —Fitzwilliam se plantó las manos en las caderas y alzó la vista al cielo con actitud pragmática y eficiente, completamente diferente del seductor lento, perezoso, de hacía diez segundos—. Como quiera. No parece que vaya a llover después de todo. Al menos no durante las próximas horas.

Ella se le quedó mirando. O bien él había perdido la cabeza o a ella se le había olvidado hablar. O ambas cosas.

— Muy bien. Siempre he admirado a las mujeres que saben apreciar un poco de aire fresco. ¿La veo en la cena entonces?

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Le sorprendió incluso haber conseguido hacer ese leve movimiento.

—Excelente. —Estiró el brazo y, tomando la mano de Lizzie, depositó un beso abrasador en el interior de su muñeca, sobre la única franja de carne desnuda que asomaba entre el guante y el dobladillo de la manga.

—Hasta esta noche, señorita Bennet.

Y luego se fue a buen paso, y la dejó con una peculiar sensación, como si acabara de suceder algo bastante importante.

Pero podría jurar por su propia vida que no tenía ni idea de qué.

Aquella noche a las siete y media, Lizzie consideró ponerse horriblemente enferma. A las ocho menos cuarto había definido mejor cuál sería su indisposición, decidiendo sufrir un ataque. Pero cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora y sonó la campanilla que avisaba a los invitados del momento de reunirse en el salón, levantó los hombros y salió de su dormitorio al pasillo para reunirse con Mary.

Se negaba a ser una cobarde.

No era una cobarde.

Y sería capaz de superar aquella noche. Aparte, se dijo a sí misma, era imposible que se sentara en algún lugar próximo a lord Darcy. Era un vizconde y el cabeza de familia, por consiguiente se sentaría en la cabecera de la mesa. Como hija del segundo hijo de un barón, su rango era mínimo en comparación al de otros invitados, sin duda la sentarían tan lejos que ni tan siquiera tendría posibilidades de verle sin coger tortícolis.

Jane, que compartía habitación con Lizzie, ya había salido. Estaba en la habitación de Mary para ayudarle a escoger un collar, por lo tanto Lizzie se encontró sola al salir al pasillo. Suponía que podía entrar en la habitación de Mary y esperar allí con las dos, pero no sentía demasiadas ganas de conversar, y Jane ya había advertido antes el extraño humor reflexivo de Mary. Lo último que Lizzie necesitaba era una tanda de « ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?».

Y la verdad era que Lizzie ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba. Lo único que sabía era que aquella tarde algo había cambiado entre ella y el conde. Algo era diferente y no tenía reparos en admitir (al menos para sí misma) que estaba asustaba.

Lo cual era normal, ¿verdad? La gente siempre tenía miedo a lo que no entendía.

Y era indiscutible que Lizzie no entendía al vizconde.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de veras de su soledad, la puerta situada al otro lado del pasillo se abrió y por ella salió otra joven. Lizzie la reconoció al instante: era Penélope Lucas, la pequeña de las tres afamadas hermanas Lucas, bien, de las que se habían presentado en sociedad. Lizzie había oído que existía una cuarta que aún estaba en la escuela.

Para su desgracia, las hermanas Lucas eran famosas por su poco éxito en el mercado matrimonial. Prudence y Philippa habían sido presentadas hacía ya tres años y no habían conseguido ni una proposición entre las dos. Para Penélope ya era su segunda temporada y por lo general se la encontraba en los actos sociales inten tando evitar a su madre y hermanas, quienes eran consideradas universalmente unas tontainas.

A Lizzie siempre le había caído bien Penélope. Se había establecido un vínculo especial entre ellas ya que ambas habían sido acribilladas por lady Confidencia por llevar vestidos de colores que no les favorecían.

Lizzie advirtió con un suspiro de tristeza que el vestido de seda amarillo limón que Penélope llevaba le daba un aspecto irremediablemente cetrino a la pobre muchacha. Y si aquello no era suficiente, estaba confeccionado con un exceso de volantes y detalles. Penélope era alta, y estaba claro que aquel vestido la agobiaba.

Era una pena, porque podría ser bastante atractiva si alguien lograra convencer a su madre de que no se acercara a la modista y dejara a Penélope escoger su propia ropa. Su rostro era bastante agradable**, **con el cutis pálido de las pelirrojas, sólo que su cabello era más caoba que rojo, y puestos a ser precisos, era más castaño cobrizo que caoba.

Se llamara como se llamara aquel tono de pelo, pensó Lizzie con consternación, no iba con el amarillo limón.

— ¡Lizzie! —saludó Penélope tras cerrar la puerta tras ella—. Qué sorpresa. No estaba enterada de que hubieras venido.

Lizzie asintió.

—Creo que nos enviaron una invitación de última hora. Coincidimos con lady Darcy la semana pasada.

—Bien, sé que acabo de decir que estaba sorprendida, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy. Lord Darcy le ha estado prestando mucha atención a tu hermana.

Lizzie se acaloró.

—Eh... s-sí —contestó tartamudeando de pronto—. Así es.

— Eso es al menos lo que dicen los cotilleos — continuó Penélope—. Pero, claro, una no siempre puede creer esas cosas.

— Que yo sepa, lady Confidencia se ha equivocado pocas veces —dijo Lizzie.

Penélope se encogió de hombros y luego miró su vestido con disgusto.

—Ciertamente nunca se equivoca conmigo.

—Oh, no seas tonta —se apresuró a decir Lizzie, pero ambas sabían que sólo estaba siendo amable.

Penélope sacudió la cabeza con aire cansino.

—Mi madre está convencida de que el amarillo es el color de la felicidad y que una chica feliz acabará atrapando marido.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Lizzie soltando una risita.

—Lo que no entiende —continuó Penélope con ironía— es que ese amarillo de la felicidad a mí me hace parecer bastante infeliz y en realidad repele a los caballeros.

— ¿Nunca le has sugerido el verde? — indagó Lizzie —. Creo estarías genial de verde.

Penélope negó con la cabeza.

—No le gusta el verde. Dice que es melancólico.

— ¿El verde? —exclamó Lizzie con incredulidad.

—Ya no intento entenderla.

Lizzie, que iba vestida de verde, sostuvo la manga cerca del rostro de Penélope e intentó tapar el amarillo lo mejor que pudo.

—Todo tu rostro se ilumina —comentó.

—No me digas eso. Sólo servirá para que el amarillo me resulte más penoso.

Lizzie le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Te prestaría uno de los míos, pero me temo que lo arrastrías por el suelo.

Penélope le hizo un ademán con la mano para declinar su oferta.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, pero me he resignado a aceptar mi destino. Al menos este año es mejor que el pasado.

Lizzie arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, claro. No estabas el año pasado. —Penélope se estremeció—. Pesaba casi trece quilos más que ahora.

— ¿Trece quilos? —repitió Lizzie. No podía creerlo.

Penélope asintió y puso una mueca.

—La gordita. Supliqué a mamá que no me obligara a presentarme en sociedad hasta cumplir los dieciocho, pero ella pensaba que me iría bien empezar con tiempo.

Lizzie sólo necesitó una mirada al rostro de Penélope para saber que no le había ido nada bien. Sentía cierta afinidad con la muchacha pese a que Penélope era casi tres años más joven que ella. Ambas conocían aquella sensación singular de no ser la chica más popular del lugar, conocían la expresión exacta que adquiere tu rostro cuando nadie te pide un baile pero quieres que parezca que no te importa.

—Digo yo —dijo Penélope—, ¿por qué no bajamos nosotras dos juntas a cenar? Perece que tu familia y la mía se retrasan.

Lizzie no tenía demasiada prisa por llegar al salón y encontrarse en la inevitable compañía de lord Darcy, pero esperar a Mary y Jane retardaría la tortura tan sólo unos minutos, de modo que perfectamente podía bajar con Penélope, pensó.

La dos asomaron las cabezas por las habitaciones de sus respectivas madres y les informaron del cambio de planes; luego se cogieron del brazo y se fueron por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al salón, buena parte de la concurrencia ya estaba allí presente, formando corros y charlando mientras esperaban a que bajara el resto de invitados. Lizzie, que nunca antes había asistido a una de estas reuniones campestres, advirtió con sorpresa que casi todo el mundo parecía más relajado y un poco más animado que en Londres. Debía de ser el aire fresco, pensó con una sonrisa. O tal vez la distancia relajaba las normas estrictas de la capital. Fuera lo que fuera, decidió que prefería este ambiente al de cualquier cena en Londres.

Vio a lord Darcy al otro lado de la estancia. O más bien pensó que le había visto. En cuanto le avistó de pie junto a la chimenea, ella mantuvo la mirada escrupulosamente apartada.

Pero de todos modos le notaba. Era consciente de que tenía que estar loca, pero juraría que sabía cuándo ladeaba la cabeza y que le oía cuando hablaba o se reía.

Y desde luego sabía cuándo tenía la mirada puesta en su espalda. Era como si el cuello fuera a encendérsele en llamas.

—No me había percatado de que lady Darcy hubiera invitado a tanta gente —dijo Penélope.

Con cuidado de mantener la vista alejada de la chimenea, recorrió la habitación con la mirada para ver quién estaba allí.

—Oh, no —medio susurró, medio gimió Penélope—. Lydia Cowper está aquí.

Lizzie siguió discretamente la mirada de Penélope. Si Jane tenía alguna rival al título de belleza reinante de 1814, ésa era Lydia Cowper. Alta, delgada, con pelo color miel y destellantes ojos verdes, casi nunca se la veía sin su pequeño enjambre de admiradores. Pero si Jane era amable y generosa, Lydia era, en opinión Lizzie, una bruja egoísta de malos modales que se divertía atormentando a los demás.

—Me odia —susurró Penélope.

—Odia a todo el mundo —contestó Lizzie.

—Ya, pero a mí me odia de verdad.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Lizzie se volvió a su amiga con ojos curiosos—. ¿Qué podrías haberle hecho?

—Tropecé con ella el año pasado y por mi culpa derramó todo el ponche encima... de ella y del duque de Ashbourne.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Penélope entornó los ojos.

— Fue suficiente para Lydia. Está convencida de que el duque, le habría propuesto en matrimonio si ella no hubiera parecido tan torpe en aquel momento.

Lizzie soltó un resoplido que ni siquiera intentó que sonara femenino.

—Ashbourne no es tan fácil de atrapar. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, casi es tan calavera como Darcy.

—Quien probablemente acabará casándose este año —le recordó Penélope—. Si los chismorreos no fallan.

—Bah —se mofó Lizzie—. La propia lady Confidencia escribió que no pensaba que fuera a casarse este año.

—Eso fue hace semanas —contestó Penélope con un ademán disuasorio—. Lady Confidencia cambia de opinión todo el rato. Aparte, a todo el mundo le resulta obvio que el vizconde está cortejando a tu hermana.

Lizzie se mordió la lengua para no mascullar un «no me lo recuerdes».

Pero su gesto de dolor quedó disimulado por el susurro ronco de Penélope:

—Oh, no, viene hacia aquí —refiriéndose a Lydia.

Lizzie le dio un apretujón tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes por ella. No es mejor que tú.

Penélope le lanzó una mirada llena de sarcasmo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero eso no hace que sea menos desagradable. Y siempre se empeña en que yo le haga caso.

—Lizzie, Penélope —gorjeó Lydia, situándose al lado de ellas, tras lo cual sacudió con afectación su brillante cabello.

—Qué sorpresa veros aquí.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Lizzie.

Lydia pestañeó, era obvio que le sorprendía incluso que Lizzie cuestionara su declaración.

—Bien —dijo despacio—, supongo que no es tanta sorpresa verte a ti, ya que tu hermana está muy solicitada y todos sabemos que tienes que ir adonde ella vaya, pero la presencia de Penélope... —Se encogió de hombros con delicadeza—. Bien, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Lady Darcy es una mujer muy generosa.

Fue un comentario tan descortés que Lizzie no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta. Y mientras miraba escandalizada a Lydia, ésta se dispuso a rematar:

—Qué vestido tan precioso —dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que Lizzie hubiera jurado que el aire sabía a azúcar—. Me encanta el amarillo —añadió pasando la mano por su propio vestido amarillo pálido—. Hace falta un cutis especial para poder llevarlo, ¿no crees?

Lizzie apretó los dientes. Por descontado, Lydia estaba espléndida con su vestido. Lydia estaría fantástica incluso envuelta en arpillera.

Lydia volvió a sonreír, esta vez le recordó a Lizzie a una serpiente, luego se volvió lentamente para hacer una señal a alguien situado al otro lado de la estancia.

— ¡Oh, Wickham, Wickham! ¡Acérquese un momento aquí!

Lizzie miró por encima del hombro para ver a George Wickham que se acercaba a ellas y apenas consiguió contener un gruñido. Wickham era el equivalente masculino a Lydia: maleducado, superficial y engreído. Por qué le habría invitado una dama tan encantadora como la vizcondesa de Darcy era algo que nunca sabría. Probablemente para equilibrar el amplio número de señoritas invitadas a su casa.

Wickham acudió hasta allí y estiró un extremo de su boca para esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

—Su servidor —dijo a Lydia después de dedicar a Lizzie y a Penélope una fugaz mirada de desdén.

— ¿No le parece que la querida Penélope está guapísima con vestido? — preguntó Lydia —. El amarillo tiene que ser sin duda el color de la temporada.

Wickham llevó a cabo un examen insultante de Penélope, desde alto de su cabeza a la punta de los pies y otra vez hasta arriba. Apenas movió la cabeza, nada más dejó que sus ojos recorrieran de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Lizzie contuvo un acceso de repugnancia que estuvo a punto de provocarle una oleada de náuseas. Más que nada, sintió ganas de rodear con sus brazos a Penélope y estrechar a la pobre muchacha. Pero tanta atención sólo serviría para destacarla como alguien débil y fácil de intimidar.

Cuando Wickham acabó por fin su maleducada inspección, se volvió hacia Lydia y se encogió de hombros, como si no se le ocurriera algo elogioso que decir.

— ¿No tiene ningún otro sitio adónde ir? —soltó Lizzie.

Lydia la miró consternada.

—Caray, señorita Bennet, me cuesta tolerar su impertinencia. El señor Wickham y yo sólo estábamos admirando el aspecto de Penélope. Ese tono amarillo favorece mucho su cutis. Y es tan encantador ver que tiene tan buen aspecto después de cómo estaba el año pasado.

—Y tanto que sí —corroboró Wickham arrastrando las sílabas. Su tono empalagoso hizo que Lizzie se sintiera verdaderamente sucia.

Lizzie notaba a Penélope temblando a su lado. Confió en que fuera de rabia y no de dolor.

—No puedo imaginarme a qué se refiere —dijo Lizzie con tono gélido.

—Vaya, seguro que lo sabe —intervino Wickham, con ojos centelleantes de deleite. Se inclinó hacia delante y entonces dijo en un susurro más resonante que su tono habitual, lo suficientemente alto como para que mucha gente pudiera oírle—. Estaba gorda.

Lizzie abrió la boca para soltar una respuesta cáustica, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Lydia añadió:

— Qué lástima tan terrible, porque el año pasado había muchos más hombres en la ciudad. Por supuesto, a muchas de nosotras no nos falta nunca una pareja de baile, pero me da pena la pobre Penélope cuando la veo sentada con las matronas.

— Las matronas —dijo entonces Penélope entre dientes— a menudo son las únicas personas con un atisbo de inteligencia en la sala.

Lizzie sintió ganas de saltar y vitorearla. Lydia profirió un entrecortado «Oh», como si tuviera algún derecho a sentirse ofendida.

—De todos modos, una no puede evitar... ¡Oh! ¡Lord Darcy!

Lizzie se apartó a un lado para permitir que el vizconde se agregar al pequeño círculo y advirtió con asco cómo cambiaba la actitud de Lydia. Empezó a agitar los párpados y la boca formó un pequeño arco de cupido.

Era tan atroz que Lizzie olvidó su cohibición en presencia del vizconde.

Darcy dedicó una dura mirada a Lydia pero no le dijo nada. En vez de ello, se volvió de forma bastante intencionada hacia Lizzie y Penélope y murmuró sus nombres para saludarlas. Lizzie casi se queda boquiabierta de regocijo. ¡Vaya corte le había dado a Lydia Cowper!

—Señorita Bennet —dijo con tono suave—, espero que nos disculpará si acompaño a la señorita Lucas al comedor.

— ¡Pero no puede acompañarla a ella! —soltó Lydia de forma abrupta.

Darcy le dedicó una mirada gélida.

—Lo siento —dijo con una voz que dejaba claro que menos lamentarlo podía sentir cualquier cosa—. ¿Acaso la he incluido a usted en nuestra conversación?

Lydia retrocedió, era obvio que muy avergonzada por aquel arranque suyo tan impropio instantes antes. De todos modos, lo cierto era que el hecho de que Darcy acompañara a Penélope contravenía todas las normas. Como cabeza de familia, su deber era acompañar a la dama de jerarquía más elevada presente en la reunión. Lizzie no estaba segura de a quién le correspondía tal honor en aquella ocasión, pero desde luego no se trataba de Penélope, cuyo padre no tenía ningún título.

Darcy ofreció su brazo a Penélope al tiempo que daba la espalda a Lydia.

—No aguanto a las bravuconas, ¿y usted? —murmuró.

Lizzie se tapó la boca con las manos, pero no pudo contener una risita. Darcy le dedicó una breve mirada de complicidad por encima de la cabeza de Penélope, y en aquel momento Lizzie tuvo la extraña sensación de entender por completo a este hombre.

Pero aún más extraño le pareció... que de repente no estuviera segura de que el vizconde fuera ese desalmado y censurable mujeriego que con demasiada facilidad había creído que era.

.

.

.

_Me habría encantado estar allí… ¡ah! Lástima que solo sea ficción. _


	13. Capitulo 12

_Un hombre encantador es algo divertido, y un hombre atractivo, por supuesto, es algo digno de contemplar. Pero un hombre de honor... ay, Querido Lector, tras él deberían ir las damas más jóvenes._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_2 de mayo de 1814_

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, después de que acabara la cena y los hombres se retiraran a tomar sus oportos antes de volver a reunirse con las damas con expresión de superioridad en el rostro, como si acabaran de hablar de cosas más transcendentes que del caballo con más probabilidades de ganar la Royal Ascot; después de que los invitados hubieran jugado unas rondas de charadas a veces tediosas y a veces más animadas; después de que lady Darcy se aclarara la garganta y sugiriera con discreción que tal vez fuera hora de retirarse; después de que las damas cogieran las velas y se retiraran a sus camas; después de que los caballeros supuestamente las siguieran...

Lizzie no podía dormir.

Estaba claro que iba a ser una de esas noches mirando-todas-las-grietas-del-techo. Sólo que no había grietas en el techo en Aubrey Hall. Y la luna ni siquiera había salido, de modo que no entraba luz alguna a través de las cortinas, lo cual significaba que aunque hubiera habido rendijas, no sería capaz de verlas, y...

Lizzie soltó un gemido mientras retiraba las colchas para levantarse. Uno de esos días iba a tener que aprender alguna manera de obligar a su cerebro a dejar de correr en ocho direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Había estado tumbada en la cama durante casi una hora, mirando la noche oscura, impenetrable, y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para intentar disponerse a dormir.

No había funcionado.

No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Penelope Lucas cuando el vizconde había acudido en su rescate. Lizzie estaba segura de que su propia expresión sería bastante similar: un poco de asombro, un poco de alegría y un mucho de estar a punto de fundirse sobre el suelo en aquel mismo instante.

Darcy había estado así de magnífico.

Lizzie había pasado todo el día observando a los Darcy o relacionándose con ellos. Y una cosa había sacado en claro: todo lo que había oído sobre Fitzwilliam y su devoción por la familia... era del todo cierto.

Y aunque no estaba demasiado dispuesta a cambiar su opinión de que era un mujeriego y un vividor, estaba empezando a comprender que podía ser todo eso y también algo más.

Algo bueno.

Y, aunque admitía que le costaba mucho ser del todo objetiva en aquel tema, ese algo precisamente no lo descalificaba como potencial marido para Jane.

Oh, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué tenía que ser agradable? ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo el libertino meloso pero superficial que tan fácil le había resultado creer que era? Ahora se trataba de otra persona por completo diferente, alguien por quien ella temía sentir de hecho cierto afecto.

Lizzie sintió que se sonrojaba incluso en la oscuridad. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Fitzwilliam Darcy. A este paso no iba a poder dormir nada en toda una semana.

Tal vez si tuviera algo para leer... Había visto una biblioteca bastante grande y amplia aquella misma tarde, sin duda los Darcy tendrían allí algún tomo con el que quedarse dormida.

Se puso la bata y se fue de puntillas hasta la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar a Jane. Tampoco es que aquello fuera complicado. Jane siempre había dormido como un lirón. Según Mary, dormía toda la noche como una criatura desde el día en que nació.

Lizzie metió los pies en un par de zapatillas y luego salió deprisa al pasillo, con cuidado de mirar a un lado y a otro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Era su primera visita a una reunión campestre, y lo último que quería era toparse con alguien de camino a un dormitorio que no fuese el suyo.

Si alguien tenía algún enredo con otra persona que no fuera su cónyuge, decidió Lizzie, no quería saber nada al respecto.

Un solo farol iluminaba el pasillo, proporcionando un destello mortecino y vacilante, al oscuro aire de la noche. Lizzie había cogido una vela al salir, de modo que se acercó y levantó la tapa del farol para encender su mecha. En cuanto la llama ardió con estabilidad, se dirigió hacia la escalera, asegurándose de detenerse en todas las esquinas para comprobar con cautela que no pasaba nadie.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la biblioteca. No era grande para los patrones de la aristocracia, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas desde el suelo hasta el techo de estantes con libros. Lizzie empujó la puerta hasta dejarla casi cerrada —si alguien andaba levantado dando vueltas por ahí, no quería alertarle de su presencia con el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse— y se acercó a la estantería más próxima para inspeccionar los títulos.

—Mmm —murmuró para sí misma mientras sacaba un libro y miraba la portada: «botánica». Le encantaba la jardinería, pero en cierto sentido un libro de texto sobre aquel tema no le parecía demasiado sugerente. ¿Debería buscar una novela, que atrapara su imaginación, o mejor se decidía por un texto árido, con más probabilidades de darle sueño?

Devolvió el libro a su sitio y pasó a la siguiente estantería, dejando la vela sobre una mesita próxima. Parecía la sección de filosofía.

—Decididamente no —farfulló, y deslizó un poco la vela sobre la mesa mientras pasaba a una estantería situada más a la derecha. La botánica podía darle sueño, pero era muy probable que la filosofía la dejase con un estupor que le duraría días.

Movió la vela un poco hacia la derecha y se inclinó hacia delante para examinar la siguiente hilera de libros cuando un relámpago, brillante y por completo inesperado, iluminó la habitación.

De sus pulmones surgió un breve y entrecortado grito, al mismo tiempo que ella daba un brinco hacia atrás y se pegaba de espaldas contra la mesa. Ahora no, suplicó en silencio, aquí no.

Pero mientras su mente formulaba esa última frase, toda la habitación explotó con el estruendo sordo de un trueno.

Y luego se hizo de nuevo la oscuridad, dejando a Lizzie temblorosa, agarrada con los dedos a la mesa con tal fuerza que las articulaciones se le quedaron trabadas. Detestaba esto. Oh, cuánto lo detesta Detestaba el ruido y la luz de los relámpagos, y la tensión chisporroteante en el aire, pero sobre todo detestaba la manera en que se sentía ella.

Tan aterrorizada que al final no pudo sentir nada en absoluto.

Había sido así toda su vida, o al menos desde que tenía memoria. De pequeña, su padre o Mary la consolaban cada vez que había una tormenta. Lizzie tenía recuerdos de uno de ellos sentado sobre el borde su cama, sosteniéndole la mano y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras mientras los truenos y los relámpagos estallaban con estrépito a su alrededor. Pero cuando se hizo mayor consiguió convencer a la gente de que había superado su problema. Oh, todo el mundo sabía que aún detestaba las tormentas, pero conseguía ocultar la medida de su terror.

Parecía una debilidad espantosa, sin causa aparente y, por desgracia, sin cura clara.

No oía lluvia contra las ventanas; tal vez la tormenta no fuera tan mala. Tal vez había empezado lo suficientemente lejana y ahora se alejaba aún más. Tal vez...

Otro destello iluminó la habitación y extrajo un segundo grito de los pulmones de Lizzie. En este momento los truenos se habían acercado más incluso que los relámpagos, lo cual indicaba que la tormenta se aproximaba.

Lizzie sintió que se echaba al suelo.

Era tan ruidoso. Demasiado ruidoso, y demasiado brillante y demasiado...

¡Boom!

Lizzie se metió debajo de la mesa, encogió las piernas y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, esperando aterrorizada la siguiente tronada.

Y entonces empezó a llover.

Era un poco más tarde de medianoche, y todos los invitados (por algún motivo seguían los horarios del campo en cierto modo) se habían ido a la cama. Pero Fitzwilliam seguía en su estudio, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el borde de su escritorio al ritmo de la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana. De vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba la habitación con un destello brillante y cada trueno era tan ruidoso e inesperado que daba un brinco en su silla.

Dios, le encantaban las tormentas...

Era difícil saber por qué. Tal vez sólo era la prueba del poder de la naturaleza sobre el hombre. Tal vez era la energía pura de la luz y el sonido que retumbaba a su alrededor. Fuera lo que fuera, hacía que se sintiera vivo.

No estaba especialmente cansado cuando su madre sugirió que todos se retiraran a descansar, por tanto le pareció una tontería no aprovechar estos pocos momentos de soledad para revisar los libros de Aubrey Hall que su administrador le había dejado. Dios sabía que su madre iba a tenerle al día siguiente ocupado cada minuto con actividades en las que también participarían candidatas al matrimonio.

Pero tras una hora de concienzudas comprobaciones, con golpecitos de la punta seca de la pluma contra cada número del libro de contabilidad mientras él sumaba y restaba, multiplicaba y de vez en cuando dividía, sus párpados empezaron a caerse.

Había sido un día largo, admitió mientras cerraba el libro y dejaba un pedazo de papel para marcar el sitio. Había pasado buena parte de la mañana visitando a arrendatarios e inspeccionando edificios. Una familia necesitaba que le repararan la puerta. Otra tenía problemas para recoger las cosechas y pagar la renta, debido a la pierna rota del padre. Fitzwilliam había oído disputas e intentado poner solución, había admirado a bebés recién nacidos e incluso había ayudado a arreglar un techo con goteras. Todo formaba parte de su posición de terrateniente, y a él le gustaba. Pero era cansado.

La partida de palamallo había sido un interludio grato, pero en cuanto regresó a la casa se había visto sumergido en el papel de anfitrión de la fiesta de su madre. Lo cual había sido casi tan agotador como las visitas a los arrendatarios. Eloise apenas tenía diecisiete años y estaba claro que hacía falta que alguien la vigilara un poco, aquella lagarta de la Cowper había estado atormentando a la pobre Penelope Lucas, y alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto y...

Y luego estaba Lizzie Bennet.

La pesadilla de su existencia.

Y el objeto de sus deseos.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Vaya barullo. Se suponía que estaba cortejando a su hermana, por el amor de Dios, Jane. La belleza de la temporada. Preciosa sin parangón. Dulce y generosa, e incluso serena.

Y en su lugar no podía dejar de pensar en Lizzie. Lizzie por la que, por mucho que le enfureciera, no podía evitar sentir un gran respeto. ¿Cómo podía evitar admirar a alguien que se aferraba tanto a sus convicciones? Y Fitzwilliam debía de admitir que el núcleo de sus convicciones —la devoción a su familia— era el principio que ella respetaba por encima de todos.

Con un bostezo, Fitzwilliam se levantó de detrás del escritorio y estiró los brazos. Sin duda ya era hora de irse a la cama. Con un poco de suerte se quedaría dormido en el momento en que su cabeza se apoyara en la almohada. Lo último que quería era encontrarse contemplando el techo, pensando en Lizzie.

Y de todo lo que quería hacerle a Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam cogió una vela y salió al pasillo vacío. Había algo reposado e intrigante en una casa en silencio. Pese a que la lluvia golpeaba contra los muros, podía oír cada chasquido de sus botas sobre el suelo: tacón, punta, tacón, punta. Y a excepción de cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, su vela proporcionaba la única iluminación. Disfrutaba bastante agitando la llama a un lado y a otro, observando el juego de sombras contra los muros y los muebles. Era una sensación bastante peculiar de control, pero...

Alzó una ceja con gesto intrigado. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta unos pocos centímetros y podía distinguir una franja de pálida luz de vela relumbrando desde el interior.

Estaba del todo seguro que no quedaba nadie levantado. Y desde luego no se oía ningún ruido en la biblioteca. Alguien debía de haber entrado a por un libro y había dejado la vela encendida. Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy irresponsable. Un incendio podía devastar la casa con más rapidez que cualquier otra cosa, incluso en medio de una tormenta, y la biblioteca —llena a reventar de libros— era el lugar ideal para que prendiera una llama.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Toda una pared de la biblioteca estaba ocupada por altas ventanas, de modo que el sonido de la lluvia era más intenso aquí que en el pasillo. Un trueno sacudió entonces el suelo y a continuación, prácticamente seguido, un relámpago atravesó la noche.

La electricidad del momento le hizo poner una mueca, y cruzó hasta donde la vela ofensiva se había quedado ardiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante, la sopló y luego...

Oyó algo.

Era el sonido de una respiración. Fatigosa, presa del pánico, con toque ligero de un quejido.

Fitzwilliam miró con atención.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —llamó. Pero no vio a nadie.

Luego lo volvió a oír. Llegaba desde abajo.

Sostuvo la vela con firmeza y se agachó para mirar debajo de la mesa.

Y se quedó sin gota de aliento.

—Dios mío —exclamó con un resuello—. Lizzie...

Estaba echa un ovillo, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos con tal fuerza que parecía a punto de partirse. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, las cavidades oculares sobre las rodillas y todo su cuerpo agitado por tensos y rápidos temblores.

A Fitzwilliam se le congeló la sangre. Nunca había visto a nadie temblar así.

— ¿Lizzie? —repitió y dejó la vela sobre el suelo para acercase. No distinguía si ella era capaz de oírle. Parecía estar retirada dentro de sí misma, desesperada por huir de algo. ¿Sería la tormenta? Había dicho que detestaba la lluvia, pero esto era algo más profundo. Fitzwilliam sabía que a la mayoría de gente no le deleitaban las tormentas eléctricas como a él, pero nunca había oído que alguien se quedara así.

Daba la impresión de que fuera a romperse en millones de fragmentos tan sólo con tocarla.

Un trueno sacudió la habitación, y su cuerpo se agitó con tal tormento que Fitzwilliam lo sintió en sus propias entrañas.

—Oh, Lizzie —susurró. Le rompía el corazón verla de ese modo. Áproximó su mano con cuidado y firmeza para tocarla, aun así no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera advertir su presencia; sorprenderla tal vez fuera igual que despertar a un sonámbulo.

Le puso la mano con delicadeza sobre la parte superior del brazo y le dio un mínimo apretón.

—Aquí estoy, Lizzie —murmuró—. No va a pasar nada.

Un relámpago rasgó la noche y alumbró la habitación con un pronunciado estallido de luz. Lizzie se encogió todavía más, si es que era posible apretar aún más el ovillo. Se le ocurrió pensar que ella intentaba sellar sus ojos manteniendo la cara contra las rodillas.

Fitzwilliam se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos en la suya. Tenía la piel helada, los dedos rígidos de terror. Era difícil despegarle el brazo de sus piernas, pero logró llevarse la mano hasta boca y apretó sus labios contra su piel en un intento de calentarla.

—Aquí estoy, Lizzie —repitió, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué otra cosa podía decir—. Aquí estoy, no va a pasar nada.

Finalmente consiguió meterse debajo de la mesa para poder sentarse a su lado en el suelo, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos. Ella pareció relajarse algo con su contacto, lo cual le proporcionó una extrañísima sensacion: sensación casi de orgullo por ser él quien conseguía ayudarla. Eso y una honda sensación de alivio ya que era insoportable verla sufrir aquel tormento.

Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y con suavidad le acarició la espalda en un intento de darle consuelo con su mera presencia. Y poco a poco — muy poco a poco, no tenía ni idea cuántos minutos llevaba sentado debajo de la mesa con ella— sintió que sus agarrotados músculos empezaban a relajarse. Su piel perdió aquel tacto sudoroso y su respiración, aunque continuaba fatigosa, ya no sonaba tan espantada.

Tras un rato, cuando consideró que ella podía estar preparada, le tocó debajo de la barbilla con dos dedos, aplicando la presión más suave imaginable para levantar su rostro y verle los ojos.

—Mírame, Lizzie —le susurró, con voz amable pero cargada de autoridad—. Sólo con que me mires, sabrás que estás a salvo.

Los pequeños músculos que rodeaban sus ojos temblaron durante unos quince segundos antes de que por fin agitara los párpados. Estaba intentando abrir los ojos, pero éstos se resistían. Fitzwilliam tenía poca experiencia en este tipo de terror, pero encontraba cierta lógica en que sus ojos no quisieran abrirse, en que, así de sencillo, no quisieran ver lo que tanto miedo les infundía, fuera lo que fuera.

Tras varios segundos más de parpadeo, Lizzie consiguió abrir los ojos del todo y encontrar la mirada de él.

Fitzwilliam sintió que le daban un puñetazo en las tripas.

Si los ojos eran de verdad las ventanas del alma, algo se había hecho añicos en el interior de Lizzie Bennet aquella noche. Parecía angustiada, atormentada, por completo perdida y desconcertada.

—No recuerdo —susurró con voz apenas audible.

Él le cogió la mano, aunque en ningún momento la había soltado, y volvió a acercarla a sus labios. Le dio un beso tierno, casi paternal en la palma.

— ¿No recuerdas el qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Recuerdas haber venido a la biblioteca?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Recuerdas la tormenta?

Lizzie cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos requiriera más energía de la que poseía.

—Aún hay tormenta.

Fitzwilliam asintió. Era cierto. La lluvia aún daba en las ventanas con tanta ferocidad como antes, pero habían pasado varios minutos desde la última racha de truenos y relámpagos.

Le miró con ojos desesperados.

—No puedo... no sé...

Fitzwilliam le apretó la mano.

—No tienes que decir nada.

Notó que el cuerpo de Lizzie se estremecía y luego se relajaba, luego la oyó susurrar:

—Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te hable? —preguntó.

Ella cerró los ojos, no con la misma fuerza de antes, y asintió.

Él sonrió, aunque sabía que ella no podía verle. Pero tal vez podía percibirle. Tal vez fuera capaz de oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Pues bien —caviló—, ¿de qué puedo hablarte?

—De la casa —susurró ella.

— ¿De esta casa? —preguntó Fitzwilliam con sorpresa.

Ella volvió a hacer un ademán afirmativo.

—Muy bien —continuó él con una sensación absurda de compla cencia porque ella se interesara por aquel montón de piedras y arga masa que tanto significaba para él—. Yo crecí aquí, sabes.

—Eso dijo tu madre.

Fitzwilliam sintió una chispa de algo cálido y poderoso en el pecho cuando ella habló. Él le había dicho que no tenía que decir nada, y era obvio que ella se había sentido agradecida, pero ahora estaba tomando parte activa en la conversación. Sin duda aquello tenía que significar que se encontraba mejor. Si abriera los ojos, y si no se encontrara debajo de la mesa, podría parecer casi normal.

Y era asombroso cuánto deseaba él ser la persona que le hiciera sentirse mejor.

— ¿Te apetece que te explique la vez en que mi hermano ahogó la muñeca favorita de mi hermana? —pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego se estremeció cuando el viento cobró fuerza, lo que hizo que la lluvia diera contra las ventanas con ferocidad. Pero ella se armó de valor y dijo:

— Cuéntame algo de ti.

—De acuerdo —dijo Fitzwilliam despacio, intentando pasar por alto aquella sensación vaga e incómoda que se extendió por su pecho. Era mucho más fácil contar alguna historia de sus muchos hermanos que hablar de sí mismo.

—Háblame de tu padre.

Se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Mi padre?

Ella sonrió, pero la petición le había conmocionado demasiado como para advertirlo.

—Seguro que tuviste uno —dijo.

A Fitzwilliam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No hablaba a menudo de su padre, ni siquiera con su familia. Se había dicho a si mismo que era porque había llovido mucho desde entonces; hacía más de diez años que su padre estaba muerto. Pero la verdad era que algunas cosas dolían demasiado.

Y había algunas heridas que no cicatrizaban, ni siquiera en diez años.

—El... él fue un gran hombre —dijo con voz suave—. Un gran padre. Le quería mucho.

Lizzie se volvió para mirarle, la primera vez que encontraba su mirada desde que él le había alzado la barbilla con los dedos minutos antes.

—Tu madre habla de él con mucho afecto. Por eso he preguntado.

—Todos le queríamos —dijo sencillamente, y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la habitación. Su vista se centró en la pata de una silla, pero en realidad no la veía. No veía otra cosa que los recuerdos en su mente—. Era el mejor padre que un muchacho puede desear.

— ¿Cuándo murió?

— Hace once años. En verano. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Justo antes de que me fuera a Oxford.

—Es una edad difícil para que un hombre pierda a su padre —murmuró ella.

Fitzwilliam se volvió de forma repentina hacia ella.

—Cualquier edad es difícil para que un hombre pierda a su padre.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a corroborar ella—, pero hay veces peores que otras, creo. Y sin duda debe de ser diferente para los chicos y para las chicas. Mi padre falleció hace cinco años y le echo muchísimo de menos, pero no creo que sea lo mismo.

No hizo falta que Fitzwilliam formulara su pregunta. Estaba en sus ojos.

—Mi padre era encantador —explicó Lizzie, cuyos ojos se animaron con el recuerdo—. Amable y bondadoso, pero firme cuando hacía falta. Pero el padre de un muchacho... bien, tiene que enseñarle a su hijo a ser un hombre. Y perder a un padre a los dieciocho años, cuando empiezas a aprender todo lo que significa... —soltó una larga exhalación—. Es probable que sea presuntuoso por mi parte hablar de ello, puesto que no soy un hombre y no es posible que me ponga en su lugar, pero pienso que... —hizo una pausa y frunció los labios como si pensara las palabras—. Bien, pienso sencillamente que sería muy difícil.

—Mis hermanos tenían dieciséis, doce y dos años —dijo Fitzwilliam con tono tranquilo.

—Me imagino que para ellos también fue difícil —respondió—, aunque tu hermano pequeño es probable que no lo recuerde.

Fitzwilliam negó con la cabeza.

Lizzie sonrió con añoranza.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo a mi madre. Resulta raro.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió?

—Había cumplido tres años. Mi padre se casó con Mary sólo unos pocos meses después. No guardó el periodo de luto apropiado, y algunos vecinos se escandalizaron un poco, pero pensó que yo necesitaba una madre y que eso era más importante que seguir costumbres en estos casos.

Por primera vez, Fitzwilliam se preguntó qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido su madre quien hubiera muerto y hubiera dejado a su padre con una casa llena de críos, varios de ellos niños pequeños. Para George no habría resultado fácil. Para ninguno de ellos.

Y tampoco había sido fácil para Anne. Pero al menos ella tenía a Fitzwilliam, quien había sido capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de intentar hacer el papel de sustituto de su padre con los pequeños. Si Anne hubiera muerto, los Darcy habrían perdido por completo la figura materna. Al fin y al cabo, Daphne —la mayor de las hermanas Darcy— sólo tenía diez años cuando murió. Y Fitzwilliam estaba seguro de que su padre no se habría vuelto a casar.

Por mucho que su padre hubiera querido una madre para sus hijos, no habría sido capaz de buscar otra esposa.

— ¿De qué murió tu madre? —preguntó Fitzwilliam, sorprendido por la profundidad de su curiosidad.

— Gripe. O al menos eso creyeron. Podía haber sido cualquier tipo de dolencia pulmonar. —Apoyó la barbilla en la mano—. Sucedió muy rápido, por lo que me contaron. Mi padre dijo que yo también me puse enferma, aunque mi caso fue muy leve.

Fitzwilliam pensó en el hijo que esperaba tener algún día, precisamente el motivo de que hubiera decidido casarse por fin.

— ¿Echas de menos a una madre a la que nunca conociste? —preguntó en un susurro.

Lizzie consideró su pregunta durante un rato. Su voz había sonado con una urgencia ronca que decía que había algo crítico en su respuesta. No podía imaginarse el motivo, pero estaba claro que algo de la infancia de Lizzie le llegaba a él de forma especial.

—Sí —respondió ella finalmente— pero no de la manera que tú pensarías. En realidad no puedo echarla de menos porque no la conocí, pero de todos modos hay un agujero en tu vida: un gran punto vacío; y sabes a quién le correspondía estar ahí, aunque no puedas recordarla, aunque no sepas cómo era y, por tanto, aunque no sepas cómo habría llenado ese hueco. —Sus labios formaron una especie sonrisa triste—. ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que digo?

Fitzwilliam asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene mucho sentido.

—Creo que perder a uno de tus padres cuando ya le conoces y le quieres es más duro — añadió Lizzie —. Y lo sé, porque he perdido a los dos.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó—. Ese viejo dicho «el tiempo lo cura todo» es muy cierto.

Él la miro con fijeza, Lizzie se percató por su expresión de que no estaba conforme con eso.

—La verdad es que es más difícil cuando ya eres mayor. Tienes la suerte de haberles conocido, pero el dolor de la pérdida es mucho más intenso.

—Fue como perder un brazo —susurró Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie asintió con gesto grave, en cierto modo sabía que él no había hablado de su dolor con mucha gente. Se relamió los labios con nerviosismo, los tenía bastante secos. Era extraño lo que sucedía. Afuera podía estar cayendo toda la lluvia del mundo, y ahí estaba ella, requeteseca.

—Tal vez fue mejor para mí —continuó Lizzie con voz tranquila— perder a mi madre tan joven. Y Mary ha sido maravillosa. Me quiere como a una hija. De hecho... —Se calló en mitad de la frase, sorprendida por sus ojos de repente húmedos. Cuando por fin encontró de nuevo su voz, habló en un susurro emotivo—. De hecho, ni una sola vez ha hecho diferencias con Jane. No... No creo que hubiera podido querer más a mi propia madre.

Los ojos de Fitzwilliam ardían mientras la miraba.

—Me alegro muchísimo —dijo con voz grave e intensa.

Lizzie tragó saliva.

—A veces resulta extraño. Mary visita la tumba de mi madre, sólo para contarle cómo me va. En realidad es muy tierno. Cuando yo era pequeña, solía ir con ella y le contaba a mi madre cómo lo estaba haciendo Mary.

Fitzwilliam sonrió.

— ¿Y tu informe era favorable?

— Siempre.

Durante un momento mantuvieron un silencio amigable, ambos miraban la llama de la vela, observaban cómo caía la cera desde la mecha a la palmatoria. Cuando la cuarta gota de cera descendía por la vela, deslizándose por la columna hasta endurecerse, Lizzie se volvió a Fitzwilliam y le dijo:

—Estoy segura de que te sueno de un optimista inaguantable, pero creo que tiene que haber un plan general en la vida.

Él se volvió y arqueó una ceja.

—Al final, todo funciona en realidad —explicó—. Yo perdí a madre, pero gané a Mary. Y a una hermana a la que quiero con locura. Y...

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Lizzie se mordió el labio e intentó obligarse a respirar de forma lenta y regular por la nariz. El trueno iba a llegar, pero estaba preparada y...

La habitación se sacudió con el estruendo, pero fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Soltó una larga exhalación y se permitió una sonrisa de orgullo. No había sido tan difícil. Desde luego que no había sido divertido pero tampoco algo imposible. Tal vez fuera la presencia tranquilizadora de Fitzwilliam junto a ella o simplemente tenía que ver con que la tormenta se alejaba, pero lo había superado sin que el corazón le saltara del pecho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie le miró, y algo en su interior se fundió al ver la mirada de inquietud en su rostro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que él hubiera hecho el pasado, por mucho que hubieran discutido y se hubieran peleado, en este momento, él de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

—Sí —dijo, y oyó la sorpresa en su voz pese a que no lo pretendía—. Sí, creo que sí.

Él le apretó la mano.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado así?

— ¿Esta noche o en mi vida?

—Las dos cosas.

—Esta noche desde el primer trueno. Me pongo bastante nerviosa cuando empieza a llover, pero mientras no haya truenos y relámpagos, lo aguanto bien. En sí no es la lluvia lo que me trastorna, sólo el temor a que vaya a más. —Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios secos antes de continuar—. En cuanto a la otra pregunta, no recuerdo ninguna época en que las tormentas no me aterrorizaran. Creo que forma parte de mí. Es bastante ridículo, lo sé...

—No es ridículo —interrumpió él.

—Es muy considerado que pienses así —dijo ella sonriendo medio avergonzada—, pero te equivocas. No hay nada más ridículo que tener miedo a algo sin ningún motivo.

—A veces —dijo Fitzwilliam con voz titubeante—, a veces nuestros temores responden a motivos que no sabemos explicar. A veces se trata de algo que sentimos en las entrañas, algo que sabemos que es cierto, pero que a cualquier otra persona le parecería ridículo.

Lizzie le miró fijamente, observó sus ojos oscuros iluminados por la vacilante luz de la vela, y contuvo el aliento al detectar un destello de dolor durante un breve segundo antes de que él apartara la mirada. Supo con cada fibra de su ser que no hablaba de algo intangible. Hablaba de sus propios temores, de algo muy específico que le obsesionaba a cada minuto del día.

Algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún derecho a preguntar. Aunque lo deseaba —oh, cuánto lo deseaba—, deseaba que cuando él estuviera preparado para hacer frente a sus temores, ella pudiera estar ahí para ayudarle.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Él iba a casarse con otra persona, tal vez la misma Jane, y sólo su esposa tendría derecho a hablarle de cuestiones tan personales.

—Creo que tal vez ya estoy lista para regresar a mi habitación — dijo. De pronto era demasiado duro encontrarse en su presencia, demasiado doloroso saber que él le pertenecería a alguien más.

Lo labios de Fitzwilliam se curvaron formando una sonrisa juvenil.

— ¿Quieres decir que por fin puedo salir de debajo de esta mesa?

— ¡Oh, cielos! —Se pegó una de las manos a la mejilla con expresión avergonzada—. Lo siento tanto. Me temo que he olvidado hace rato dónde estábamos sentados. Debes de pensar que soy una tonta.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero seguía sonriendo.

—Una tonta, nunca, Lizzie Bennet. Ni siquiera cuando pensaba que eras la criatura femenina más insufrible del planeta, tenía dudas acerca de tu inteligencia.

Lizzie, que había empezado a salir de debajo de la mesa, se quedó quieta.

—Ahora mismo no sé si debo sentirme halagada o insultada por esa afirmación.

—Es probable que las dos cosas —admitió él—, pero en favor de la amistad, decidamos que es un halago.

Lizzie se volvió a mirarle. Era consciente de que presentaba una imagen peculiar allí a cuatro patas, pero el momento parecía demasiado importante como para demorar aquella pregunta:

—Entonces ¿somos amigos? —preguntó en un susurro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es difícil de creer, pero me parece que sí.

Lizzie sonrió y aceptó su mano para levantarse y quedarse de pie.

—Me alegro. En realidad... en realidad no es usted el diablo yo había pensado.

Fitzwilliam alzó una de sus cejas, y de pronto su rostro adoptó una expresión muy maliciosa.

—Bien, tal vez lo sea —corrigió ella pensando que era posible que fuera el mujeriego y vividor que afirmaba el resto de la sociedad —. Pero es posible que también sea una persona bastante agradable.

—Agradable suena demasiado insulso —comentó él con aire meditativo.

—Agradable —dijo ella con énfasis— es agradable. Y teniendo en cuenta mi antigua opinión de ti, deberías estar encantado con el cumplido.

Fitzwilliam se rió.

—Hay una cosa de ti, Lizzie Bennet, que sí que es cierta: nunca eres aburrida.

—Aburrida suena demasiado insulso —repitió.

Él sonrió con gesto sincero, no la curva irónica que empleaba en las funciones sociales sino algo auténtico. De pronto Lizzie notó un nudo en la garganta.

—Me temo que no puedo acompañarte de regreso a tu habitación. Si alguien se topara con nosotros a esta hora...

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Habían forjado una amistad insólita, pero no quería que la obligaran a casarse con él, ¿no era cierto? Y no hacía falta decir que él no quería casarse con ella.

Fitzwilliam puso una mueca.

—Especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo vas vestida...

Lizzie bajó la vista y soltó un resuello mientras se ajustaba un poco la bata. Había olvidado por completo que no iba vestida de forma apropiada. Era cierto que su ropa de noche no era atrevida ni reveladora, sobre todo su gruesa bata, pero no dejaba de ser ropa noche.

— ¿Te encontrarás bien? —le preguntó con voz suave—. Aún llueve.

Lizzie se detuvo y escuchó la lluvia, que había amainado y golpeaba con suavidad las ventanas.

—Creo que ya ha pasado la tormenta.

Él hizo un gesto de conformidad y se asomó a mirar al pasillo.

—Vacío —dijo.

—Debo irme.

Fitzwilliam se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella se adelantó, pero cuando llegó al umbral, se detuvo para volverse.

— ¿Lord Darcy?

—Fitzwilliam —dijo él—. Llámame Fitzwilliam. Creo que yo ya te he llamado Lizzie.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Cuando te encontré. —Hizo un ademán con la mano—. Creo que no oíste nada de lo que dije.

—Probablemente estés en lo cierto, Fitzwilliam. —Sonrió con vacilación. Su nombre sonaba extraño en su lengua.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante con una luz peculiar, casi maliciosa en sus ojos.

—Lizzie —dijo él como respuesta.

—Sólo quería decir gracias —dijo ella—. Por ayudarme esta noche. Yo... —se aclaró la garganta—. Habría sido mucho más difícil sin ti.

—No he hecho nada —dijo con aspereza.

—No, lo has hecho todo. Y entonces, antes de que sintiera la tentación de quedarse, se apresuró por el pasillo y luego continuó por la escalera.

.

.

.

_Aquí está… un acercamiento... hmm hmm, ¿cómo lo ven?_


	14. Capitulo 13

_Hay poco de lo que informar en Londres con tanta gente pasando unos días en Kent, en la reunión campestre de los Darcy. Esta Autora tan sólo puede imaginarse todos los chismes que pronto llegarán a la ciudad. ¿Habrá un escándalo, verdad? Siempre hay un escándalo en una reunión campestre._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_4 de mayo de 1814_

La mañana siguiente era ese tipo de mañana que por lo común seguía a una tormenta violenta: clara y luminosa, pero con una buena húmeda bruma que se pegaba fría y refrescante a la piel.

Fitzwilliam no era consciente del clima pues había pasado la mayor parte de la noche contemplando la oscuridad y viendo tan sólo el rostro de Lizzie. Al final se había quedado dormido cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer tocaban el cielo. Para cuando se despertó ya era más de mediodía, pero no se sentía descansado. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por una mezcla de agotamiento y energía nerviosa. Le pesaban los párpados y tenía los ojos inexpresivos en sus cuencas, pero no obstante los dedos no dejaban de tamborilear sobre la cama, se desplazaban hacia el borde como si ellos solos pudieran sacarle de allí y ponerle en pie.

Pero cuando su estómago gimió con tal sonoridad que pudo jurar que el yeso del techo había temblado ante sus ojos, se levantó tambaleante y se puso la bata. Con un fuerte bostezo, abriendo mucho la boca, se acercó hasta la ventana, no porque buscara algo o a alguien en particular, sino porque la vista era preferible a cualquier otra cosa que viera en su cuarto.

Y aún así, un cuarto de segundo antes de mirar abajo y contemplar el terreno, en cierto modo sabía lo que iba a ver.

Lizzie. Cruzando el césped con lentitud, con mucha más lentitud que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior. Normalmente caminaba como si participara en una carrera.

Estaba demasiado alejada como para que le viera el rostro; distinguía una sección del perfil, la curva de su mejilla. Y aun así, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Había tanta magia en su forma: una gracia extraña en la manera en que balanceaba el brazo mientras caminaba, un arte en la postura de sus hombros...

Caminaba en dirección al jardín, se percató.

Y supo que tenía que reunirse con ella.

El clima continuó en aquel estado contradictorio durante la mayor parte del día, dividiendo a los invitados a la reunión campestre por la mitad entre los que insistían en que el brillante sol llamaba a participar en actividades al aire libre, y quienes evitaban la hierba mojada y el aire humedo para buscar el ambiente más cálido y seco del salón.

Lizzie se situaba claramente entre el primer grupo, aunque no estaba de humor para buscar compañía. El estado de su mente era demasiado reflexivo como para entablar conversaciones corteses con gente que apenas conocía, así que se escabulló una vez más hasta los jardines espectaculares de lady Darcy y buscó un lugar tranquilo en un banco próximo a la pérgola de rosas. La piedra estaba fría y todavía un poco húmeda debajo de su trasero, pero como no había dormido lo que se dice bien la noche anterior, se encontraba cansada y aquello era mejor que estar de pie.

Con un suspiro se percató de que se trataba casi del único sitio donde podía estar a solas. Si continuaba dentro de la casa, sin duda se vería arrastrada a unirse al grupo de damas que charlaban en el salón mientras les escribían cartas a sus amigos y familiares, o aún peor, se vería atrapada en el corro de las damas que se habían retirado al invernadero para trabajar en sus bordados.

En cuanto a los entusiastas de las actividades al aire libre, también se habían dividido en dos grupos. Uno se había marchado al pueblo para hacer compras y ver las atracciones que pudieran encontrar allí, y el otro había partido a dar un paseo hasta el lago. Puesto que Lizzie no tenía ningún interés en comprar (y ya estaba bastante familiarizada con el lago), había evitado también ambas compañías.

De ahí su soledad en el jardín.

Permaneció sentada durante varios minutos, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, los ojos enfocados ciegamente en un capullo cerrado en un rosal próximo. Era agradable encontrarse a solas, sin tener que taparse la boca o disimular los sonoros ruidos soñolientos que hacía cuando bostezaba. Era agradable estar a solas, donde nadie fuera a comentar las ojeras bajo sus ojos o su quietud poco común o su poca conversacion.

Agradable era estar a solas allí, poder sentarse e intentar aclarar su lío de pensamientos acerca del vizconde. Era una tarea sobrecogedora, que hubiera preferido posponer, pero a la que tenía que hacer frente.

Aunque en realidad no había mucho que aclarar. Porque todo lo que había sabido en los últimos días dirigía su conciencia en una única y singular dirección. Sabía que ya no podía oponerse al cortejo de Jane por parte de Darcy.

En los días anteriores él había demostrado ser sensible, comprensivo y un hombre de principios. Incluso heroico, pensó con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se acordaba de la luz en los ojos de Penélope Lucas cuando él la salvó de las garras verbales de Lydia Cowper.

Sentía devoción por su familia.

Había aprovechado su posición social y su poder no para tratar a alguien con prepotencia sino para librar del insulto a otra persona.

La había ayudado a superar uno de sus ataques de pánico con una gentileza y sensibilidad que, analizado ahora con la mente despejada, la dejaba admirada.

Tal vez hubiera sido un mujeriego y un vividor —tal vez aún lo era— pero estaba claro que su conducta en ese sentido no era lo único que le caracterizaba. Y la única objeción que tenía Lizzie para que él no se casara con Jane era...

Tragó saliva dolorosamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tamaño de una bala de cañón.

Porque en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo quería para ella misma.

Pero eso era egoísta, y Lizzie se había pasado la vida intentando ser altruista, y sabía que nunca podría pedir a Jane que no se casara con Fitzwilliam por un motivo así. Si Jane supiera que Lizzie estaba encaprichada mínimamente del vizconde, pondría fin al cortejo. ¿Y qué objeto tendría aquello? Fitzwilliam encontraría alguna otra candidata hermosa a la que seguir. En Londres había de sobras para escoger.

No es que él la fuera a cortejar en vez de a su hermana, así pues, ¿qué ganaba impidiendo un enlace entre él y Jane?

Nada aparte de la agonía de tener que verle casado con su propia hermana. Y eso se desvanecería con el tiempo, ¿verdad que sí? Tenía que ser así; ella misma había dicho la noche anterior que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas. Aparte, lo más probable era que le doliera lo mismo verle casado con alguna otra dama; la única diferencia sería que ella no tendría que verle durante las festividades, bautizos y cosas por el estilo.

Lizzie soltó un suspiro. Un suspiro largo, triste, cansino, que le dejó sin aire los pulmones y los hombros hundidos, en una postura cada vez más decaída.

Le dolía el corazón.

Y entonces una voz llenó sus oídos. Su voz, grave y suave, como un cálido remolino en torno a ella.

—Santo cielo, qué aspecto tan serio.

Lizzie se levantó de forma tan repentina que la parte posterior de sus piernas chocó contra el borde del banco de piedra. Aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar un traspiés.

—Milord —exclamó.

Los labios de Fitzwilliam formaron un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Pensé que tal vez te encontraría aquí.

Lizzie abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que él la había buscado forma deliberada. Su corazón también empezó a latir más deprisa, pero al menos aquello era algo que podía disimular.

Fitzwilliam echó una rápida ojeada al banco de piedra para indicarle que podía volver a sentarse sin más formalismos.

—A decir verdad, te he visto desde mi ventana. Quería asegurarme de que te sentías mejor —dijo con tranquilidad.

Lizzie se sentó, la decepción se apoderó de su garganta. Tan sólo quería ser cortés. Por supuesto sólo estaba siendo cortés. Qué tontería por su parte soñar —aunque sólo fuera por un momento— que podría haber algo más. Por fin había acabado por comprender que él era una persona agradable, y cualquier persona agradable querría asegurarse de que ella se encontraba mejor después de lo que había sucedido o la noche anterior.

—Así es —contestó—. Mucho mejor. Gracias.

Aunque Darcy hubiera reparado en las frases vacilantes y entrecortadas de Lizzie, no mostró ninguna reacción discernible.

—Me alegro —contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella—. He estado preocupado por ti buena parte de la noche.

El corazón de Lizzie, que ya latía demasiado deprisa, dio entonces un brinco.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo?

Lizzie tragó saliva. Allí estaba, otra vez, aquella cortesía infernal. Oh, no ponía en duda que su interés y preocupación fueran reales y sinceros. Lo que le dolía era que respondieran a su amabilidad natural, no a un sentimiento especial por ella.

No es que hubiera esperado algo diferente. Pero de todos modos le resultaba imposible no sentir alguna esperanza.

—Siento haberle molestado a esas horas de la noche —se disculpó con voz suave, sobre todo porque pensaba que debía decírselo. La verdad era que se alegraba desesperadamente de que él hubiera estado allí.

—No seas tonta —dijo él enderezándose un poco y clavando en ella una mirada bastante severa—. No te podía imaginar sola durante toda la tormenta. Estoy contento de haber estado allí para consolarte.

—Normalmente aguanto sola las tormentas —admitió ella.

Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tu familia no te reconforta en esos momentos?

Ella adoptó un aspecto un poco avergonzado para decir:

—No saben que aún me dan miedo.

Darcy asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo. Hay veces en que... —Fitzwilliam hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, una táctica para desviar la atención que empleaba con frecuencia cuando no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decir—. Creo que te sentirías mejor si buscaras la ayuda de tu madre y tu hermana, pero sé que... —Se aclaró la garganta una vez más. Conocía bien la extraña y singular sensación de querer a tu familia hasta la locura y por otro lado no sentirte capaz de compartir ellos los temores más profundos e inextricables. Le producía una sensación de aislamiento, de estar muy solo en medio de una multitud ruidosa y cordial—. Sé —repitió intentando mantener la voz firme y contenida— que a veces resulta de lo más difícil compartir los temores de uno con aquellos a quienes amas de un modo más profundo.

Los ojos marrones de Lizzie, inteligentes, afectuosos e innegablemente perceptivos, se centraron en los de él durante una fracción de segundo, y Fitzwilliam tuvo el insólito pensamiento de que, de algún modo, ella lo sabía todo de él, hasta el último detalle: desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta su certidumbre acerca de su muerte prematura. En aquel instante parecía que ella, con su rostro inclinado hacia él y los labios algo separados, le conociera mejor que ninguna otra persona que hubiera caminado alguna vez sobre esta tierra.

Fue emocionante.

Pero más que eso, era aterrador.

—Eres un hombre muy sensato —comentó ella en un susurro.

A Fitzwilliam le llevó un momento recordar de qué habían estado hablando. Ah, sí, los miedos. Sabía de miedos. Intentó quitar importancia a su cumplido con una risa.

—La mayor parte del tiempo soy bastante disparatado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que, como dice el refrán, has dado justo en el clavo. Por supuesto, no se lo voy a contar a Mary ni a Jane. No quiero preocuparlas. —Se mordisqueó el labio durante un momento; un movimiento gracioso con los dientes que a él le resultó extrañamente seductor—. Por supuesto —añadió ella—, para ser sincera, tengo que confesar que mis motivos no son del todo desinteresados. Sin duda parte de mis reparos tienen que ver con mi deseo de no mostrarles mi debilidad.

—No es un pecado tan terrible —murmuró.

—En lo relativo a pecados, supongo que no —dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa—. Pero me atrevería a adivinar que tú también sufres del mismo defecto.

No dijo nada, sólo expresó con la cabeza su conformidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestro papel en la vida —continuó ella— y el mío siempre ha sido ser fuerte y sensata. Esconderme debajo de la cama durante una tormenta eléctrica no es ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Tu hermana —continuó él con calma— es probable que sea mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Lizzie volvió la mirada al rostro de él. ¿Intentaba decirle que se había enamorado de Jane? Ya había halagado la belleza y elegancia de su hermana con anterioridad, pero nunca se había referido a su persona interior.

Lizzie estudió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, pero no encontró nada que le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No quería dar a entender que no lo fuera —contestó tras un instante—. Pero soy su hermana mayor. Siempre he tenido que ser fuerte para ella. Mientras que ella sólo ha tenido que ser fuerte para sí misma. —Lizzie volvió a mirarle a los ojos y descubrió que él la observaba con una atención peculiar, casi como si él pudiera ver por debajo de su piel, hasta el interior de su propia alma—. Tú también eres el hermano mayor —dijo—. Estoy segura de que sabes a qué me refiero.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con ojos que parecían divertidos y resignados a la vez.

—Exactamente.

Lizzie le dedicó una mirada que sirvió de respuesta, el tipo de mirada que se lanzaban las personas que habían pasado por experiencias y trances similares. Y al tiempo que se sentía cada vez más relajada a su lado, casi como si pudiera hundirse contra él y enterrarse en el calor de su cuerpo, supo que no podía posponer su obligación más tiempo.

Tenía que comunicarle que había retirado su oposición a su relación con Jane. No era justo que se lo guardara para ella, sólo porque quisiera quedarse con Fitzwilliam, aunque sólo fuera durante unos breves momentos perfectos justo ahí en el jardín.

Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y se volvió hacia él.

Y él la miró con expectación. Era obvio, al fin y al cabo, que tenía algo que decir.

Los labios de Lizzie se separaron. Pero nada surgió de su boca.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él con aspecto bastante divertido.

—Milord —soltó ella.

—Fitzwilliam —le corrigió con afecto.

—Fitzwilliam —repitió mientras se preguntaba por qué el uso de su nombre de pila hacía esto más difícil—. Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Eso me parecía.

Los ojos de Lizzie parecieron ensimismarse de forma inexplicable en su pie derecho, que trazaba medialunas en el polvo del sendero.

—Es... mmm... sobre Jane.

Fitzwilliam arqueó las cejas y siguió con la mirada su pie, que había dejado ya las medialunas y ahora dibujaba líneas serpenteantes.

— ¿Sucede algo con tu hermana? —se interesó con amabilidad.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza y volvió a alzar la vista.

—No, en absoluto. Creo que se encuentra en el salón, escribiendo una carta a nuestra prima de Somerset. A las damas les gusta hacer eso, ya sabes.

Él pestañeó.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Escribir cartas. No se me da bien lo de escribir cartas —continuó, sus palabras salían de un modo precipitado y peculiar— ya que rara vez tengo suficiente paciencia como para permanecer quieta sentada delante del escritorio el tiempo necesario para escribir toda una carta. Por no mencionar que mi estilo es desastroso. Pero la mayoría de damas pasan una buena parte del día redactando misivas.

Él intentó no sonreír.

— ¿Querías advertirme de que a tu hermana le gusta escribir cartas?

—No, por supuesto que no —farfulló—. Sólo es que me has preguntado si estaba bien, y yo he contestado que, por supuesto, y te he contado dónde estaba, y luego hemos perdido por completo el hilo y...

Fitzwilliam puso una mano sobre la suya, y consiguió por fin interrumpirla.

— ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Lizzie?

La observó con interés mientras enderezaba los hombros y apretaba la barbilla. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para una tarea horrible. Luego, con una gran frase apresurada, dijo:

—Sólo quería que supieras que he retirado mis objeciones a tu petición de mano de Jane.

De pronto, Fitzwilliam sintió su pecho un poco hundido.

—Ya... veo —dijo, no porque entendiera, sólo porque tenía que decir algo.

—Admito mis prejuicios contra usted —continuó rápida— pero he podido conocerle desde mi llegada a Aubrey Hall, y con toda conciencia, no puedo permitir que siga pensando que iba a interponerme en su camino. No... No sería justo por mi parte.

Fitzwilliam se quedó mirándola, sin palabras. Había algo deprimente, se percató débilmente, en el hecho de que ella aceptara que se casara con su hermana ya que había pasado la mayor parte de los dos últimos días combatiendo una necesidad imperiosa de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Por otro lado, ¿no era eso lo que él quería? Jane sería una esposa perfecta.

Lizzie no.

Jane cumplía con todos los criterios que él había establecido cuando decidió que por fin ya era hora de casarse.

Lizzie no.

Y desde luego no podía coquetear con Lizzie si su intención era casarse con Jane.

Le estaba brindando lo que él quería, exactamente, se recordó, lo que él quería: Jane se casaría con él la semana próxima con la bendición de su hermana si así lo deseaban.

Entonces ¿por qué diantres quería cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla y sacudirla y sacudirla hasta que retirara cada una de aquellas fastidiosas palabras?

Era aquella chispa. Aquella maldita chispa que nunca parecía apagarse entre ellos. Aquel espantoso hormigueo de reconocimiento que le consumía cada vez que ella entraba en una habitación o tomaba aliento o movía la punta del pie. Aquella desazón de saber que él sería capaz, si se daba la oportunidad, de amarla.

Que era lo que más miedo le daba del mundo.

Tal vez lo único a lo que tenía un miedo atroz.

Era irónico, pero la muerte no era algo que le asustara. La muerte no asustaba a un hombre que estuviera solo. El más allá no infundía ningún terror cuando alguien había conseguido evitar los vínculos terrenales.

El amor era algo verdaderamente espectacular y sagrado. Fitzwilliam lo sabía. Lo había visto cada día de su infancia, cada vez que sus padres se miraban o se tocaban la mano.

Pero el amor era el enemigo de un hombre que iba a morir. Era lo único que podía convertir el resto de años en algo intolerable: saborear la dicha y saber que todo le iba a ser arrebatado. Y era probable que ése fuera el motivo de que, cuando Fitzwilliam reaccionó finalmente a las palabras de Lizzie, no la estrechara en sus brazos y la besara hasta dejarla sin sentido, no apretara sus labios contra su oreja y le quemara la piel con su aliento, para asegurarse de que entendía que estaba loco por ella, no por su hermana.

Nunca por su hermana.

En vez de eso, continuó observándola sin inmutarse, con la mirada mucho más serena que su corazón, y dijo:

—Me tranquiliza. —Pero lo dijo con la extraña sensación de que en realidad no se encontraba allí sino que observaba toda la escena, nada más que una farsa, la verdad, desde fuera de su cuerpo, preguntándose en todo momento qué diantres estaba pasando.

Ella sonrió con debilidad y dijo:

—Pensaba que te tranquilizaría saberlo.

—Lizzie, yo...

Ella nunca supo qué pretendía decir. Para ser francos, él no estaba en absoluto seguro de lo que iba a decir. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que iba a hablar hasta que su nombre surgió de sus labios.

Pero sus palabras permanecerían para siempre acalladas, porque en aquel momento lo oyó.

Un zumbido grave. Un gemido, en realidad. Era el tipo de sonido que resultaba un tanto molesto a la mayoría de la gente. Para Fitzwilliam nada podía ser más aterrador.

—No te muevas —dijo en un susurro ronco a causa del temor

Lizzie entrecerró los ojos y, por supuesto, se movió, intentó volver la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?

—Que no te muevas —repitió.

Lizzie desplazó la mirada a la izquierda, luego lo hizo su barbilla tan sólo medio centímetro.

— ¡Oh, sólo es una abeja! —Su rostro esbozó una mueca de alivio y alzó la mano para espantarla—. Por el amor de Dios, Fitzwilliam, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Por un momento me has asustado.

Fitzwilliam lanzó su mano para coger la muñeca de Lizzie con una fuerza dolorosa.

—He dicho que no te muevas —dijo entre dientes.

—Fitzwilliam —respondió ella riéndose—, es una abeja.

Él la obligó a quedarse inmóvil, la sujetaba con fuerza, incluso le hacía daño, y sus ojos no se apartaban en ningún momento de la asquerosa criatura, la observaban zumbando resuelta alrededor de la cabeza de Lizzie. Estaba paralizado de miedo, de furia y de algo más que no podía calificar con exactitud.

No es que no hubiera estado en contacto con abejas en los once años transcurridos desde la muerte de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, no se podía residir en Inglaterra y esperar evitarlas por completo.

Hasta ahora, de hecho, se había obligado a coquetear con ellas de un modo peculiar y fatalista. Siempre había sospechado que estaba condenado a seguir los pasos de su padre en todos los sentidos. Si un humilde insecto tenía que acabar con él, desde luego que él se mantendría firme, sin ceder terreno. Iba a morir más pronto o más... bien, más pronto, pero no iba a escapar corriendo de un maldito bicho. Y por lo tanto, cuando alguna abeja aparecía volando, se reía, se burlaba, maldecía, la espantaba con la mano y la desafiaba a contraatacar.

Y nunca le habían picado.

Pero al ver una volando tan cerca de Lizzie, rozándole el pelo y posándose sobre las mangas de encaje del vestido... aquello era aterrador, le tenía casi hipnotizado. Su mente se desbocó y se imaginó el diminuto monstruo clavando su aguijón en su blanda piel, la vio a ella con problemas para respirar y cayéndose al suelo.

La vio aquí en Aubrey Hall, tendida en la misma cama que había servido de primer féretro a su padre.

—Continúa quieta —le susurró—. Vamos a levantarnos... despacio. Luego nos alejaremos andando poco a poco.

Fitzwilliam —dijo ella arrugando los ojos por la confusión y la impaciencia—, ¿qué te sucede?

Él le tiró de la mano en un intento de obligarla a levantarse, pero ella se resistió.

—Es una abeja —dijo con voz exasperada—. Deja de comportarte de forma tan extraña. Por el amor de Dios, no va a matarme.

Sus palabras pesaron en el aire, casi como objetos sólidos, listas para estrellarse contra el suelo y hacerse añicos. Luego, finalmente, cuando Fitzwilliam notó que su garganta se relajaba lo suficiente como para hablar, dijo con voz grave e intensa:

—Podría hacerlo.

Lizzie se quedó paralizada, no porque tuviera intención de seguir sus órdenes sino porque algo en su aspecto, algo en sus ojos, la espantó del todo. Parecía cambiado, poseído por algún demonio desconocido.

—Fitzwilliam —dijo con un tono de voz que esperaba que sonara firme y autoritario— suéltame la muñeca de inmediato.

Lizzie tiró, pero él no aflojó, y la abeja continuó zumbando sin pausa a su alrededor.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —exclamó—. Para esto ahora...

El resto de la frase se perdió mientras ella conseguía finalmente estirar la mano hasta soltarla de su agobiante asimiento. La repentina liberación hizo que perdiera el equilibrio: sacudió los brazos como aspas y la parte interior del codo propinó un golpe a la abeja, que soltó un sonoro y furioso zumbido cuando la fuerza del batacazo la envió por el espacio, arrojándola sobre la franja de piel desnuda situada sobre el corpiño ribeteado de encaje de su vestido de tarde.

—Oh, por el amor de... ¡Uaaa! —Lizzie soltó un aullido mientras la abeja, sin duda enfurecida por el maltrato, hundía el aguijón en su carne—. Oh maldición —juró ella, abandonando cualquier pretensión de hablar con propiedad. Sólo era el aguijón de una abeja, por supuesto, nada que no hubiera padecido en el pasado, pero, puñetas, dolía — Oh, maldita sea —refunfuñó mientras empujaba la barbilla contra el pecho para poder mirar y obtener una vista mejor de la marca roja que empezaba a hincharse junto al ribete del corpiño—. Ahora tendré que ir a la casa a por un ungüento, y acabaré poniéndome perdida. —Con un resoplido de desdén, retiró del vestido la carcasa muerta de la abeja mientras mascullaba—: Bueno, al menos está muerta, la muy incordiante. Probablemente es la única justicia del...

Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y descubrió el rostro de Fitzwilliam. Se había quedado blanco. No pálido, ni siquiera sin color, sino blanco.

—Oh, Dios mio —susurró él, y lo más extraño era que sus labios ni siquiera se movían—. Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? — preguntó inclinándose hacia delante y olvidando por un instante la dolorosa picadura en su pecho —. Fitzwilliam, ¿qué sucede?

Fuera cual fuera el trance en que se encontrara, de pronto reaccionó, y saltó hacia delante, con una mano la cogió con brusquedad por los hombros mientras con la otra forcejeaba con el corpiño del vestido para retirarlo hacia abajo y despejar la zona de la herida.

— ¡Milord! — chilló Lizzie —. ¡Para!

Darcy no dijo nada, pero su respiración era entrecortada y rápida mientras la sujetaba contra el respaldo del banco, sosteniendo el vestido hacia abajo, no tanto como para revelar su seno, pero ciertamente más abajo de lo que permitía la decencia.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —intentó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que si usaba su nombre de pila tal vez captara su atención. Éste no era el hombre que conocía; no era el que había estado sentado a su lado minutos antes. Estaba enloquecido y hacía caso omiso de sus protestas.

— ¿Vas a callarte? —dijo entre dientes, sin alzar la vista ni un solo momento. Tenía los ojos fijos en el círculo rojo e hinchado de su pecho y, con manos temblorosas, procedió a arrancar el aguijón de la piel.

— ¡Fitzwilliam, estoy bien! —insistió—. Que no...

Soltó un jadeo. Había movido levemente una de sus manos mientras empleaba la otra para sacar un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y ahora le cogía todo el seno sin demasiada delicadeza.

—Fitzwilliam, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Intentó cogerle la mano para que parara aquello, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza.

Y la sujetó aún con más fuerza contra el respaldo del banco, con la palma apretada contra su pecho.

— ¡Estáte quieta! —ladró, luego cogió el pañuelo y empezó a apretar contra la picadura hinchada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lizzie, aún intentando escabu llirse.

Él no levantó la vista.

— Extraer el veneno.

— ¿Hay veneno?

— Debe de haberlo —masculló—. Tiene que haberlo. Algo te está matando.

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Que algo me está matando? ¿Estás loco? ¡Nada me está matando! Es una picadura de abeja.

Pero él no le hizo el menor caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea autoasignada de curar la herida.

—Fitzwilliam —dijo con voz apaciguadora en un intento de razonar con él—. Agradezco tu inquietud, pero me han picado abejas al menos media docena de veces y...

—A él también le habían picado antes —interrumpió.

Algo en su voz le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó en un susurro.

Él apretó con más firmeza la hinchazón y secó con unos toques el líquido claro que supuraba de la picadura.

—A mi padre —dijo con tono rotundo—. Y murió.

A Lizzie le costaba creer aquello.

— ¿Una abeja?

—Sí, una abeja —respondió con brusquedad—. ¿No me escuchas?

—Fitzwilliam, una abeja no puede matar a un hombre.

Él se detuvo de hecho durante un breve instante para dirigirle una rápida mirada. Una mirada dura, obsesiva.

—Te aseguro que puede —dijo con brusquedad.

Lizzie no podía creer que hablara en serio, pero tampoco pensaba que estuviera mintiendo, por lo tanto permaneció quieta durante un momento. Reconocía que la necesidad que él sentía de tratar la picadura de abeja era muy superior a su necesidad de escabullirse de sus cuidados.

—Sigue hinchada —balbuceó mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pañuelo—. Me parece que no lo he sacado todo.

—Estoy segura de que no me va a pasar nada —dijo con amabilidad, su ira se estaba convirtiendo casi en una preocupación maternal. Él tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración, y sus movimientos aún denotaban una energía frenética. Estaba agarrotado de miedo, se percató Lizzie, temeroso de que ella se quedara muerta allí mismo en el banco del jardín, derribada por una diminuta abeja.

Parecía incomprensible, pero no obstante era cierto.

Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza.

—No es suficiente —dijo con voz ronca—. Tengo que sacarlo del todo.

—Fitzwilliam, yo... ¿Qué haces?

Le había echado hacia atrás la barbilla, y ahora acercaba su cabeza, reducía la distancia que les separaba casi como si tuviera intención de besarla.

—Voy a tener que succionar el veneno —dijo con aire grave—. Permanece quieta.

—Fitzwilliam —chilló ella—. No puedes... —dijo entre jadeos, incapaz por completo de finalizar la frase una vez sintió que sus labios se apoyaban en su piel y aplicaban una presión suave, inexorable, que tiraba de ella hacia su boca. Lizzie no sabía cómo responder, no sabía si apartarle o atraerle hacia sí.

Pero al final se quedó paralizada. Porque cuando alzó la cabeza y miró por encima del hombro, descubrió a un grupo de tres mujeres que les observaban con la misma expresión escandalizada.

Mary.

Lady Darcy.

Y la señora Lucas, posiblemente la mayor chismosa de la aristocracia londinense.

Y Lizzie supo, sin asomo de duda, que su vida nunca volvería a ser igual.

.

.

.

_Jajajajajajajajaajaj, amo este capítulo. _


	15. Capitulo 14

_Y si el escándalo salta en la reunión campestre de lady Darcy, aquellos de nosotros que nos hemos quedado en Londres podemos estar por completo seguros de que todas y cada una de las excitantes noticias alcanzarán nuestros tiernos oídos a la mayor brevedad. Con tantas chismosas reconocidas allí presentes, todos nosotros tenemos garantizado un informe completo y detallado._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_4 de mayo de 1814_

Durante una fracción de segundo, todo el mundo permaneció paralizado como si aquello fuera un retablo dramático. Lizzie miró a las tres matronas llena de consternación. Ellas la miraban a su vez con absoluto horror.

Y Fitzwilliam continuaba empeñado en extraer el veneno de la picadura de abeja de Lizzie, ajeno por completo al hecho de tener público.

Del quinteto, Lizzie fue la primera en encontrar la voz, y la fuerza para hablar. Empujando a Fitzwilliam por el hombro con toda su energía, soltó un grito vehemente:

— ¡Basta!

Fitzwilliam, del todo desprevenido, resultó sorprendentemente fácil de apartar y aterrizó en el suelo sobre su trasero, con la mirada aún llameante en su empeño de salvarla de lo que él percibía como un destino mortal.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —dijo lady Darcy con un jadeo. Pronunció el nombre de su hijo con voz temblorosa, como si le costara creer todo lo que estaba viendo.

Él se volvio.

— ¿Madre?

—Fitzwilliam, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Le ha picado una abeja —dijo con expresión grave.

—Me encuentro bien —insistió Lizzie, luego tiró de su vestido hacia arriba—. Ya le he dicho que me encontraba bien, pero no quería escucharme.

Los ojos de lady Darcy se empañaron pues ella sí comprendía la situación.

—Ya veo —dijo con voz baja y triste, y Fitzwilliam supo lo que veía. Tal vez ella fuera la única persona capaz de hacerlo.

—Lizzie —dijo Mary por fin, encontrando dificultades para articular palabra—, tiene los labios sobre tu... sobre tu...

—Sobre su pecho —concluyó la señora Lucas servicial con los brazos doblados sobre su amplio seno. Un ceño de desaprobación marcaba su rostro, pero estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

— ¡No es eso! —exclamó Lizzie mientras se esforzaba por levantarse, lo cual no era una tarea fácil puesto que Fitzwilliam había aterrizado sobre uno de sus pies cuando ella le apartó del banco—. ¡Me ha picado justo aquí! —Con un gesto impetuoso, señaló con el dedo la señal roja, aún hinchada, sobre la fina piel que cubría su clavícula.

Las tres mujeres mayores miraron con fijeza la picadura, y su piel adquirió también idénticos sonrojos de un débil carmesí.

— ¡No está tan cerca de mi pecho, desde luego que no! —protestó Lizzie, demasiado horrorizada por el cariz de la conversación como para sentirse azorada por emplear aquel lenguaje bastante anatómico.

—No está lejos —indicó la señora Lucas.

— ¿Nadie va a callarla? —soltó Fitzwilliam.

— ¡Vaya! —La señora Lucas se enfurruñó—. ¡Si yo nunca...!

—No —replicó Fitzwilliam—. Usted siempre.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —quiso saber la señora Lucas dando un codazo a lady Darcy en el brazo. Al ver que la vizcondesa no contestaba se volvió a Mary y repitió la pregunta.

Pero Mary sólo tenía ojos para su hija.

—Lizzie —ordenó—, ven aquí al instante.

Su hija, diligente, se fue a su lado.

— ¿Bien? — Preguntó la señora Lucas —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella llenos de incredulidad.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó con voz débil Lizzie.

—No consigo entender qué tiene usted que decir en este asunto — replicó Fitzwilliam.

La señora Lucas se limitó a soltar un sonoro resoplido nasal lleno de desdén.

—Tiene que casarse con la muchacha —anuncio.

— ¿Qué? —La palabra desgarró la garganta de Lizzie—. Tiene que haberse vuelto loca.

—Debo de ser la única sensata en este jardín, eso creo yo —dijo con tono oficioso la señora Lucas—. Caray, muchacha, tenía su boca en tus pechitos, y todas lo hemos visto.

— ¡No es así! — Gimió Lizzie—. Me ha picado una abeja. ¡Una abeja!

—Portia —intervino lady Darcy—, no creo que haga falta usar un lenguaje tan gráfico.

— En este momento la delicadeza tiene poco sentido — contestó la señora Lucas—. Lo describamos como lo describamos, va a constituir un bonito chismorreo. El soltero más empedernido de toda la aristocracia, derrocado por una abeja. Tengo que decir, milord, que no me había imaginado nada así.

— No va a haber ningún chismorreo —gruñó Fitzwilliam mientras se acercaba a ella con aire amenazador— porque nadie va a decir una sola palabra. No permitiré que se mancille el buen nombre de la señorita Bennet.

A la señora Lucas se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pues no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Cree que podrá impedir que se hable de esto?

—Yo no voy a decir nada, y dudo bastante que la señorita Bennet vaya hacerlo —manifestó mientras se plantaba las manos en las caderas y fulminaba a la matrona con la mirada. Era el tipo de mirada con la que conseguía que cualquier hombre hecho y derecho se pusiera de rodillas, pero la señora Lucas o bien era inmune a ella o era estúpida, de modo que Darcy tuvo que continuar—. Lo cual nos deja con nuestras respectivas madres, quienes por lógica tienen un interés personal en proteger nuestras reputaciones. Lo cual la deja a usted, señora Lucas, como único miembro de este reducido e íntimo grupo que podría preferir ser una verdulera vocinglera y chismosa.

La señora Lucas se puso roja como un tomate.

—Cualquiera podría haber sido testigo desde la casa —dijo con amargura, resistiéndose sin duda a perder una pieza tan excelente de cotilleo. La agasajarían durante todo un mes por ser la única testigo de un escándalo así. Es decir, la única testigo que podía hablar.

Lady Darcy lanzó una rápida mirada a la casa mientras su rostro empalidecía.

—Tiene razón, Fitzwilliam —dijo—. Estabais a plena vista del ala de invitados.

—Fue una abeja. —Lizzie prácticamente gimió—. ¡Nada más que una abeja!

Su arrebato sólo encontró silencio. Desplazó la mirada de Mary a lady Darcy; ambas la observaban con expresiones que oscilaban entre la preocupación, la amabilidad y la lástima. Luego miró a Fitzwilliam, cuya expresión era dura, callada e ilegible.

Lizzie cerró los ojos con amargura. No era así como se suponía que tendría que suceder. Aunque le había dicho a Fitzwilliam que daba visto bueno a su boda con su hermana, en secreto lo que deseaba era que fuera para ella, pero no de este modo.

Oh, Dios bendito, de este modo no. No de manera que él se sintiera atrapado. No de manera que él tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida mirándola y deseando que fuera otra persona.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —dijo en un susurro. Tal vez si hablaban, tal vez si él la miraba, Lizzie pudiera deducir lo que estaba pensando.

— Nos casaremos la semana que viene —manifestó. Su voz sonaba firme y clara, pero por otro lado carente de toda emoción.

— ¡Oh, bien! — dijo lady Darcy con gran alivio y se cogió ambas manos —. La señora Bennet y yo comenzaremos de inmediato con los preparativos.

—Fitzwilliam —volvió a susurrar Lizzie, esta vez con más apremio —, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —Le cogió del brazo e intentó apartarle de las matronas. Sólo ganó unos pocos centímetros, pero al menos ahora no estaban de cara a ellas.

Darcy la miró con ojos implacables.

—Nos casaremos —dijo sencillamente, con la voz del aristócrata consumado, sin tolerar ninguna protesta y esperando ser obedeci do—. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo —repuso ella. Aquella frase consiguió que Fitzwilliam arqueara una ceja.

— ¿Y tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella no dijo nada. No podía decir nada, no si quería mantener una mínima partícula de orgullo.

—Imagino que nos llevaremos lo suficientemente bien —continuó él, su expresión se suavizó un poco—. Nos hemos hecho amigos en cierto modo, después de todo. Eso es más de lo que la mayoría de hombres y mujeres tienen al iniciar una unión.

—No es posible que quieras esto —insistió ella—. Querías casarte con Jane. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Jane?

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca le he hecho ninguna promesa a Jane. E imagino que le diré que nos hemos enamorado, así de sencillo.

Lizzie notó que sus ojos se entornaban sin ella pretenderlo.

—Nunca va a creérselo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces díle la verdad. Que te ha picado una abeja, y que yo intentaba ayudarte, y que nos atraparon en una postura comprometida. Díle lo que quieras. Es tu hermana.

Lizzie se dejó caer otra vez sobre el banco de piedra con un suspiro.

— Nadie va a creerse que quieras casarte conmigo —concluyó—. Todo el mundo pensará que te he atrapado. —Fitzwilliam lanzó una mirada significativa a las tres mujeres, quienes continuaban observándoles con sumo interés. Tras un « ¿Nos disculpan?», tanto su madre como la de Lizzie retrocedieron algún metro y se dieron la vuelta para facilitarles cierta intimidad. Al ver que la señora Lucas no seguía su ejemplo de inmediato, Anne se acercó para cogerla del brazo y casi se lo desencaja al hacerlo.

Fitzwilliam, tras sentarse al lado de Lizzie, dijo:

—Poco podemos hacer para impedir que la gente hable, sobre todo con Portia Lucas como testigo. No confío en que esa mujer mantenga la boca cerrada más de lo que tarde en regresar a la casa. — Se reclinó un poco hacia atrás y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha—. O sea, que también podemos intentar que salga lo mejor posible. Tengo que casarme este año...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes que casarte este año?

Él hizo una pausa. En realidad no había una respuesta para esa pregunta. De modo que dijo:

—Porque lo había decidido así, y eso ya es suficiente motivo para mí. En cuanto a ti, tienes que casarte algún día...

Ella le interrumpió otra vez.

—Para ser sincera, ya tenía bastante asumido que no lo haría.

Fitzwilliam sintió que sus músculos entraban en tensión, le llevó varios segundos percatarse de que lo que sentía era rabia.

— ¿Pensabas vivir como una solterona?

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento, con ojos inocentes y francos al mismo tiempo.

—Parecía sin duda una posibilidad, sí.

Fitzwilliam permaneció quieto durante varios segundos mientras pensaba que le gustaría asesinar a todos esos hombres y mujeres que la habían comparado con Jane y habían pensado que no estaba a la altura. En realidad, Lizzie no tenía ni idea de que podía ser atractiva y deseable por derecho propio.

Cuando la señora Lucas anunció que debían casarse, su reacción inicial había sido la misma que la de Lizzie: horror absoluto. Por no mencionar que su orgullo se había sentido tocado en cierto sentido. A ningún hombre le gusta verse obligado a casarse, y era en especial mortificante que lo que le obligara fuera una abeja.

Pero mientras permanecía ahí observando a Lizzie aullando sus protestas (no la más halagadora de las reacciones, pensó), le inudó una sensación de satisfacción.

La deseaba.

La deseaba con desesperación.

Ni en un millón de años se permitiría elegirla a ella como esposa. Era demasiado peligrosa, en exceso, para su paz mental.

Pero el destino había intervenido y ahora parecía que tenía que casarse con ella... bien, tenía la impresión de que no iba a servir de mucho armar un alboroto. Había destinos peores que casarse con una mujer inteligente, entretenida, a quien encima deseaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que no se enamoraba de ella. Lo cual no tenía que ser imposible, ¿verdad que no? Dios sabía que le volvía loco la mitad de las veces con sus riñas incesantes. Pero podría tener un matrimonio agradable con Lizzie. Disfrutaría de su amistad y disfrutaría de su cuerpo, y eso sería todo. No había por qué ir más al fondo.

Y no podía haber soñado con una mujer mejor como madre de sus hijos cuando él faltara. Lo cierto era que debía valorar aquello en su justa medida.

—Funcionará —dijo con gran autoridad—. Ya verás.

Lizzie le miraba con vacilación, pero hizo un gesto afirmativo. Por supuesto, poco más podía hacer. La peor chismosa de Londres acababa de atraparla con la boca de un hombre sobre su pecho. Si él no hubiera hecho aquel ofrecimiento de matrimonio, habría perdido el buen nombre para siempre.

Y si se negaba a casarse con él... bien, entonces estaría condenada como mujer perdida y como idiota.

Fitzwilliam se levantó de forma repentina.

— ¡Madre! — ladró y dejó a Lizzie en el banco mientras se acercaba a lady Darcy —. Mi prometida y yo deseamos un poco de intimidad aquí en el jardín.

—Por supuesto —murmuró la vizcondesa.

— ¿Le parece eso prudente? —preguntó la señora Lucas.

Fitzwilliam se adelantó, acercó mucho la boca al oído de su madre y susurró:

—Si no te la llevas de mi presencia en los siguientes segundos, la asesino aquí mismo.

Lady Darcy se atragantó con una risa y asintió con la cabeza. Al final consiguió decir:

—Por supuesto.

En menos de un minuto, Fitzwilliam y Lizzie estaban a solas en el jardín.

Fitzwilliam se volvió para mirarla; Lizzie se había levantado y había dado unos pocos pasos hacia él.

—Creo —murmuró Darcy, y enlazó suavemente su brazo con el de ella— que deberíamos considerar retirarnos de la vista de la casa.

Su paso era largo y resuelto, y Lizzie dio algún traspié mientras intentaba encontrar el paso y situarse a su altura.

—Milord —preguntó apresurándose a su lado—, ¿te parece de verdad prudente?

—Suena como la señora Lucas —comentó sin aminorar la marcha ni un momento.

—Dios me libre —musitó Lizzie—, pero mantengo la pregunta.

—Sí, pienso que es del todo prudente —respondió, y la metió en una glorieta. Tenía las paredes parcialmente abiertas para dejar pasar el aire, pero estaba rodeada de lilos que ofrecían una intimidad considerable.

—Pero...

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta.

— ¿Sabes que discutes demasiado?

— ¿Me has traído aquí para decirme eso?

—No, para eso no —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Te he traído aquí para hacer esto.

Y entonces, antes de que Lizzie tuviera ocasión de pronunciar una sola palabra, antes de que tan siquiera tuviera ocasión de coger aliento, su boca descendió y capturó la de ella con un beso hambriento y abrasador. Sus labios eran voraces, tomaban todo lo que tenían que dar y luego pedían aún más. El fuego candente ardió y chisporroteó en el interior de Lizzie con más ardor que aquella noche en el estudio, diez veces más.

Se estaba fundiendo. Dios santo, se estaba fundiendo y quería mucho más.

—No deberías hacerme esto —susurró pegada a su oído—. No deberías. Todo en ti es totalmente inapropiado. Y no obstante...

Lizzie solté un jadeo cuando las manos de Fitzwilliam la sorprendieron por la espalda para atraerla con brusquedad contra su erección — ¿Lo ves? — dijo con voz entrecortada mientras movía sus labios sobre la mejilla de Lizzie —. ¿Lo sientes? —Se rió con voz ronca, con un extraño sonido burlón—. ¿Ya lo entiendes? —La estrujó sin piedad luego mordisqueó la tierna piel de su oreja—. Por supuesto que no.

Lizzie sintió que se escurría contra él. La piel empezaba a arderle, y los brazos traidores de Fitzwilliam no dejaban de escabullirse hacia arriba y alrededor de su cuello. Estaba avivando un fuego dentro ella, algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar. Estaba poseída por una necesidad primitiva, algo abrasador, fundido, que sólo necesitaba el contacto de la piel de Fitzwilliam contra la de ella.

Le deseaba. Oh, cuánto le deseaba. No debería desearle, no debería desear a este hombre que se casaba con ella por todas las razones equivocadas.

Y no obstante le deseaba con una desesperación que la dejaba sin aliento.

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Tenía graves dudas acerca de este matrimonio y sabía que debía mantener la cabeza despejada. Continuó recordándoselo a sí misma, pero eso no impidió que sus labios se separaran para permitirle la entrada a él, ni que su propia lengua saliera con timidez para saborear la comisura de su boca.

Y el deseo que se iba acumulando en su vientre —sin duda eso tenía que ser esta sensación extraña, aquel remolino de picor— se hacía cada vez más intenso.

— ¿Soy una persona tan terrible? —susurró ella, más para sus propios oídos que para los de él—. ¿Esto significa que estoy perdida?

Pero él la oyó, y la respuesta sonó ardiente y húmeda contra la piel de su mejilla.

—No.

Fitzwilliam se desplazó hasta su oreja y la obligó a oír más claramente.

—No.

Luego viajó hasta sus labios y la obligó a tragar aquella palabra.

—No.

Ella sintió que la cabeza se le caía hacia atrás. La voz de él era grave y seductora, hacía que Lizzie se sintiera casi como si hubiera nacido para este momento.

—Eres perfecta —le susurró al mismo tiempo que movía sus grandes manos con apremio sobre su cuerpo. Dejó una sobre su cintura mientras la otra la subía hacia la suave prominencia de su pecho—. En este preciso lugar, en este preciso momento, aquí y ahora, en este jardín, eres perfecta.

Lizzie encontró algo perturbador en sus palabras, como si intentara decirle —y tal vez también a sí mismo— que tal vez no fuera tan perfecta mañana, y menos que al día siguiente. Pero sus labios y manos eran convincentes, y Lizzie expulsó aquellos pensamientos desagradables de su cabeza y optó por deleitarse en la dicha embriagadora del momento.

Se sentía hermosa. Se sentía... perfecta. Y justo ahí, justo entonces no pudo evitar adorar al hombre que la hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Fitzwilliam deslizó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura y la sostuvo mientras con la otra encontraba su pecho y estrujaba su carne a través de la fina muselina del vestido. Los dedos parecían fuera de su control, con movimientos firmes y espasmódicos, se agarraban a ella como si estuviera a punto de caerse por un precipicio y finalmente hubiera conseguido cogerse a algo. El pezón estaba duro y compacto bajo la palma de la mano, incluso con el tejido del vestido encima, y Fitzwilliam necesitó hasta el último gramo de autodominio para no irse a la parte posterior del vestido y liberar despacio cada botón de su aprisionamiento.

Podía verlo todo en su mente, incluso mientras sus labios se unían a los de ella en otro beso abrasador. Su vestido se deslizaría desde los hombros hasta dejar los pechos desnudos. Podía imaginárselos también en su mente, y de alguna manera sabía que, también, serían perfectos. Tomaría uno en su mano, levantaría el pezón al sol, y despacio, muy despacio, inclinaría la cabeza hacia ella justo hasta que pudiera tocarlo con la lengua.

Y ella gemiría, y él jugaría un poco más con ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza de tal manera que no pudiera escabullírsele. Y luego, justo cuando echara la cabeza hacia atrás y estuviera jadeante, sustituiría la lengua por sus labios y la chuparía hasta hacerla chillar.

Santo Dios, lo deseaba tanto que pensaba que iba a explotar.

Pero éste no era el momento ni el lugar. No es que sintiera la obligación de esperar a pronunciar los votos matrimoniales. Por lo que a él le concernía, ya había declarado sus intenciones en público, y era suya. Pero no iba a tomarla allí en la glorieta del jardín de su madre. Tenía más orgullo que todo eso; y más respeto por ella.

Muy a su pesar, se apartó lentamente y dejó reposar sus manos sobre sus hombros delgados, estirando los brazos para mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos y no verse tentado a continuar donde lo había dejado.

Y la tentación estaba ahí. Cometió el error de mirar su rostro, y en aquel momento habría jurado que Lizzie Bennet era sin lugar a dudas tan hermosa como su hermana.

La suya era una clase diferente de atracción. Sus labios eran más carnosos, no seguían tanto los cánones del momento, pero eran infinitamente más besuqueables. Sus pestañas... ¿cómo no había advertido antes lo largas que eran? Cuando pestañeaba parecían descansar sobre sus mejillas como una alfombra. Y su piel, cuando estaba sonrosada por el matiz del deseo, relucía. Fitzwilliam sabía que estaba siendo imaginativo, pero al mirar su rostro no pudo evitar pensar en el alba al amanecer, en el momento exacto en que el sol se asoma sobre el horizonte y pinta el cielo con su sutil paleta de albaricoques y rosas.

Permanecieron así durante todo un minuto, los dos conteniendo la respiración, hasta que Fitzwilliam por fin dejó caer sus brazos, y ambos dieron un paso atrás. Lizzie se llevó una mano a la boca, sus dedos, índice, corazón y anular apenas le tocaron los labios.

—No deberíamos haber hecho eso —susurró.

Él se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la glorieta, con aspecto de encontrarse verdaderamente satisfecho con su suerte.

— ¿Por qué no? Estamos prometidos.

—No lo estamos —admitió ella—. En realidad, no.

Alzó una ceja.

—No se ha formalizado ningún acuerdo aún —explicó Lizzie apurada—. Ni se ha firmado ningún documento. Y yo no tengo dote. Deberías saber que no tengo dote.

Esto le provocó una sonrisa.

— ¿Intentas librarte de mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Se movió levemente, cambió su peso de pie.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sin duda no intentas darme motivos para que me libre de ti, ¿verdad?

Lizzie se sonrojó.

—N-no —mintió, pese a que era justo lo que había estado intentando hacer. Por supuesto, era lo más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir. Si se retractaba de este matrimonio, ella habría perdido para siempre su reputación, no sólo en Londres, sino también en el pequeño pueblo de Somerset donde vivían. Las noticias de una mujer perdida se propagaban siempre con rapidez.

Pero resultaba difícil de digerir no ser la escogida por alguien, y una parte de ella casi quería que él confirmara todas sus sospechas: que no la quería como novia, que prefería mucho más a Jane, que se casaba con ella sólo porque tenía que hacerlo. Le dolería de un modo horroroso, pero si él lo manifestaba, ella ya lo sabría. Y saberlo, aunque fuera amargo, siempre sería mejor que no saberlo.

Al menos entonces calibraría con exactitud dónde se encontraba. Tal y como estaban las cosas, se sentía sobre arenas movedizas.

—Dejemos una cosa clara —dijo Fitzwilliam, y captó toda su atención con un tono decidido. Lizzie encontró su mirada, y los ojos de él ardían con tal intensidad que no pudo apartar la vista—. He dicho que iba a casarme contigo. Soy un hombre de palabra. Cualquier otra especulación sobre el tema sería de lo más insultante.

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Pero no pudo evitar pensar: Cuidado con lo que deseas... cuidado con lo que deseas.

Acababa de aceptar casarse con el mismo hombre del que temía estar enamorándose, y lo único que se pudo preguntar fue: ¿piensa en Jane cuando me besa?

Cuidado con lo que deseas, bramó su mente.

Es posible que luego lo consigas.

.

.

.

_Dios! Sigo riéndome! jajajajajajaja_


	16. Capitulo 15

_na vez más, Esta Autora ha demostrado tener razón. Las reuniones en el campo ofrecen como resultado los compromisos más sorprendentes._

_Desde luego que sí, Querido Lector, sin duda lo lee aquí por primera vez: el vizconde de Darcy va a casarse con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet. No con la señorita Jane, como habían especulado los cotilleos sino con la señorita Elizabeth._

_En cuanto a la manera en que se formalizó el compromiso, la dificultad para obtener detalles al respecto está siendo asombrosa. Esta Autora sabe de buena tinta que la nueva pareja fue atrapada en una postura comprometedora, y que la señora Lucas fue testigo, pero la señora L ha tenido los labios sellados en lo referente a todo este asunto, algo poco común en ella. Dada la propensión al cotilleo de la dama, a Esta Autora no le queda otro remedio que imaginar que el vizconde (quien no destaca precisamente por su debilidad de carácter) ha amenazado con lesionar a la señora L si se atreve a pronunciar una sola sílaba._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY_ AUSTEN,

_11 de mayo de 1814_

Lizzie no tardó en comprender que la mala fama no le sentaba bien.

Los dos días restantes en Kent habían sido bastante horribles; en cuanto Fitzwilliam había anunciado su noviazgo en la cena, tras comprometerse de forma ciertamente tan precipitada, apenas había tenido ocasión de respirar entre todas las felicitaciones, preguntas e insinuaciones que le hacían los invitados de lady Darcy.

El único momento en que se sintió de verdad relajada fue cuando pocas horas después del anuncio, tuvo por fin ocasión de hablar en privado con Jane quien, tras arrojar los brazos alrededor de su hermana, se declaró «contentísima», «encantada» y «nada sorprendida, ni lo más mínimo».

Lizzie sí había expresado su sorpresa porque Jane no estuviera sorprendida, pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Para mí era obvio que estaba loco por ti. No sé cómo es que nadie más se había dado cuenta.

Lo cual dejó a Lizzie bastante perpleja, ya que había estado convencida de que Fitzwilliam tenía su mira matrimonial puesta en Jane.

En cuanto Lizzie regresó a Londres, las especulaciones fueron incluso peores. Por lo visto, cada miembro de la élite aristocrática encontraba obligado detenerse en el pequeño hogar alquilado de las Bennet en Milner Street para hacer una visita a la futura vizcondesa. La mayoría de ellos conseguían comunicar sus felicitaciones con una dosis sustancial de implicación poco halagadora. Nadie creía posible que el vizconde en realidad quisiera casarse con Lizzie, y por lo visto nadie se percataba de lo grosero que era decirle eso a la cara.

—Santo cielo, eso sí que es tener suerte —dijo lady Cowper, la madre de la infame Lydia Cowper, quien, por su parte, no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Lizzie y permaneció enfurruñada en un rincón lanzando miradas asesinas en su dirección.

—No tenía ni idea de que estuviera interesado por ti —insistió efusiva la señorita Gertrude Knight, con una expresión facial que decía a las claras que seguía sin creerlo, y tal vez incluso confiaba en que tal compromiso resultara ser puro teatro, pese a su anuncio en el _London Times._

Y lady Danbury, quien era conocida por no andarse nunca con rodeos, manifestó:

—No tengo ni idea de cómo le ha atrapado pero tiene que haber sido un truco ingenioso. Hay unas cuantas muchachitas ahí afuera a las que les encantaría que les diera un par de lecciones, hágame caso.

Lizzie se limitó a sonreír (o eso intentó al menos; sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por conseguir respuestas corteses y amistosas no eran siempre convincentes). Asentía con la cabeza y murmuraba:

—Soy una muchacha afortunada —cada vez que Mary le hincaba el codo en el costado.

En cuanto a Fitzwilliam, el afortunado hombre había conseguido evitar el examen riguroso al que ella se había visto sometida. Le dijo a Lizzie que tenía que quedarse en Aubrey Hall para ocuparse de algunos detalles de la finca antes de la boda, fijada para el siguiente sábado, sólo nueve días después del incidente en el jardín. Mary había expresado su inquietud porque tal premura levantara «comentarios», pero lady Darcy había explicado con bastante pragmatismo que habría «comentarios» de cualquier modo y que Lizzie estaría menos sometida a insinuaciones poco halagadoras una vez que contara con la protección del nombre de Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie sospechaba que la vizcondesa, quien ya era reputada por su firme intención de casar a sus hijos adultos, quería simplemente ver a Fitzwilliam delante del obispo antes de que tuviera ocasión de cambiar de idea.

Lizzie tuvo que mostrarse conforme con lady Darcy. Pese a lo nerviosa que estaba por la boda y el matrimonio que vendría a continuacion, nunca había sido persona que pospusiera las cosas. Una vez que tomaba una decisión, o como en este caso, una vez que alguien había decidido algo por ella, no veía motivos para demorar las cosas. Y en cuanto a los «comentarios», una boda apresurada podría incrementar las insinuaciones, pero Lizzie sospechaba que cuanto antes se casaran ella y Fitzwilliam antes se apagarían, y antes podría confiar en regresar a la oscuridad habitual de su propia vida.

Por supuesto, su vida no sería sólo suya durante mucho tiempo más. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso.

Ni siquiera le parecía suya en aquellos momentos. Sus días eran un torbellino de actividad, lady Darcy la arrastraba de una tienda a otra, gastando una enorme cantidad del dinero de Fitzwilliam en su ajuar. Lizzie había comprendido deprisa que resistirse no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando lady Darcy —o Anne, como le había dado instruciones de que la llamara— se decidía por algo, que Dios ayudara al necio que se interpusiera en su camino. Mary y Jane las habían acompañado en algunas salidas, pero se habían apresurado a declararse agotadas por la infatigable energía de Anne, y se habían ido a tomar un sorbete en Gunter.

Al final, tan sólo dos días antes de la boda, Lizzie recibió una nota de Fitzwilliam en la que le pedía que estuviera en casa a las cuatro de la tarde para que pudiera hacerle una visita. Lizzie estaba un poco nerviosa por verle otra vez; de algún modo todo parecía diferente —más formal— en la ciudad. De todos modos, aprovechó la oportunidad para evitar otra tarde en Oxford Street, en la modista, en el sombrerero o encargando guantes o cualquier otra cosa que a Anne se le ocurriera.

Por lo tanto, mientras Mary y Jane se habían ido a hacer recados — Lizzie había olvidado convenientemente mencionar la visita del vizconde—, se sentó en el salón con Newton durmiendo con placidez a sus pies y esperó.

Fitzwilliam había pasado la mayor parte de la semana pensando. No era ninguna sorpresa que todos sus pensamientos tuvieran que ver con Lizzie y su próxima unión.

Le preocupaba que pudiera enamorarse de ella si no se comedía. La clave, por lo visto, era sencillamente no permitírselo a sí mismo. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba que no representaría ningún problema. Era un hombre, al fin al cabo, y sabía controlar a la perfección sus acciones y emociones. No era ningún necio, sabía que existía el amor; pero también creía en el poder de la mente y, tal vez más importante, el poder de la voluntad. Con franqueza no veía motivo alguno por el cual el amor tuviera que ser algo involuntario.

Si no quería enamorarse, pues qué puñetas, no iba a hacerlo. Era tan sencillo como eso. Tenía que ser tan sencillo como eso. Si no lo fuera, él no sería tan hombre, ¿o sí?

De todos modos, tendría que hablar con Lizzie de esta cuestión antes de la boda. Había ciertas cosas acerca del matrimonio que tenían que quedar claras. No eran normas sino más bien... acuerdos. Sí, ése era el término.

Lizzie necesitaba comprender con exactitud qué podía esperar de él y qué esperaba él a cambio. Su boda no era una unión por amor. Yno iba a convertirse en eso. Simplemente no era una opción. No pensaba que ella se hiciera alguna ilusión al respecto, pero por si acaso quería dejarlo claro ya, antes de que algún malentendido pudiera crecer hasta convertirse en un desastre con todas las de la ley.

Era mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, como dice el dicho, para que ninguna de las partes se llevara sorpresas desagradables más tarde. Sin duda Lizzie estaría conforme. Era una chica práctica. Querría saber cómo estaban las cosas. No era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara tener que adivinar lo que pasará.

Exactamente dos minutos antes de las cuatro, Fitzwilliam llamó dos veces a la puerta principal de las Bennet. Intentó hacer caso omiso de la media docena de miembros de la elite aristocrática que por casualidad se paseaban por Milner Street aquella tarde. Se encontraban, pensó con una mueca, un poco lejos de los lugares que tenían por costumbre frecuentar.

Pero no le sorprendió. Aunque acababa de regresar a Londres, era muy consciente de que su compromiso era el actual escándalo _du jour. Confidencia _llegaba incluso a Kent, al fin y al cabo.

El mayordomo abrió enseguida la puerta y le hizo pasar, luego le acompañó hasta el salón próximo. Lizzie estaba esperando en el sofá, tenía el pelo recogido en un primoroso no-sé-qué (Fitzwilliam nunca recordaba los nombres de todos esos peinados que parecían gustar tanto a las damas), coronado por una especie de gorrito ridículo que supuso que iba a juego con el ribete blanco del vestido de tarde azul claro.

El gorro, decidió, sería lo primero que tendría que desaparecer cuando estuvieran casados. Tenía un pelo precioso, largo, lustroso y espeso. Sabía que los buenos modales dictaban que se pusiera tocados cuando andaba por ahí, pero, la verdad, parecía un pecado cubrirlo mientras se encontraban en el calor del hogar.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, incluso para saludar, ella indicó un servicio de plata colocado sobre la mesa delante de ella y dijo:

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir té. Empieza a hacer un poco de fresco y he pensado que te gustaría tomar algo. Si no, estaré encantada de pedir alguna otra cosa.

No había nada de aire fresco, al menos él no lo había detectado, pero dijo de todos modos:

—Esto será perfecto, gracias.

Lizzie asintió y cogió la tetera para servir. La inclinó algún centímetro y luego la enderezó con el ceño fruncido mientras decía:

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te gusta el té.

Fitzwilliam sintió que un extremo de su boca se curvaba levemente hacia arriba.

— Leche. Sin azúcar.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, dejó la tetera para coger la leche.

—Parece algo que una esposa debe saber.

Él se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en el ángulo derecho del sofá.

—Y ahora ya lo sabes.

Lizzie respiró hondo y luego soltó aire.

—Ahora ya lo sé —murmuró.

Fitzwilliam se aclaró la garganta mientras la observaba servir. No llevaba guantes y encontró que le gustaba contemplar sus manos__mientras se movían. Sus dedos eran largos y delgados, con una gracia increíble, lo cual le sorprendió, considerando las muchas veces que le había pisado los dedos de los pies mientras bailaban.

Por supuesto que algunos de sus pasos fallidos habían sido intencionados, pero no tantos, sospechaba, como a Lizzie le hubiera gustado que él pensara.

—Aquí tienes —murmuró sosteniendo el té—. Ten cuidado, está caliente. Nunca he podido con el té frío.

No, pensó él con una sonrisa, seguro que no. Lizzie no tenía nada que ver con las medias tintas. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

— ¿Milord? —dijo con amabilidad y movió el té unos centímetros más en su dirección.

Fitzwilliam cogió el platillo y permitió que sus dedos enfundados en guantes rozaran los dedos desnudos de ella. Mantuvo la mirada en el rostro de Lizzie, y advirtió la leve mancha rosada que ruborizó sus mejillas.

Por algún motivo, aquello le complació.

— ¿Tienes alguna cosa en concreto que quieras preguntarme, milord? —preguntó, una vez puso su mano a salvo de la de él y rodeó con los dedos el asa de su taza de té.

—Mi nombre es Fitzwilliam, como lo recuerdas sin duda, y ¿no puedo hacer una visita a mi prometida tan sólo por el placer de su compañía? Lizzie le dedicó una mirada ceñuda por encima del borde de la taza.

—Por supuesto que puedes —contestó—, pero no creo que sea ese el caso.

Él alzó una ceja al oír la impertinencia.

—Pues da la casualidad de que tienes razón.

Lizzie murmuró algo. Él no lo entendió bien, pero tuvo la leve sospecha de que había dicho «normalmente la tengo».

—He pensado que deberíamos tratar de nuestro matrimonio —empezó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

Fitzwilliam se reclinó hacia atrás.

—Ambos somos personas prácticas. Creo que nos sentiremos más cómodos una vez que entendamos qué podemos esperar el uno del otro.

—Por... por supuesto.

—Bien. —Dejó la taza en el platillo y luego éste sobre la mesa que tenía delante—. Me alegra que pienses así.

Lizzie hizo un lento ademán de asentimiento con la cabeza pero no dijo nada; en vez de ello prefirió mantener la mirada enfocada en su rostro mientras él se aclaraba la garganta. Parecía que se estuviera preparando para un discurso parlamentario.

—No hemos tenido el comienzo más favorable —dijo, y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que ella hacía un gesto afirmativo— pero en mi opinión, y espero que estés de acuerdo, hemos conseguido cierto grado de amistad.

Ella asintió una vez más, pensando que tal vez pudiera aguantar toda la conversación sin hacer otra cosa que menear la cabeza.

—La amistad entre marido y mujer es de vital importancia —continuó—, incluso más importante, desde mi punto de vista, que el amor.

Esta vez ella no asintió.

—Nuestro matrimonio se basará en la amistad y el respeto mutuos — pontificó — y en mi caso yo no podría sentirme más complacido por tal disposición.

—Respeto —repitió Lizzie, sobre todo porque él la miraba con expectación.

—Haré todo lo posible para ser un buen esposo —siguió —. Y, siempre que no me excluyas de tu cama, te seré fiel tanto a ti como a nuestros votos matrimoniales.

—Eso es ciertamente progresista por tu parte —murmuró ella. Él no decía nada que ella no diera por supuesto, y no obstante le resultaba todo un poco fastidioso.

Darcy entrecerró los ojos.

— Confío en que me estés tomando en serio, Lizzie.

—Oh, desde luego.

—Bien. —Pero Fitzwilliam le dedicó una mirada peculiar. Lizzie no estuvo segura de que él la creyera—. A cambio —añadió— espero que ningún comportamiento tuyo mancille el nombre de mi familia.

Lizzie sintió que su espalda se ponía rígida.

—Ni soñaría con eso.

—Eso pensaba. Ésa es una de las razones de que esté tan complacido con este matrimonio. Serás una vizcondesa excelente.

Lo dijo como un cumplido, Lizzie lo sabía, pero de todos modos sonó un poco hueco, tal vez un pelín condescendiente. Hubiera preferido sin duda que le dijera que iba a ser una esposa excelente.

—Tendremos una buena amistad —anunció—, nos tendremos respeto mutuo y tendremos hijos, hijos inteligentes, gracias a Dios, ya que eres sin duda la mujer más inteligente que conozco.

Aquello compensaba su condescendencia, pero Lizzie apenas tuvo tiempo para sonreír por aquel cumplido ya que él se apresuró a añadir:

— Pero nodebes esperar amor. Este matrimonio no tendrá nada que ver con el amor.

A Lizzie se le formó un nudo espantoso en la garganta, se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza una vez más, sólo que esta vez cada movimiento de cuello le provocaba un incomprensible dolor en el corazón.

—Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo darte —dijo Fitzwilliam— y me temo que el amor es una de ellas.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto —soltó con cierta brusquedad—. No me quedaría más claro si me lo escupiera a la cara.

— Nunca me he propuesto casarme por amor —continuó él.

— No es eso lo que me dijiste cuando cortejabas a Jane.

— Cuando cortejaba a Jane —contestó— yo intentaba impresionarte a ti**.**

Lizzie entrecerró los ojos.

—No me estás impresionando ahora.

Él soltó una larga exhalación.

—Lizzie, no he venido aquí a discutir. Sencillamente me parecia mejor que fuéramos sinceros el uno con el otro antes de nuestra boda el sábado por la mañana.

—Por supuesto —suspiró ella, y se obligó a asentir una vez más. No era intención de él insultarla, y ella no debería haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Le conocía lo suficiente ya como para saber que sólo actuaba así por preocupación. Fitzwilliam sabía que nunca la amaría; lo mejor era dejar aquello claro desde el principio.

Pero dolía de todos modos. Lizzie no sabía si le amaba, pero estaba bastante segura de que podría amarle, y se temía que después de semanas de matrimonio le querría.

Y habría sido tan encantador que él pudiera corresponderle.

—Lo mejor es que nos entendamos bien —repitió él con amabiliad.

Lizzie no paraba de asentir. Un cuerpo en movimiento tendía a permanecer en movimiento. Se temía que si paraba empezaría a hacer algo estúpido como echarse a llorar.

Darcy estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y le tomó la mano, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

— No quería que te hicieras falsas ilusiones antes de empezar el matrimonio —dijo— y me pareció que tú tampoco lo querrías.

—Por supuesto que no, milord —dijo ella.

El vizconde puso un ceño.

—Pensaba que ya te había dicho que me llamaras Fitzwilliam.

—Es cierto —respondió—, milord.

Él retiró la mano. Lizzie observó cómo volvía a colocarla sobre su regazo y tuvo la extraña sensación de verse privada de algo.

—Antes de irme, tengo algo para ti. —Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño estuche de joyería—. Debo disculparme por tardar tanto en ofrecerte un anillo compromiso —murmuró mientras se lo tendía.

Lizzie pasó los dedos sobre la cubierta de terciopelo azul antes de abrir la cajita. Dentro había un anillo de oro bastante sencillo, adornado por un único diamante de talla redonda.

—Es una reliquia Darcy —explicó—. Hay varios anillos de compromiso en la colección, pero he pensado que éste te gustaría más. Los otros eran bastante pesados y recargados.

—Es muy hermoso —dijo Lizzie, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la joya.

Fitzwilliam le cogió el estuche.

— ¿Puedo? —murmuró mientras sacaba el anillo de su cavidad de terciopelo.

Lizzie estiró la mano y se maldijo al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando; no mucho, pero seguro que lo bastante para que él lo notara. Sin embargo, Fitzwilliam no dijo nada; la calmó con su mano mientras con la otra le deslizaba el anillo por el dedo.

— ¿Queda bastante bien, no te parece? —preguntó mientras le sostenía aún las puntas de los dedos.

Lizzie hizo un gesto afirmativo, incapaz de apartar la mirada del anillo. Nunca había sido muy aficionada a los anillos; éste iba a ser el primero que llevara con regularidad. Le resultaba extraño tenerlo en el dedo, pesado, frío y muy, muy sólido. En cierto modo, hacía que todo lo sucedido durante la última semana pareciera más real. Más definitivo. Se le ocurrió pensar mientras contemplaba el anillo que había medio esperado que un rayo cayera del cielo y detuviera el desarrollo de los eventos antes de que pronunciaran definitivamente sus votos nupciales.

Fitzwilliam se acercó un poco más, luego se acercó a los labios los dedos recién adornados.

— ¿Tal vez debiéramos sellar el acuerdo con un beso? —murmuró.

—No estoy segura...

Fitzwilliam tiró de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo con una mirada traviesa.

—Yo sí.

Pero mientras Lizzie se caía sobre él, dio sin querer una patada a Newton, que soltó un ladrido sonoro y quejumbroso, era obvio que molesto por que le hubieran interrumpido la siesta de forma tan descortés.

Fitzwilliam alzó una ceja y miró a Newton por encima de Lizzie.

—Ni siquiera le había visto aquí.

—Estaba echando un sueñecito —explicó Lizzie—. Duerme muy profundamente.

Pero una vez despierto, el perro se negó a quedarse sin tomar parte en la acción, y con un ladrido un poco más despierto, dio un salto sobre la silla y luego aterrizó sobre el regazo de Lizzie.

—Oh, por el amor de... —Fitzwilliam se vio obligado a parar de refunfuñar al recibir un gran beso baboso de Newton.

—Creo que le caes bien —dijo Lizzie tan divertida con la expresión de asco de Fitzwilliam que se olvidó incluso de sentirse cohibida por su posición sentada encima de él.

—Perro —ordenó Fitzwilliam— baja al suelo ahora mismo.

Newton bajó la cabeza y gimió.

— ¡Ahora!

Con un gran suspiro, Newton se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

— ¡Cielo santo! — exclamó Lizzie estudiando al perro, que ahora se cobijaba debajo de la mesa, con el morro echado sobre la alfombra con aire lastimero—. Estoy impresionada.

—Todo está en el tono de voz —le dijo Fitzwilliam con tono de superioridad mientras le deslizaba un firme brazo por la cintura para que no pudiera levantarse.

Lizzie miró el brazo, luego le miró a la cara con expresión inquisidora.

—Vaya —dijo en tono reflexivo— ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que ese tono de voz te resulta eficaz también con las mujeres?

Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia delante sonriendo con los párpados caídos.

—Normalmente funciona —murmuró.

—Pero en este caso no. —Lizzie plantó las manos en los brazos de la silla e intentó incorporarse.

Pero él era demasiado fuerte.

—Especialmente en éste —dijo mientras su tono de voz descendía hasta un ronroneo que no podía ser más grave. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le tomó la barbilla y le volvió el rostro hacia él. Lizzie sintió sus labios suaves pero exigentes, que exploraron su boca de un modo tan meticuloso que la dejó sin aliento.

Continuó moviendo la boca por la línea del mentón hasta su cuello donde hizo una pausa sólo para susurrar.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Ha salido —dijo Lizzie de forma entrecortada.

Los dientes de Fitzwilliam tiraban del ribete de su corpiño.

— ¿Y cuánto tardará?

—No lo sé. —Soltó un leve chillido cuando la lengua avanzó bajo la muselina y trazó una línea erótica sobre su piel—. Dios bendito, Fitzwilliam, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Cuánto rato? —repitió.

—Una hora. Tal vez dos.

Él alzó la vista para asegurarse de que había cerrado la puerta antes al entrar.

— ¿Tal vez dos? —murmuró sonriente contra la piel de Lizzie. ¿De veras?

—Tal vez sólo una.

Le metió un dedo bajo el borde superior del corpiño, cerca del hombro, asegurándose de sujetar también el extremo de su camisola.

—Una hora —dijo— también me parece espléndido. —Luego, tras detenerse tan sólo para llevar sus labios a la boca de Lizzie de modo que no pudiera protestar lo más mínimo, le bajó el vestido con un rápido movimiento, llevándose también la camisola.

Fitzwilliam notó el jadeo de ella en su boca, pero continuó ahondando en su beso mientras ponía la palma de la mano sobre la plenitud del pecho de Lizzie. Le parecía perfecta bajo sus dedos, suave y respingada, llenando su mano como si estuviera hecha a su medida.

Cuando notó que su resistencia se desvanecía, pasó a besarle la oreja, mordisqueando con suavidad el lóbulo.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —le susurró mientras apretaba suavemente con la mano.

Ella asintió temblorosa.

—Mmm, bien —murmuró Fitzwilliam repasando con la lengua su oreja—. Complicaría mucho las cosas que no te gustara.

— ¿P-por qué?

Él contuvo el regocijo que le desbordaba la garganta. No era el momento de reírse, pero era tan inocente, caray. Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer como ella; le estaba sorprendiendo lo delicioso que le parecía.

—Digamos —respondió— que me gusta mucho.

—Oh. —Lizzie le dedicó la más vacilante de las sonrisas.

—Y hay más, ¿sabes? —le susurró, y dejó que su aliento le acariciara la oreja.

—Estoy segura de que lo habrá —contestó, su voz un mero jadeo.

— ¿Ah sí? —le preguntó en tono bromista mientras volvía a estrujarla.

— No estoy tan verde como para pensar que se puede hacer un bebé sólo con lo que estamos haciendo.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte el resto —murmuró él.

—No... ¡Oh!

Volvió a estrecharla, esta vez permitió que sus dedos le hicieran cosquillas en la piel. Le encantaba que ella no fuera capaz de pensar cuando él le tocaba el pecho.

— ¿Qué decías? —se interesó mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

— ¿Yo... algo?

Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, la débil barba le rozó la garganta.

—Estoy seguro. Pero, claro, tal vez sea mejor que no te oiga. Había empezado con la palabra «no». Sin duda —añadió pasándole la lengua por la parte inferior de la barbilla— es una palabra que no debe ronunciarse entre nosotros en un momento como éste. Pero —su lengua continuó por la línea de la garganta hasta el hueco de la clavícula— estoy divagando.

— ¿Ah... sí?

Fitzwilliam asintio.

—Creo que estaba intentando determinar qué es lo que te agrada, como debería hacer todo esposo.

Lizzie no dijo nada, pero su respiración se aceleró.

Él sonrió contra su piel.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué me dices de esto? —Extendió la palma de tal manera que ya no tomaba su pecho sino que dejaba que la mano le rozara con sutileza el pezón.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —soltó medio asfixiada.

—Bien —aprobó y pasó a su cuello. Empujó con suavidad su barbilla para que le quedara más accesible—. Me alegra que vuelvas a llamarme Fitzwilliam. «Milord» es tan formal, ¿no te parece? Demasiado formal para esto.

Y entonces hizo algo con lo que había estado fantaseando semanas. Bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se lo metió en la boca, lo saboreó, lo lamió, jugueteó con él y se deleitó con cada jadeo que se le escapaba a ella, con cada espasmo de deseo que sentía que estremecía el cuerpo de Lizzie.

Le encantaba que reaccionara de esta manera, le emocionaba poder hacerle esto.

—Muy bien —murmuró, el aliento caliente y húmedo contra su piel—. Qué bien sabe.

—Fitzwilliam. —La voz de Lizzie sonaba ronca—. ¿Estás seguro...?

Le puso un dedo en los labios sin tan siquiera levantar la cara para mirarla.

—No tengo ni idea de qué quieres preguntar, pero la respuesta es... —Desplazó la atención al otro pecho—. Estoy seguro.

Lizzie soltó un sonido gimiente, de esa clase que sale del fondo de la garganta. Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba bajo las atenciones de Fitzwilliam, quien jugueteaba con renovado fervor con el pezón, acariciándolo con delicadeza entre sus dientes.

—Oh, cielos... oh, ¡Fitzwilliam!

Recorrió con la lengua la aureola. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Le encantaba el sonido de su voz, ronca y quebrada por el deseo. Su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo de sólo pensar en su noche de bodas, sus gritos de pasión y necesidad. Ella ardería debajo de él, y se deleitó ante la perspectiva de hacerla explotar.

Se apartó para poder verle el rostro. Estaba sonrojada, los ojos aturdidos y dilatados. El pelo empezaba a soltarse de ese horrendo gorrito.

—Y esto... —dijo estirándoselo de la cabeza— tiene que desaparecer.

— ¡Milord!

—Prométeme que no volverás a ponértelo.

Lizzie se retorció en su asiento, de hecho sobre su regazo, lo cual contribuyó bien poco al estado de urgencia de su entrepierna, para mirar por encima de la silla.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa —replicó—. Me gusta mucho ese gorro.

—No es posible —dijo él poniéndose serio.

—Pues sí... ¡Newton!

Fitzwilliam siguió su vista y estalló en una sonora carcajada, que provocó que ambos se sacudieran en el asiento. Newton masticaba con gran satisfacción el gorro de Lizzie.

¡Buen perro! —exclamó él con una carcajada.

—Te obligaría a comprarme uno —masculló Lizzie mientras se estiraba el vestido hacia arriba— de no ser por la fortuna que ya has gastado conmigo esta semana.

Esto le divirtió.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó con leve interés.

Lizzie hizo un gesto afirmativo.

— He estado de compras con tu madre.

—Ah. Bien. Estoy seguro de que no te ha permitido comprar nada como esto. —Hizo una indicación al gorro ahora destrozado en la boca de Newton.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, Lizzie había torcido la boca hasta formar una línea contrariada que le sentaba muy bien. No pudo evitar sonreir. Se dejaba leer con tal facilidad. Su madre no le habría dejado comprar un gorro tan poco atractivo, y ahora la consumía no ser capaz de ofrecer una respuesta a esta última frase.

Fitzwilliam suspiró con agrado. La vida con Lizzie no iba a ser aburrida.

Pero se hacía tarde, probablemente ya era hora de marcharse. Lizzie había dicho que no esperaba a su madre al menos durante una hora, pero Fitzwilliam sabía que no había que confiar en la noción del tiempo de las mujeres. Lizzie podría equivocarse o su madre podría cambiar de idea o cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido, y aunque él y Lizzie iban a casarse dentro de dos días, no parecía demasiado prudente que les atraparan en el salón en una posición tan compromete dora.

Muy a su pesar, porque estar sentado en la silla con Lizzie sin hacer otra cosa que abrazarla le producía una satisfacción sorprendente, se puso en pie y la levantó en sus brazos mientras lo hacía, volviendo luego a dejarla en la silla.

—Ha sido un interludio delicioso —murmuró inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente—. Pero me temo que tu madre estará a punto de llegar. Te veré el sábado por la mañana.

Lizzie parpadeó.

— ¿El sábado?

—Es una superstición de mi madre —explicó con sonrisa avergonzada—. Cree que da mala suerte a la novia y al novio verse el día anterior a la boda.

—Oh. —Se puso en pie y se alisó con pudor el vestido y el cabello—. ¿Y tú también lo crees?

—En absoluto —dijo con un resoplido.

Ella asintió.

—Entonces es muy dulce por tu parte satisfacer los caprichos de tu madre.

Fitzwilliam se paró un momento, muy consciente de que cualquier hombre con su reputación no quería parecer estar bajo las faldas de su madre. Pero así era Lizzie, y sabía que ella valoraba la devoción a la familia tanto como él, de modo que dijo finalmente:

— Son pocas cosas las que no haría para tener a mi madre contenta.

Sonrió con timidez.

—Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Fitzwilliam hizo una especie de gesto como si quisiera cambiar de tema, pero ella lo interrumpió con:

—No, es la verdad. Eres una persona mucho más bondadosa de lo que te gustaría que creyera la gente.

Puesto que no iba a ser capaz de salir victorioso de una discusión con ella, y tenía poco sentido contradecir a una mujer que le estaba haciendo un cumplido, se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo:

—Shhh. No se lo digas a nadie. —Y entonces, con un último beso en su mano y murmurando un _Adieu, _se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió a la calle.

Una vez sobre su caballo y de regreso a su pequeña casa de la ciudad al otro lado de Londres, se permitió valorar la visita. Había ido bien, pensó. Lizzie parecía haber entendido los límites que él había establecido al matrimonio y había reaccionado a sus relaciones con un deseo que era tierno e intenso al mismo tiempo.

En conjunto, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el futuro parecía brillante. Su matrimonio sería un éxito. En cuanto a las inquietudes anteriores... bien, estaba claro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Lizzie estaba preocupada. Fitzwilliam se había desvivido porque ella en tendiera que nunca la querría. Y lo cierto era que parecía no querer que ella le amara.

Luego había empezado a besarla como si el mundo se acabara al día siguiente, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Era la primera en admitir que tenía poca experiencia con los hombres y sus deseos, pero estaba claro que él parecía desearla.

¿O simplemente se imaginaba que era otra persona? No la había elegido la primera a ella como esposa. Mejor no olvidaba aquello.

Y aunque ella se enamorara de él... bien, tendría que callárselo, así de sencillo. En realidad no podía hacer otra cosa.


	17. Capitulo 16

_Ha sido puesto en conocimiento de Esta Autora que el enlace entre lord Darcy y la señorita Bennet va a ser un acto reducido, íntimo y privado._

_En otras palabras. Esta Autora no está invitada._

_Pero no tema, Querido Lector. En situaciones como ésta, Esta Autora es una persona de recursos y promete descubrir los detalles de la ceremonia, tanto los interesantes como los banales._

_La boda del soltero más cotizado de Londres es sin duda algo de lo que esta humilde columna debe informar, ¿no creen?_

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_13 de mayo de 1814_

La noche anterior a la boda, Lizzie estaba sentada en su cama ataviada con su vestido favorito mirando con aturdimiento una multitud de baúles esparcidos por el suelo. Todas sus pertenencias estaban recogidas, dobladas y embaladas con esmero, listas para ser trasladadas a su nuevo hogar.

Incluso Newton estaba preparado para el viaje. Le habían bañado y secado, le habían colocado un nuevo collar en el cuello, y habían metido sus juguetes favoritos en un macuto que ahora se encontra el vestíbulo de la entrada, justo al lado del arcón de madera delicadamente tallada que Lizzie tenía desde que era una niña. La presencia en Londres del arcón, lleno de los juguetes y tesoros de la infancia de Lizzie, había provocado en ella un alivio tremendo. Parecía sentimental y tonto, pero servía para que encarara con menos miedo la próxima transición. Llevar sus cosas a casa de Fitzwilliam, pequeños objetos sin valor alguno para otra persona que no fuera ella, servía para que su nueva casa pareciera también la suya.

Mary, quien siempre parecía entender lo que necesitaba Lizzie antes mismo de que lo entendiera su hija, había mandado un aviso a sus amigos en Somerset en cuanto Lizzie se comprometió, y les pidió que enviaran a Londres el arcón a tiempo para la boda.

Lizzie se levantó y recorrió la habitación. Se detenía y pasaba dedos por un camisón doblado sobre la mesa, aún a la espera de ser transferido a sus baúles. Era una prenda escogida por lady Darcy —Anne, tenía que empezar a pensar en ella como Anne—, de corte recatado pero tejido diáfano. La visita a la tienda de ropa interior había sido un auténtico tormento para Lizzie. ¡Al fin y al cabo era la madre de su prometido quien estaba seleccionando prendas para la noche de bodas!

Mientras Lizzie cogía el camisón y lo metía con cuidado en el baúl, oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Invitó a entrar a quien llamara y Jane asomó la cabeza. También ella estaba vestida para irse a dormir, con el pelo claro recogido en un moño flojo en la nuca.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor te apetecía un poco de leche caliente —dijo Jane.

Lizzie sonrió agradecida.

—Suena muy apetecible.

Jane se agachó y cogió la jarra de cerámica que había dejado en el suelo.

—No puedo sostener dos jarras y abrir el pomo al mismo tiempo — explicó con una sonrisa. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con el pie y le tendió una jarra. Con la mirada fija en Lizzie, Jane le preguntó sin más preámbulos—. ¿Estás asustada?

Lizzie dio un sorbo con cautela para comprobar la temperatura antes de tragar. Estaba muy caliente, aunque no quemaba, algo que de alguna manera le produjo bienestar. Bebía leche caliente desde la infancia, y su sabor y textura siempre le aportaban aquella sensación de calor y bienestar.

—No exactamente asustada —contestó por fin mientras se sentaba sobre el extremo de la cama— pero sí nerviosa. Decididamente nerviosa.

—Bien, no es de extrañar —dijo Jane mientras sacudía animadamente la mano que le quedaba libre—. Habría que ser idiota para no estar nerviosa. Toda tu vida va a cambiar. ¡Toda! Hasta tu nombre. Serás una mujer casada. Una vizcondesa. Pasado mañana no serás la misma mujer, Lizzie, y después de mañana por la noche...

— Ya basta, Jane —interrumpió Lizzie.

—Pero...

—No es que me estés tranquilizando mucho.

—Oh. —Jane esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Lizzie le quitó importancia.

Jane consiguió morderse la lengua durante cuatro segundos antesde preguntar.

— ¿Ha venido mamá a hablar contigo?

—Aún no.

—Debería hacerlo, ¿no te parece? Mañana es el día de tu boda y seguro que hay todo tipo de cosas que hace falta saber. —Jane dio un buen trago a la leche, que dejó un bigote blanco poco apropiado, luego se acomodó sobre el extremo al otro lado de la cama—. Hay todo tipo de cosas que yo no sé y no sé cómo habrías podido aprenderlas tú, a menos que hayas estado metida en cosas raras sin yo saberlo.

Lizzie se preguntó si sería muy descortés amordazar a su hermana con alguna de las prendas de lencería que había escogido lady Darcy. Encontraba cierta justicia poética en una medida de ese tipo.

— ¿Lizzie? — preguntó Jane pestañeando con curiosidad —. ¿Lizzie? ¿Por qué me miras de un modo tan extraño?

Lizzie contemplaba las prendas de lencería con anhelo.

—Seguro que prefieres no saberlo.

—Mmmf. Bien, entonces...

Las murmuraciones de Jane fueron interrumpidas en seco por un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Seguro que es nuestra madre —dijo Jane con una mueca maliciosa—. No puedo esperar.

Lizzie entornó los ojos en dirección a Jane miéntras se levantaba a abrir la puerta. Como había esperado, Mary estaba de pie en el pasillo con dos tazas humeantes.

—Pensé que te apetecería un poco de leche caliente —dijo una débil sonrisa.

Lizzie levantó su taza como respuesta.

—Jane tuvo la misma idea.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Jane aquí? —preguntó Mary al entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Desde cuando necesito una razón para hablar con mi hermana? —preguntó Jane con un resoplido.

Mary le lanzó una mirada malhumorada antes de volver de nuevo su atención a Lizzie.

—Mmmf. Parece que tenemos exceso de leche caliente.

—Esta se ha quedado tibia de todos modos —dijo Lizzie, al tiempo que dejaba la taza sobre uno de los baúles y la cambiaba por la más caliente que le ofrecía Mary—. Jane puede bajar la otra taza a la cocina cuando salga.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices? — preguntó Jane vagamente distraída —. Oh, por supuesto. Estoy encantada de ser de ayuda. —Pero no se levantó. De hecho, ni siquiera se movió, salvo para torcer la cabeza de un lado a otro para mirar a Mary, luego a Lizzie y otra vez a su madre.

—Tengo que hablar con Lizzie —dijo Mary.

Jane meneó la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—A solas.

Jane parpadeó.

— ¿Tengo que marcharme?

Mary hizo un gesto afirmativo y le tendió la taza de leche que se había enfriado.

— ¿Ahora?

Mary volvió a mover la cabeza.

Jane pareció acongojada, luego su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás de broma, verdad? Me puedo quedar, ¿eh que sí?

—No —contestó Mary.

Jane le devolvió una mirada suplicante a Lizzie.

—A mí no me mires —replicó Lizzie con una sonrisa mal disimulada—. Ella decide. Es quien va a hablar al fin y al cabo. Yo sólo voy a escuchar.

—Y a hacer preguntas —señaló Jane—. Y yo también tengo preguntas. —Se volvió a su madre—. Muchas preguntas.

—Estoy segura de que así es —contestó su madre— y estaré encantada de responderlas todas, la noche anterior a tu boda.

Jane se levantó refunfuñando.

—No es justo —masculló al tiempo que le arrebataba la taza.

—La vida no es justa —dijo Mary con una mueca.

—Eso digo yo —rezongó la muchacha mientras cruzaba la habi tación arrastrando los pies.

— ¡Y nada de escuchar tras la puerta! —le gritó Mary.

—Ni se me ocurriría —respondió Jane arrastrando las palabras—. A no ser que habléis lo bastante alto como para que yo os oiga.

Mary suspiró mientras Jane salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta acompañando sus movimientos de un torrente constante de gruñidos ininteligibles.

—Tendremos que hablar en susurros —le dijo a Lizzie.

Ésta asintió con la cabeza, pero era tan leal a su hermana como para decir:

—Tal vez no se quede a escuchar a escondidas.

La mirada de Mary reflejaba extrema desconfianza.

— ¿Quieres que abramos la puerta para aclararlo?

Lizzie puso una mueca a su pesar.

—Tú ganas.

Mary se sentó en el lugar que había dejado vacío Jane y observó a Lizzie con una mirada bastante directa.

—Estoy segura de que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Lizzie respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

Mary dio un trago a la leche y se quedó callada durante un largo momento antes de decir:

—Cuando me casé —por primera vez, no con tu padre— no tenía ni idea de lo que podía esperar en el lecho matrimonial. No se trataba... —Durante un breve instante cerró los ojos y por un momento pareció que sufría—. Mi falta de conocimiento lo hacía todo más complicado —reconoció finalmente, y la forma lenta y cuidadosa en que escogió las palabras reveló a Lizzie que «complicado» probablemente era un eufemismo.

—Entiendo —murmuró Lizzie.

Mary alzó la vista de forma abrupta.

—No, creo que no. Y espero que nunca lo entiendas. Pero eso no viene ahora a cuento. Siempre he jurado que ninguna hija mía iría al matrimonio con tal ignorancia sobre lo que ocurre entre marido y mujer.

—Ya estoy al corriente de lo más básico de la operación —admitió Lizzie.

Con clara expresión de sorpresa, Mary preguntó:

— ¿De veras?

Lizzie hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—No será muy diferente de los animales, ¿verdad?

Mary negó con la cabeza, y sus labios se fruncieron formando una sonrisa levemente divertida.

—No, no lo es.

Lizzie consideró la mejor manera de formular su siguiente pregunta. Por lo que había visto en la granja de su vecino de Somerset, el acto de la procreación no parecía demasiado grato. Pero cuando Fitzwilliam la besó, ella tuvo la impresión de que perdía la cabeza. Y cuando la volvió a besar por segunda vez, no estaba segura de querer que aquello acabara nunca. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó estimulado, y sospechaba que si sus encuentros recientes se hubieran producido en lugares más convenientes, le habría permitido a él hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin la menor protesta.

Pero también estaba la yegua que aullaba de forma tan espantosa en la granja. Con franqueza, las diversas piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban del todo.

Por fin, tras aclararse mucho la garganta, dijo:

—No parece muy agradable.

Mary volvió a cerrar los ojos, su rostro adoptó la misma expresión que antes, como si recordara algo que prefería mantener guardado en los rincones más oscuros de su mente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, dijo:

—El disfrute de una mujer depende por completo de su marido.

— ¿Y el de un hombre?

—El acto del amor —dijo Mary sonrojándose— puede ser, y debería serlo, una experiencia agradable tanto para el hombre como para la mujer. Pero... —tosió y dio un sorbo a la leche— sería negligente por mi parte no contarte que una mujer no siempre encuentra placer en el acto.

—Pero ¿un hombre sí?

Mary hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Eso no parece justo.

La mirada de Mary fue irónica.

—Creo que acabo de decirle a Jane que la vida no siempre es justa.

Lizzie frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la leche en su taza.

—Bien, pero, de verdad, esto no parece justo.

—Aunque no quiere decir —se apresuró a añadir— que la experiencia sea necesariamente desagradable para la mujer. Y estoy segura de que no será desagradable para ti. Supongo que el vizconde te ha besado...

Lizzie asintió sin levantar la vista.

Cuando Mary habló, Lizzie pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Y por tu rubor supongo que te gustó.

Lizzie volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo. Le ardían las mejillas.

—Si te gustó el beso —dijo Mary— entonces estoy segura de que no te molestará que él continúe con sus atenciones. Estoy segura de que será delicado y atento contigo.

«Delicado» no era un término que reflejara del todo la esencia de los besos de Fitzwilliam, pero Lizzie pensaba que no había que comentar ese tipo de cosas con la madre de una. La verdad, toda la conversación ya eralo bastante delicada por sí sola.

—Los hombres y las mujeres somos muy diferentes —continuó Mary como si aquello no fuera tan obvio — y un hombre, incluso un hombre fiel a su esposa, como estoy segura de que el vizconde será, puede encontrar placer casi en cualquier mujer.

Esto era alarmante, y no era lo que Lizzie quería oír.

— ¿Y una mujer? —saltó.

—Es diferente para una mujer. He oído que las mujeres disolutas encuentran placer como cualquier hombre, en los brazos de cualquiera que las satisfaga, pero yo no lo creo. Pienso que una mujer tiene que sentir afecto por su esposo para disfrutar en el lecho matrimonial.

Lizzie se quedó un momento callada.

— ¿No amabas a tu primer esposo, verdad?

Mary negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo cambia todo, cielo mío. Eso y que el marido sea considerado con su esposa. Pero he visto al vizconde en tu compañía. Soy consciente de que vuestro enlace ha sido repentino e inesperado, pero te trata con cariño y respeto. No debes temer nada, estoy segura. El vizconde te tratará bien.

Y con eso, Mary besó a Lizzie en la frente y le deseó buenas noches. Luego recogió las dos tazas vacías y salió de la habitación. Lizzie se quedó sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente durante varios minutos.

Mary se equivocaba. Lizzie estaba segura de ello. Tenía mucho que temer.

Detestaba no ser la primera elección de Fitzwilliam como esposa, pero era práctica, pragmática y sabía que ciertas cosas de la vida sencillamente se tenían que aceptar como un hecho. Pero se había consolado con el recuerdo del deseo que había sentido... y pensaba que Fitzwilliam también lo había sentido cuando ella estaba en sus brazos.

Ahora parecía que tal deseo ni siquiera tenía que ser obligatoriamente por ella; era más bien una necesidad bastante primitiva que todo hombre sentía por toda mujer.

Y Lizzie nunca sabría si, cuando Fitzwilliam apagara las velas, se la llevara a la cama y cerrara los ojos...

Imaginaría el rostro de otra mujer.

La boda, que iba a celebrarse en el salón de la mansión Darcy fue un acto privado y reducido. Bien, todo lo que podría esperarse de un acto con la familia Darcy al completo, desde Fitzwilliam hasta la pequeña Hyacinth de once años, quien iba a encargarse de llevar las flores con gran seriedad. Cuando su hermano Gregory, de trece años intentó inclinar su cesto de pétalos de rosas, la muchacha le soltó un fuerte golpe en el mentón, con lo cual la ceremonia se retrasó unos buenos diez minutos, pero por otro lado agregó una nota muy necesaria de levedad y risas a la reunión.

Bien, para todo el mundo excepto para Gregory, quien se había ofendido bastante con todo el episodio, y desde luego no se reía, pese a haber sido él mismo quien había empezado, como Hyacinth se apresuró a indicar a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla; y su voz era lo bastante chillona como para que alguien tuviera la opción de no escucharla.

Lizzie lo había visto todo desde su posición estratégica en el vestíbulo, desde donde había estado observando a través de una rendija en la puerta. Aquello le había arrancado una sonrisa, algo que agradeció, puesto que hacía más de una hora que las rodillas no le dejaban de temblar. Sólo podía agradecer que lady Darcy no hubiera insistido en organizar una celebración por todo lo alto. Lizzie, que nunca antes se había considerado una persona nerviosa, era probable que se hubiera desmayado del susto.

De hecho, Anne había mencionado la posibilidad de una gran boda como método para combatir los rumores que circulaban acerca de ella, Fitzwilliam y su compromiso tan repentino. La señora Lucas estaba cumpliendo su palabra y mantenía un silencio completo sobre los detalles del asunto, pero ya había dejado ir suficientes insinuaciones referentes a que todo el mundo sabía que el compromiso no había seguido el cauce habitual.

Como resultado, los comentarios no cesaban, y Lizzie sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la señora Lucas dejara de contenerse y todo el mundo se enterara de la verdadera historia de su perdición a manos —o más bien, aguijón— de una abeja.

De modo que al final Anne había decidido que un matrimonio rápido era lo mejor, y puesto que no se podía organizar una fiesta esplendorosa en una semana, la lista de invitados se había reducido a la familia. Lizzie contó con Jane a su lado y Fitzwilliam estuvo acompañado por su hermano Benedict, y tras las formalidades habituales, se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Era extraño, Lizzie pensó aquella tarde con la mirada fija en la alianza que ahora adornaba junto al anillo del diamante su mano izquierda, lo rápido que puede cambiar la vida de una. La ceremonia había sido breve, todo se sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no obstante su vida había cambiado para siempre. Jane tenía razon. Todo era diferente. Ahora era una mujer casada, una vizcondesa.

Lady Darcy.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Sonaba como si se tratara de otra persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría para que cuando alguien la llamara «lady Darcy» pensase que le hablaban a ella y no a la madre de Fitzwilliam?

Ahora era una esposa y tenía las responsabilidades de una esposa.

Aquello la aterrorizaba.

Ahora que la boda había acabado, Lizzie reflexionó sobre las palabras de Mary la noche anterior y supo que tenía razón. En muchos aspectos, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Fitzwilliam la trataría bien. Trataría bien a cualquier mujer. Y ése era el problema.

Ahora se encontraba en un carruaje y recorría la corta distancia entre la mansión Darcy, donde se había celebrado la recepción y la residencia privada de Fitzwilliam, a la que se suponía que ya no se podía llamar «residencia de soltero».

Miró de soslayo a su nuevo esposo. Miraba al frente y su rostro tenía una peculiar expresión seria.

— ¿Tienes planeado trasladarte a la mansión Darcy ahora que estás casado? —le preguntó Lizzie con calma.

Fitzwilliam pareció sorprendido, casi como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí.

—Sí —contestó volviéndose hacia ella— aunque no hasta dentro de unos meses. He pensado que nos iría bien un poco de intimidad al comienzo del matrimonio, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Lizzie. Bajó la vista a sus manos, que se retorcían sobre el regazo. Intentó pararlas, pero era imposible. Era sorprendente que no reventara los guantes.

Fitzwilliam siguió su mirada y dejó una de sus grandes manos sobre las de ella. Lizzie se paró al instante.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó.

— ¿Pensabas que no lo estaría? —contestó intentando que su voz sonara seca e ironica.

Él sonrió como respuesta.

—No hay nada que temer.

Lizzie casi estalla en una risotada nerviosa. Parecía que estaba destinada a oír aquel tópico una y otra vez.

—Tal vez —admitió ella—, pero de todos modos son demasiadas cosas como para no estar nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Fitzwilliam se amplió.

— _Touché, _querida esposa.

Lizzie tragó saliva varias veces. Era extraño ser la esposa de alguien, y extraño en especial ser la esposa de este hombre.

—Y tú, ¿estás nervioso? —replicó ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante, su oscura mirada era intensa, tenía los párpados caídos con la promesa de lo inevitable.

—Oh, en extremo —murmuró. Cubrió la restante distancia que les separaba y sus labios encontraron el hueco sensible de la oreja de Lizzie—. Mi corazón late con fuerza —le susurró.

El cuerpo de Lizzie pareció ponerse rígido y fundirse al mismo tiempo. Luego soltó:

—Creo que deberíamos esperar.

Él le mordisqueó la oreja.

— ¿Esperar a qué?

Ella intentó escabullirse. Él no entendía. Si lo hubiera entendido estaría furioso, y no parecía especialmente molesto.

Aún.

—Pp-para el matrimonio —tartamudeó ella.

Aquello pareció hacerle gracia. Jugueteó animado con los anillos que descansaban en sus dedos enguantados.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

—Para la noche de bodas —aclaró.

Él retrocedió y sus oscuras cejas formaron un línea recta, tal vez un poco enojada.

—No —dijo sin más, pero no se movió para volver a abrazarla.

Lizzie intentó encontrar palabras que le ayudaran a él a entender, pero no era fácil; no estaba segura de entenderse a sí misma. Estaba casi convencida de que no la creería si le explicaba que no era su intencion haber hecho esta petición; sencillamente había surgido de su interior de forma repentina, producto de un pánico que, hasta aquel momento, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera ahí.

—No lo pido para siempre —explicó. Odiaba el temblor que oyó en sus palabras—. Sólo una semana.

Aquello atrajo la atención de Fitzwilliam, quien alzó una de sus cejas con expresión de ironía.

—Y, por favor, explícame, ¿qué esperas conseguir en una semana?

—No lo sé —respondió con toda sinceridad.

Fitzwilliam centró la mirada en los ojos de Lizzie, con dureza, intensidad y sarcasmo.

—Tendrás que ofrecerme algo mejor.

Lizzie no quería mirarle, no quería la intimidad a la que se veía forzada cuando estaba atrapada por aquella mirada oscura. Era fácil ocultar los sentimientos cuando ella podía mantener el enfoque en su mentón o en su hombro, pero cuando tenía que mirarle directamente a los ojos...

Le daba miedo que pudiera ver el interior de su alma.

— Ha sido una semana de muchísimos cambios en mi vida — empezó, y deseó saber a dónde quería ir a parar con esa afirmación.

—También para mí —comentó él con amabilidad.

—Para ti no tanto —respondió ella—. Las intimidades del matrimonio son algo nuevo para ti.

Un extremo de su boca formó una mueca algo arrogante.

—Le aseguro, milady, que nunca antes he estado casado.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.

No la contradijo.

—Es tan sencillo como que me gustaría disponer de un poco más de tiempo para prepararme — explicó Lizzie, y dobló los brazos sobre el regazo con gesto remilgado. Pero no podía tener los pulgares quietos: giraban con ansiedad, como prueba de su estado de nervios.

Fitzwilliam se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato, luego volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento y apoyó el tobillo izquierdo con aire informal en su rodilla derecha.

—Muy bien —admitió.

— ¿De veras? —Lizzie se enderezó con sorpresa. No confiaba en que él capitulara con tal facilidad.

—Siempre que... —continuó él.

Lizzie se hundió. Debería haber sabido que habría algún imprevisto.

—...que me alecciones en una cuestión.

Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Y de qué se trata, milord?

Él se inclinó hacia delante con ojos de diablo.

— ¿Cómo, con exactitud, tienes planeado prepararte?

Lizzie miró por la ventana, luego soltó un juramento ininteligible al percatarse de que ni siquiera habían entrado todavía en la calle de Fitzwilliam. No había manera de escapar a esta pregunta, estaría atrapada en el carruaje al menos durante cinco buenos minutos.

—B-bien —se atascó—, estoy segura de que no he entendido a qué te refieres.

Él soltó una risita.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro.

Lizzie le miró con el ceño fruncido. No había nada peor que ser blanco de las bromas de alguien, y parecía especialmente inadecuado cuando eres una novia en el día de tu boda.

—Encima te diviertes conmigo — le acusó.

—No —dijo con algo que podría describirse como sonrisa lasciva—, me gustaría divertirme contigo. Hay ciertas diferencias.

—Me gustaría que no hablaras así —balbuceó ella—. Sabes que no te entiendo.

Él centró la mirada en la boca de Lizzie mientras sacaba la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

—Entenderías —murmuró Fitzwilliam— sólo con que te entregaras a lo inevitable y te olvidaras de tu tonta petición.

—No me gusta que me traten con condescendencia —dijo Lizzie en un tono tenso.

Los ojos de Fitzwilliam centellearon.

—Y a mí no me gusta que me nieguen mis derechos —replicó con voz fría. Su rostro era el duro reflejo del poder aristocrático.

—No estoy negando nada —insistió.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —arrastró las palabras sin nada de humor.

—Sólo pido un aplazamiento. Un aplazamiento breve, temporal, breve — repitió la palabra por si el cerebro de Fitzwilliam estuviera demasiado embotado por su resuelto orgullo varonil como para entenderla a la primera—. Sin duda no me negarás una petición tan sencilla.

—De nosotros dos —respondió con voz cortante— no creo que sea yo quien niega algo.

Tenía razón, caray con aquel hombre, y Lizzie no tenía ni idea de qué más podía decir. Sabía que llevaba todas las de perder con aquella petición imprevista; él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a echarse a su esposa sobre el hombro, arrastrarla hasta la cama y encerrarla en la habitación durante una semana si así le venía en gana.

Actuaba de un modo alocado, prisionera de su propia inseguridad... inseguridad que desconocía hasta que conoció a Fitzwilliam.

Durante toda su vida, siempre había sido la segunda: la segunda a la que miraban, la segunda a la que saludaban, la segunda a la que besaban en la mano. Como hija mayor, lo correcto hubiera sido que se dirigieran a ella antes que a su hermana pequeña, pero la belleza de Jane era tan asombrosa, el azul puro y perfecto de sus ojos era tan impactante, que la gente se olvidaba de todo en su presencia.

Cuando presentaban a Lizzie a alguien, la respuesta habitual era un apurado «Por supuesto» y un saludo cortés murmurado mientras la mirada se escabullía de nuevo al rostro puro y resplandeciente de Jane.

A Lizzie nunca le había importado demasiado. Si Jane hubiera sido una muchacha consentida o de mal carácter, tal vez habría resultado más difícil. Y para ser sinceros, la mayoría de hombres que conocían eran superficiales y tontos, o sea, que no le había importado que se molestaran en saludarla sólo después de hacerlo con su hermana.

Hasta ahora.

Quería que la mirada de Fitzwilliam se iluminara cuando ella entrara en la habitación. Quería que recorriera la multitud hasta encontrar su cara. No hacía falta que la amara —o al menos eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma—, pero quería desesperadamente ser la primera en recibir su afecto, la primera en su deseo.

Y tenía la espantosa impresión de que todo esto significaba que se estaba enamorando.

Enamorarte de tu esposo... ¿quién habría pensado que podía ser un desastre?

—Ya veo que no tienes respuesta —dijo Fitzwilliam con calma.

El carruaje acabó por detenerse, a Dios gracias la libró de tener que responder. Pero cuando un lacayo con librea se adelantó con premura e intentó abrir la puerta, Fitzwilliam la cerró de nuevo de golpe sin apartar la mirada de ella ni por un instante.

— ¿Cómo, milady? —repitió.

—Como... —repitió Lizzie. Casi había olvidado qué le preguntaba.

— ¿Cómo —repitió una vez más, con una voz gélida como el hielo pero intensa y fervorosa como una llama— planeas prepararte para la noche de bodas?

—No... No lo he considerado aún —fue su respuesta.

—Eso pensaba. —Soltó la manilla de la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par. Aparecieron los rostros de dos lacayos que obviamente se esforzaban por no mostrar su curiosidad. Lizzie permaneció callada mientras Fitzwilliam la ayudaba a bajar y la llevaba hasta el interior de la casa.

El personal de la residencia estaba reunido en el pequeño vestíbulo de entrada, y Lizzie murmuró saludos a cada miembro que le presentó el mayordomo o el ama de llaves. El personal no era excesivo ya que la casa era pequeña según las costumbres de la aristocracia, pero las presentaciones tardaron sus buenos veinte minutos.

Veinte minutos que, por desgracia, sirvieron de poco para aplacar sus nervios. Cuando Fitzwilliam apoyó la mano en su cintura para guiarla hacia la escalera, el corazón de Lizzie latía desbocado. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que podría desmayarse.

No era que temiera el lecho matrimonial.

Ni siquiera temía no complacer a su esposo. Incluso una virgen inocente como ella era capaz de adivinar que las acciones y reacciones de Fitzwilliam cuando la besaba eran buena prueba de su deseo. Él le enseñaría lo que debía hacer, de eso no tenía duda.

Lo que la asustaba...

Lo que la asustaba...

Sintió que el nudo en la garganta la asfixiaba, que se atragantaba. Se llevó el puño a la boca, mordió el nudillo para calmar su estómago, como si aquello pudiera aliviar el espantoso malestar en sus tripas.

—Dios mío —susurró Fitzwilliam cuando llegaron al rellano—. Estás aterrorizada.

—No —mintió.

Él la cogió por los hombros y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de cara y poder mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Con una maldición, le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta el dormitorio.

—Necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

Al entrar en la alcoba, una habitación masculina con ricos detalles, decorada de forma exquisita en tonos borgoñas y dorados, le puso las manos en las caderas e inquirió:

— ¿No te ha hablado tu madre acerca de... ah... de...?

De no haber estado tan nerviosa, Lizzie se habría reído de sus intentos fallidos.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder—. Mary me lo ha explicado todo.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? —Volvió a maldecir, luego se disculpó—. Te ruego que me perdones —dijo en tono tenso—. Ya sé que no es la manera de conseguir que te relajes.

—No sabría decirlo —susurró mientras bajaba la vista al suelo y fijaba la mirada en el intrincado estampado de la alfombra, hasta que las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

Un horrible y extraño sonido entrecortado salió de la garganta de Fitzwilliam.

— ¿Lizzie? — preguntó con voz ronca —. ¿Alguien... algún hombre te ha... te sometió a sus atenciones sin tu consentimiento?

Lizzie alzó la vista, y la preocupación y el terror que descubrió en su rostro casi le derrite el corazón.

— ¡No! —chilló—. No es eso. Oh, no me mires así, no puedo soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo —susurró Fitzwilliam, y se fue al lado de Lizzie, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Tienes que contármelo —dijo con una voz ahogada que sonaba muy peculiar — ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Te repugno?

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza de un modo frenético, incapaz de creer que pudiera pensar que alguna mujer le encontrara repulsivo.

—Explícame —le susurró y apretó los labios contra su oreja —. Explícame cómo hacerlo bien. Porque no creo que pueda concederte ese aplazamiento. —Amoldó su cuerpo al de ella, sus fuertes brazos la abrazaron mientras gemía—: No puedo esperar una semana, Lizzie. Así de sencillo, no puedo.

—Yo... —Lizzie cometió el error de alzar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. Olvidó todo lo que tenía que decir. La estaba mirando con una intensidad ardiente que encendió un fuego en el centro de su ser, la dejó sin aliento, ansiosa, desesperada por algo que no entendía del todo.

Y sabía que no podía hacerle esperar. Si examinaba su propia alma y miraba con sinceridad, sin engañarse, tenía que admitir que ella tampoco quería esperar.

¿Y qué sentido podía tener? Tal vez él nunca llegara a amarla. Tal vez el deseo de Fitzwilliam nunca estuviera centrado con tal firmeza en ella como el de Lizzie en él.

Podía fingir. Y cuando la estrechó en los brazos y apretó los labios contra su piel, le pareció tan, tan fácil fingir.

—Fitzwilliam —susurró, su nombre sonaba como una bendición, un ruego y un rezo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Cualquier cosa —contestó él con voz irregular y se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella, dejando el rastro ardiente de sus labios por toda su piel mientras sus dedos desempeñaban un trabajo frenético para liberarla de su vestido—. Pídeme cualquier cosa —gimió—. Cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance, te la daré.

Lizzie sintió que su cabeza se iba hacia atrás, sintió que lo que quedaba de su resistencia se fundía.

—Pues quiéreme —susurró—. Pues quiéreme.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido grave de necesidad.

.

.

.

Aquí está… otra noche de bodas.


	18. Capitulo 17

_¡Ya está hecho! La señorita Bennet es ahora Elizabeth, vizcondesa de Darcy. _

_Esta Autora expresa sus mejores deseos a la feliz pareja. La gente sensata y honorable escasea sin duda entre nuestra élite aristocrática, por lo cual resulta de lo más gratificante ver unidos en matrimonio a dos ejemplares de esta especie tan poco frecuente._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_16 de mayo de 1814_

Hasta ese momento, Fitzwilliam ni siquiera se había percatado de cuánto necesitaba que ella dijera que sí, que admitiera su necesidad. La abrazó con firmeza, apretó su mejilla contra la suave curva de su vientre. Incluso con su traje de novia olía a lirios y jabón, aquella fragancia que le enloquecía y le obsesionaba desde hacía semanas.

—Te necesito —se quejó, no demasiado seguro de si sus palabras se perdían entre las capas de seda que aún la separaban de él—. Te necesito ahora.

Se puso en pie y la levantó en sus brazos. Fue sorprendente los pocos pasos que necesitó para alcanzar la cama de cuatro postes que dominaba el dormitorio. Nunca antes había llevado a una mujer hasta ahí, siempre había preferido llevar sus relaciones a otro sitio, y de pronto aquello le regocijó de un modo absurdo.

Lizzie era diferente, especial, su esposa. No quería que otros recuerdos interfirieran en esta noche ni en ninguna otra.

La dejó en el colchón, sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento su encantadora forma despeinada mientras se quitaba de forma metódica la ropa. Primero los guantes, uno a uno, luego el chaqué ya arrugado por su ardor.

Encontró la mirada de Lizzie, ojos oscuros y grandes llenos de admiración, y sonrió, lentamente, con satisfacción.

— ¿Nunca antes has visto a un hombre desnudo, verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Se inclinó hacia delante y le quitó una de las pantuflas del pie—. Pues nunca volverás a ver a otro.

Se ocupó de los botones de la camisa, sacando poco a poco cada uno de su ojal, y su deseo se multiplicó por diez al advertir que Lizzie sacaba la lengua para humedecerse los labios.

Ella le deseaba. Conocía suficientes mujeres que no lo disimulaban. Y para cuando acabara la noche, ella ya no podría vivir sin él.

La posibilidad de que él no pudiera vivir sin ella era algo que se negaba a considerar. Lo que ardía en el dormitorio y lo que susurraba su corazón eran cosas diferentes. Él podía mantenerlas separadas. Lo haría.

Tal vez no quisiera amar a su esposa, pero aquello no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar con plenitud uno del otro en la cama.

Deslizó las manos hasta el botón superior de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó, pero entonces se detuvo. Ella aún estaba completamente vestida, y aún era completamente inocente. Todavía no estaba lista para contemplar la prueba de su deseo.

Se subió a la cama y, como un gato montés, avanzó poco a poco, se aproximó centímetro a centímetro hasta que los codos sobre los que Lizzie se sostenía flaquearon y ella se quedó tumbada de espaldas, mirándole desde abajo. Su respiración acelerada y superficial salía por sus labios entreabiertos.

No había nada, decidió, más impresionante que el rostro de Lizzie ruborizado por el deseo. Su cabello oscuro, sedoso y espeso, había empezado a soltarse de las horquillas y ganchos que mantenían en su sitio el elaborado tocado nupcial. Sus labios, un poco demasiado carnosos según los cánones de belleza convencionales, habían adquirido un color rosado oscuro bajo la luz oblicua del atardecer. Y su piel... nunca le había parecido tan perfecta, tan luminiscente. Un pálido rubor teñía sus mejillas, negándole el cutis blanco que las damas que seguían la moda siempre parecían desear. Pero Fitzwilliam encontraba su color encantador. Era real, humana y temblaba de deseo. No podía desear nada más.

Con una mano reverente, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, luego los deslizó por su cuello hasta la piel tierna que se asomaba por encima del corpiño. Llevaba el vestido abrochado a la espalda por una fila enloquecedora de botones, pero ya casi había soltado una tercera parte, y ahora estaba lo bastante flojo como para deslizar el tejido sedoso sobre sus pechos.

En todo caso, parecían aún más hermosos que dos días antes. Sus pezones rosados coronaban unos pechos que sabía que se ajustaban a sus manos a la perfección.

— ¿Sin camisola? —murmuró en señal de apreciación mientras le pasaba un dedo por la línea prominente de su clavícula.

Negó con la cabeza, su voz sonó entrecortada al contestar:

—El corte del vestido no lo permitía.

Un lado de la boca de Fitzwilliam se elevó formando una sonrisa muy varonil.

—Recuérdame que envíe una gratificación a tu modista.

La mano bajó aún más, cogió uno de los pechos y lo apretujó con suavidad. Sintió que un gemido de deseo ascendía dentro de él mientras escuchaba un gimoteo similar que escapaba de los labios de Lizzie.

—Qué preciosidad —murmuró. Retiró la mano y se dedicó a acariciarla con la mirada. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera producir tanto placer el simple acto de contemplar a una mujer. Hacer el amor siempre había tenido que ver con tocar y saborear, y ahora, por vez primera, la vista resultaba igual de seductora.

Era tan perfecta, era tan absolutamente hermosa para él... Notó que le producía una sensación de satisfacción bastante extraña y primitiva el hecho de que la mayoría de hombres estuvieran ciegos a su belleza. Era como si cierto lado de ella sólo fuera visible para él. Le encantaba que sus encantos quedaran ocultos al resto del mundo.

La hacía parecer más suya.

De repente estuvo ansioso porque ella le tocara también, de modo que le cogió una de las manos, todavía envuelta en el guante de satén y se la llevó al pecho. Pudo sentir el calor de su piel incluso a través del tejido, pero no era suficiente.

—Quiero sentirte —susurró, y luego le quitó los dos anillos que llevaba en el dedo anular. Los dejó en el hueco que formaban sus pechos, un espacio que quedaba poco profundo por su posición supina.

Lizzie jadeó y se estremeció con el contacto del frío metal contra su piel, luego observó con fascinación anhelante cómo Fitzwilliam se ocupaba del guante, tiraba con delicadeza de cada dedo hasta dejarlo suelto, luego escurría toda su largura por el brazo y lo sacaba de la mano. La ráfaga del satén fue como un beso interminable, y erizó el vello de todo su cuerpo.

Luego, con una ternura que casi le arranca las lágrimas, volvió a ponerle los anillos en el dedo, uno a uno, deteniéndose en medio para besar la sensible palma de su mano.

—Dame la otra mano —ordenó con ternura.

Lo hizo, y repitió la misma tortura exquisita, tiró y deslizó el satén por su piel. Pero esta vez, cuando acabó, llevó el dedo rosado de Lizzie a su boca, se lo metió entre los labios y lo lamió, rodeando la punta con la lengua.

Lizzie, como respuesta, sintió un tirón de deseo por todo el brazo que estremeció luego su pecho y se propagó por ella hasta acumularse ardiente y misterioso en su interior y entre sus piernas. Algo despertaba dentro de ella, algo oscuro y tal vez un poco peligroso, algo que había permanecido aletargado durante años, a la espera de un solo beso de este hombre.

Toda su vida había sido una preparación para este momento, ni siquiera sabía qué esperar a continuacion.

La lengua de Fitzwilliam descendió por la longitud interior de su dedo, luego siguió las líneas de la palma de la mano.

—Qué manos tan preciosas —murmuró mientras mordisqueaba la parte carnosa del pulgar y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella —. Fuertes, y no obstante tan graciosas y delicadas.

—Qué tonterías dices —dijo Lizzie con timidez—. Mis manos...

Pero él la calló con un dedo sobre los labios.

—Sshhh —reprendió—. ¿Aún no has aprendido que no deberías llevar la contraria a tu esposo mientras éste admira tus formas?

Lizzie tembló de deleite.

—Por ejemplo —continuó, con toda la malicia del mundo—, si quiero pasar una hora examinando el interior de tu muñeca —sus dientes, con velocidad de relámpago, rozaron la delicada y delgada piel del interior de la muñeca— está claro que estoy en mi derecho, ¿no te parece?

Lizzie se quedó sin respuesta, y él soltó una risita, de sonido grave y afable a los oídos de ella.

—Y no confíes en que no vaya a hacerlo —advirtió mientras empleaba el dedo para seguir las venas azules que pulsaban debajo de la piel—. Podría decidir pasar dos horas examinándote la muñeca.

Lizzie observó con fascinación cómo sus dedos, que la tocaban con suavidad estremecedora, avanzaban hasta el interior del codo y luego se detenían para trazar unos círculos sobre su piel.

—No me imagino —dijo con voz suave— que pueda pasar dos horas examinando tu muñeca sin encontrarla preciosa. —Su mano se desplazó entonces hasta el torso, empleó la palma para acariciar otra vez con suavidad el pecho—. Me sentiría muy dolido si no estuvieras de acuerdo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó los labios de Lizzie en un beso breve pero abrasador. Alzó la cabeza un par de centímetros y murmuró.

—A una esposa le corresponde aceptar todo lo que diga su esposo, ¿mmm?

Sus palabras eran tan absurdas que a Lizzie le costó encontrar la voz.

—Si sus opiniones le parecen bien a ella, milord —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Fitzwilliam arqueó una ceja con gesto imperioso.

— ¿Está discutiendo conmigo, milady? Y en mi noche de bodas ni más ni menos.

—También es mi noche de bodas —aclaró Lizzie.

Él chasqueó con la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez tenga que castigarla —dijo—. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Tocando? —Sus manos pasaron rozando un pecho, luego el otro—. ¿O sin tocar?

Apartó las manos de su piel, pero se inclinó hacia abajo y, desde sus labios fruncidos, lanzó un suave soplido por encima del pezón.

—Tocando —respondió Lizzie con un jadeo. Arqueó un poco el cuerpo separándose del colchón—. Sin duda tocando.

— ¿Seguro? —Sonrió, despacio, como un gato—. Nunca había pensado que diría esto, pero sin tocar tiene su encanto.

Lizzie se quedó mirándole y él se elevó sobre ella colocándose a cuatro patas como un cazador primitivo que se prepara caer para sobre su presa. Parecía salvaje, triunfante y poderosamente posesivo. Su espeso pelo castaño caía sobre su frente, y le daba un peculiar aire juvenil, pero sus ojos ardían y relucían con un deseo muy adulto.

La quería. Era cautivador. Aunque fuera un hombre que podía encontrar satisfacción en cualquier mujer, en este preciso instante la deseaba a ella. Lizzie estaba convencida.

Y la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra.

Envalentonada por el conocimiento de su deseo, alzó un brazo para colocarle una mano en la nuca y atraerle hacia abajo hasta que sus labios quedaron a un susurro de los de ella.

—Bésame —ordenó, sorprendida por el tono imperioso de su voz—. Bésame ahora.

Fitzwilliam sonrió con vaga incredulidad, pero sus palabras, en el último segundo antes de que se encontraran sus labios fueron:

— Lo que usted desee, lady Darcy. Lo que usted desee.

Y entonces todo pareció suceder de inmediato. Los labios de Fitzwilliam sobre los de Lizzie, devorando y martirizando, mientras la levantaba para dejarla sentada. Sus dedos se ocuparon con destreza de los botones del vestido. Lizzie pudo notar el fresco roce del aire en la piel cuando el tejido se deslizó hacia abajo, centímetro a centímetro dejando al descubierto la caja torácica, luego el ombligo y luego...

Y luego Fitzwilliam deslizó sus manos debajo de sus caderas para levantarla hacia arriba y sacar el vestido por debajo. Lizzie soltó un resuello ante una situación tan íntima. Se había quedado vestida sólo con su ropa interior: calzas, medias y ligas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta, y no obstante le encantó cada momento, cada mirada de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Levanta la pierna —ordenó Fitzwilliam con voz suave.

Lo hizo, y con una lentitud exquisita y agonizante al mismo tiempo, él recogió una de las medias hasta la punta del pie. La otra no tardó en quedar recogida también, las calzas vinieron a continuación y, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba desnuda por completo ante él.

Fitzwilliam le acarició el estómago apenas rozándola con la mano, y luego dijo:

—Creo que llevo demasiada ropa, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Lizzie se agrandaron cuando él se retiró de la cama y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Su cuerpo era pura perfección, con un pecho de excelente musculatura, piernas y brazos poderosos, y su...

—Oh, Dios mío —soltó Lizzie con un resuello.

Fitzwilliam puso una mueca.

—Me tomo eso como un cumplido.

Lizzie tragó saliva con fuerza. No era de extrañar que aquellos animales de la granja vecina no dieran muestras de disfrutar del acto de procreacion. Al menos las hembras. Le costaba creer que esto fuera a funcionar.

Pero no quería parecer ingenua o insensata, de modo que no dijo nada, o sea, que se limitó a tragarse el temor e intentó sonreír.

Fitzwilliam captó no obstante la llamarada de terror en sus ojos y sonrió con ternura.

—Confía en mí —murmuró, y se echó en la cama al lado de ella. Apoyó las manos en la curva de la cadera de Lizzie mientras le acari aba el cuello con la nariz—. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí.

Notó que ella asentía y se apoyó en uno de sus codos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre trazó círculos y espirales sobre su abdomen, con calma, cada vez más abajo, hasta que rozó el extremo de la mata oscura de pelo que formaba un nido entre sus piernas.

Los músculos de Lizzie se estremecieron. Fitzwilliam oyó la inspiración entre sus labios.

—Sshhh —dijo tranquilizador, y se inclinó para distraerla con un beso. La única vez que se había acostado con una muchacha virgen, él también lo era, por lo tanto confiaba en que ahora el instinto le guiara. Quería que esta vez, su primera vez, fuera perfecto. O, si no era perfecto, que al menos fuera algo fantástico.

Mientras exploraba la boca de Lizzie con sus labios y lengua, bajó aún más la mano, hasta que alcanzó el calor húmedo de su condición de mujer. Ella jadeó una vez más, pero él fue implacable, no paró de hacerle cosquillas y martirizarla, gozando de cada uno de sus gemidos y escalofríos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella contra sus labios.

Fitzwilliam le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mientras introducía con suavidad uno de sus dedos.

— ¿No te hago sentir muy, pero que muy bien?

Ella gimoteó, lo cual complació mucho a Fitzwilliam. Si Lizzie hubiera intentado decir algo ininteligible, él habría sabido que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Se puso encima de ella, con el muslo le separó las piernas y soltó él también un gemido cuando su miembro viril descansó sobre la cadera de Lizzie. Incluso así, le resultaba perfecta y casi reventaba con sólo pensar en hundirse en ella.

Intentó mantener el control, intentó no olvidar ir despacio y con ternura en todo momento, pero su necesidad cada vez era más fuerte, su propio aliento se aceleraba y entrecortaba.

Lizzie estaba lista para él, o al menos todo lo lista que iba a estar. Sabía que esta primera vez le produciría dolor, pero rogó para que no durara más que un momento.

Se acomodó contra su abertura empleando ambas manos para sostener su cuerpo tan sólo unos pocos centímetros por encima. Pronunció su nombre con un susurro y los ojos oscuros de Lizzie, empañados por la pasión, se centraron en los de él.

—Ahora voy a hacerte mía —dijo mientras se adelantaba apenas un centímetro. El cuerpo de Lizzie se tensó en torno a él, la sensación era tan exquisita que Fitzwilliam tuvo que apretar los dientes. Sería tan fácil, tan fácil dejarse llevar por el momento y hundirse hacia delante buscando sólo su placer...

—Dime si te duele —le susurró con voz ronca mientras se permitía avanzar muy poco a poco. Estaba claro que ella estaba excitada, pero era muy menuda, y Fitzwilliam sabía que tenía que concederle tiempo para ajustarse a su íntima invasión.

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Él se quedó paralizado, le costaba entender la punzada de dolor en su propio pecho.

— ¿Duele?

Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—No, me refería a que te diré si me duele. No duele, pero es tan... peculiar.

Fitzwilliam disimuló una sonrisa y se agachó para besarle la punta de la nariz.

—No recuerdo que me llamaran peculiar nunca antes al hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Durante un momento dio la impresión de que Lizzie tuviera miedo de haberle insultado, luego su boca tembló hasta formar una leve sonrisa.

—Tal vez —dijo con voz suave— hicieras el amor con las mujeres equivocadas.

—Tal vez sea eso —contestó y se adelantó un centímetro más.

— ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Él avanzó un poco más.

—Por supuesto —murmuró.

—Cuando te he visto por primera vez... esta noche, quiero decir...

— ¿En todo mi esplendor? —bromeó él mientras arqueaba las cejas con gesto arrogante.

Lizzie le dedicó una expresión de reprobación de lo más encantadora.

—Pensé que no era posible que esto funcionara.

Él continuó un poco más. Faltaba poco, muy poco, para encontrarse alojado por completo dentro de ella.

— ¿Puedo decirte yo un secreto? —fue la respuesta.

—Por supuesto.

—Tu secreto —un empujoncito más y ya estaba apoyado en el himen—, no era tan secreto.

Lizzie juntó las cejas con gesto interrogativo.

Fitzwilliam puso una mueca.

—Se leía en tu cara.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, y él sintió ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

—Pero ahora —consiguió mantener un rostro escrupulosamente serio— tengo una pregunta para ti.

Lizzie se quedó mirándole, a la espera de que le aclarara un poco más su pregunta.

Se inclinó hacia delante, le rozó la oreja con los labios y susurró:

— ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Durante un instante ella no dijo nada, luego Fitzwilliam notó el sobresalto de sorpresa cuando por fin adivinó qué le estaba preguntando en realidad.

— ¿Ya hemos acabado? —preguntó con clara incredulidad.

Esta vez sí que estallo en risas.

—Nada más lejos, mi querida esposa —soltó entre carcajadas mientras se secaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra intentaba sostenerse—. Nada más lejos. —Puso cara seria y añadió—: ahora es cuando puede doler un poco, querida. Pero te prometo que el dolor no volverá a repetirse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero Fitzwilliam notó que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, algo que sabía sólo iba a empeorar las cosas.

—Sshhh —canturreó—. Relájate.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy relajada.

Se alegró de que no pudiera verle sonreír.

—Es indiscutible que no estás relajada.

Lizzie abrió de repente los ojos.

—Estoy relajada.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Fitzwilliam, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación que pudiera oírle—. Estás discutiendo conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas.

—Sí que...

La interrumpió con un dedo sobre sus labios.

— ¿Tienes cosquillas?

— ¿Cosquillas?

Él confirmó la pregunta con la cabeza.

—Sí, cosquillas.

Lizzie entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eso me suena como un sí —dijo él con una mueca.

—En absol... ¡ooohhh! —Soltó un chillido cuando la mano de él encontró un punto especialmente sensible debajo del brazo—. ¡Fitzwilliam, para! —Soltó un resuello y se retorció con desesperación debajo de él—. ¡No lo puedo soportar! Es que...

Fitzwilliam se abalanzó hacia delante.

—Oh —soltó— oh, cielos.

Él gimió, sin poder casi creer cuánto le gustaba estar por fin enterrado por completo en ella.

—Oh, cielos, eso mismo.

— ¿Aún no hemos acabado, verdad?

Él negó despacio con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse siguiendo aquel ritmo ancestral.

—Para nada —murmuró.

Le tomó la boca con los labios mientras colocaba estratégicamente una mano en su pecho para acariciarlo. Era todo perfección debajo de él, sus caderas se alzaban para encontrar las de él, al principio con vacilación, luego con un vigor a tono con su creciente pasión.

—Oh, Dios, Lizzie —gimió él. Había perdido del todo la habilidad de formar frases fluidas en medio del primitivo ardor del momento.

—Cómo me gustas. Cómo me gustas.

La respiración de Lizzie era cada vez más rápida, y con cada pequeño jadeo inflamaba más la pasión de Fitzwilliam. Quería poseerla, quería ser su amo, quería mantenerla debajo de él y no dejarla ir nunca.Y con cada embestida era más difícil anteponer las necesidades de ella a las suyas. Su mente aullaba que era su primera vez y que tenía que tratarla con mimo, pero su cuerpo pedía una liberación.

Con un quejido entrecortado, se obligó a detener las embestidas y tomar aliento.

— ¿Lizzie? —inquirió, casi sin reconocer su propia voz. Sonaba ronca, distante, desesperada.

Lizzie, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados mientras la cabeza le iba de un lado a otro, los abrió de golpe.

—No pares —dijo entre jadeos—, por favor, no pares. Estoy tan cerca de algo... no sé de qué.

—Oh, Dios —gimió él, y volvió a precipitarse de forma incondicional, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la columna arqueada.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan increíble... ¿Lizzie?

Ella se había quedado rígida debajo de él, y no por haber alcanzado algún clímax.

Fitzwilliam se quedó paralizado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un susurro.

Alcanzó a ver un breve relampagueo de dolor en su rostro, del tipo emocional, no físico, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de disimularlo. Lizzie susurró:

—Nada.

—No es cierto —replicó con voz grave. Sentía en sus brazos la tensión de sostenerse sobre ella, pero casi no se daba cuenta. En aquel instante, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en el rostro de Lizzie, compungido, entristecido, pese a los evidentes intentos de disimularlo.

—Me has llamado hermosa.

Él siguió mirándola durante diez segundos. No entendía en absoluto por qué aquello era malo. Pero, claro, nunca había pretendido entender la mente femenina. Aunque pensaba que debía reafirmarse en aquella declaración, una vocecilla en su interior le advirtió de que éste era uno de esos momentos en los que, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a ser lo acertado, de modo que decidió ir con mucho tiento. Se limitó a pronunciar su nombre, tenía la intuición de que aquella sería la única palabra que garantizaría que no iba a meter la pata.

—No soy hermosa —susurró mirándole a los ojos. Parecía desconsolada, pero antes de que Fitzwilliam pudiera contradecirla, le preguntó—: ¿En quién piensas?

Él pestañeó.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

— ¿En quién piensas cuando me haces el amor?

Fitzwilliam se sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en la tripa. El aliento salió de su cuerpo con una larga exhalación.

—Lizzie, estás loca, eres...

—Sé que a un hombre no le hace falta desear a una mujer para encontrar placer en ella —lloriqueó.

— ¿Piensas que no te deseo? —preguntó con voz irregular. Dios bendito, estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella y llevaba ya los últimos treinta segundos sin poder moverse.

A Lizzie le temblaba el labio inferior entre sus dientes, también se contrajo un músculo de su cuello.

— ¿Piensas... piensas en Jane?

Fitzwilliam se quedó helado.

— ¿Cómo iba a confundiros a las dos?

Lizzie notó que su propio rostro se arrugaba, sintió las lágrimas calientes en sus ojos. No quería llorar delante de él, oh, Dios, y menos en aquel momento, pero dolía tanto, cuánto dolía, y...

Fitzwilliam la cogió por las mejillas con asombrosa velocidad y la obligó a mirarle.

—Escúchame —su voz sonaba serena e intensa— y escúchame bien, porque sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. Te deseo. Me muero por ti. De noche no puedo dormir por culpa de mi deseo por ti. Incluso cuando no me caías bien, te deseaba. Es la cosa más demencial, arrebatadora, deplorable sí, pero es así. Y si oigo un solo disparate mássaliendo de tus labios, tendré que atarte a la cama y convencerte a mi manera, lo intentaré de mil formas hasta que de una vez por todas te entre en ese cráneo estúpido que eres la mujer más hermosa y deseable de Inglaterra, y si los demás no se dan cuenta es que son una pandilla de necios.

Lizzie no pensaba que alguien pudiera quedarse boquiabierto estando tumbado, pero de alguna manera fue posible.

Fitzwilliam arqueó una de sus cejas con la expresión más arrogante que su rostro pudiera adoptar.

— ¿Entendido?

Ella se quedó mirándole, era totalmente incapaz de articular una respuesta.

Fitzwilliam se agachó hasta que su nariz quedó a un centímetro de su cara.

— ¿Entendido?

Lizzie hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Bien —masculló y, luego, antes de darle ocasión de recuperar el aliento, sus labios la devoraron con un beso tan fiero en la boca que Lizzie tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no ponerse a chillar. Él empujó sus caderas contra ella y adoptó un desenfrenado ritmo, embistió con poder, girando y precipitándose sobre Lizzie hasta dejarla convencida de su apasionamiento.

Ella se agarró a Fitzwilliam, aunque no estaba segura de si intentaba abrazarle o apartarle.

—No puedo seguir —gimió, segura de que iba romperse. Tenía los músculos rígidos, tensos, cada vez era más difícil respirar.

Fitzwilliam tal vez la oyera, pero no le hizo caso. Su rostro era una máscara severa de concentración, el sudor formaba gotas en su frente.

—Fitzwilliam —jadeó ella—, no puedo...

Él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó en su parte íntima. Lizzie chilló. Fitzwilliam se precipitó una última vez hacia delante y el mundo de ella simplemente se deshizo. Se quedó rígida, luego empezó a temblar y después pensó que sufría una caída. No podía respirar, ni siquiera podía jadear. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás mientras se agarraba al colchón con las manos, con una fortaleza que desconocía poseer.

Fitzwilliam se quedó del todo quieto encima de ella, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y luego se desplomó, su peso empujó aún más a Lizzie contra el colchón.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó, entonces temblando—. Nunca... nunca me... tanto... nunca me había gustado tanto.

Lizzie, que tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse, sonrió mientras le alisaba el pelo. Se le ocurrió una idea traviesa, un pensamiento juguetón.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? — murmuró.

Ella no supo cómo consiguió él levantar la cabeza, dio la impresión de que el mero hecho de abrir los ojos y gruñir una respuesta requería un esfuerzo heroico.

Lizzie sonrió, despacio, con toda la seducción femenina que acababa de aprender aquella noche. Dejó que uno de sus dedos siguirea la línea angular de la mandíbula de Fitzwilliam y susurró:

— ¿Ya hemos acabado?

Durante un segundo él no dijo nada, luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa mucho más maliciosa de lo que ella podría haber imaginado nunca.

—Por ahora —murmuró con voz ronca. Se puso de costado y la atrajo hacia él—. Pero sólo por ahora.

.

.

.

_Jajaja, aquí tienen la noche de bodas…_


	19. Capitulo 18

_Aunque el apresurado matrimonio de lord y lady Darcy (antes señorita Elizabeth Bennet, para todos aquellos que hayan estado hibernando durante las pasadas semanas) aún está rodeado de especulaciones, Esta Autora es de la firme opinión de que su unión ha sido una boda por amor. El vizconde de Darcy no acompaña a su esposa a todos los actos sociales (aunque, claro, ¿qué esposo lo hace?), pero cuando está presente, a Esta Autora no le ha pasado por alto que siempre parece murmurar algo al oído de su dama, y que ese algo siempre la hace sonreír y sonrojarse a ella._

_Es más, siempre baila con su esposa un baile más de lo que se considera de __rigueur._ _Teniendo en cuenta que a muchos maridos no les gusta bailar ni una sola vez con sus mujeres, se puede afirmar que estamos ante una historia romántica._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_10 de junio de 1814_

Las próximas semanas se sucedieron en un frenesí delirante. Tras una breve estancia en el campo, en Aubrey Hall, los recién casados regresaron a Londres, donde era plena temporada. Lizzie había confiado en aprovechar las tardes para reanudar sus lecciones de flauta, pero no tardó en descubrir que requerían su presencia continuamente y que sus días estaban ocupados con visitas sociales, salidas de compras con su familia y paseos ocasionales por el parque. Las veladas eran un torbellino de bailes y fiestas.

Pero las noches las reservaba exclusivamente para Fitzwilliam.

El matrimonio, decidió, era algo que le sentaba bien. Veía a Fitzwilliam menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero entendía y aceptaba que era un hombre muy ocupado. Sus muchas preocupaciones, tanto en el Parlamento como con sus propiedades, le llevaban gran parte de su tiempo. Pero cuando regresaba a casa por la noche y se reunía con ella en el dormitorio (¡nada de alcobas separadas para lord y lady Darcy!) su comportamiento atento era maravilloso, le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día, le hablaba de su jornada y le hacía el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Se había tomado incluso la molestia de escucharla practicar con la flauta. Lizzie había conseguido contratar a un músico para que le diera clases dos mañanas a la semana. Considerando el nivel de interpretación (no muy experto) que había alcanzado Lizzie, el gesto voluntarioso de Fitzwilliam de sentarse durante todo un ensayo de media hora sólo podía interpretarse como una muestra de gran afecto.

Por supuesto, a ella no le pasó por alto que nunca volvió a repetirlo.

Su existencia era de lo más agradable, con un matrimonio mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de mujeres de su posición podían esperar. Aunque su marido no la amara, aunque nunca la amara, al menos se esforzaba mucho por hacer que se sintiera querida y apreciada. Y por el momento Lizzie estaba siendo capaz de contentarse con eso.

Y si él parecía distante durante el día, bien, estaba claro que no lo era por la noche.

Sin embargo, el resto de la sociedad, y Jane en particular, se habían metido en la cabeza que el matrimonio de lord y lady Darcy era una boda por amor. Jane solía venir de visita por las tardes y aquel día no era una excepción. Ella y Lizzie estaban el salón, sorbiendo té y mordisqueando galletas, disfrutando de un raro momento de intimidad ahora que Lizzie había despedido al enjambre diario de visitas.

Por lo visto, todo el mundo quería ver cómo le iba a la nueva vizcondesa, y el salón de Lizzie casi nunca estaba vacío por la tarde.

Newton se había encaramado al sofá al lado de Jane, y ésta le acariciaba el pelo con despreocupación mientras decía:

—Todo el mundo habla hoy de ti.

Lizzie ni siquiera hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba el té a los labios y daba un sorbo.

—Todo el mundo habla siempre de mí —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pronto encontrarán otro tema de conversacion.

—No —contestó Jane—, mientras tu marido siga mirándote como lo hacía anoche.

Lizzie sintió cierto calor en las mejillas.

—No hizo nada fuera de lo normal —murmuró.

—Lizzie, estaba claro que sus ojos ardían de pasión. —Jane cambió de posición al mismo tiempo que Newton lo hacía y le comunicaba con un pequeño gemido que quería que le rascara la tripa—. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo apartaba a lord Haveridge del camino para llegar a tu lado.

—Llegamos por separado —explicó Lizzie, aunque su corazón se llenaba de una dicha secreta y algo alocada—. Estoy convencida de que tenía que decirme algo, así de sencillo.

Jane miraba con desconfianza.

— ¿Y lo hizo?

— ¿El qué?

—Decirte algo —continuó Jane con exasperación palpable—. Acabas de decir que estabas convencida de que tenía que contarte algo. Si fuera ése el caso, ¿no te habría contado lo que tuviera que decir? Y tú sabrías lo que tenía que contarte, ¿conforme?

Lizzie pestañeó.

—Jane, me estás mareando.

Los labios de la hermana menor formaron un gesto contrariado.

—Nunca me cuentas nada.

— ¡No hay nada que contar, Jane! —Lizzie estiró el brazo, cogió una galleta y le dio un bocado grande y burdo, lo bastante como para que su boca estuviera demasiado llena para hablar. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contarle a su hermana? ¿Que antes de casarse su esposo le había informado de forma muy directa y práctica de que nunca la amaría?

Aquello sí que sería una charla de lo más encantadora mientras tomaban té y galletas.

—Bien —anunció por fin Jane, después de observar a Lizzie masticando durante todo un minuto, algo francamente inverosímil—. Yo en realidad tenía otro motivo para venir hoy aquí. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Lizzie tragó saliva con gesto agradecido.

— ¿De veras?

Jane hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego se sonrojó.

— ¿De qué se trata? —imploró Lizzie mientras sorbía el té. La boca se le había quedado muy seca después de tanto mascar.

—Creo que me he enamorado.

Lizzie casi escupe el té.

— ¿De quién?

—Del señor Bingley.

Por más que lo intentara, Lizzie no conseguía recordar quién diablos era el señor Bingley.

—Es un intelectual —continuó Jane con un suspiro soñador —. Le conocí en la reunión campestre en la casa solariega de lady Darcy.

—No recuerdo haberle conocido —comentó Lizzie juntando las cejas con gesto pensativo.

— Estuviste bastante ocupada durante toda tu visita — contesto Jane con voz irónica—. Comprometiéndote en matrimonio y todo eso.

Lizzie hizo una mueca, de ésas que sólo se puede poner delante de una hermana.

—Háblame de este señor Bingley.

Los ojos de Jane se llenaron de afecto y brillo.

—Es un segundo hijo, me temo, de modo que no puede esperar muchos ingresos familiares. Pero ahora que tú has hecho una boda tan buena, ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

Lizzie sintió que le saltaban a los ojos unas lágrimas inesperadas. No se había percatado de la presión a la que Jane se había sentido sometida al principio de temporada. Ella y Mary habían tenido la preocupación de asegurarle que podía casarse con cualquiera que le gustara, pero las tres conocían con exactitud el estado de sus finanzas, y desde luego todas ellas habían hecho bromas acerca de que tan fácil era enamorse se de un hombre rico como de uno pobre.

Sólo hacía falta echar un vistazo a Jane para darse cuenta de que le habían quitado de encima una gran carga.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que haga buena pareja contigo —murmuró Lizzie.

—Oh, eso es cierto. Sé que no iremos muy holgados económicamente, pero, la verdad, no necesito sedas y joyas. —Su mirada se detuvo sobre el centelleante diamante en la mano de Lizzie—. ¡Tampoco es que piense que a ti te hagan falta, por supuesto! — se apresuró a añadir mientras su rostro enrojecía—. Es sólo que...

—Sólo que está bien no tener que preocuparse del mantenimiento de tu hermana y tu madre —concluyó Lizzie por ella con voz amable.

Jane soltó un gran suspiro.

—Eso mismo.

Lizzie estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y le cogió las manos.

—Puedes estar tranquila de que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, y estoy segura de que Fitzwilliam y yo siempre podremos ocuparnos de Mary, si es que alguna vez necesita ayuda.

Los labios de Jane formaron una sonrisa temblorosa.

—En cuanto a ti —añadió Lizzie—, creo que ya era hora de que pudieras pensar sólo en ti misma para variar. Que tomaras una decisión en función de tus deseos, no de lo que piensas que necesitan los demás.

Jane soltó una de sus manos para secarse una lágrima.

—Me gusta de verdad —susurró.

—Entonces estoy segura de que a mí también me gustará —dijo con firmeza su hermana—. ¿Cuándo puedo conocerle?

—Va a estar en Oxford la próxima quincena, me temo. Tiene compromisos contraídos que no quiero que desatienda por mi causa.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Lizzie—. Seguro que no quierescasarte con un caballero que no sepa cumplir con sus compromisos.

Jane expresó su conformidad.

—De todos modos, he recibido una carta suya esta mañana, y dice que vendrá a Londres a finales de mes y que confía en poder hacerme una visita.

Lizzie sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Ya te envía cartas?

Jane hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se sonrojó.

—Varias a la semana —admitió.

— ¿Y a qué estudios se dedica?

—Arqueología. Tiene un gran talento. Ha estado en Grecia. ¡Dos veces!

Lizzie nunca había pensado que fuera posible que su hermana —ya famosa en todo el país por su belleza— estuviera aún más encantadora de lo habitual, pero cuando Jane hablaba de ella y del señor Bingley, su rostro resplandecía de un modo tan radiante que causaba impacto.

—Me muero de ganas de conocerle —anunció Lizzie—. Tenemos que organizar una cena informal con él como invitado de honor.

— Sería maravilloso.

—Y tal vez los tres podamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque otro día para conocernos mejor. Ahora que soy una madura dama casada, puedo desempeñar el papel de acompañante. — Lizzie soltó una risita—. ¿No resulta gracioso?

Una voz muy masculina, muy divertida, se oyó en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿El qué es gracioso?

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —exclamó Lizzie sorprendida de ver a su esposo a esa hora del día. Siempre parecía tener citas y reuniones que le tenían fuera de casa—. Qué alegría verte por aquí.

El sonrió un poco mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para saludar a Jane.

—He encontrado un rato libre con el que no contaba.

— ¿Te apetece tomar el té con nosotras?

—Me quedaré con vosotras —murmuró mientras cruzaba la habitación y cogía una licorera de cristal que reposaba sobre una mesita auxiliar de caoba—, pero creo que mejor me tomo un brandy.

Lizzie le observó mientras se servía una copa, que a continuación hizo girar en su mano con aire distraído. Eran estos los momentos en que a ella le costaba apartar la vista de su amor. Él estaba tan apuesto a última hora de la tarde... No estaba segura del motivo; tal vez era el leve atisbo de barba en sus mejillas o el hecho de que tuviera el pelo un poco despeinado por su actividad durante el día. O tal vez era sencillamente porque no le veía con frecuencia a esas horas; en una ocasión leyó un poema que decía que el momento inesperado era siempre el más dulce.

Mientras Lizzie contemplaba a su esposo, pensó que era probable que aquel poema tuviera razon.

—Y bien —dijo Fitzwilliam tras dar un sorbo a su bebida—, ¿de qué hablaban las señoras?

Lizzie miró a su hermana para pedirle permiso para comunicar las últimas noticias, y cuando Jane hizo un gesto afirmativo, dijo:

—Jane ha conocido a un caballero que le gusta.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó Fitzwilliam. Sonó interesado, con un tono paternal muy peculiar. Se acomodó en el brazo del sillón de Lizzie, un mueble informal muy mullido que no seguía en absoluto las modas del momento, pero muy apreciado de todos modos entre la familia Darcy por su comodidad poco habitual—. Me gustaría conocerle —añadió.

— ¿De verdad? —Jane pestañeó como un buho—. ¿Querría?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, insisto en ello. —Al ver que ninguna de las damas hacía más comentarios, frunció un poco el ceño y añadió—: Soy el cabeza de familia, al fin y al cabo. Normalmente nos toca hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Los labios de Jane se separaron a causa de su sorpresa.

—No me había percatado de que se sentía responsable de mí.

Fitzwilliam la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca por un momento.

—Eres la hermana de Lizzie —dijo, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

La falta de expresión en el rostro de Jane continuó así durante un segundo más, y luego se fundió en un gesto de deleite por completo radiante.

—Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería tener un hermano— comentó.

—Espero pasar el examen —farfulló Fitzwilliam, no del todo cómodo ante aquel repentino arranque de emoción.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Juro que no entiendo por qué se queja tanto Eloise.

Lizzie se volvió a Fitzwilliam y explicó:

—Jane y tu hermana se han hecho íntimas amigas desde nuestro matrimonio.

—Dios nos ayude —dijo entre dientes—. Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿de qué podría quejarse Eloise?

Jane sonrió con gesto inocente.

—Oh, de nada, de verdad. Sólo que, a veces, puede ser un poquito... demasiado protector.

—Eso es ridículo —refunfuñó.

Lizzie se atragantó con el té. Tenía la impresión de que cuando sus hijas estuvieran en edad de casarse, Fitzwilliam se convertiría al catolicismo sólo para poder encerrarlas en un convento con paredes de cuatro metros.

Fitzwilliam le echó una ojeada con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Lizzie se dio unos golpecitos en la boca con la servilleta y musitó desde debajo de los pliegues de la tela:

—De nada.

— Mmmf.

—Eloise dice que parecía un policía cuando Simon cortejó a Daphne — explicó Jane.

—Oh, ¿eso dice?

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Dice que se batieron en duelo los dos!

—Eloise habla demasiado —masculló Fitzwilliam.

Jane asintió feliz con la cabeza.

—Siempre lo sabe todo. ¡Todo! Sabe incluso más que lady Confidencia.

Fitzwilliam se volvió a Lizzie con una expresión que en parte era de tribulación y en parte de pura ironía.

—Recuérdame que compre una mordaza para mi hermana —dijo con chispa—. Y otra también para la tuya.

Jane soltó una risa musical.

—Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan divertido hacer bromas con un hermano como con una hermana. Estoy encantada de que decidieras casarte con él, Lizzie.

—No tuve mucho que elegir al respecto —dijo entonces Lizzie con sonrisa seca— pero estoy bastante complacida con la manera en que me han salido las cosas.

Jane se levantó y despertó sin querer a Newton, quien se había quedado dormido tan tranquilo junto a ella en el sofá. Soltó un gemido ofendido y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, donde enseguida se enrolló debajo de la mesa.

Jane observó al perro y soltó una risita antes de decir:

—Tengo que marcharme. No, no hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta —añadió cuando Lizzie se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta de la entrada—. Conozco el camino.

—Tonterías —dijo Lizzie y cogió a su hermana del brazo—. Fitzwilliam, vuelvo en seguida.

—Contaré cada segundo —murmuró él, y entonces, mientras daba otro sorbo a la copa, las dos damas salieron de la habitación seguidas de Newton que ladraba con entusiasmo por suponer, lo más seguro, que alguien iba a llevarle a dar un paseo.

Una vez que se fueron las dos hermanas, Fitzwilliam se acomodó en el mullido sillón que Lizzie acababa de dejar vacío. Aún estaba caliente de su cuerpo, le pareció que aún podía oler su aroma en la tapicería. Más jabón que lirios esta vez, pensó mientras olisqueaba con cuidado. Tal vez los lirios eran algún perfume, algo que se ponía por la noche.

No estaba del todo seguro de por qué había regresado a casa esa tarde, la verdad era que no tenía esa intención. Contrariamente a lo que había estado contando a Lizzie, sus muchas reuniones y responsabilidades no requerían pasar todo el día fuera de la casa; unas cuantas de sus citas podrían haberse programado con facilidad en su casa. Y pese a que desde luego era un hombre muy ocupado —nunca había aprobado el estilo de vida indolente de tantos aristócratas — había pasado más de una tarde reciente en White's, leyendo el periódico y jugando a cartas con sus amigos.

Le parecía lo mejor. Era importante mantener cierta distancia con la mujer de uno. Se suponía que la vida —o al menos su vida— debía estar compartimentada, y una esposa encajaba a la perfección en las secciones que él había nombrado mentalmente «asuntos de sociedad» y «cama».

Pero al llegar a White's aquella tarde, no había nadie allí con quien sintiera una necesidad especial de conversar. Ojeó un periódico, pero había poco de interés en la edición más reciente. Y mientras estaba sentado junto a la ventana, intentando disfrutar de aquel rato de soledad (aunque le resultara un poco patético), le invadió una necesidad ridícula de regresar a casa y ver en qué andaba ocupada Lizzie.

Por una tarde no iba a pasarle nada. No era probable que se enamorara de su mujer por haber pasado una tarde en su presencia. Tampoco era que pensara que corría el peligro de enamorarse de ella, lo más mínimo, se recordó con severidad. Llevaba casi un mes casado y había conseguido por fortuna mantener su vida libre de tales enredos. No había motivos para pensar que no podría mantener esta situación de forma indefinida.

Fitzwilliam, bastante complacido consigo mismo, dio otro sorbo al brandy y alzó la vista para mirar a Lizzie cuando la oyó entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

—Creo que Jane sí que podría estar enamorada —dijo con todo el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa radiante.

Como respuesta, Fitzwilliam sintió cierta tensión en el cuerpo. En sí era bastante ridículo, aquella manera que tenía de reaccionar a sus sonrisas. Sucedía siempre y era una molestia, qué diantre.

Bien, no siempre era una molestia. No le importaba mucho cuando podía hacerle una carantoña y luego acababan en el dormitorio.

Pero era obvio que la mente de Lizzie no incurría en tanto atrevimiento como la suya ya que ella prefirió sentarse en la silla situada enfrente, pese a que había espacio suficiente para los dos en su asiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no les importaba apretujarse el uno al lado del otro. Hubiera sido mejor incluso la silla que quedaba en diagonal junto a la de Fitzwilliam; al menos podría haberla levanta do de un tirón y haberla sentado sobre su regazo. Si intentaba una maniobra de este tipo estando como estaba ella sentada al otro lado de la mesa, tendría que arrastrarla por en medio del juego de té.

Fitzwilliam entrecerró los ojos para evaluar la situación, intentó adivinar con exactitud cuánto té se derramaría sobre la alfombra, y luego cuánto costaría cambiar la alfombra, y luego si de verdad le importaba una cantidad tan insignificante de dinero, en fin...

— ¿Fitzwilliam? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alzó la vista. Lizzie tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar con él. Le miraba con suma atención y tal vez un poco de irritación.

—Di.

Él pestañeó.

—Que si me escuchabas... —repitió entre dientes.

—Oh. —Puso una mueca—. No.

Lizzie entornó los ojos pero ni siquiera se molestó en regañarle más que eso.

—Estaba diciendo que deberíamos invitar a Jane y a su joven caballero a cenar alguna noche. Para ver si hacen buena pareja. Nunca antes la he visto tan interesada por un joven, y quiero de veras que sea feliz.

Fitzwilliam estiró el brazo para coger una galleta. Tenía hambre, había renunciado a cualquier perspectiva de conseguir sentar a su esposa sobre su regazo. Aunque, por otro lado, si conseguía apartar tazas y platillos y tirar de ella por encima de la mesa, tal vez no tuviera consecuencias tan desastrosas...

De forma furtiva, empujó a un lado la bandeja con el juego de té.

— ¿Mmm? —Masticó la galleta—. Oh, sí, por supuesto. Jane se merece ser feliz.

Lizzie le observó con recelo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco de té con las galletas? No soy demasiado aficionada al brandy, pero imagino que el té le irá mejor a una galleta.

De hecho, Fitzwilliam pensaba que el brandy iba bastante bien con las galletas, pero desde luego creyó preferible para todos vaciar un poco la tetera, por si acaso luego la volcaba.

—Una idea fantástica —dijo al tiempo que cogía una taza y se la pasaba a ella—. Es lo que me hace falta. No imagino por qué no lo he pensado antes.

—Yo tampoco lo imagino —murmuró Lizzie con mordacidad, si es que era posible murmurar con mordacidad. Después de oír el sarcasmo pronunciado en voz baja por su esposa, Fitzwilliam pensó que en efecto era posible.

Pero se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa jovial cuando estiró el brazo para coger la taza de té que le tendía.

— Gracias — dijo tras verificar que le había servido leche. Así era, lo cual no le sorprendió; ella recordaba muy bien ese tipo de detalles.

— ¿Aún está lo bastante caliente? —preguntó Lizzie con amabilidad.

Fitzwilliam vació la taza.

— Perfecto —contestó y soltó una exhalación de deleite—. ¿Te importa si tepido un poco más?

— Parece que le estás cogiendo gusto al té —dijo con sequedad.

Fitzwilliam miró la tetera, se preguntó cuánto quedaría y si sería capaz de acabarlo sin tener una urgente necesidad de ir al excusado.

—Tú también deberías tomar más —sugirió—. Pareces muerta de sed.

Lizzie alzó las cejas de forma repentina.

— ¿Tú crees?

Asintió, aunque luego le preocupó que tal vez se hubiera pasado.

—Sólo un poco, por supuesto —dijo.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Queda té suficiente para tomar otra taza? —preguntó con toda la indiferencia que pudo aparentar.

—Si no es así, estoy segura de que puedo pedir al cocinero que prepare otra tetera.

—Oh, no, estoy convencido de que no va a ser necesario —exclamó, aunque quizá lo dijo en un tono demasiado alto—. Me tomaré lo que haya quedado.

Lizzie apuró la tetera hasta que los últimos posos de té giraron en la taza de Fitzwilliam. Le puso una pequeña dosis de leche y luego se la tendió en silencio, aunque el arco de sus cejas decía mucho.

Mientras él daba sorbos al té —tenía la tripa demasiado llena como para tragárselo tan deprisa como la última taza—, Lizzie se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

— ¿Conoces al novio de Jane?

—Ni siquiera sé quién es.

— Oh, lo siento. Debo de haber olvidado mencionar su nombre. Es el señor Bingley. No sé su nombre de pila, pero Jane ha dicho que es un segundo hijo, si sirve de algo. Le conoció en la fiesta de tu madre.

Fitzwilliam negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él. Lo más probable es que sea uno de los pobres tipos a los que invitó mi madre para igualar el número invitados masculinos y femeninos. Mi madre invitó a un montón terrible de mujeres. Siempre lo hace, con la esperanza de que uno de nosotros se enamore, pero luego tiene que buscar un grupo de hombres poco interesantes para igualar la cifra.

— ¿Poco interesantes? —repitió Lizzie.

—Para que las mujeres no se enamoren de ellos en vez de prendarse de nosotros —contestó con una mueca bastante exagerada.

—Está bastante desesperada por casaros a todos vosotros, ¿no es así?

—Lo único que sé —continuó Fitzwilliam encogiéndose de hombros — es que la última vez que mi madre invitó a tantas candidatas femeninas que tuvo que ir a visitar al párroco y rogarle que enviara también a su hijo de dieciséis años para la cena.

Lizzie dio un respingo.

— Creo que le conocí.

—Es... es un tímido tremendo, pobre tipo. El párroco me dijo que tuvo urticaria toda una semana después de acabar sentado al lado de Lydia Cowper durante toda la cena.

—Bien, eso le pasaría a cualquiera.

Fitzwilliam sonrio.

—Sabía que había algo de mezquina en ti.

— ¡No estoy siendo mezquina! —protestó Lizzie. Pero su sonrisa era astuta—. No es más que la verdad.

—Por mí no te defiendas. —Se acabó el té. Estaba amargo y fuerte después de haber estado en la tetera tanto tiempo, pero la leche conseguía que casi supiera agradable. Dejó la taza y añadió—: Tu veta mezquina es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

—Cielos —rezongó—. Creo que no me gustará saber qué es lo que menos te gusta.

Fitzwilliam hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano para restar importancia a aquello.

—Pero, volviendo a tu hermana y a su señor Bugwell...

—Bingley.

—Con lo que me gustaba...

— ¡Fitzwilliam!

No le hizo caso.

—De hecho he estado pensando en que debería proporcionar una dote a Jane.

La ironía de los hechos no le pasó desapercibida. Cuando él tenía intención de casarse con Jane, había planeado proporcionar una dote a Lizzie.

Estudió a Lizzie para ver su reacción.

Por supuesto, no es que hiciera aquel esfuerzo sólo para ganarse su aceptación, pero no era tan noble como para no admitir que había esperado un poco más que el silencio lleno de asombro del que Lizzie daba muestras en aquel instante.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— ¿Lizzie? —preguntó. No estaba seguro de si sentirse encantado o preocupado.

Lizzie se secó la nariz con poca elegancia con el dorso de la mano.

—Es la cosa más bonita que alguien haya hecho por mí —gimoteó.

—En realidad, lo hago por Jane —masculló. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con los lloros femeninos. Pero, por dentro, aquello le estaba hinchando de orgullo.

— ¡Oh, Fitzwilliam! —fue casi un gemido. Y luego, para su sorpresa extrema, Lizzie se levantó de un brinco, saltó hasta el otro lado de mesa y se echó en sus brazos, mientras el pesado dobladillo de su vestido de tarde se llevaba al suelo tres tazas, dos platillos y una cucharilla.

—Qué tierno eres —se secó los ojos mientras se asentaba con firmeza sobre su regazo—. El hombre más bueno de todo Londres.

—Bueno, eso no lo sé —replicó él mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. El más peligroso, quizás, o el más guapo...

— El más bueno — interrumpió ella con determinación mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el ángulo de su cuello—. Sin duda, el más bueno.

—Si insistes —murmuró. No podía quejarse del inesperado giro que daban los acontecimientos.

—Qué bien que hubiéramos acabado el té —dijo Lizzie mirando las tazas que habían caído al suelo—. Podía haber sido un destrozo horrible.

—Oh, pues sí. —Sonrió para sus adentros mientras la estrechaba un poco más. Había algo cálido y cómodo en tener a Lizzie en los brazos. Sus piernas colgaban sobre el brazo del sillón y tenía la espalda apoyada en la curva del brazo de Fitzwilliam. Se adaptaban muy bien el uno al otro, comprendió. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para un hombre de sus proporciones.

Había muchas cosas de ella que eran igual de perfectas. Darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas normalmente le aterrorizaba, pero en aquel momento se sentía tan feliz, rematadamente feliz, sentado allí y con ella en el regazo, que se negaba a pensar en el futuro.

—Te portas tan bien conmigo —murmuró ella.

Fitzwilliam pensó en todas las veces que había evitado a posta regresar a casa, todas las veces que había dejado que ella se las arreglara solita, pero rechazó cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. No quería que se enamorara de él. Las cosas serían mucho más difíciles para ella cuando muriera.

Y si él se enamoraba de ella...

Ni siquiera quería pensar en cuánto más difícil iba a resultarle a él.

— ¿Tenemos algún plan para esta noche? —le susurró al oído.

Lizzie hizo un gesto afirmativo, y el movimiento le hizo cosquillas con el pelo en la mejilla.

—Un baile —contestó—. En casa de lady Mottram.

Fitzwilliam no podía resistir la sedosidad de su cabello. Ensartó dos dedos en el pelo, dejando que se deslizara por su mano para luego enroscarse en su muñeca.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —murmuró.

Notó su sonrisa cuando ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué?

—Pienso que nunca me ha interesado demasiado lady Mottram. ¿Y sabes qué más pienso?

Entonces oyó que intentaba que no se le escapara una risita.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que deberíamos ir arriba.

— ¿Eso crees? — Fingía ignorancia.

— Oh, pues sí. De hecho, en este mismo instante.

La muy pícara contoneó el trasero para determinar por sí misma la urgencia verdadera de él por ir arriba.

—Ya veo —murmuró con seriedad.

Él le pellizcó la cadera con suavidad.

—Por lo que me ha parecido, deberías decir «ya lo noto».

—Bien, eso también —admitió—. Es bastante esclarecedor.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —musitó. Luego, con una sonrisa muy maliciosa, le empujó con suavidad la barbilla hasta que sus narices se quedaron pegadas—. ¿Y sabes qué más pienso? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Lizzie abrió los ojos.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

—Pienso —continuó mientras metía una mano debajo del vestido y la subía poco a poco por la pierna— que si no vamos arriba en este mismo instante, estaría contento quedándome aquí.

— ¿Aquí? —chillé ella.

Encontró el extremo de las medias con la mano.

—Aquí —repitió.

— ¿Ahora?

Le hizo cosquillas sobre el suave y tupido vello, luego profundizó en el mismísimo centro de su condición femenina: estaba tan sedoso y húmedo que se sintió en el cielo.

—Oh, sin duda, ahora —confirmó.

— ¿Aquí?

Le mordisqueó los labios.

— ¿No he contestado ya a esa pregunta?

Y si tenía más preguntas, ella no las formuló durante la hora siguiente.

O, sencillamente, él estaba esforzándose al máximo para dejarla sin habla.

Y si había que juzgar por los grititos y maullidos que se escapaban de su boca, estaba haciendo un trabajo de veras estupendo.


	20. Capitulo 19

_El baile anual de lady Mottram estuvo a reventar, como siempre, pero a los observadores seguro que no se les pasó por alto que lord y lady Darcy no hicieron aparición. Lady Mottram insistió en que habían prometido asistir, y Esta Autora sólo puede especular sobre el motivo que retuvo a los recién casados en casa..._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_13 de junio de 1814_

Aquella noche, mucho más tarde, Fitzwilliam estaba echado de lado en la cama, sosteniendo contra su pecho a su mujer, quien se había acurrucado de espaldas contra él y en aquel instante dormía profundamente.

Lo cual era una suerte, porque había empezado a llover.

Intentó empujar con suavidad las colchas sobre su oreja destapada para que no oyera las gotas que daban contra las ventanas, pero era tan inquieta cuando dormía como cuando estaba despierta, por lo tanto no pudo estirar la colcha muy por encima del nivel de su cuello sin que ella se la sacudiera.

Aún no podía saberse si acabaría siendo una tormenta eléctrica, pero lo cierto era que la fuerza de la lluvia había aumentado y el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad, ahora aullaba en medio de la noche y producía un golpeteo de ramas contra un lado de la casa.

Lizzie estaba junto a Fitzwilliam cada vez más inquieta. Él le hacía sonidos tranquilizadores mientras le alisaba el pelo con la mano. La tormenta no la había despertado, pero estaba claro que se había inmiscuido en su sueño. Había empezado a balbucear mientras dormía, se agitaba y daba vueltas, hasta que se quedó hecha un ovillo en el lado opuesto, de cara a él.

— ¿Qué sucedió para que acabaras odiando tanto la lluvia? —le susurró mientras retiraba un oscuro mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Pero no quería reprocharle sus terrores; él conocía bien la frustración que acarreaban los temores y premoniciones infundados. La certeza de su muerte inevitable, por ejemplo, le obsesionaba desde el momento en que cogió la mano inerte de su padre y la dejó con delicadeza sobre su pecho inmóvil.

No era algo que supiera explicar, ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. Era algo que sabía, así de sencillo.

De todos modos, nunca había tenido miedo a la muerte, en realidad no. Era algo que formaba parte de él desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo aceptaba, igual que otros hombres aceptaban el resto de verdades que formaban el ciclo vital. Tras el invierno venía la primavera y tras ella el verano. Para él, la muerte venía a ser lo mismo.

Hasta ahora. Había intentado negarlo, había intentado bloquer aquella inquietante noción de su mente, pero la muerte empezaba a mostrar una cara espantosa.

Su matrimonio con Lizzie había llevado su vida por otro derrotero, por mucho que intentara convencerse de que podía restringir el matrimonio a nada más que amistad y sexo.

Sentía un enorme afecto por ella. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Anhelaba su compañía cuando estaban separados, y soñaba con ella por la noche, pese a tenerla entre sus brazos.

No estaba preparado para llamarlo amor, pero de todos modos era algo que le aterrorizaba.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello que ardía entre ambos, no quería que acabara.

Lo cual era, por supuesto, la más cruel de las ironías.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro cansino y nervioso, preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer para solventar la complicación que tenía allí mismo tumbada en la cama. Pero mientras pensaba, pese a tener los ojos cerrados, vio el destello del relámpago que iluminó la noche y convirtió el negro del interior de sus párpados en un sangriento rojo anaranjado.

Tras abrir los ojos, vio que las cortinas se habían quedado un poco descorridas cuando se habían retirado a la cama más temprano aquella noche. Tendría que cerrarlas, al menos así los relámpagos no iluminarían la habitación.

Pero cuando cambio de postura para intentar salir de debajo de las colchas, Lizzie le cogió por el brazo, apretando su músculo con dedos frenéticos.

—Shh, vamos, no pasa nada —le susurró—. Sólo voy a cerrar las cortinas.

Pero no le soltó, y el gemido que dejó escapar Lizzie cuando a continuación un trueno sacudió la noche casi le rompe el corazón.

Una franja de luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana, lo suficiente para iluminar las líneas tensas y marcadas de su rostro. Fitzwilliam la miró con detenimiento para comprobar si seguía dormida, luego le retiró las manos de su brazo y se levantó para cerrar las cortinas. Sospechaba que el destello de los relámpagos se colaría de todos modos en la habitación, así que cuando corrió las cortinas encendió una sola lámpara y la dejó sobre la mesilla. No daba tanta luz como para despertarla —al menos confiaba en eso— pero al mismo tiempo la habitación no estaba en la más completa negrura.

Volvió a meterse en la cama y contempló a Lizzie. Seguía durmiendo, pero sin sosiego. Se había enrollado hasta formar una posición semifetal y su respiración era fatigosa. Los relámpagos no parecían molestarla demasiado, pero cada vez que la habitación era sacudida por un trueno, daba un respingo.

Le cogió la mano y le alisó el pelo, y durante varios minutos se limitó a permanecer a su lado, intentando tranquilizarla mientras dor mía. Pero la intensidad de la tormenta iba en aumento, los truenos y relámpagos se sucedían uno tras otro sin tregua. La inquietud de Lizzie crecía por segundos, y luego, cuando un trueno especialmente sonoro explotó en el aire, abrió los ojos de par en par, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de pánico total.

— ¿Lizzie? — susurró Fitzwilliam.

Se sentó y luego retrocedió con dificultad hasta que tuvo la columna pegada contra el sólido cabezal de la cama. Parecía una estatua de terror, su cuerpo rígido y paralizado en el sitio. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear apenas, y aunque no movía la cabeza, los agitaba con frenesí de un lado a otro, examinando toda la habitación pero sin ver nada.

—Oh, Lizzie —susurró. Esto era peor, mucho peor de lo que había padecido aquella noche en la biblioteca de Aubrey Hall. Fitzwilliam percibía la fuerza del dolor que ella padecía atravesándole directamente el corazón.

Nadie debería sufrir un terror así. Y menos aún su esposa.

Moviéndose despacio para no sorprenderla, se dirigió hasta su lado, luego le puso con cuidado un brazo sobre los hombros. Ella temblaba, pero no le apartó.

— ¿Recordarás algo de esto mañana por la mañana? — preguntó en un susurro.

Lizzie no contestó, pero por otro lado tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo con ternura mientras intentaba recordar las tonterías tranquilizadoras que su madre solía usar cada vez que uno de los niños estaba alterado.

—Todo está bien ahora. Te pondrás bien.

Dio la impresión de que sus temblores se calmaban un poco, pero cuando sacudió la habitación el siguiente estruendo de un trueno quedó claro que seguía trastornada: todo su cuerpo se estremeció y enterró el rostro contra el pecho de Fitzwilliam.

—No —gimió—, no, no.

— ¿Lizzie? —él pestañeó varias veces y luego la miró con fijeza. Sonaba diferente, no despierta sino más lúcida, si eso era posible.

—No, no.

Y sonaba muy...

—No, no, no te vayas.

...joven.

— ¿Lizzie? —La abrazó con fuerza, sin estar seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debía despertarla? Podría abrir los ojos, pero era evidente que estaba dormida y soñando. Una parte de él ansiaba sacarla de la pesadilla, pero aunque la despertara, permanecería en el mismo lugar: en la cama en medio de una horrible tormenta eléctrica. ¿Se sentiría algo mejor?

¿O debía dejarla dormir? Tal vez, si superaba toda la pesadilla, él pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que le causaba aquel terror.

— ¿Lizzie? —susurró como si ella de hecho pudiera darle alguna pista sobre lo que debía hacer.

—No —gimió ella, más agitada por segundos—. Noooo.

Fitzwilliam apretó los labios contra su sien, intentó serenarla con su mera presencia.

—No, por favor... —Se puso a sollozar, su cuerpo padecía el tormento de enormes resuellos mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro de él—. No, oh, no... ¡Mamá!

Fitzwilliam entró en tensión. Sabía que Lizzie siempre se refería a su madrastra como Mary. ¿Podría estar hablando pues de su verdadera madre, la mujer que la había traído al mundo y luego había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo?

Pero mientras consideraba aquello, todo el cuerpo de Lizzie se puso rígido, y soltó un estridente y agudo chillido.

El chillido de una niña pequeña.

En un instante, se dio media vuelta y saltó a sus brazos, le abrazó agarrando sus hombros con una desesperación aterradora.

—No, mamá —gimoteó, todo su cuerpo sacudido por el esfuerzo de los sollozos—. ¡No, no puedes irte! Oh, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mama...

Si Fitzwilliam no hubiera tenido la espalda apoyada en el cabezal, ella le habría derribado con la fuerza de su fervor.

— ¿Lizzie? — repitió, y se quedó sorprendido al oír la leve nota de pánico que oyó en su propia voz —. ¿Lizzie? No pasa nada. Estás bien. Te encuentras bien. Nadie se va a ir a ningún sitio. ¿Me oyes? Nadie.

Pero sus palabras se habían desvanecido, y lo único que quedó fue el sonido grave de un sollozo que surgía de lo más profundo de su alma. Fitzwilliam la sostuvo en sus brazos y luego, cuando ella se hubo calmado un poco, la bajó poco a poco hasta que se quedó echada de costado otra vez, y luego la volvió a abrazar un poco más, hasta que por fin Lizzie volvió a coger el sueño.

Lo cual, advirtió él con ironía, sucedió justo en el momento en que el último trueno y el último relámpago resquebrajaron la habitacion.

Cuando Lizzie se despertó a la mañana siguiente, le sorprendió ver a su marido sentado en la cama y observándola con la más peculiar de las miradas... una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, y tal vez incluso un mínimo atisbo de lástima. No dijo nada cuando abrió los ojos, pero Lizzie se dio cuenta de que estudiaba su rostro con atención. Esperó a ver qué hacía él, y luego por fin dijo, con cierta vacilación:

—Pareces cansado.

—No he dormido bien —admitió él.

Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza.

— Llovía.

— ¿Ah sí?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Y tronaba.

Lizzie tragó saliva con actitud nerviosa.

—Acompañado también de relámpagos, supongo.

—Así es —continuó él, otra vez con un gesto afirmativo—. Una tormenta de las fuertes.

Había algo muy profundo en la manera en que él pronunciaba aquellas frases breves y concisas, algo que erizó el vello de su nuca.

— Q-qué suerte que me lo haya perdido entonces —comentó— Ya sabes que no soporto muy bien las tormentas fuertes.

—Lo sé —fue la sencilla respuesta de él.

Pero aquellas dos breves palabras estaban dichas con gran intención. Lizzie sintió que se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

—Fitzwilliam —preguntó entonces, no del todo segura de querer saber la respuesta—, ¿qué sucedió anoche?

—Tuviste una pesadilla.

Ella cerró los ojos durante un segundo.

—Pensaba que ya no las tenía.

—No me había percatado de que tuvieras pesadillas.

Lizzie soltó un largo suspiro y se incorporó. Tiró de las mantas con ella y se las metió bajo los brazos.

—Cuando era pequeña. Cada vez que había una tormenta, eso me contaban. Yo en realidad no lo sé; nunca recordaba nada. Pensaba que ya... —Tuvo que detenerse durante un momento, tenía la sensación de que la garganta se le cerraba, las palabras parecían atragantársele.

Fitzwilliam estiró la mano para tomar la suya. Fue un gesto simple, pero en cierta manera a Lizzie la conmovió más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier palabra.

— ¿Lizzie? — preguntó él con calma —. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

—Pensaba que ya se me había pasado, eso es todo.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada durante un momento, y la habitación permaneció tan silenciosa que Lizzie tuvo la certeza de poder oír los latidos de ambos. Finalmente, escuchó una mínima ráfaga de aliento inspirado entre los labios de Fitzwilliam, y luego él le preguntó:

— ¿Sabes que hablas cuando duermes?

Hasta entonces Lizzie no le había mirado, pero al oír aquel comentario volvió la cabeza a la derecha de forma repentina y encontró la mirada de él.

— ¿De veras?

—Anoche lo hiciste.

Ella agarró la colcha con los dedos.

— ¿Y qué dije?

Fitzwilliam vaciló pero, cuando le salieron las palabras, sonaron firmes y regulares:

—Llamabas a tu madre.

— ¿A Mary? —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Nunca te he oído llamar a Mary de otra forma que Mary; anoche llamabas entre sollozos a «mamá». Sonabas... — Se detuvo para tomar una bocanada algo entrecortada.

—Sonabas sumamente joven.

Lizzie se lamió los labios, luego se mordisqueó el inferior.

—No sé qué decirte —respondió por fin, temerosa de meterse en los rincones más profundos de su memoria—. No tengo ni idea de por qué iba a llamar a mi madre.

—Yo creo —dijo él con dulzura— que deberías preguntárselo a Mary.

Lizzie sacudió de inmediato la cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

—Ni siquiera conocía a Mary cuando mi madre murió. Tampoco la conocía mi padre. No puede saber por qué yo la llamaba anoche.

—Tal vez tu padre le contara algo —contestó mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios para darle un beso tranquilizador.

Lizzie bajó la mirada a su regazo. Quería entender por qué tenía tanto miedo a las tormentas, pero husmear en sus temores más profundos era casi tan aterrador como el propio miedo. ¿Y si descubría algo que no quería saber? ¿Y si...?

—Iré contigo —dijo Fitzwilliam interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Y de algún modo, aquello hizo que todo resultara fácil.

Lizzie le miró e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias —susurró—. Muchísimas gracias.

Más tarde, aquel mismo día, los dos subían por las escaleras de entrada a la pequeña casa adosada de Mary. El mayordomo les acompañó hasta el salón y Lizzie se sentó en el conocido sofá azul mientras Fitzwilliam se iba hasta la ventana, donde se apoyó en el alféizar para mirar al exterior.

— ¿Ves algo interesante? —preguntó ella.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado mientras se volvía para mirarla de frente.

—Sólo miro por la ventana, eso es todo.

Lizzie pensó que había algo espantosamente dulce en aquello, pero no era capaz de determinar el qué. Cada día parecía revelar una nueva singularidad de su carácter, algún hábito único y enternecedor que les unía cada vez más. Le gustaba conocer esas extrañas cositas de él, como la manera en que doblaba siempre la almohada antes de ponerse a dormir o el hecho de que detestara la mermelada de naranja y adorara la de limón.

—Estás muy pensativa.

Lizzie se puso rígida con una repentina sacudida. Fitzwilliam la estaba mirando con aire socarrón.

—Estabas del todo ensimismada —le dijo con expresión divertida— y tenías la más soñadora de las sonrisas en el rostro.

Lizzie meneó la cabeza, se sonrojó y balbució:

—No era nada.

El resoplido de respuesta de Fitzwilliam expresaba sus reservas, y mientras se acercaba hasta el sofá dijo:

—Daría cien libras por saber lo que piensas.

Lizzie se salvó de hacer más comentarios gracias a la entrada de Mary.

— ¡Lizzie! — exclamó Mary —. Qué sorpresa tan encantadora. Y lord Darcy, qué ilusión verles a los dos.

—De verdad, debería llamarme Fitzwilliam —dijo con un poco de brusquedad.

Mary sonrió mientras él le daba la mano para saludarla.

—Me esforzaré por recordarlo —dijo. Se sentó enfrente de Lizzie y luego esperó a que Fitzwilliam ocupara su sitio en el sofá antes de continuar—: Jane ha salido, me temo. Su señor Bingley llegó a la ciudad de forma bastante inesperada. Han ido a dar un paseo por el parque.

—Deberíamos prestarles a Newton —dijo Fitzwilliam en tono afable —. No puedo imaginarme una carabina mejor.

—De hecho, es a ti a quien hemos venido a ver —explicó Lizzie.

La voz de Lizzie revelaba una nota poco habitual de seriedad, y Mary reaccionó al instante.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó mientras sus ojos pasaban de Lizzie a Fitzwilliam—. ¿Todo está bien?

Lizzie hizo un gesto afirmativo y tragó saliva mientras buscaba las palabras más convenientes. Era curioso que hubiera estado ensayando toda la mañana lo que quería preguntar y que ahora se encontrara sin palabras. Pero luego sintió la mano de Fitzwilliam en la suya, con un peso y calor de extraño consuelo, y alzando la mirada le dijo a Mary:

—Me gustaría preguntarte por mi madre.

Mary pareció un poco sorprendida, pero dijo:

—Por supuesto. Pero ya sabes que no la conocí personalmente. Sólo sé lo que me contó de ella tu padre.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Es posible que no tengas respuesta para alguna de mis preguntas, pero no sé a quién más puedo preguntar.

Mary cambió de posición en el asiento y se agarró las manos sobre el regazo con gesto remilgado. Pero Lizzie advirtió que se le habían puesto blancos los nudillos.

—Muy bien —dijo Mary—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Sabes que te contaré cualquier cosa de la que yo esté enterada.

Lizzie volvió a hacer un gesto de asentimiento y tragó saliva pues la boca se le había quedado seca.

— ¿Cómo murió, Mary?

Mary pestañeó y luego se hundió un poco, tal vez con alivio.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes. Fue una gripe. O algún tipo de dolencia pulmonar. Los médicos nunca tuvieron la certeza completa.

—Lo sé, pero... —Lizzie miró a Fitzwilliam, quien le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador. Tomó una profunda bocanada y luego se animó a continuar— aún me dan miedo las tormentas, Mary. Quiero saber por qué. No quiero continuar con ese miedo.

Mary separó los labios, pero permaneció callada un instante infinito mientras miraba con atención a su hijastra. Su piel palideció poca a poco, adquirió un tono peculiar, translúcido, y su mirada se angustió.

—No era consciente —susurró—, no sabía que aún...

—Lo he ocultado bien —dijo Lizzie en voz baja.

Mary levantó una mano y se tocó la sien. Le temblaban las manos.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, habría... —Movió los dedos hasta su frente, se alisó las líneas de preocupación mientras buscaba con esfuerzo las palabras—. Bien, no sé qué hubiera hecho. Decírtelo, supongo.

A Lizzie se le paró el corazón.

— ¿Decirme el qué?

Mary soltó un largo suspiro, entonces ya se había llevado ambas manos al rostro y se apretaba la parte superior de las órbitas de los ojos. Parecía que tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza, que el peso del mundo golpeara contra su cráneo, de dentro hacia fuera.

—Sólo quiero que sepas —dijo con voz entrecortada— que no te lo conté porque pensaba que no lo recordabas. Y si no lo recordabas, bien, entonces no parecía conveniente hacerte recordar.

Cuando alzó la vista, unas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Pero es obvio que recuerdas —susurró— o no te asustarías tanto. Oh, Lizzie. Cuánto lo lamento.

—Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de lo que tenga que lamentarse —dijo Fitzwilliam con suavidad.

Mary le miró, sus ojos sorprendidos por un momento, como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba en la habitación.

—Oh, pero sí —dijo con tristeza—. No sabía que Lizzie aún padeciera sustemores. Debería haberlo sabido. Es el tipo de cosa que una madre intuye. Es posible que yo no la haya parido, pero he intentado ser una auténtica madre para ella...

—Lo has sido —dijo Lizzie con fervor—. La mejor.

Mary se volvió hacia ella, mantuvo un silencio durante unos pocos segundos antes de decir, con una voz que sonaba distante de un modo peculiar.

—Tenías tres años cuando murió tu madre. Era tu cumpleaños, de hecho.

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como hipnotizada.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre hice tres juramentos. Estaba el juramento que le hice a él, ante Dios y los testigos, de ser su esposa. Pero mi corazón hizo otras dos promesas. Una promesa era a ti, Lizzie. Sólo tuve que mirarte una vez, tan perdida y desamparada, con esos enormes ojos marrones —y qué tristes, oh, qué tristes estaban, ningún niño debería tener esa mirada—. Juré que te querría como si fueras hija mía y que te daría todo lo que hubiera dentro de mí para criarte.

Hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos, aceptando con gratitud el pañuelo que Fitzwilliam le ofrecía. Cuando continuó, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—La otra promesa se la hice a tu madre. Visité su tumba, ¿sabes?

El movimiento de cabeza de Lizzie estuvo acompañado por una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Lo sé. Fui contigo en varias ocasiones.

Mary sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Quiero decir antes de casarme con tu padre. Me arrodillé allí y fue entonces cuando hice mi tercer juramento. Había sido una buena madre para ti; todo el mundo lo decía, y cualquier tonto podía darse cuenta de que la echabas de menos con todo tu corazón. De modo que le prometí las mismas cosas que te prometí a ti: que sería una buena madre, que te querría y cuidaría como si fueras el fruto de mis entrañas. —Alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos eran del todo claros y directos cuando dijo—: Y me gustaría pensar que le proporcioné cierta paz. No creo que ninguna madre pueda morir en paz dejando atrás una niña tan pequeña.

—Oh, Mary —susurró Lizzie.

Mary la miró y sonrió con tristeza, luego se volvió hacia Fitzwilliam.

—Y por eso, milord, lo lamento. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberme dado cuenta de que sufría.

—Pero, Mary —protestó Lizzie—. Yo no quería que tú te dieras cuenta. Lo ocultaba en mi habitación, debajo de la cama, en el armario. Cualquier cosa para escondértelo.

—Pero ¿por qué, corazón?

Lizzie contuvo una lágrima.

—No sé. No quería preocuparte, supongo. O tal vez me daba miedo parecer débil.

—Siempre has intentado ser tan fuerte —susurró Mary—. Incluso cuando eras una cosita menuda.

Fitzwilliam cogió la mano de Lizzie, pero miró a Mary.

—Es fuerte. Y usted también.

Mary contempló el rostro de Lizzie durante un largo minuto ojos con nostálgicos y tristes y, luego, en voz baja, uniforme, dijo:

—Cuando murió tu madre, aquel día... yo no estaba allí, pero cuando me casé con tu padre él me contó la historia. Sabía que yo ya te quería y pensó que podría ayudarme a entenderte un poco mejor.

—La muerte de tu madre fue muy rápida. Según tu padre, se puso enferma un jueves y murió al martes siguiente. Y llovía sin parar. Fue una de esas tormentas espantosas que nunca acaban, que cae sobre la tierra sin piedad hasta que los ríos se desbordan y los caminos se vuelven intransitables.

—Dijo que estaba seguro de que sólo se recuperaría si la lluvia cesaba. Era una tontería, ya lo sabía, pero cada noche se iba a la cama rezando para que asomara el sol entre las nubes. Rezando cualquier cosa que pudiera darle una pequeña esperanza.

—Oh, papá —susurró Lizzie, sus palabras surgieron de forma espontánea a través de sus labios.

—Tú te encontrabas encerrada en la casa, por supuesto, algo no podías perdonar de ninguna manera. —Mary alzó la vista y sonrió a Lizzie, el tipo de sonrisa que hablaba de años de recuerdos—. Siempre te ha encantado estar al aire libre. Tu padre me dijo que tu madre solía sacar tu cuna afuera y mecerte con el aire fresco.

—No sabía eso —susurró Lizzie.

Mary asintió, luego continuó con su historia.

—Al principio no eras consciente de que tu madre estaba enferma. Te mantenían alejada de ella, pues temían que te contagiaras. Pero al final debiste de presentir que algo pasaba. Los niños siempre lo hacen.

—La noche en que murió, la lluvia arreció todavía más, y, por lo que me conté tu padre, los truenos y relámpagos eran los más terroríficos que todo el mundo podía recordar. —Hizo una pausa, luego ladeó la cabeza un poco y preguntó—: ¿Recuerdas el viejo árbol retorcido del jardín trasero, aquel al que siempre trepabais tú y Jane?

— ¿El que estaba partido en dos? —susurró Lizzie.

Mary asintió con la cabeza.

—Sucedió aquella noche. Tu padre dijo que fue el sonido más escalofriante que había oído en su vida. Los truenos y relámpagos se superponían, y un rayo partió el árbol en dos en el momento exacto en que un trueno sacudió la tierra.

—Supongo que no podías dormir —continuó—. Yo misma recuerdo aquella tormenta, aunque vivía en el condado de al lado. No sé cómo pudo dormir alguien aquella noche. Tu padre estaba con tu madre. Se estaba muriendo y todo el mundo lo sabía, y en medio del dolor se habían olvidado de ti. Se habían preocupado mucho de que no te enteraras, pero aquella noche su atención estaba en otro sitio.

—Tu padre me dijo que estaba sentado al lado de tu madre, intentaba cogerle la mano mientras ella fallecía. No una muerte dulce, me temo. Las enfermedades pulmonares no lo son en muchos casos. — Mary alzó la vista—. Mi madre también murió así. Lo sé. El final no fue apacible. Daba bocanadas, se sofocaba ante mis propios ojos.

Mary tragó saliva nerviosa, luego concentró su mirada en la de Lizzie.

—Tengo que suponer —susurró— que tú fuiste testigo de algo similar.

Fitzwilliam apretó con fuerza la mano de Lizzie.

— Sí, pero yo tenía veinticinco años cuando murió mi madre — continuó Mary—; tú en cambio sólo tenías tres. No es el tipo de cosas que debería ver una niña. Intentaron que te marcharas, pero no te ibas. Arañabas, mordías y gritabas y gritabas y gritabas, y luego...

Mary se detuvo, las palabras se le atragantaron. Se llevó a la cara el pañuelo que Fitzwilliam le había dado, y pasaron varios momentos antes de que pudiera proseguir.

—Tu madre estaba a punto de morir —dijo con voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro—. Y mientras buscaban a alguien lo bastante fuerte para llevarse a una niña tan frenética, un relámpago rasgó la habitación. Tu padre dijo...

Mary hizo otra pausa y tragó saliva.

—Tu padre me dijo que lo que sucedió a continuación fue el momento más inquietante y aterrador que había experimentado en su vida. El relámpago... iluminó la habitación como si fuera de día. Y no duró un mero instante, como debería haber sucedido, parecía que casi estuviera suspendido en el aire. Te miró, y estabas paralizada. Nunca olvidaré la manera en que él lo describió. Dijo que daba la impresión de que fueras una pequeña estatua.

Fitzwilliam dio un respingo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lizzie mientras se volvía a él.

Su marido sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Así era tu aspecto anoche —dijo— Exactamente así. Pensé esas mismas palabras.

—Yo... —Lizzie desplazó la mirada de Fitzwilliam a Mary. Pero no sabía qué decir.

Fitzwilliam le apretó de nuevo la mano mientras se volvía a Mary y la instaba a seguir.

—Por favor, continúe.

La mujer hizo un solo gesto de asentimiento.

—Tenías la mirada fija en tu madre y, por lo tanto, tu padre se volvió para ver qué te había aterrorizado tanto, y entonces fue... cuando vio...

Lizzie soltó suavemente su mano de la de Fitzwilliam y se fue a sentar al lado de Mary. Acercó una otomana a la silla de Mary y tomó una de las manos de su madrastra entre las suyas.

—No pasa nada, Mary —murmuró—. Puedes contármelo. Necesito saberlo.

Mary hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Era el momento de su muerte. Tu madre se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada. Tu padre dijo que no había levantado el cuerpo de las almohadas durante días, y no obstante se sentó erguida por completo. Él dijo que estaba tiesa, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta como si gritara, pero no podía proferir sonido alguno. Y entonces llegó el trueno, y tú debiste pensar que el sonido surgió de su boca, porque chillaste de un modo que nadie había oído nunca y te precipitaste corriendo hacia delante para saltar sobre la cama y arrojar los brazos en torno a ella.

—Intentaron apartarte, pero no te soltabas. Continuabas chillando y chillando y llamándola por su nombre, y entonces se produjo un terrible estrépito. Vidrios rotos. Un rayo partió una rama del árbol y ésta atravesó directamente la ventana. Había vidrios por todas partes y viento y lluvia y truenos y más lluvia, y durante todo ese rato tú no dejaste de chillar. Incluso después de que muriera y se cayera otra vez sobre las almohadas, tus bracitos seguían agarrados a su cuello, y gritabas y sollozabas y rogabas para que se despertara, para que no se fuera.

—Y simplemente no la soltabas —susurró Mary—. Al final tuvieron que esperar a que te cansaras y te quedases dormida.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio durante todo un minuto, luego Lizzie finalmente susurró:

—No lo sabía. No sabía que había presenciado eso.

—Tu padre dijo que no hablabas de ello —siguió Mary—. Tampoco es que pudieras. Dormiste durante horas y horas, y luego, cuando despertaste, estaba claro que habías cogido la enfermedad de tu madre. No con la misma gravedad, tu vida nunca estuvo en peligro. Pero estabas enferma, tu estado no te permitía hablar de la muerte de tu madre. Y cuando te pusiste bien, no querías hablar de ello. Tu padre lo intentó, pero dijo que cada vez que lo mencionaba, sacudías la cabeza y te tapabas las orejas con las manos. Al final dejó de intentarlo.

Mary miró con fijeza a Lizzie.

—Dijo que parecías más feliz cuando él dejó de intentarlo. Hizo lo que le pareció mejor.

—Lo sé —susurró Lizzie—. Y al mismo tiempo, probablemente fue lo mejor. Pero ahora necesitaba saber. —Se volvió a Fitzwilliam, no para que la tranquilizara sino en busca de algún tipo de validación—. Necesitaba saber.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —le preguntó él, con palabras que sonaron suaves y directas.

Pensó en ello un momento.

—No lo sé. Bien, creo. Un poco más ligera. —Y entonces, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sonrió. Fue algo vacilante, lento, pero de cualquier modo fue una sonrisa. Se volvió a Fitzwilliam con ojos asombrados—. Me siento como si me quitaran un enorme peso de encima.

— ¿Recuerdas ahora? —preguntó Mary.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—Pero de todos modos me siento mejor. No puedo explicarlo, la verdad. Está bien saber, pese a no poder recordar.

Mary profirió un sonido ahogado, luego se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a Lizzie en la otomana para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Las dos se pusieron a llorar, con ese tipo de sollozos peculiares, enérgicos, que llevan la risa entremezclada. Hubo lágrimas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, y cuando Lizzie finalmente se apartó y miró a Fitzwilliam, se dio cuenta de que también él se estaba secando el rabillo del ojo.

Por supuesto que retiró la mano y asumió un semblante digno, pero ella le había visto. Y en aquel momento, supo que le amaba. Con cada pensamiento, con cada emoción, cada parte de su ser, le amaba.

Y si él nunca le correspondía con su amor... bien, no quería pensar en eso. No entonces, no en aquel momento profundo.

Probablemente nunca.

_Lamento de todo corazón la demora. Primero no tenía tiempo, cuando tuve tiempo no tenía internet, y cuando tuve internet, no podía ingresar a la página… así que. _


	21. Capitulo 20

_¿Alguien aparte de Esta Autora ha advertido que la señorita Jane Bennet ha estado muy absorta últimamente? Corre el rumor de que le han robado el corazón, aunque nadie parece conocer la identidad del afortunado caballero._

_No obstante, a juzgar por el comportamiento de la señorita Bennet en las fiestas, Esta Autora se atreve a suponer que el misterioso caballero no es alguien que resida en la actualidad aquí en Londres. La señorita Bennet no ha mostrado ningún interés especial por ningún otro caballero y, aún más grave, estuvo sentada sin bailar durante la fiesta de lady Mottram el viernes pasado._

_¿Podría ser su pretendiente alguna de las personas que conoció en el campo el mes pasado? Esta Autora tendrá que hacer de detective un poco para desvelar la verdad._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_13 de junio de 1814_

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? —preguntó Lizzie más tarde, aquella noche, mientras estaba sentada ante su tocador cepillándose el pelo.

Fitzwilliam se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, con una mano apoyada en el marco, mirando al exterior.

— ¿Mmm? —fue su respuesta, más que nada porque estaba demasiado distraído con sus propios pensamientos como para formular una palabra más coherente.

—Pienso —continuó ella con voz alegre— que la siguiente vez que haya una tormenta, no me va a pasar nada.

El se volvió poco a poco.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé porque pienso eso. Es una intuición, supongo.

—Las intuiciones —dijo él con una voz que sonaba extraña y categórica, incluso para sus propios oídos — a menudo son las impresiones más acertadas.

—Tengo una sensación optimista de lo más extraña —siguió ella, y mientras hablaba agitó en el aire el cepillo del pelo con mango de plata—. Durante toda mi vida he tenido esta cosa espantosa cernida sobre mi cabeza. No te lo había contado, nunca se lo cuento a nadie, pero cada vez que había una tormenta, me hacía trizas, pensaba... o más bien no pensaba, y en cierto sentido sabía que...

— ¿El qué, Lizzie? —preguntó. Temía la respuesta sin tan siquiera tener una pista de por qué.

—En cierto sentido —contestó pensativa—, mientras sollozaba y temblaba, sabía que iba a morir. Lo sabía. No había manera de que pudiera sentirme tan mal y seguir viviendo al día siguiente. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado, su rostro adquirió una expresión un tanto tensa, como si no estuviera segura de cómo decir lo que necesitaba decir.

Pero Fitzwilliam la entendió de todos modos. Y aquello hizo que la sangre se le congelara.

—Estoy segura de que pensarás que es la cosa más tonta que se pueda imaginar —dijo, levantó y bajó los hombros con gesto avergonzado—. Eres, tan racional, tan equilibrado y práctico que no creo que puedas entender algo así.

Si ella supiera... Fitzwilliam se frotó los ojos, sentía una extraña embriaguez. Fue tambaleándose hasta una silla para sentarse, con la esperanza de que Lizzie no advirtiera lo inestable que se sentía.

Por suerte, ella había vuelto su atención a diversos frascos y baratijas que tenía sobre el tocador. O tal vez estuviera demasiado ruborizada como para mirarle, tal vez temiera que él fuera a reprenderle por sus miedos irracionales.

—Cada vez que pasaba la tormenta —continuó hablando a la mesa—, sabía lo tonta que había sido y lo ridícula que era esa idea. Al fin y al cabo, había soportado tormentas antes, y ninguna de ellas me había matado nunca. Pero saber eso en mi mente racional, no parecía servirme de ayuda. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Fitzwilliam intentó asentir con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—Cuando llovía —le explicó Lizzie—, en realidad no existía nada aparte de la tormenta. Y, por supuesto, mi miedo. Luego el sol salía, y de nuevo me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, pero la siguiente vez que había una tormenta, era igual que siempre. Y una y otra vez sabía que iba a morir. Lo sabía, y ya está.

Fitzwilliam sintió una náusea. Todo su cuerpo le parecía extraño, como si no fuera el suyo. No podría haber dicho nada aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—De hecho —continuó ella y alzó la cabeza para mirarle—, la única vez que sentí que podía vivir hasta el día siguiente fue en la biblioteca de Aubrey Hall. —Se levantó y se fue a su lado, se arrodilló delante de él y apoyó la mejilla en su regazo—. Contigo —susurró.

Fitzwilliam levantó la mano para acariciarle el pelo. Fue un movimiento reflejo más que otra cosa. La verdad, no era consciente de sus actos.

No tenía ni idea de que Lizzie fuera consciente de su propia mortalidad. La mayoría de gente no lo era. Aquello le había provocado a él una peculiar sensación de aislamiento a lo largo de los años, como si entendiera una verdad básica y espantosa que el resto de la sociedad no acertaba a comprender.

Y aunque para Lizzie el conocimiento de su sino no era igual que el suyo —el de ella era efímero, se lo provocaban los estallidos temporales de viento, lluvia y electricidad, mientras que el suyo siempre estaba con él y le acompañaría hasta el día en que muriera— Lizzie, a diferencia de él, lo había vencido.

Ella había luchado contra sus demonios y había vencido.

Y Fitzwilliam estaba terriblemente celoso.

No era una reacción noble, lo sabía. Y pese a todo el cariño que sentía por ella, pese a estar emocionado y lleno de alivio, rebosante de alegría por ella, rebosante de todas las emociones puras y buenas imaginables, por que ella hubiera vencido los terrores que llegaban con las tormentas, seguía estando celoso. Muy celoso, qué diantres.

Lizzie había vencido.

Mientras que él, que había reconocido sus demonios pero se negaba a temerlos, ahora estaba petrificado de terror. Y todo porque lo único que juraba que nunca sucedería, a la postre había pasado.

Se había enamorado de su esposa.

Se había enamorado de su esposa, y ahora el pensamiento de morir, de dejarla, de saber que sus momentos juntos formarían un breve poema y no una novela larga y estimulante... era más de lo que podía soportar.

Y no sabía a quién echarle la culpa. Quería poner el dedo sobre su padre, por morir joven y dejarle como portador de aquella horrible maldición. Quería recriminárselo a Lizzie, por aparecer en su vida y hacerle temer por su propio final. Qué demonios, le habría culpado a un desconocido en la calle si hubiera pensado que tenía alguna utilidad.

Pero la verdad era que no había nadie a quien culpar, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Se sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera responsabilizar a alguien —cualquiera— y decir: «Es culpa tuya». Era infantil, lo sabía, esta necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien, pero todo el mundo tenía derecho a emociones infantiles de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

—Estoy tan contenta —murmuró Lizzie con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre su regazo.

Y Fitzwilliam también quería estar contento. Deseaba tanto que todo fuera menos complicado, que la felicidad no fuera más que felicidad y nada más. Quería alegrarse de las recientes victorias de Lizzie sin ningún pensamiento sobre sus propias preocupaciones. Quería perderse en aquel momento, olvidar el futuro, cogerla en sus brazos y...

Con un movimiento abrupto, sin premeditar, se levantó y los dos se quedaron de pie.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —preguntó Lizzie pestañeando de sorpresa.

Como respuesta, él la besó. Sus labios encontraron los de ella en una explosión de pasión y necesidad que emborronaba su mente, dejando que fuera el cuerpo el que le rigiera. No quería pensar. Lo único que quería era este preciso momento.

Y quería que tal momento durara para siempre.

Atrajo a su esposa hacia sus brazos y se fue hacia la cama, donde la depositó sobre el colchón medio segundo antes de que su cuerpo descendiera sobre ella. Estaba asombrosa debajo de él, suave y fuerte, y consumida por el mismo fuego que rugía dentro de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez no comprendiera qué había provocado su repentina necesidad, pero Lizzie la sentía y la compartía de todos modos.

Lizzie ya estaba vestida para acostarse, y su ropa de noche se abrió con facilidad bajo los experimentados dedos de Fitzwilliam. Tenía que tocarla, sentirla, asegurarse de que estaba allí, debajo de él, y que él estaba allí para hacerle el amor. Llevaba una pequeña creación de seda azul grisáceo que se ataba con unos lazos en los hombros y que se pegaba a sus curvas. Era el tipo de vestido diseñado para reducir a los hombres a fuego líquido, y Fitzwilliam no era la excepción.

Había algo desesperadamente erótico en sentir su piel cálida a través de la seda, por tanto recorrió su cuerpo con las manos sin cesar: tocaba, apretaba, hacía cualquier cosa imaginable para unirla a él.

Si pudiera haberla introducido dentro de él, lo habría hecho y la habría mantenido ahí para siempre.

—Fitzwilliam —dijo Lizzie entre jadeos, en ese breve momento en que él apartaba su boca de la de ella—, ¿estás bien?

—Te deseo —dijo con un gruñido, recogiendo su vestido alrededor de la parte superior de sus piernas—. Te deseo ahora.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada y excitada, y él se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, aguantando el peso sobre las rodillas para no aplastarla.

— Eres tan hermosa — susurró—. Tan preciosa que resulta increíble.

Lizzie resplandeció con sus palabras, y alzó sus manos hasta el rostro de él, pasándole los dedos por las mejillas cubiertas por una leve barba. Fitzwilliam le atrapó una de las manos y metió el rostro en ella para besarle la palma mientras Lizzie, con la otra, descendía por los tensos músculos de su cuello.

Los dedos de Fitzwilliam encontraron los delicados tirantes de los hombros, que estaban atados en unos lazos flojos. Requirió el menor tirón soltar los nudos, pero una vez que el sedoso tejido se deslizó sobre sus brazos, Fitzwilliam perdió todo aire de paciencia y tiró de la prenda hasta que quedó a sus pies, dejándola desnuda por completo bajo su mirada.

Con un gemido jadeante se estiró la camisa, y los botones volaron mientras se la sacaba. Luego necesitó tan sólo unos segundos para despojarse de sus pantalones. Y después, cuando por fin no hubo otra cosa sobre la cama que maravillosa piel, se echó otra vez encima de ella para separarle suavemente las piernas con un musculoso muslo.

—No puedo esperar —dijo con voz ronca—. No voy a poder complacerte como debiera.

Lizzie soltó un gemido enfebrecido mientras le agarraba por las caderas y le atraía hacia su entrada.

—Me complaces —jadeó—. Y no quiero que esperes.

Y en ese momento cesaron las palabras. Fitzwilliam soltó un grito primitivo y gutural mientras se hundía en ella, enterrándose por completo con una embestida larga y poderosa. Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron del todo, y su boca formó un pequeño «Oh» de sorpresa ante la impresión de su rápida invasión. Pero estaba preparada para él; más que preparada. Algo en aquel ritmo incesante había encendido la pasión en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta el punto de necesitarle con una desesperación que la dejaba sin aliento.

No fueron delicados, y no fueron tiernos. Estaban excitados, sudorosos, hambrientos, y se aferraban el uno al otro como si pudieran conseguir que el tiempo durara eternamente gracias a la fuerza pura de la voluntad. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, fue fogoso y fue simultáneo, ambos cuerpos se arquearon mientras sus gritos de liberación se fundían en la noche.

Pero cuando estuvieron saciados, enrollados en los brazos del otro, intentando recuperar el control de sus respiraciones fatigosas, Lizzie cerró los ojos llena de dicha y se rindió a una lasitud abrumadora.

Fitzwilliam observó cómo se iba quedando dormida y luego se quedó mirándola en su sueño. Observó la manera en que sus ojos se movían a veces bajo los párpados soñolientos. Calculó el ritmo de su respiración contando las suaves ascensiones y caídas de su pecho. Escuchó cada suspiro, cada sonido entre dientes.

Hay ciertos recuerdos que un hombre quiere grabar en su cerebro, y éste era uno de ellos.

Pero justo cuando estaba seguro de que estaba dormida del todo, ella soltó un gracioso sonido afable mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su abrazo, y agitó con lentitud los párpados hasta abrir los ojos.

—Aún no estás dormido —murmuró, su voz áspera y plácida a causa del sueño.

Él hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se preguntó si la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. No quería soltarla. No quería soltarla nunca.

—Deberías dormir —dijo Lizzie.

Él volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo, pero Fitzwilliam no parecía capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Ella bostezó.

—Qué bien...

Fitzwilliam le besó la frente con un «Mmm» de conformidad.

Ella arqueó el cuello y le devolvió el beso, de lleno en los labios, y luego se acomodó en las almohadas.

—Espero que estemos siempre así —murmuró, y bostezó otra vez mientras el sueño volvía a apoderarse de ella—. Siempre, eternamente.

Fitzwilliam se paralizó.

Siempre.

Ella no podía saber lo que esa palabra significaba para él. ¿Cinco años? ¿Seis? Tal vez siete u ocho.

Eternamente.

Era una palabra que no tenía sentido, algo que no podía comprender, así de sencillo.

De pronto le costó respirar.

La colcha parecía un ladrillo encima de él, y el aire parecía cargado.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irse. Tenía que...

Saltó de la cama y, luego, dando un traspié y ahogándose, buscó con la mano sus ropas, arrojadas al suelo de forma imprudente, y empezó a meter sus extremidades por los agujeros correctos.

— ¿Fitzwilliam?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Lizzie se estaba incorporando en la cama, entre bostezos. Incluso bajo la luz mortecina, distinguió que su mirada era confusa. Y le dolió.

— ¿Estás bien?

Le hizo un gesto cortante de asentimiento.

—Entonces ¿por qué intentas meter la pierna por la manga de la camisa?

Bajó la vista y soltó una maldición que nunca antes había considerado siquiera pronunciar ante una dama. Con otro improperio exquisito, hizo una bola con la ofensiva pieza de lino, que acabó arrojada al suelo en una masa arrugada. Se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de dar un tirón a sus pantalones.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunté con ansia Lizzie.

—Tengo que salir —gruñó.

— ¿Ahora?

No respondió porque no sabía cómo contestar.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —salió de la cama y se le acercó con un brazo estirado, pero, justo una milésima de segundo antes de que su mano le tocara la mejilla, él se resistió y se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta darse con la espalda en el poste de la cama. Vio el dolor en el rostro de Lizzie, el dolor por su rechazo, pero sabía que si ella le tocaba con ternura estaría perdido.

—Maldición —espetó—. ¿Dónde diablos tengo las camisas?

—En tu ropero —respondió ella nerviosa—. Donde están siempre.

Se apartó para ir a buscar una camisa limpia, incapaz de soportar el sonido de su voz. Dijera lo que dijera, él no dejaba de oír «siempre» y «eternamente».

Y eso le estaba matando.

Cuando salió del vestidor, con la levita y los zapatos en los lugares correctos del cuerpo, Lizzie estaba de pie y recorría el cuarto de un lado a otro, toqueteando con ansia la amplia faja azul de su bata.

—Tengo que salir —dijo él en tono apagado.

Ella no hizo ni un sonido, y Fitzwilliam creía que era lo que prefería en aquel momento, pero se encontró allí de pie, esperando a que ella hablara, incapaz de moverse hasta que ella lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás? —preguntó por fin.

— Mañana.

—Está... bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo estar aquí —soltó—. Tengo que irme.

Lizzie tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Sí —dijo, con voz dolorosamente baja—, ya lo has dicho.

Y luego, sin una mirada atrás y sin ninguna pista de a dónde ir, se marchó.

Lizzie se acercó despacio hasta la cama y se la quedó mirando. En cierto modo, no parecía correcto meterse sola en el lecho, echar las colchas alrededor de una y acurrucarse. Pensó que debería llorar, pero ninguna lágrima escoció sus ojos. De modo que se fue hasta la ventana, descorrió los cortinajes y se quedó mirando, sorprendida por su propio rezo en voz baja pidiendo una tormenta.

Fitzwilliam se había ido, y aunque estaba segura de que regresaría en cuerpo, no estaba tan segura de que lo hiciera en espíritu. Y se percató de que necesitaba algo —necesitaba la tormenta— para demostrarse que podía ser fuerte, por sí sola y para sí sola.

No quería estar a solas, pero seguramente no tendría otra opcion en aquella cuestión. Fitzwilliam parecía decidido a mantener las distancias. Había en su interior demonios, y se temía que eran demonios a los que él jamás se decidiría a hacer frente en su presencia.

Pero si su destino era estar sola, incluso con un marido a su lado, entonces juraba que sería fuerte en su soledad.

La debilidad, pensó mientras dejaba que su frente descansara sobre el liso y frío vidrio de la ventana, nunca llevaba a ningún lado.

Fitzwilliam no recordaba haber cruzado aturdido la casa, pero de algún modo se encontró en la calle, bajando a trompicones la escalera de la entrada, resbaladiza a causa de la leve niebla suspendida en el aire. Cruzó la calle sin la menor idea de a dónde iba, tan sólo sabía que necesitaba alejarse. Pero cuando llegó a la acera de enfrente, alguna voz dentro de él le obligó a alzar la vista hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

No debería haberla visto, fue su estúpido pensamiento. Debería haber estado en la cama o las cortinas deberían haber estado corridas o él para entonces debería haber estado ya camino a su club.

Pero la vio y el dolor sordo en su pecho se agudizó, cada vez más implacable. Era como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón; tenía la muy perturbadora sensación de que la mano que esgrimía el cuchillo era la suya.

La observó durante un minuto, o tal vez fuera una hora. Pensó que ella no le había visto; nada en su postura dio indicios de ser consciente de su presencia. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que él pudiera verle el rostro, pero le pareció que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Seguramente rogando para que no estalle una tormenta, pensó mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo encapotado. Era poco probable que tuviera esa suerte. La bruma y la niebla ya estaban fusionándose en gotas de humedad sobre su piel, daba la impresión de que no tardaría mucho en llover a cántaros.

Sabía que debía marcharse, pero un cordón invisible le mantenía clavado en el suelo. Incluso después de que ella abandonara su puesto junto a la ventana, continuó en el mismo sitio, observando la casa. No podía negar el impulso de volver a entrar ahí. Quería regresar corriendo, caer de rodillas ante ella y rogarle perdón. Quería cogerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer tocaran el cielo. Pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

O tal vez, no debería. Ya no lo sabía.

Tras permanecer paralizado en el mismo sitio casi durante una hora, Fitzwilliam, una vez que llegó la lluvia y el viento descargó rachas de un aire helador por la calle, se marchó por fin.

Se fue sin sentir el frío, sin sentir esa lluvia que justo empezaba a caer con fuerza sorprendente.

Se fue, sin sentir nada.

.

.

.

_Cada quien con sus demonios…_


	22. Capitulo 21

_Se ha rumoreado que lord y lady Darcy se vieron obligados a casarse. Pero aunque eso fuera cierto, Esta Autora se niega a creer que lo suyo sea otra cosa que una boda por amor._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_15 de junio de 1814_

Qué extraño era, pensó Lizzie mientras miraba la comida del desayuno, dispuesta sobre la mesita auxiliar en el pequeño comedor, sentirse tan famélica y al mismo tiempo no tener apetito. Su estómago hacía ruidos y estaba revuelto, exigía comida ya, y no obstante todo le parecía repugnante, de los huevos a los bollos, de los arenques al cerdo asado.

Con un suspiro de desaliento, alcanzó una solitaria tostada triangular y se hundió en su silla con una taza de té.

Fitzwilliam no había vuelto anoche.

Lizzie dio un mordisco a la tostada y se obligó a tragar. Había confiado en que al menos él hubiera hecho aparición a tiempo para el desayuno. Había retrasado esta comida todo lo posible —ya eran casi las once de la mañana y normalmente ella desayunaba a las nueve— pero su marido seguía ausente.

— ¿Lady Darcy?

Lizzie alzó la vista y pestañeó. Un lacayo estaba de pie ante ella con un pequeño sobre de color crema en la mano.

—Ha llegado esto hace unos minutos —dijo.

Lizzie le dio las gracias con un murmullo de voz y cogió el sobre precintado con esmero con una cantidad de lacre rosa claro. Se lo acercó a los ojos y distinguió las iniciales _EOB. _¿Uno de los parientes de Fitzwilliam? La E tenía que ser de Eloise, por supuesto. Todos los Darcy habían sido bautizados en orden alfabético.

Lizzie rompió el sello con cuidado y dejó salir el contenido: un único pedazo de papel, plegado por la mitad con pulcritud.

_Lizzie, _

_Fitzwilliam está aquí Está hecho una pena. Por supuesto, no es asunto mío, pero he pensado que tal vez te gustaría saberlo._

_Eloise_

Lizzie miró la nota durante unos segundos más, luego echó hacia atrás la silla y se levantó. Era hora de hacer una visita a la mansión Darcy.

Para gran sorpresa de Lizzie, cuando llamó a la puerta de la mansión no fue el mayordomo quien abrió la puerta al instante sino la propia Eloise, quien dijo de inmediato:

— ¡Sí que te has dado prisa!

Lizzie miré por el vestíbulo, medio esperando que algún otro hermano Darcy saliera a su encuentro.

— ¿Me esperabas?

Eloise respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

—Y no tienes que llamar a la puerta, ¿sabes? La mansión Darcy es propiedad de Fitzwilliam al fin y al cabo. Tú eres su esposa.

Lizzie esbozó una débil sonrisa. No es que se sintiera una esposa aquella mañana.

—Espero que no pienses que soy una entrometida incorregible—continuó Eloise al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y la guiaba por el pasillo—, pero Fitzwilliam tiene un aspecto espantoso, y tuve la leve sospecha de que tú no sabías que se encontraba aquí.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a pensar eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar Lizzie.

—Bien —explicó Eloise— tampoco se molestó en contarnos a ninguno de nosotros que estaba aquí.

Lizzie miró a su cuñada con desconfianza.

— ¿Lo cual quiere decir...?

Eloise tuvo la discreción de sonrojarse con un débil rubor.

— Lo cual quiere decir, ah, que el único motivo de que yo sepa que está aquí es por haberle espiado. No creo que ni tan siquiera mi madre esté enterada de que se encuentra en la mansión.

— ¿Nos has estado espiando? —La propia Lizzie se dio cuenta de que pestañeaba con rapidez.

— No, por supuesto que no. Pero dio la casualidad de que me levanté bastante temprano esta mañana y oí que alguien entraba, de modo que fui a investigar y vi que había luz tras la puerta de su estudio.

— ¿Cómo sabes, entonces, que tiene un aspecto espantoso?

Eloise se encogió de hombros.

— Imaginé que tendría que salir en algún momento, para comer algo u orinar, de modo que esperé en los escalones una hora más o menos...

— ¿Más o menos? —repitió Lizzie.

—O tres —admitió Eloise—. No se hace tan largo cuando de verdad te interesa el tema, y aparte, tenía un libro conmigo para pasar el rato.

Lizzie meneó la cabeza con admiración a su pesar.

— ¿A qué hora llegó anoche?

—Hacia las cuatro más o menos.

— ¿Qué hacías levantada tan tarde?

Eloise volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No podía dormir. A menudo me cuesta. Había bajado a buscar un libro de la biblioteca para leer. Al final, a eso de las siete... bien, supongo que era un poco antes de las siete, o sea, que tampoco estuve tres horas esperando...

Lizzie empezó a sentirse mareada.

—...antes de las siete salió. No se encaminó al comedor a desayunar, de modo que salió por otro motivo. Tras un minuto o dos, volvio a aparecer y se metió otra vez en el estudio. Donde —concluyó Eloise con una floritura— ha permanecido desde entonces.

Lizzie se la quedó mirando durante unos buenos diez minutos.

— ¿Alguna vez has considerado ofrecer tus servicios al Departamento de Guerra?

Eloise esbozó una amplia sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Fitzwilliam que Lizzie casi grita.

— ¿Como espía? —preguntó.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza.

—Sería muy buena, ¿no crees?

— Magnífica.

Eloise dio un abrazo espontáneo a Lizzie.

—Qué contenta estoy de que te casaras con mi hermano. Ahora vete a ver qué pasa.

Lizzie hizo un gesto de asentimiento, enderezó los hombros y dio un paso para dirigirse al estudio de Fitzwilliam. Pero entonces se dio media vuelta y señaló a Eloise con el dedo.

—No escuches tras la puerta.

—Ni se me ocurriría —contestó Eloise.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, Eloise!

Eloise dio un suspiro.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya a la cama de todas formas. Me irá bien echar un sueñecito después de estar levantada toda la noche.

Lizzie esperó a que la muchacha hubiera desaparecido por la escalera y entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta del estudio de Fitzwilliam. Puso la mano en el pomo y susurró para sí:

—Que no esté cerrada. —Rogó mientras lo hacía girar. Para su alivio extremo, se movió y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —llamó. Su voz sonaba suave y vacilante; se percató de que no le gustaba aquel sonido. No estaba acostumbrada a ser suave y vacilante.

No hubo respuesta, de modo que Lizzie dio otro paso. Las cortinas estaba bien corridas y el tupido terciopelo admitía poca luz. Lizzie inspeccionó la habitación hasta que sus ojos repararon en la figura de su esposo, repantingado sobre el escritorio, profundamente dormido.

Lizzie atravesó en silencio la habitación hasta las ventanas y descorrió un poco las cortinas. No quería cegar a Fitzwilliam cuando se despertara, pero al mismo tiempo no iba a mantener una conversación tan importante en la oscuridad. Luego regresó hasta el escritorio y le sacudió el hombro con delicadeza.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —susurró—. ¿Fitzwilliam?

Su respuesta sonó más como un ronquido que cualquier otra cosa.

Lizzie frunció el ceño con impaciencia y le sacudió con un poco más de fuerza.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —Dijo en voz baja—. Fitzwill...

— ¿Qqqueccoouuhhnn...? —Se despertó con un movimiento repentino, una ráfaga de palabras incoherentes surgió de sus labios mientras enderezaba el torso de forma brusca.

Lizzie le observó pestañear intentando encontrar un poco de coherencia. Luego se fijaba en ella.

—Lizzie —dijo con voz áspera y ronca por el sueño y algo más, tal vez alcohol—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —replicó ella—. La última vez que me fijé, vivíamos casi a una milla de distancia.

—No quería molestarte —masculló.

Lizzie no se lo creyó ni por un segundo, pero decidió que no iba a discutir aquella cuestión. En vez de eso, optó por el planteamiento directo y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

Al prolongado silencio le siguió un suspiro cansino, fatigado. Fitzwilliam dijo finalmente:

—Es complicado.

Lizzie contuvo el impulso de cruzarse de brazos.

— Soy una mujer inteligente —dijo procurando no alterar en nada su voz—. Por lo general soy capaz de entender conceptos complejos.

A Fitzwilliam no pareció gustarle su sarcasmo.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

— ¿Cuándo quieres hablar de esto?

— Vete a casa, Lizzie —dijo con voz suave.

— ¿Tienes planeado venir conmigo?

Fitzwilliam soltó un pequeño gemido y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cristo, parecía un perro con un hueso. Le estallaba la cabeza, su boca sabía a estropajo, lo único que de verdad quería era refrescarse la cara con agua y lavarse los dientes, y ahí estaba su mujer que no dejaba de interrogarle...

— ¿Fitzwilliam? — insistió.

Eso era suficiente. Se levantó de forma tan repentina que la silla cayó al suelo con un resonante estruendo.

—Vas a dejar las preguntas al instante —soltó con brusquedad.

La boca de Lizzie formó una línea recta y enojada. Pero los ojos... Fitzwilliam tragó saliva para contrarrestar el ácido sabor de la culpabilidad que le llenó la boca.

Porque los ojos de Lizzie estaban inundados de dolor.

Y la angustia en el corazón de Fitzwilliam se multiplicó por diez.

No estaba preparado. Aún no. No sabía qué hacer con ella. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Toda su vida —o al menos desde que su padre había muerto — había sabido que ciertas cosas eran verdaderas, que ciertas cosas tenían que ser verdaderas. Y ahora Lizzie iba y ponía su mundo patas arriba.

No había querido amarla. Diablos, no había querido amar a nadie. Era la cosa —la única cosa— que le hacía temer su propia mortalidad. ¿Y qué pasaba con Lizzie? Había prometido quererla y protegerla. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo y saber en todo momento que tendría que dejarla? Sin duda no podía contarle sus peculiares convicciones. Aparte del hecho de que lo más probable fuera que le tomara por un loco, lo único que conseguiría sería someterla al mismo dolor y temor que le atormentaba. Mejor que siguiera ignorándolo todo.

¿Y no sería todavía mejor que ella ni tan siquiera le amara?

Fitzwilliam desconocía la respuesta, así de sencillo. Y necesitaba más tiempo. Y no podía pensar si ella estaba ahí, de pie delante de él, con aquellos ojos llenos de dolor, estudiando su rostro. Y...

—Vete —soltó con voz entrecortada—. Simplemente, vete.

—No —dijo ella con una determinación tranquila que hizo que la quisiera aún más—. No hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que te tiene trastornado.

Fitzwilliam salió de detrás del escritorio y la cogió por el brazo.

—No puedo estar contigo en este momento —dijo con aspereza, evitando sus ojos—. Mañana. Te veré mañana. O al día siguiente.

— Fitzwilliam...

—Necesito tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Sobre qué? —chilló ella.

—No me lo pongas más difícil...

— ¿Cómo puede ser todavía más difícil? —preguntó ella—. Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Sólo necesito unos pocos días —dijo, y le sonó como un eco. Unos pocos días para pensar. Para adivinar qué iba a hacer, cómo iba a vivir su vida.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente, le puso la mano en la mejilla y le tocó con una ternura que hizo que a él le doliera el corazón.

—Fitzwilliam —susurró—, por favor...

Él era incapaz de articular palabra, de proferir sonido alguno. Lizzie deslizó la mano hasta su nuca, y luego se fue aproximando... más... y más... y él no pudo resistirse. La deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, saborear la suave sal de su piel. Quería olerla, tocarla, oír el sonido áspero de su respiración en su oído.

Los labios de ella le tocaron, suaves, buscándole, y su lengua le hizo un cosquilleo en la comisura de la boca. Sería tan fácil perderse en ella, tumbarse sobre la alfombra y...

— ¡No! —La palabra surgió desgarrada de su garganta y, por Dios, no tenía idea de que fuera a pronunciarla.

—No —repitió y la apartó—. Ahora no.

—Pero...

No se la merecía. No ahora. Aún no. No hasta que entendiera cómo iba a vivir el resto de la vida. Y si ello suponía el negarse la única cosa que podría salvarle, pues que así fuera.

—Vete —ordenó con una voz que sonó un poco más dura de lo que era su intención. —Vete ahora. Te veré más tarde.

Y esta vez ella se marchó.

Se fue sin volver la vista atrás.

Y Fitzwilliam, que acababa de aprender lo que era amar, aprendió lo que era morirse por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, Fitzwilliam estaba borracho. Por la tarde, tenía resaca.

La cabeza le estallaba, le zumbaban los oídos, y sus hermanos, a quienes les había sorprendido descubrirle en tal estado en su club, hablaban demasiado y demasiado alto.

Fitzwilliam se tapó las orejas con las manos y gruñó. Todo el mundo hablaba demasiado alto.

— ¿Le ha echado Lizzie de casa? —preguntó Colin mientras cogía una nuez de la gran fuente de peltre situada en medio de la mesa.

La cascó con un resonante crujido.

Fitzwilliam levantó la cabeza lo justo para fulminarle con la mirada.

Benedict observaba a su hermano con las cejas levantadas y un vago atisbo de sonrisita.

—Decididamente, le ha echado de casa —le dijo a Colin—. Pásame una de esas nueces, ¿quieres?

Colin se la arrojó por encima de la mesa.

— ¿También quieres el cascanueces?

Benedict negó con la cabeza y puso una mueca mientras sostenía un libro voluminoso, encuadernado en cuero.

—Es mucho más satisfactorio machacarlas.

—Ni se te ocurra —ladró Fitzwilliam mientras sacaba veloz la mano para agarrar el libro.

—Tienes un poco sensibles los oídos esta tarde, ¿verdad?

Si Fitzwilliam hubiera tenido una pistola, les habría disparado a los dos, y al cuerno el ruido.

—Si me permites que te dé un consejo... —dijo Colin masticando su nuez.

—No te lo permito —replicó Fitzwilliam. Alzó la vista. Colin estaba mascando con la boca abierta. Había sido algo prohibido en su casa mientras crecían, por lo tanto Fitzwilliam tuvo que deducir que Colin estaba exhibiendo aquellos malos modales sólo para hacer más ruido. —Cierra tu maldita boca —masculló.

Colin tragó, se relamió los labios y dio un sorbo al té para empujar el bocado.

—Hicieras lo que hicieras, pide disculpas por ello. Te conozco, y voy conociendo a Lizzie poco a poco, y puesto que sé lo que sé...

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando? —refunfuñó Fitzwilliam.

—Creo —explicó Benedict inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla— que está diciendo que eres un imbécil.

— ¡Eso mismo! —exclamó Colin.

Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza con gesto cansino.

—Es más complicado de lo que pensáis.

—Siempre lo es —dijo Benedict con una sinceridad tan falsa que casi consigue sonar sincero.

—Cuando vosotros dos encontréis mujeres lo bastante crédulas como para casarse con vosotros —soltó Fitzwilliam con desprecio—, entonces podréis atreveros a ofrecerme consejo. Pero hasta entonces... callad la boca.

Colin miró a Benedict.

— _¿Crees_ que está enfadado?

Benedict movió una ceja.

—O eso o está borracho.

Colin sacudió la cabeza.

—No, borracho no. Ya no, al menos. Está claro que tiene resaca.

—Lo cual explicaría —dijo Benedict con un filosófico gesto de asentimiento— por qué está tan enfadado.

Fitzwilliam se pasó una mano por el rostro y se apretó con fuerza las sienes con el pulgar y el corazón.

—Dios de los cielos —balbució—, ¿qué hará falta para que estos dos me dejen en paz?

—Que te vayas a casa, Fitzwilliam —dijo Benedict con voz sorprendentemente amable.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Nada deseaba más, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía decirle a Lizzie, y todavía más importante: no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentiría una vez llegara allí.

—Sí —corroboró Colin—. Vete a casa y dile que la quieres. ¿Qué puede haber más sencillo que eso?

Y de pronto fue sencillo. Tenía que decirle a Lizzie que la amaba. Ahora. En ese preciso día. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo sabía, y juró pasar cada uno de los últimos minutos de su miserablemente corta vida demostrándoselo a ella.

Era demasiado tarde para cambiar el destino de su corazón. Había intentado no enamorarse, y no lo había conseguido. Puesto que no era probable que pudiera dar marcha atrás en su enamoramiento, también podía intentar que la situación saliera lo mejor posible. La premonición de su propia muerte seguiría obsesionándole tanto si Lizzie sabía que la amaba como si no. ¿Acaso esos últimos años no serían más felices si los pasaba amándola con sinceridad y sin tapujos?

Estaba bastante seguro de que Lizzie también se había enamorado de él; seguro que le alegraría oír que sentía lo mismo por ella. Y cuando un hombre amaba a una mujer, cuando la amaba de verdad, desde lo más profundo de su alma hasta la punta de los pies, ¿no era su obligación divina intentar hacerla feliz?

De todos modos, no iba a explicarle sus premoniciones. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ella sufriría si supiera que su tiempo juntos iba a verse interrumpido, pero ¿por qué iba a saberlo? Mejor que la sorprendiera el dolor repentino y agudo de su muerte que padecer la anticipación de todo ello por adelantado.

Iba a morir. Todo el mundo moría, se recordó. Él simplemente iba a tener que morir más pronto de lo normal. Pero, por Dios, iba a disfrutar de cada instante en sus últimos años. Tal vez hubiera sido más conveniente no enamorarse, pero ahora que había sucedido, no iba a esconderlo.

Era sencillo. Su mundo era Lizzie. Si lo negaba, tal vez dejara de respirar en aquel mismo momento.

—Tengo que marcharme —espetó al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie de forma tan repentina que se dio con los muslos en el borde de la mesa, con lo cual las cáscaras de nuez salieron impulsadas por encima del tablero.

—Eso me parecía a mí —murmuró Colin.

Benedict sonrió y dijo:

—Vete.

Sus hermanos, se percató Fitzwilliam, eran un poco más listos de lo que dejaban entrever.

—Ya volveremos a hablar, ¿la semana que viene tal vez? —preguntó Colin.

Fitzwilliam tuvo que sonreír. Sus hermanos se habían reunido con él a diario en el club durante la última quincena. La pregunta tan inocente de Colin sólo podía implicar una cosa: era obvio que Fitzwilliam había perdido completamente la cabeza por su esposa y que planeaba pasar al menos los siguientes siete días demostrándoselo. Y que la familia que ahora estaba creando resultaba tan importante como la familia en la que había nacido.

—Dos semanas —contestó Fitzwilliam, echándose la levita—. Tal vez tres.

Sus hermanos se limitaron a sonreír.

Pero cuando Fitzwilliam cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su hogar, algo sofocado después de subir de tres en tres los escalones de la entrada, descubrió que Lizzie no estaba en casa.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó al mayordomo. Era estúpido por su parte, pero en ningún momento había considerado que pudiera no estar en casa.

—Ha salido a dar un paseo por el parque —contestó el mayordomo— con su hermana y un tal señor Bingley.

—El pretendiente de Jane —murmuró para sí. Maldición. Se suponía que tenía que alegrarse por su cuñada, pero aquella visita inoportuna era de lo más molesta. Acababa de tomar una decisión que alteraba toda su vida; hubiera sido agradable que su esposa se encontrara en casa.

—El animal también iba con ellos —dijo el mayordomo con un estremecimiento. Nunca había podido tolerar lo que consideraba una invasión de su hogar por parte del corgi.

—Se ha llevado a Newton, ¿eh? —murmuró de nuevo Fitzwilliam.

—Imagino que regresarán dentro de una hora o dos.

Fitzwilliam golpeó con la punta de la bota el mármol del suelo. No quería esperar una hora. Demonios, no quería esperar ni un minuto.

—Ya les encontraré —dijo con impaciencia—. No puede ser tan difícil.

El mayordomo hizo un ademán con la cabeza e indicó a través de la puerta abierta de la calle el pequeño carruaje en el que Fitzwilliam había llegado a casa.

— ¿Va a necesitar otro carruaje?

Fitzwilliam negó una vez con la cabeza.

—Iré a caballo. Es más rápido.

—Muy bien. —El mayordomo se inclinó con una pequeña reve rencia.

—Pediré que le traigan una montura.

Fitzwilliam observó que el mayordomo se dirigía con sus andares lentos y reposados hacia la parte posterior de la casa durante dos segundos, pero la impaciencia pudo más.

—Yo mismo me ocuparé —ladró.

Y lo siguiente que supo era que salía como una flecha de la casa.

El ánimo de Fitzwilliam era alegre para cuando llegó a Hyde Park. Estaba ansioso por encontrar a su esposa, estrecharla en sus brazos y observar su rostro mientras le decía que la amaba. Rogó para que le respondiera con palabras que correspondiesen a aquel sentimiento. Pensaba que sería así; había visto su corazón en sus ojos en más de una ocasión. Tal vez ella estuviera esperando a que fuera él quien dijera algo primero. No podía culparla si fuera así; justo antes de la boda, él había dado mucho la lata con lo de que su matrimonio no sería por amor.

Qué idiota había sido.

Una vez que entró en el parque, tomó la decisión de encaminarse con su montura hacia Rotten Row. El concurrido paseo parecía el destino más probable del trío; sin duda Lizzie no tenía motivos para sugerir una ruta más íntima.

Empujó un poco al caballo para que adoptara un trote todo lo rápido que permitiera el circular dentro de los confines del parque, e intentó hacer caso omiso de las llamadas y gestos de saludo que le hacían otros jinetes y paseantes.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido que nadie le entretuviera, oyó una voz anciana, femenina y muy imperiosa que le llamaba por su nombre.

— ¡Darcy! ¡Eh, Darcy! Deténgase de inmediato. ¡Le estoy hablando!

Soltó un gruñido y se dio media vuelta. Lady Danbury, el ogro de la aristocracia. No había manera de continuar sin hacerle caso. No tenía ni idea de cuántos años tenía. ¿Sesenta? ¿Setenta? Fueran los que fuesen, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y nadie se atrevía a no hacerle caso.

—Lady Danbury —dijo intentando no sonar resignado al frenar el caballo—. Qué placer verla.

—Pardiez, muchacho —ladró—. Suena como si acabara de tomarse una horrible medicina. ¡Anímese!

Fitzwilliam sonrió con debilidad.

— ¿Dónde está su esposa?

—La estoy buscando en este mismo momento —contestó— o al menos estaba buscándola.

Lady Danbury era demasiado perspicaz como para que se le pasara por alto la directa insinuación, por lo tanto Fitzwilliam dedujo que no le hizo caso a propósito.

—Me cae bien su esposa.

—A mí también.

—Nunca pude entender por qué ponía tanto empeño en cortejar a su hermana. Una muchacha encantadora, pero está claro que no era para usted. —Entornó los ojos y soltó un resoplido indignado—. El mundo sería un lugar mucho más feliz si la gente me escuchara antes de coger y casarse —añadió—. Podría dejar decididas todas las parejas del Mercado Matrimonial en tan sólo una semana.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

La dama entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No me estará tratando con condescendencia?

—Nunca se me ocurriría —dijo Fitzwilliam con total sinceridad.

—Bien. Siempre me había parecido un tipo sensato. Yo... —Se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Fitzwilliam siguió la mirada horrorizada de lady Danbury hasta que sus ojos repararon en un carruaje descubierto que doblaba un recodo sobre dos ruedas, avanzando sin control y a toda velocidad. Aún estaba demasiado lejos para ver los rostros de los ocupantes, pero entonces oyó un chillido, y luego el ladrido aterrorizado de un perro.

A Fitzwilliam se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Su esposa estaba en ese carruaje.

Sin una sola palabra a lady Danbury, dio un puntapié al caballo y se lanzó a todo galope en pos del carruaje. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer una vez lo alcanzara. Tal vez le arrebatara las riendas al desafortunado conductor. Tal vez consiguiera poner a alguien a salvo. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse quieto observando mientras el vehículo se estrellaba ante sus ojos.

Y no obstante, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Fitzwilliam se encontraba a medio camino del desbocado carruaje cuando éste hizo un viraje que le sacó del camino y continuó hasta darse contra una gran roca, que lo desestabilizó, dejándolo tumbado de lado.

Y Fitzwilliam no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar con horror cómo moría su esposa ante sus ojos.

.

.

.

_Ay Dios! Los hombres… ¿qué haremos con ellos? _


	23. Capitulo 22

_Contrariamente a la opinión popular, Esta Autora es consciente de que se la considera una especie de cínica._

_Pero, Querido Lector, eso no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Pocas cosas gustan más a Esta Autora que un final feliz. Y si eso la convierte en una tonta romántica, pues bienvenido sea._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_15 de junio de 1814_

Para cuando Fitzwilliam alcanzó el carruaje volcado, Jane había conseguido salir arrastrándose de los restos del vehículo y estiraba un trozo destrozado de madera en un intento de abrir un hueco en el otro lado del carruaje. Tenía rota la manga del vestido y el dobladillo raído y sucio, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello mientras tiraba desesperadamente de la puerta atascada. Newton saltaba y se revolvía a sus pies con ladridos agudos y frenéticos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Fitzwilliam con voz cortante y nerviosa mientras descendía del caballo.

—No sé —contestó Jane entre jadeos, secándose las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro—. El señor Bingley no es un conductor demasiado experimentado, creo, y luego Newton se soltó y entonces... yo ya no sé qué sucedió. Estábamos circulando y a continuación...

— ¿Dónde está el señor Bingley?

Ella indicó el otro lado del carruaje.

—Salió disparado. Se dio en la cabeza. Pero se pondrá bien. Pero Lizzie...

— ¿Qué sucede con Lizzie? —Fitzwilliam se puso de rodillas para intentar ver entre los restos. Todo el vehículo se había volcado y el lado derecho se había aplastado mientras seguía rodando—. ¿Dónde está?

Jane tragó saliva con nerviosismo y su voz prácticamente no pasó del susurro:

—Creo que está atrapada dentro del carruaje.

En ese momento Fitzwilliam saboreó la muerte. Sabía amarga en su garganta, metálica y dura. Le arañaba la carne como un cuchillo, le atragantaba y comprimía, se llevaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Fitzwilliam zarandeó con brutalidad el carruaje, en un intento de abrir un hueco de mayor tamaño. La situación no era tan atroz como le había parecido durante el accidente, pero aquello no sirvió demasiado para calmar su corazón acelerado.

— ¡Lizzie! —aulló, aunque intentaba sonar calmado, poco preocupado—. Lizzie, ¿puedes oírme?

El único sonido que oyó como respuesta, no obstante, fue el relincho de los caballos. Maldición. Tendría que librarles de los arneses y soltarlos antes de que se pusieran nerviosos y empezaran a estirar de los restos del vehículo.

— ¿Jane? —llamó Fitzwilliam bruscamente por encima del hombro.

Ella se apresuró a acercarse a su lado retorciéndose las manos.

— ¿Sabes quitar los arreos a los caballos?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—No soy demasiado rápida, pero puedo hacerlo.

Fitzwilliam indicó con la cabeza a los mirones que se acercaban corriendo.

— Intenta que alguien te ayude.

Ella volvió a asentir y se puso rápidamente a trabajar.

— ¿Lizzie? —gritó de nuevo Fitzwilliam. No veía nada, un banco desplazado bloqueaba la entrada—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Ninguna respuesta.

— Intentémoslo por el otro lado — se oyó la voz frenética de Jane—. La abertura no está tan aplastada.

Fitzwilliam se puso de pie y dio corriendo la vuelta a la parte posterior del carruaje. La puerta ya se había salido de las bisagras y dejaba un agujero lo bastante grande como para que pudiera meter el tronco por él.

— ¿Lizzie? —llamó intentando no prestar atención al tono de pánico de su voz. Cada respiración que daba parecía demasiado sonora, reverberaba en el comprimido espacio y le recordaba que él no oía los mismos sonidos de Lizzie.

Y entonces, mientras apartaba un cojín que se había volcado, la vio. Estaba terriblemente quieta, pero no parecía encontrarse en una postura poco natural, y no vio sangre.

Eso tenía que ser buena señal. No sabía demasiado de medicina, pero se aferró a aquella idea como si fuera un milagro.

—No puedes morirte, Lizzie —dijo mientras apartaba con dedos aterrorizados los restos de madera, desesperado por abrir una abertura que fuera lo bastante ancha para sacarla—. ¿Me oyes? ¡No puedes morirte!

Un trozo punzante de madera le cortó el dorso de la mano, pero Fitzwilliam no advirtió la sangre que corrió por su piel mientras tiraba de otro madero roto—. Mejor que sigas respirando —advirtió con voz temblorosa, peligrosamente próxima a un sollozo—. No tenías que ser tú. Nunca se ha supuesto que fueras a ser tú. No te toca. ¿Me entiendes?

Retiró otro trozo de madera rota y se estiró a través del hueco abierto para cogerle la mano. Le encontró el pulso con los dedos, que a él le pareció bastante constante, pero seguía siendo imposible distinguir si sangraba o si se había roto la espalda o si se había dado en la cabeza o si...

Su corazón se estremeció. Había tantas maneras de morir. Si una abeja podía acabar con un hombre en la flor de la vida, sin duda un accidente de carruaje podría llevarse la vida de una pequeña mujer.

Fitzwilliam agarró el último trozo de madera que se interponía en su camino e intentó levantarlo, pero no se movió.

—No me hagas esto —musitó—. Ahora, no. No te toca todavía. ¿Me oyes? ¡A ella no le toca!

Sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y comprendió débilmente que eran lágrimas.

— Se suponía que me tocaba a mí —dijo atragantándose—. Siempre se había supuesto que me tocaba a mí.

Y entonces, justo mientras se preparaba para dar otro tirón desesperado a la madera, los dedos de Lizzie le rodearon con fuerza la muñeca. La mirada de Fitzwilliam voló al rostro de ella, justo a tiempo de ver sus ojos abiertos, claros, sin apenas pestañear.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó con voz sumamente lúcida y despierta del todo.

Un gran alivio invadió su pecho con tal rapidez que casi le duele.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, su voz temblaba con cada sílaba.

Ella puso una sonrisa, luego dijo:

—Estaré bien.

Fitzwilliam hizo una pausa apenas unos segundos para considerar qué palabras elegir.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien ahora?

Lizzie soltó una pequeña tos, y Fitzwilliam se la imaginó retorciéndose de dolor.

—Me he hecho algo en la pierna —admitió—. Pero no creo que esté sangrando.

— ¿Te sientes débil? ¿Mareada? ¿Desfallecida?

Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo un dolor. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Vine a buscarte.

— ¿Ah sí? —susurró.

Fitzwilliam asintio.

—Vine a... es decir, comprendí que... —Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Nunca había soñado que llegaría el día en que diría estas palabras a una mujer; se habían hecho tan grandes en su corazón que costó un gran esfuerzo empujarlas afuera—: Te quiero, Lizzie —dijo con voz entrecortada—. He tardado un poco en entenderlo, pero así es, y tenía que decírtelo. Hoy.

Los labios de Lizzie formaron temblorosos una sonrisa mientras indicaba con la barbilla el resto de su cuerpo.

—Pues eres oportuno de verdad.

Por asombroso que pareciera, Fitzwilliam se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Casi te alegras de que tardara tanto, ¿eh? Si te lo hubiera dicho la semana pasada, hoy no te habría seguido al parque.

Ella le sacó la lengua, algo que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, hizo que la quisiera aun más.

—Tú sácame de aquí —dijo.

—Entonces ¿me dirás que me quieres? —bromeó.

Lizzie sonrió, con nostalgia y ternura, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Por supuesto, aquello valía como declaración, y pese a estar arrastrándose entre los restos del carruaje volcado y pese a encontrarse Lizzie atrapada en el maldito carruaje, muy posiblemente con una pierna rota, de pronto le invadió una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción y paz.

Y comprendió que no se había sentido así durante casi doce años, desde la tarde fatídica en que había entrado en el dormitorio de sus padres para ver a su padre muerto en la cama, frío e inmóvil.

—Ahora voy a tirar de ti para sacarte —explicó metiéndole los brazos por debajo de la espalda—. Te hará daño en la pierna, me temo, pero no podemos evitarlo.

—Ya me duele la pierna —dijo ella sonriendo con valentía—. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Fitzwilliam le dedicó un único ademán serio, luego la rodeó con las manos y comenzó a tirar.

— ¿Qué tal va? —preguntó, el corazón se le detenía cada vez que ella hacía un gesto de dolor.

—Bien —contestó con un resuello, pero Fitzwilliam podía distinguir que le echaba valor.

—Voy a tener que darte un poco la vuelta —dijo al advertir un trozo de madera rota y punzante que amenazaba desde arriba. Iba a ser difícil maniobrar para esquivarlo. No le importaba lo más mínimo rasgarle la ropa. ¡Cuernos!, le compraría un centenar de vestidos nuevos si ella prometía no volver a montarse en un carruaje conducido por otra persona que no fuera él, pero no podía soportar la idea de arañarle la piel ni un solo centímetro. Ya había sufrido bastante. No necesitaba más.

—Tengo que sacarte primero por la cabeza —le explicó—. ¿Crees que puedes volverte poco a poco tú misma? Justo lo suficiente para que yo pueda sujetarte por debajo de los brazos.

Ella asintió y, apretando los dientes, se fue meneando concienzudamente, centímetro a centímetro, incorporada sobre las manos mientras desplazaba las caderas siguiendo el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

—Así —le dijo Fitzwilliam dándole ánimo—. Ahora voy a...

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Lizzie entre dientes—. No hace falta que me lo expliques.

—Muy bien —respondió él mientras empezaba a retroceder hacia atrás hasta que sus rodillas se agarraron a algo en la hierba. Tras contar mentalmente hasta tres, apretó los dientes y empezó a tirar de ella.

Y se detuvo un segundo después, cuando Lizzie soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Si no hubiera estado tan convencido de que iba a morirse en los próximos nueve años, habría jurado que ella acababa de quitarle diez.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con apremio.

—Estoy bien —insistió. Pero respiraba con dificultad, resoplando entre sus labios fruncidos, con el rostro tenso de dolor.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — Se oyó una voz desde el exterior del carruaje. Era Jane, que ya había acabado con los caballos y sonaba frenética. He oído gritar a Lizzie.

— ¿Jane? —Preguntó Lizzie torciendo el cuello para intentar ver el exterior—. ¿Estás bien? —Tiró de la manga de Fitzwilliam—. ¿Se encuentra bien Jane? ¿Ha sufrido algún daño? ¿Necesita un médico?

— Jane está bien — contestó—. La que necesita un médico eres tú.

— ¿Y el señor Bingley?

— ¿Cómo está el señor Bingley? —preguntó Fitzwilliam a Jane, con voz cortante mientras se concentraba en desplazar trabajosamente a Lizzie entre los restos.

—Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya se ha puesto en pie.

—No es nada. ¿Puedo ayudar? —Se oyó una voz masculina preocupada.

Fitzwilliam tenía la sensación de que el accidente había sido tanto culpa de Newton como de Bingley, pero de todos modos el joven era quien llevaba el control de las riendas. Fitzwilliam no se sentía inclinado a ser caritativo con él justo en aquel momento.

—Ya le avisaré —dijo cortante antes de volverse a Lizzie y decir—: Bingley se encuentra bien.

—No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de preguntar por ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que perdonarán tu lapsus, dadas las circunstancias —dijo Fitzwilliam retrocediendo aún más hasta que se encontró casi fuera por completo del carruaje. Ahora Lizzie estaba colocada en la abertura; sólo haría falta un tirón más, bastante largo y casi seguro doloroso, para sacarla.

— ¿Jane? ¿Jane? —Llamó Lizzie—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás herida?

Jane metió la cara por la abertura.

—Estoy bien —dijo tranquilizadora—. El señor Bingley salió despedido y yo pude...

Fitzwilliam la apartó de un codazo.

—Aprieta los dientes, Lizzie —ordenó.

— ¿Qué? Me dic... ¡Aaaayyyy!

Con un solo estirón, la sacó por completo del amasijo y los dos aterrizaron en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Pero mientras la hiperventilación de Fitzwilliam era consecuencia del esfuerzo, era evidente que la de Lizzie respondía a un dolor intenso.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Jane casi gritó—. ¡Mira su pierna!

Fitzwilliam echó un vistazo a Lizzie y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Su pantorrilla estaba torcida y doblada, y era más que obvio que se la había roto. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo en un intento de que no se notara tanto su inquietud. Una pierna se podía componer, cierto, pero también había oído casos de hombres que habían perdido sus extremidades a causa de infecciones y malas atenciones de los médicos.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi pierna? —Preguntó Lizzie—. Duele, pero... ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Mejor que no mires —dijo Fitzwilliam intentando ladear su barbilla en otra dirección.

La respiración de Lizzie, que ya era rápida por el esfuerzo de intentar controlar el dolor, se volvió desigual y nerviosa.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo con un resuello—. Me duele. No me había percatado de cómo duele hasta que he visto...

—No mires —ordenó Fitzwilliam.

—Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Lizzie? —Jane se interesó con voz preocupada y se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Mira mi pierna! —Casi chilla Lizzie—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—En realidad me refería a tu cara. Estás un poco verde.

Pero Lizzie no pudo responder. Su respiración cada vez era más desigual. Y entonces, con Fitzwilliam, Jane, el señor Bingley y Newton mirándola fijamente, entornó los ojos, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y se desmayó.

Tres horas después, Lizzie se encontraba instalada en su cama, estaba claro que poco cómoda pero al menos sin tantos dolores gracias al láudano que Fitzwilliam le había obligado a tragar en cuanto llegaron a casa. Los tres cirujanos que Fitzwilliam había llamado habían compuesto su pierna (como habían indicado los tres cirujanos, no hacía falta más de uno para encajar un hueso, pero Fitzwilliam se había cruzado de brazos con gesto implacable y se había quedado mirándoles hasta que se callaron), y otro doctor se había acercado para dejar varias recetas que juró que acelerarían el proceso de recuperación y la soldadura.

Fitzwilliam la había mimado como si fuera una gallina clueca, cuestionaba cualquier movimiento de los doctores hasta que uno de ellos tuvo la audacia de preguntarle cuándo había obtenido el diploma del Real Colegio de Médicos.

A Fitzwilliam no le había hecho gracia.

Pero después de mucha arenga, la pierna de Lizzie estuvo entablillada, y a ella le informaron que contara con pasar el menos un mes en cama.

— ¿Un mes? —Gimió Lizzie a Fitzwilliam en cuanto el último de los cirujanos se marchó—. ¿Cómo podré aguantar tanto tiempo?

—Podrás dedicarte de nuevo a la lectura —sugirió él.

Lizzie soltó una exhalación impaciente por la nariz; era difícil respirar por la boca mientras apretaba los dientes.

—No era consciente de que tenía lectura atrasada.

Probablemente Fitzwilliam sintió la tentación de echarse a reír, pero consiguió contenerse:

— Tal vez puedas dedicarte a la costura —sugirió.

Lizzie le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Como si la perspectiva de la costura fuera a hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Fitzwilliam se sentó con cautela sobre el borde de la cama y le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

— Te haré compañía —dijo con una sonrisa alentadora—. Ya había decidido rebajar las horas que paso en el club.

Lizzie suspiró. Estaba cansada, malhumorada y dolorida, y se la tomaba con su marido, algo que no era justo. Volvió la mano hacia arriba para juntar su palma con la de él y luego se entrelazaron los dedos.

—Te quiero, lo sabes —dijo con voz suave.

Él le dio un apretón e hizo un gesto de asentimiento, el cariño en su mirada al mirarla decía más que cualquier palabra.

—Me dijiste que no te quisiera —continuó Lizzie.

—Fui un burro.

Lizzie no le contradijo. Un movimiento de los labios de Fitzwilliam le comunicó que había tomado nota de que por una vez no le había llevado la contraria. Tras un momento de silencio, ella dijo:

—En el parque hablabas de cosas muy raras.

Fitzwilliam no retiró la mano, pero su cuerpo retrocedió un poco.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó.

—Creo que sí lo sabes —le dijo con dulzura.

Fitzwilliam cerró los ojos durante un momento, luego se levantó y sus dedos fueron descendiendo por la mano de ella hasta que finalmente no se tocaron. Hacía muchos años que guardaba celosamente sus peculiares convicciones para sí. Parecía lo mejor. La gente podía creerle, y por consiguiente preocuparse, o no hacerlo y pensar que estaba loco.

Ninguna opción resultaba especialmente atractiva.

Pero este día, en el calor de un momento de terror, se lo había soltado a su esposa. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud lo que había dicho, pero había sido lo suficiente para que ella sintiera curiosidad. Y Lizzie no era el tipo de persona que no satisfaciera su curiosidad. Podía intentar evitarla todo lo que quisiera, pero al final se lo sacaría. Nunca había habido una mujer más cabezota.

Se fue hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar, mirando hacia delante como si de verdad pudiera ver el paisaje urbano a través de los pesados cortinajes borgoñas que hacía rato había cerrado.

—Hay algo que deberías saber de mí —susurró.

Lizzie no dijo nada, pero él sabía que le había oído. Tal vez fuera el sonido que hizo al cambiar de posición en la cama, tal vez fuera la electricidad que llenaba el aire. Pero lo supo de algún modo.

Se volvió. Habría sido más fácil hablarle a las cortinas, pero ella se merecía algo mejor. Lizzie estaba sentada en la cama con la pierna reposando sobre almohadones y los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de una mezcla desgarradora de curiosidad y preocupación.

—No sé cómo contarte esto sin que suene ridículo.

—A veces lo más fácil es decirlo y ya está —murmuró ella. Dio una palmada sobre un punto vacío de la cama—. ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado?

Él negó con la cabeza. La proximidad sólo serviría para dificultar todo aún más.

—Algo me sucedió cuando mi padre murió —comenzó.

—Estabas muy unido a él, ¿no es cierto?

Él asintió.

—Más unido de lo que haya estado a cualquiera, hasta que te conocí.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Fue muy inesperado —explicó. Su voz era uniforme, como si estuviera relatando una oscura noticia en vez del suceso más inquietante de su vida—. Una abeja, te lo conté.

Lizzie asintió.

— ¿Quién iba a pensar que una abeja fuera a matar a un hombre?—dijo Fitzwilliam con risa cáustica—. Habría sido gracioso de no ser tan trágico.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró con un afecto que le rompió el corazon.

—Permanecí a su lado durante toda la noche —continuó, y se volvió ligeramente para no tener que mirarle a los ojos—. Estaba muerto, por supuesto, pero me hacía falta un poco más de tiempo. Me limité a quedarme sentado a su lado y observar su rostro. —De sus labios se escapó otra breve carcajada enojada—. Dios, que necio era. Creo que medio esperaba que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento.

—A mí eso no me parece ninguna necedad —dijo Lizzie con voz suave—. Yo también he visto muertos. Cuesta creer que alguien haya fallecido cuando su aspecto es tan normal y se le ve tan sereno, en paz.

—No sé cuando sucedió —explicó Fitzwilliam— pero por la mañana yo ya estaba convencido.

— ¿De que estaba muerto? —preguntó ella.

—No —dijo con brusquedad—, de que yo también moriría.

Fitzwilliam esperó a que ella hiciera algún comentario, esperó a que gritara, a que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero Lizzie continuó allí sentada mirándole sin ningún cambio perceptible en su expresión, hasta que finalmente él tuvo que decir:

—No soy tan gran hombre como mi padre.

—Tal vez él no estuviera de acuerdo —dijo ella con calma.

—Bien, él no está aquí para explicarlo, ¿cierto? —soltó Fitzwilliam.

De nuevo, Lizzie no dijo nada. De nuevo, él se sintió fatal.

Maldijo en voz baja y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar. Empezaba a sentirse mareado, y se percató en ese momento de que no se acordaba de cuándo había comido por última vez.

—Yo puedo opinar —dijo en voz baja—. Tú no le conociste.

Se hundió contra la pared con una exhalación larga, cansina, y continuó:

—Déjame explicártelo. No hables, no interrumpas, no opines. Me cuesta mucho ya de por sí contarlo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Ella asintió.

Fitzwilliam tomó aliento con respiración temblorosa.

—Mi padre era el mejor hombre que he conocido. No pasa un día sin que me dé cuenta de que no estoy a su altura. Yo sabía que él era todo a lo que yo podía aspirar. Seguramente no pueda igualar su grandeza, pero si al menos pudiera aproximarme a él, me sentiría satisfecho. Eso es lo único que quiero. Sólo aproximarme.

Miró a Lizzie. No estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez en busca de ánimo, tal vez comprensión. Tal vez sólo para verle el rostro.

—Si una cosa sabía —susurró, encontrando de algún modo el valor para mantener su vista fija en la de ella— era que nunca le superaría, ni siquiera en edad.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —murmuró ella.

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros con impotencia.

—Sé que no tiene sentido. Sé que no puedo ofrecer una explicación racional. Pero desde la noche en que estuve sentado junto al cadáver de mi padre, he sabido que era imposible que viviera más que él.

—Ya veo —dijo ella con calma.

— ¿Ah sí? —Y entonces, como si una presa hubiera reventado, las palabras escaparon a borbotones, todo salió de él: por qué se había mostrado tan opuesto a casarse por amor, los celos que había sentido al percatarse de que ella se había enfrentado a sus demonios y que los había vencido.

Observó a Lizzie que se llevaba una mano a la boca y se mordía el extremo del pulgar. Le había visto hacer eso antes, advirtió: cada vez que algo la inquietaba o cuando meditaba profundamente.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre cuando murió? —preguntó.

—Treinta y ocho.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú ahora?

La miró con curiosidad, ella sabía su edad. Pero de todos modos la dijo:

— Veintinueve.

— O sea, que según tus cálculos nos quedan nueve años.

—Como mucho.

—Y tú lo crees de veras.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Lizzie apretó los labios y soltó una larga exhalación por la nariz. Por fin, después de lo que pareció un silencio eterno, volvió a mirarle con ojos claros y directos y dijo:

—Bien, estás equivocado.

Por extraño que fuera, el tono rotundo de su voz fue bastante tranquilizador. Fitzwilliam notó que incluso un extremo de su boca se elevaba formando la más débil de las sonrisas.

— ¿Crees que no soy consciente de lo ridículo que suena todo esto?

—No creo que suene ridículo en absoluto. En sí parece una reacción perfectamente normal, sobre todo si se considera cuánto adorabas a tu padre. —Se encogió de hombros como si supiera de qué hablaba y ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Pero de cualquier modo te equivocas.

Fitzwilliam no dijo nada.

—La muerte de tu padre fue un accidente —dijo Lizzie—. Un accidente. Una de esas terribles y horribles vueltas que da la vida y que nadie pudo haber presagiado.

Fitzwilliam se encogió de hombros con gesto fatalista.

—Probablemente a mí me sucederá lo mismo.

—Oh, por el amor de... —Lizzie consiguió morderse la lengua una milésima de segundo antes de blasfemar—. Fitzwilliam, yo también podría morirme mañana. Podría haber muerto hoy mismo cuando el carruaje se volcó encima de mí.

Él palideció.

—No me recuerdes eso.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía mi edad —le recordó Lizzie con dureza—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? Según tus reglas, yo debería morir por mi próximo cumpleaños.

—No seas...

— ¿Tonta? —concluyó ella por él.

Se hizo un silencio durante todo un minuto.

Por fin Fitzwilliam dijo, con voz apenas más audible que un susurro:

—No sé si podré superarlo.

—No tienes que superarlo —dijo Lizzie. Se mordió el labio inferior, que le había empezado a temblar, y luego puso la mano sobre el punto vacío de la cama—. ¿Puedes acercarte aquí para que pueda cogerte la mano?

Fitzwilliam se acercó al instante; el calor de su contacto le invadió y se extendió por su cuerpo hasta acariciar su mismísima alma. Y en ese momento esto era más que amor. Esta mujer le hacía sentirse mejor persona. Había sido bueno y fuerte y bondadoso siempre, pero con ella a su lado era algo más.

Y juntos podrían hacer cualquier cosa.

Casi le hizo pensar que cuarenta años tal vez no fuera un sueño tan imposible.

—No tienes que superarlo —repitió ella y sus palabras flotaron con suavidad entre ellos—. Para ser sincera, no sé cómo podrás superarlo del todo hasta que tengas treinta y nueve años. Pero lo que puedes hacer —le dio un apretón en la mano, y Fitzwilliam se sintió aún más fuerte que momentos antes — es negarte a permitir que domine tu vida.

—Comprendí eso esta mañana —susurró él— cuando supe que tenía que decirte que te quería. Pero, de algún modo, ahora... ahora lo sé.

Ella asintió y él vio cómo se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Tienes que vivir cada hora como si fuera la última —dijo Lizzie— y cada día como si fueras inmortal. Cuando mi padre se puso enfermo, lamenté tantas cosas. Había tantas cosas que deseaba haber hecho, eso me contó. Siempre suponía que contaba con más tiempo. Eso es algo que siempre he llevado conmigo. ¿Por qué diantres crees que decidí tocar la flauta a una edad tan avanzada? Todo el mundo me decía que era demasiado mayor, que para conseguir hacerlo bien de verdad tenía que haber empezado de niña. Pero en realidad ésa no es la cuestión. No me hace falta ser tan buena. Sólo necesito disfrutar por mí misma. Y necesito saber que lo he intentado.

Fitzwilliam sonrió. Era una flautista terrible. Ni Newton podía soportar escucharla.

—Pero lo contrario también es cierto —añadió Lizzie con ternura—. No puedes rehuir retos nuevos o evitar el amor porque pienses que tal vez no vayas a estar aquí para cumplir tus sueños. Al final, lamentarás tantas cosas como mi padre.

—Yo no quería amarte —susurró Fitzwilliam—. Era la cosa que mas miedo me daba, por encima de todas. Había acabado por acostumbrarme bastante a mi extraña visión de la vida. En realidad casi me sentía cómodo. Pero el amor... —Su voz se entrecortó; el sonido sofocado sonó poco viril, le volvió vulnerable. Pero no le importó porque estaba con Lizzie.

Y no le importaba que ella conociera sus temores más profundos, porque sabía que le quería pese a todo. Era una sublime sensación de liberación.

—He visto el amor verdadero —continuó—. No he sido el granuja cínico que la sociedad ha querido retratar. Sabía que existía el amor. Mi madre, mi padre... —Se detuvo para tomar aliento de forma irregular. Era lo más duro que había hecho en su vida, y no obstante sabía que tenía que pronunciar aquellas palabras. Por difícil que fuera soltarlas, sabía que al final su corazón renacería—. Estaba tan seguro de que lo único que podría... hacer... que... en realidad no sé cómo llamarlo... este conocimiento de mi propia mortalidad... —Se pasó la mano por el pelo buscando con afán las palabras—. El amor era la única cosa que lo hacía de verdad insoportable. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien, sincera y profundamente, y saber que estábamos sentenciados?

—Pero no estamos sentenciados —dijo Lizzie apretando su mano.

—Lo sé. Me enamoré de ti y entonces lo supe. Aunque esté en lo cierto, aunque mi destino sea vivir sólo hasta la edad de mi padre, no estoy condenado. —Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó los labios de Lizzie con un beso liviano—. Te tengo —susurró— y no voy a malgastar ni un solo momento que tengamos juntos.

Los labios de Lizzie formaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Significa que el amor no tiene que ver con tener miedo a que te lo arrebaten. El amor tiene que ver con encontrar a la persona que te llene el corazón, que te hace ser una persona mejor de lo que nunca soñaste ser. Tiene que ver con mirar a tu mujer a los ojos y estar convencido hasta lo más hondo de que ella es sencillamente la mejor persona que has conocido.

—Oh, Fitzwilliam —susurró Lizzie con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas —. Eso es lo que siento por ti.

—Cuando pensaba que te habías muerto...

—No digas eso —dijo con voz entrecortada—. No tienes que revivir eso.

—No, pero tengo que explicártelo. Fue la primera vez, incluso después de todos estos últimos años esperando mi propia muerte, que de verdad supe qué significaba morir. Porque si tú hubieras fallecido... no me quedaría nada por lo que vivir. No sé cómo lo consiguió mi madre.

—Tenía a sus hijos —dijo Lizzie—. No podía dejaros.

—Lo sé —susurró—, pero cuánto debió de sufrir...

—Creo que el corazón humano es más fuerte de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos.

Fitzwilliam se quedó mirándola durante un largo instante, sus miradas se unieron hasta que él se sintió como si fueran la misma persona. Luego, con mano temblorosa, la cogió por la nuca y se inclinó para besarla. La adoró con sus labios, le ofreció cada gramo de amor, devoción, veneración y oración que sentía en su alma.

—Te amo, Lizzie —susurró, soplando contra su boca aquellas palabras—. Te quiero tanto.

Ella asintió, pues no podía hacer sonido alguno.

—Y justo ahora, deseo... deseo...

Y entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña. Se le escapó una carcajada. Le invadió la pura dicha del momento, y tuvo que contenerse para no levantar a Lizzie y lanzarla en volandas por el aire.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? —preguntó, sonaba confundida y divertida a partes iguales.

— ¿Sabes qué más significa amor? —murmuró al tiempo que plantaba sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Lizzie y dejaba que su nariz se apoyara en la de ella.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—No podría ni aventurar una respuesta.

—Significa —refunfuñó— que estoy empezando a encontrar esta pierna rota un puñetero fastidio.

—Ni la mitad que yo, milord —dijo dedicando un mirada compungida a su pierna rota.

Fitzwilliam frunció el ceño.

—Dos meses sin hacer ejercicio, ¿eh?

—Al menos.

Puso una mueca, y en ese momento su aspecto era exactamente el del mujeriego del que en una ocasión ella le había acusado ser.

—Está claro —murmuró— que tendré que ser muy, pero que muy delicado.

— ¿Está noche? —preguntó con voz ronca. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera yo tengo el talento para expresarme con un toque tan ligero.

Lizzie soltó una risita. No podía evitarlo. Quería a este hombre y él la quería a ella y, tanto si él lo sabía como si no, iban a hacerse viejos, muy viejos, juntos. Y eso era suficiente para volver tarambana a cualquier chica; incluso a una chica con la pierna rota.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueada con gesto arrogante mientras colocaba su cuerpo justo al lado de ella.

—Ni lo soñaría.

—Bien. Porque tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte.

— ¿De veras?

Él asintió con semblante grave.

—Tal vez no sea capaz de enseñarte esta noche cuánto te amo, pero te lo puedo contar.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírlo —murmuró ella.

—Bien. Porque cuando acabe de explicártelo, te voy a contar cómo me gustaría demostrártelo.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! —chilló.

—Creo que empezaré por el lóbulo de tu oreja —musitó—. Sí, está decidido, el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo besaré, luego lo mordisquearé y, luego...

Lizzie soltó un jadeo. Y después sintió un escalofrío. Y después se enamoró de él una vez más.

Y mientras él le susurraba dulces tonterías al oído, tuvo la más extraña de las sensaciones, casi como si pudiera vislumbrar todo su futuro ante ella. Cada día era más valioso y pleno que el anterior, y cada día se enamoraba y se enamoraba...

¿Era posible enamorarse del mismo hombre una y otra vez, cada día que pasaba?

Lizzie suspiró mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas, dejándose llevar por sus palabras maliciosas.

Por Dios, iba a intentarlo.

.

.

.

_Bueno, esto es el fin. Ahora vienen 2 epílogos y es todo. Sabremos más de ellos si salen en las historias que vienen después._


	24. Epílogo 1

_Lord Darcy celebró su cumpleaños en casa con su familia._

_Esta Autora cree que se trataba del trigesimonoveno aniversario, pero ella no estuvo invitada._

_De todos modos, los detalles de la fiesta han llegado a los oídos siempre atentos de Esta Autora, y parece que se trató de una reunión de lo más divertida. El día empezó con un breve concierto: lord Darcy a la trompeta y lady Darcy a la flauta. La señora Bingley (la hermana de lady Darcy) se ofreció por lo visto a intervenir al pianoforte, pero la oferta fue rechazada._

_Según la viuda del vizconde, nunca se ha interpretado un concierto más discordante, y también nos cuentan que al final el joven Miles Darcy se subió a una silla y rogó a sus padres que pararan._

_Nos explican también que nadie reprendió al muchacho por su descortesía, sino que más bien todo el mundo dio grandes suspiros de alivio cuando lord y lady Darcy dejaron sus instrumentos._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN,_

_17 de septiembre de 1823_

—Debe de tener un espía en la familia —dijo Fitzwilliam a Lizzie sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lizzie se rió mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse en la cama.

—No se ha dado cuenta de que tu cumpleaños es hoy, no ayer.

—Un detalle sin importancia —refunfuñó—. Debe de tener un espía. No hay otra explicación.

—Todo lo demás es correcto. —Lizzie no pudo evitar advertir—. Insisto, siempre he admirado a esa mujer.

—No lo hicimos tan mal —protestó Fitzwilliam.

—Fue espantoso. —Dejó el cepillo y se fue al lado de él—. Siempre somos espantosos, pero al menos lo intentamos.

Fitzwilliam cogió a su esposa por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en lo alto de la cabeza. Pocas cosas le producían tanta paz como sostenerla en sus brazos. No sabía cómo un hombre podía sobrevivir sin una mujer a la que querer.

—Es casi medianoche —murmuró Lizzie—. Tu cumpleaños ya casi ha acabado.

Fitzwilliam hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Treinta y nueve. Nunca hubiera pensado que llegaría este día.

No, no era cierto. Desde el momento en que dejó que Lizzie entrara en su corazón, sus temores se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero, de cualquier modo, estaba bien tener treinta y nueve. Era tranquilizador. Había pasado buena parte del día en su estudio, mirando fijamente el retrato de su padre. Y se descubrió a sí mismo hablando. Durante cuatro horas completas, había hablado con su padre. Le habló de sus tres hijos, de los matrimonios de sus hermanos y de sus correspondientes hijos. Le habló de su madre, y de cómo le había dado recientemente por pintar al óleo, y que la verdad se encontraba muy bien. Y le habló de Lizzie, cómo había liberado su alma y cuánto la quería, cuánto.

Fitzwilliam comprendió que eso era lo que su padre siempre había deseado para él.

El reloj situado sobre la repisa empezó a dar la hora. Ni Fitzwilliam ni Lizzie hablaron hasta que sonó la duodécima campanada.

—Ya está entonces —susurró Lizzie.

Él asintió.

—Vamos a la cama.

Ella se apartó y Fitzwilliam se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Así lo quieres celebrar?

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No se me ocurre una forma mejor. ¿Y a ti?

Lizzie sacudió la cabeza, luego soltó una risita mientras se iba corriendo a la cama.

— ¿Has leído qué más escribía en su columna?

—Esa bruja Confidencia.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Fitzwilliam plantó sus manos a ambos lados de su esposa y le lanzó una mirada lasciva.

— ¿Era acerca de nosotros?

Lizzie negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no me importa.

—Era sobre Colin.

—Fitzwilliam soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— Parece escribir mucho sobre Colin.

—Tal vez tiene debilidad por él —sugirió Lizzie.

— ¿Lady Confidencia? —Fitzwilliam entornó los ojos—. ¿Esa pobre vieja?

—Tal vez no sea tan vieja.

Fitzwilliam soltó un resoplido burlón.

—Es una vieja arrugada, y lo sabes.

—No lo sé —dijo Lizzie soltándose de él y metiéndose debajo de las mantas—. Creo que podría ser joven.

—Y yo creo —anunció Fitzwilliam— que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de lady Confidencia justo ahora.

Lizzie sonrió.

— ¿Ah no?

Él se echó junto a ella y le rodeó la cadera con los dedos.

—Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

— ¿Sí?

—Mucho. —Sus labios encontraron la oreja de Lizzie—. Mucho, mucho, mucho mejores.

Y en un dormitorio pequeño y amueblado con elegancia, no tan lejos de la mansión Darcy, una mujer —que ya no estaba en la flor de la juventud, pero desde luego tampoco arrugada ni vieja— se sentaba al escritorio con pluma y tintero y sacaba una hoja de papel.

Estirando el cuello a un lado y a otro, puso la pluma sobre el papel y empezó a escribir:

REVISTA DE SOCIEDAD DE LADY AUSTEN

_19 __de septiembre de 1__823_

_Ay, amable lector, a Esta Autora le han explicado..._

.

.

.

_Un corto pero lindo epilogo. Y ya ven, Fitzwilliam no se murió ni antes ni a la misma edad que su papá…_


	25. Epilogo 2

Mayo 1829

Lizzie atravesó el césped, echando un vistazo sobre el hombro para asegurarse que su marido no la seguía. Quince años de matrimonio la habían enseñado una o dos cosas, y sabía que él estaría observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ella era inteligente y decidida. Y sabía que por una libra, el ayuda de cámara de Fitzwilliam podría fingir el desastre "sastreril" más maravilloso. Algo involucrando la mermelada o la plancha, o quizás una plaga en su vestuario, arañas, ratones, en realidad no le importaba qué. Lizzie estaba más que feliz en dejarle los detalles al criado mientras Fitzwilliam fuera adecuadamente distraído el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera escaparse.

—Esto es mío, todo mío. —Se rió, en el mismo tono que había usado ante la familia Darcy el mes anterior durante la representación de Macbeth. Su hijo mayor había asignado los papeles; ella había sido nombrada la Primera Bruja. Lizzie había fingido no hacer caso, cuando Fitzwilliam lo había recompensado con un nuevo caballo. Su marido pagaría ahora. Sus camisas iban a ser manchadas de rosa con mermelada de frambuesa y ella… Estaría sonriendo fuerte y divertida.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío —cantó, abriendo de un tirón la puerta de la cabaña, sobre la última sílaba, que justo resultó ser la nota grave de la Quinta Sinfonía de Beethoven. —Mío, mío, mío, míííííííííío.

Lo tendría. Era suyo. Prácticamente podía saborearlo. Le hubiera gustado, incluso de ser posible, tenerlo a su lado. No tenía ninguna preferencia por la madera, desde luego, pero esto no era ningún instrumento ordinario de destrucción. Este era… el mazo de la muerte.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, mío, míííííííííío —continuó, dando pequeños brincos con el familiar tramo del estribillo de Beethoven. Apenas podía contenerse aguardando el lanzamiento general. El palo de palamallo estaba descansando en la esquina, como había estado siempre, y justo en ese momento…

— ¿Buscabas esto? Lizzie dio la vuelta. Fitzwilliam estaba de pie en la entrada, riendo diabólicamente cuando giró el mazo negro del juego de palamallo en sus manos. Su camisa estaba cegadoramente blanca.

—Tú…Tú…

Una de sus cejas peligrosamente levantadas.

—Nunca eres extremadamente hábil con las palabras cuando estás enfadada.

— ¿Cómo hiciste… cómo hiciste…?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, estrechando los ojos.

—Le pagué cinco libras.

— ¿Le diste cinco libras a Milton? — ¡Por Dios!, eso era prácticamente el sueldo anual.

—Es mucho más práctico y barato que reemplazar todas mis camisas —dijo ceñudo—. Mermelada de frambuesa. Realmente, no has ahorrado en gastos.

Lizzie miró fijamente con ansia el mazo.

—El juego será en tres días —dijo Fitzwilliam y suspiró contento—, y ya he salido victorioso. Lizzie no lo contradijo. Otro que no fuera un Darcy podría pensar que el partido anual comenzaba y terminaba en el mismo día, pero ella y Fitzwilliam se conocían mucho. Ella no había vencido en el mazo por tres años seguidos. Que la condenaran si dejaba que él fuera mejor que ella esta vez —Ríndete ahora, querida esposa —se burló—. Admite la derrota, y seremos todos más felices.

Lizzie suspiró suavemente, casi como consintiendo. Los ojos de Fitzwilliam se estrecharon. Lizzie ociosamente tocó con sus dedos el escote de su vestido. Los ojos de Fitzwilliam se ensancharon.

— ¿Hace calor aquí, no crees? —preguntó ella, con voz suave, dulce, y terriblemente jadeante.

—Pequeña pícara —murmuró.

Ella deslizó la tela de sus hombros. No llevaba nada debajo.

— ¿Ningún botón? —susurró.

Negó con su cabeza. No era estúpida. Incluso los mejores planes podían torcerse. Una siempre tenía que vestirse para la ocasión. Había todavía un leve aire fresco, y sintió sus pezones tensarse como pequeños capullos ofendidos. Lizzie tembló, luego trató de ocultarlo con un resollante jadeo, como si estuviera desesperadamente excitada. podía hacerlo, como si tuviera simplemente la mente concentrada, pretendiendo no fijarse en el mazo que su marido tenía en la mano. Sin mencionar el enfriamiento.

—Encantador —murmuró Fitzwilliam, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole el costado de su pecho… Lizzie ronroneó. Él nunca podía resistirse a eso. Fitzwilliam rió despacio, luego alargó su mano, hasta hacer rodar el pezón entre sus dedos. Lizzie soltó un grito sofocado, y sus ojos volaron hacia él. Él la miró, calculando exactamente, pero inmóvil con muchísimo control. Y ocurrió, sabía con precisión que ella nunca podría resistirse.

— ¡Ah, esposa! —murmuró, ahuecando el pecho desde abajo, y levantándolo hasta sentirlo pleno en su mano. Él rió. Lizzie dejó de respirar. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el pezón en su boca.

— ¡Ah! —Ahora ella no fingía nada.

Él repitió su tortura del otro lado. Entonces se distanció. Retrocedió.

Lizzie quedó inmóvil, jadeando.

—Ah, si tuviera una pintura de esto —dijo él—. Yo la colgaría en mi oficina.

Lizzie quedó boquiabierta…

Él levantó el mazo del triunfo.

— ¡Adiós!, querida esposa. —Salió de la cabaña, luego giró su cabeza hacia atrás —. Intenta no resfriarte. ¿Lamentarías perderte la revancha, verdad?

Él tuvo suerte, reflexionaba Lizzie más tarde, que no hubiera pensado en agarrar una pelota de palamallo cuando había enredado el juego. Aunque pensándolo bien, su cabeza estaría probablemente demasiado lejos para que hubiera podido abollársela.

Al día siguiente.

Había pocos momentos, Fitzwilliam decidió, tan absoluta y completamente deliciosos que superaran los pasados con su esposa. Desde luego, esto dependería de la esposa, pero como él había escogido a una mujer de intelecto, magnífica e ingeniosa, sus momentos, estaba seguro, serían de lo más deliciosos... Él se regodeaba con ello. Por sobre el té de su oficina, suspirando con placer miraba fijamente el mazo negro, que atravesaba su escritorio como un estimado trofeo. Lo miró, magnífico, brillando con la luz de la mañana, o al menos brillando donde no había sido arrastrado y aporreado durante décadas de juego brutal. No importaba. Le gustaba cada abolladura y rasguño. Quizás era pueril, aún infantil, pero lo adoraba Sobre todo adoraba que estuviera en su posesión, porque estaba más que encariñado con él. Cuando fue capaz de olvidar cuan brillantemente lo había arrebatado debajo de la nariz de Lizzie, recordó que en realidad esto marcaba algo más… El día en que él se había enamorado. No era que lo hubiera comprendido entonces. Tampoco Lizzie se lo había imaginado, pero estaba seguro de cuál fue el día en que ellos estuvieron predestinados a estar juntos, el día del mazo infame en el partido de palamallo. Ella le había dejado el mazo rosado y había lanzado su pelota al lago. ¡Dios, qué mujer! Estos habían sido los quince años más sublimes. Rió satisfecho, luego dejó caer su mirada fija otra vez sobre el mazo negro. Cada año ellos jugaban el partido. Todos los jugadores originales, Fitzwilliam, Lizzie, su hermano Colin, su hermana Daphne y su marido Simón, y la hermana de Lizzie, Jane, todos ellos marchando en tropel diligentemente hacia Aubrey Hall cada primavera, ocupando sus sitios y esperando siempre el cambio de recorrido… Unos acordaban asistir con entusiasmo y otros por el mero entretenimiento, pero todos ellos asistían cada año. Y este año, Fitzwilliam rió con regocijo. Él tenía el mazo y Lizzie no. La vida era buena. La vida era muy, muy buena.

Al día siguiente.

— ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiziie!

Lizzie alzó la vista de su libro.

— ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiziie!

Ella trató de calcular la distancia. Después de que quince años de oír gritar su nombre de igual manera, se había hecho bastante experta calculando el tiempo entre el primer rugido y la aparición de su marido. Esto no era tan sencillo de calcular como podía parecer. Había que considerar su ubicación, si estaba arriba o abajo, visible desde la entrada, etcétera, etcétera. Luego había que añadir a los niños. ¿Estaban ellos en casa? ¿Posiblemente en su camino? ¡Ellos retrasarían su bajada, seguramente, quizás todo un minuto, y…

— ¡Tú!

Lizzie parpadeó ante la sorpresa. Fitzwilliam estaba en la entrada, jadeando por el esfuerzo y mirándola airadamente con un sorprendente grado de veneno.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió.

Bien, quizás no tan sorprendente.

Ella parpadeó sin inmutarse.

— ¿Quisieras sentarte? —preguntó—. Te has excedido un tanto en el esfuerzo.

—Lizzie…

—Ya no eres tan joven como antes —dijo con un suspiro.

—Lizzie… —el volumen iba creciendo.

—Puedo llamar por el té —dijo dulcemente.

—Está cerrada —gruñó él—. Mi oficina está cerrada.

— ¿Era eso? —murmuró ella.

—Tengo la única llave.

— ¿Tú?

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Ella volteó la página, aun cuando no estaba mirando la impresión.

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Qué significa cuándo?

—Significa —hizo una pausa, porque este no era un momento para dejar pasar sin una apropiada celebración interna—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Esta mañana? ¿O el mes pasado?

Esto le tomó un momento. No más que un segundo o dos, pero era lo suficientemente largo para que Lizzie observara su expresión, iba de la confusión hacia la indignada sospecha. Era glorioso. Encantador. Delicioso. Habría reído con ello, pero esto sólo traería otro mes de redobladas grandes dificultades, bromas, y ella solamente quería terminarla.

— ¿Hiciste una llave de mi oficina?

—Soy tu esposa —dijo ella, echando un vistazo a sus uñas—. ¿No debería haber ningún secreto entre nosotros, no crees?

— ¿Hiciste una llave?

—No querrás guardarme secretos, ¿verdad?

Sus dedos agarraron el marco de la puerta hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Deja de mirar como si estuvieras disfrutando de esto —soltó él.

—Ah, pero sería una mentira, y es pecado mentirle al marido de una.

Extraños sonidos de ahogo comenzaron a emanar de su garganta. Lizzie sonrió.

— ¿No prometí honestidad en algún momento?

—Era obediencia —gruñó él.

— ¿Obediencia? Seguramente no.

— ¿Dónde está él?

Ella se encogió.

—No entiendo.

— ¡Lizzie!

Alzando el tono.

—No entieeeeeeeeendo.

—Mujer… —Avanzó. Peligrosamente. Lizzie tragó. Había un pequeño, más bien diminuto, de hecho, una muy verdadera posibilidad que pudiera haber ido demasiado lejos…

—Te ataré a la cama —advirtió él.

—Siiiiiii —dijo ella, evaluando el momento y estimando la distancia hacia la puerta —. Pero no puedo pensar correctamente.

Sus ojos llamearon, no exactamente con deseo, todavía estaba demasiado centrado en el mazo de palamallo, pero ella pensó que más bien había visto un destello de… interés allí.

— ¿Amarrarte dices? —murmuró, avanzando—. Y eso te gustaría, ¿eh?

Lizzie comprendió su significado y jadeó.

— ¡Tú no esperarás!

—Ah, eso espero.

Él estaba esperando repetir la función. Iba a amarrarla y abandonarla allí mientras buscaba el mazo.

No, si ella podía decir algo al respecto… Lizzie saltó sobre el brazo de la silla y luego se escabulló por detrás. Siempre es aconsejable poner una barrera física en situaciones como estas.

—Ah, Liiiiziie —se burló, moviéndose hacia ella.

—Él es mío —declaró ella—. Era mío hace quince años, y lo es todavía.

—Era mío antes que fuera tuyo.

— ¡Pero te casaste conmigo!

— ¿Y eso lo hace tuyo?

Ella no dijo nada, solamente cerró sus ojos. Estaba sin aliento, jadeando, por la prisa del momento. Y luego, rápido como el relámpago, él saltó hacia adelante, y extendiéndose sobre la silla, atrapó su hombro durante un breve instante antes que se le escapara…

—Tú nunca lo encontrarás —prácticamente chilló, escondida detrás del sofá.

—Ahora no creas que escaparás —advirtió él, haciéndose a un lado, maniobrando de cierta forma para colocarse entre ella y la puerta.

Ella miró la ventana.

—La caída te mataría —dijo él.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —dijo una voz desde la entrada.

Lizzie y Fitzwilliam se dieron vuelta. Colin el hermano de Fitzwilliam estaba allí de pie, mirando a ambos con aire disgustado.

—Colin —dijo fuerte Fitzwilliam—. Que agradable verte.

Colin simplemente levantó una ceja.

—Supongo que estás buscando esto.

Lizzie jadeó. Él sostenía el mazo negro.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste...?

Colin acarició el contundente cilindro casi con amor.

—Sólo puedo hablar por mí, desde luego —dijo con un suspiro feliz—. Pero por lo que a mí respecta, ya he ganado.

El día del juego…

—No consigo comprender —comentó Daphne, hermana de Fitzwilliam—. Por qué tú debes marcar el rumbo.

—Porque soy el maldito poseedor del lugar —dijo con mordacidad.

Colocó la mano para escudar sus ojos del sol e inspeccionó el trabajo. Esta vez había hecho una tarea brillante, se dijo a sí mismo. Sería diabólico. Genio puro...

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que te abstengas de blasfemar ante la compañía de las damas? —dijo Simón, Duque de Hastings, marido de Daphne.

—Ella no es ninguna dama —se quejó Fitzwilliam—. Es mi hermana.

—Ella es mi esposa.

Fitzwilliam sonrió con satisfacción.

—Fue mi hermana primero.

Simón se giró hacia Lizzie, quien estaba repiqueteando el mazo verde contra la hierba, como si se encontrara feliz, pero Fitzwilliam la conocía mucho.

— ¿Cómo —preguntó— lo toleras?

Ella se encogió.

—Ese es un talento que pocos poseen.

Colin envalentonado, agarrando el mazo negro como si fuera el Santo Grial.

— ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó elocuentemente...

Los labios de Simón se separaron con sorpresa.

— ¿El mazo de la muerte?

—Soy muy inteligente —confirmó Colin.

—Sobornó a la camarera —se quejó Lizzie.

—Tú sobornaste a mi criado —puntualizó Fitzwilliam.

— ¡Tú también!

—No soborné a nadie —dijo Simón a nadie en particular.

Daphne acarició su brazo con condescendencia.

—Tú no naciste en esta familia.

—Tampoco ella —retrucó él, señalando a Lizzie.

Daphne consideró esto.

—Ella es una aberración —concluyó finalmente.

— ¿Una aberración? —demandó Lizzie.

—Es el más alto cumplido —le informó Daphne. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—. En este contexto.

Entonces se giró hacia Colin.

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Cuánto qué?

— ¿Cuánto le diste a la camarera?

Él se encogió.

—Diez libras.

— ¿Diez libras? —casi chilló Daphne.

— ¿Estás loco? —requirió Fitzwilliam.

—Tú le diste cinco al criado —le recordó Lizzie.

—Espero que no fuera una de las mejores camareras —se quejó Fitzwilliam—, ya que seguramente se marchará antes de finalizar el día con tanto dinero en su bolsillo.

—Todas las camareras son buenas —dijo Lizzie, con cierta irritación.

—Diez libras —repitió Daphne, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Voy a decírselo a tu esposa.

—Adelante —dijo Colin indiferente cuando cabeceó hacia la colina que se empinaba sobre el curso del juego. —Está allí mismo.

Daphne alzó la vista. — ¿Penélope aquí?

— ¿Penélope aquí? —Ladró Fitzwilliam—. ¿Por qué?

—Es mi esposa —replicó Colin.

—Nunca había asistido antes.

—Quiso verme triunfar —devolvió en el acto Colin, recompensando a su hermano con una empalagosa y desbocada sonrisa.

Fitzwilliam resistió el impulso de estrangularlo. Apenas.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que vas a ganar? Colin agitó el mazo negro ante él.

—Ya lo tengo.

—Buenos días a todos —dijo Penélope, bajando a la reunión.

—No vitorees —le advirtió Fitzwilliam.

Penélope parpadeó confusa.

— ¿Te pido perdón?

—Y bajo ninguna circunstancia —siguió él—, porque realmente, alguien tiene que asegurar que el juego conservará algo de integridad, puedes estar a menos de diez pasos de tu marido...

Penélope miró a Colin, contó en su cabeza nueve pasos, estimó la distancia entre ellos, y dio un paso atrás.

—No habrá ninguna trampa —advirtió Fitzwilliam.

—Al menos ningún nuevo tipo de trampa —añadió Simón—. Técnicas engañosas ya establecidas están permitidas.

— ¿Puedo hablar con mi marido durante el transcurso del juego? —preguntó suavemente Penélope.

— ¡No! —corearon resonantes tres fuertes voces.

—Tú notarás —le dijo Simón—, que no hice ninguna objeción.

—Como dije —acotó Daphne, rozándolo a su paso para inspeccionar el terreno—, tú no has nacido en esta familia.

— ¿Dónde está Jane? —preguntó Colin con bríos, echando un vistazo hacia la casa.

—Estará abajo dentro de poco —contestó Lizzie—. Estaba terminando el desayuno.

—Retrasa el juego.

Lizzie se dio vuelta hacia Daphne.

—Mi hermana no comparte nuestra devoción por el juego.

—¿Piensa que estamos todos locos? —preguntó Daphne.

—Bastante.

—Bien, es encantadora por venir cada año —dijo Daphne.

—Esta es la tradición —ladró Fitzwilliam.

Había conseguido enganchar el mazo naranja y lo balanceaba contra una pelota imaginaria, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras ensayaba su puntería.

—Él no habrá estado practicando el juego, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin.

— ¿Cómo podría? —Respondió Simón—. Apenas marcó esta mañana. Todos lo vimos.

Colin lo ignoró y se giró hacia a Lizzie.

— ¿Hizo recientemente alguna extraña desaparición nocturna?

Ella bostezó.

— ¿Piensas que ha estado escapándose para jugar al palamallo a la luz de la luna?

—No me extrañaría nada —refunfuñó Colin.

—Ni a mí —replicó Lizzie—, pero te aseguro que ha estado durmiendo en su propia cama, Colin.

—Eso es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

—Esta no es una conversación apropiada para tener delante de una dama —dijo Simón, pero estaba claro que estaba disfrutándolo.

Fitzwilliam le lanzó a Colin una mirada irritada, luego dirigió una en dirección a Simón por si acaso. La conversación se ponía absurda, y se estaba pasando el tiempo para que ellos comenzaran el partido.

— ¿Dónde está Jane? —exigió él.

—La veo bajando la colina —contestó Lizzie.

Él levantó la vista para ver a Jane Bingley, la hermana menor de Lizzie, bajando trabajosamente la cuesta. Nunca había sido muy buena para ejercicios al aire libre, y bien podía imaginarla suspirando y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Rosado para mí este año —declaró Daphne, arrancando uno de los mazos restantes del montón—. Aparentemente también, me siento femenina y delicada — Echó una mirada maliciosa a sus hermanos.

Simón llegó detrás de ella y seleccionó el mazo amarillo.

—Azul para Jane, desde luego.

—Jane siempre elige azul —dijo Lizzie a Penélope.

— ¿Por qué?

Lizzie hizo una pausa.

—No sé.

— ¿En cuanto al púrpura? —preguntó Penélope.

— ¡Ah!, nunca usamos ese.

— ¿Por qué?

Lizzie hizo una pausa otra vez.

—No sé.

—La tradición —insertó Fitzwilliam.

— ¿Entonces por qué cambia el resto de ustedes colores cada año? —persistió Penélope.

Fitzwilliam se giró hacia su hermano.

— ¿Siempre hace tantas preguntas?

—Siempre.

Él se volvió hacia Penélope y dijo: —Nos gusta de esta manera.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Gritó Jane alegremente cuando se acercó al resto de los jugadores—. ¡Ah, azul otra vez! ¡Que atentos! Ella recogió su equipo, luego girando hacia Fitzwilliam.

— ¿Jugamos?

Él dio una cabezada, luego giró hacia Simón.

—Tú eres el primero, Hastings.

—Como siempre —murmuró, y dejó caer la pelota en posición de partida— ¡Abran paso! —Advirtió, aun cuando nadie obstaculizaba su trayecto. Hizo retroceder su mazo y luego sacó hacia adelante con un magnífico golpe.

La pelota partió a través del césped, directa y certera, aterrizando a unas yardas del siguiente terreno.

— ¡Ah, bien hecho! —aclamó Penélope, aplaudiendo sus manos.

—Dije nada de ovaciones —se quejó Fitzwilliam—. ¿Podría alguien seguir las instrucciones este día?

— ¿Incluso para Simón? —Devolvió Penélope—. Pensé que era sólo para Colin.

Fitzwilliam dejó su pelota con cuidado.

—Estás distrayéndome

—Como si el resto de nosotros no estuviéramos distrayéndonos —comentó Colin —. Alienta de lejos, querida.

Pero ella se mantuvo silenciosa cuando Fitzwilliam apuntó. Su golpe fue aún más poderoso que el del duque, y su pelota echó a rodar aún más lejos.

—Hmmm, mala suerte allí —dijo Lizzie.

Fitzwilliam la miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué piensas? Eso fue un golpe brillante.

—Bien, sí, pero…

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —ordenó Colin, marchando a la posición de partida. Fitzwilliam y su esposa se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Nada —dijo ella con brusquedad—, sólo es una tontería, está indudablemente embarrado allí.

— ¿Embarrado? Fitzwilliam miró su pelota, luego hacia atrás a su esposa, entonces otra vez a la pelota.

—No ha llovido durante días.

—Hmmm, no.

Él miró hacia atrás a su esposa. Enfureciéndose, diabólico, muy pronto iba a encerrar a su esposa en un calabozo

— ¿Cómo se embarró?

—Bien, quizás no… fangoso.

—No fangoso —repitió él, por lejos con más paciencia que la que ella merecía.

—Encharcado podría ser más apropiado. —Las palabras le fallaron. — ¿Cubierto de charcos? Ella frunció levemente su cara. — ¿Cómo hace una para dar un adjetivo de charco?

Él dio un paso en su dirección.

Ella se lanzó detrás de Daphne.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Daphne, intercediendo entre ambos Lizzie sacó su cabeza y rió triunfalmente.

—Realmente creo que va a matarme.

— ¿Con tantos testigos? —preguntó Simón.

— ¿Cómo —exigió Fitzwilliam—, se formó un charco en medio de la primavera más seca que recuerde?

Lizzie le brindó otra de sus amplias sonrisas molestas.

—Derramé mi té.

— ¿Cómo para llenar un charco entero?

Ella se encogió.

—Estaba frío.

—Frío.

—Y sedienta.

—Y al parecer torpe, también —acotó Simón.

Fitzwilliam lo miró airadamente.

— ¿Bien, si vas a matarla —dijo Simón—, te importaría esperar hasta que mi esposa estuviera lejos de ustedes dos?

Él se dio vuelta hacia Lizzie.

— ¿Cómo sabías donde hacer el charco?

—Eres muy predecible —contestó ella. Fitzwilliam estiró sus dedos y midió su garganta.

—Cada año —dijo ella riéndose directamente de él— te posicionas siempre en el mismo punto de partida, y siempre golpeas la pelota precisamente por el mismo camino.

Colin decidió ese momento para hablar.

—Tú juegas Lizzie.

Ella salió corriendo detrás de Daphne y se escabulló en dirección al poste de partida.

—Todo es limpio, querido esposo —gritó alegremente.

Y luego se dobló hacia adelante, apuntado, y haciendo volar la pelota verde. Directamente en el charco. Fitzwilliam suspiró feliz. Había justicia en este mundo, después de todo.

Treinta minutos más tarde Lizzie esperaba por su pelota cerca del tercer terreno.

—Lástima lo del fango —dijo Colin, dando un paseo por delante.

Ella lo miró airadamente.

Daphne pasó poco después.

—Tienes un poco en… —hizo señas hacia su cabello—. Sí, allí —añadió cuando Lizzie limpió con furia otra vez su sien—. Aunque haya un poco más, bien… —aclaró su garganta—, eh... por todas partes.

Lizzie la miró airadamente.

Simón dio un paso uniéndose. ¿Buen Dios necesitaba cada uno pasar por el tercer terreno en su camino hacia el quinto?

—Tienes un poco de lodo —dijo él amablemente.

Los dedos de Lizzie se aferraron más fuerte alrededor de su mazo. Su cabeza estaba muy, muy cerca.

—Pero al menos está mezclado con el té —añadió él.

— ¿Tiene eso que ver con algo? —preguntó Daphne.

—No estoy seguro.

Lizzie le oyó decir cuando Daphne y él iniciaban su marcha hacia el terreno número cinco.

—Pero me pareció que debía decir algo.

Lizzie contó hasta diez en su cabeza, y luego bastante segura, Jane pasó a través de ella, Penélope venía tres pasos detrás. El par se había hecho algo así como un equipo, con Jane haciendo todos los golpes y Penélope como consultora de la estrategia.

— ¡Ah, Lizzie! —dijo Jane con un suspiro compasivo.

— ¡No lo digas! —gruñó Lizzie.

—Tú realmente hiciste el charco —advirtió Jane.

— ¿De quién eres hermana? —exigió Lizzie. Jane le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

—La devoción de hermana no oscurece mi sentido del juego limpio.

—Esto es el palamallo. No es ningún juego limpio.

—Al parecer no —comentó Penélope.

—Diez pasos —advirtió Lizzie.

—De Colin, no de ti —contestó Penélope—. Aunque de verdad creo que debería quedarme al menos a un buen trecho de distancia en todo momento.

— ¿Deberíamos ir? —preguntó Jane. Se giró hacia Lizzie—. Acabamos de terminar el cuarto palo.

— ¿Y tú necesitas tomar el camino más largo? —murmuró Lizzie.

—Simplemente nos pareció amable venir a verte —objetó Jane.

Ella y Penélope se giraron para irse, y entonces Lizzie lo dejó escapar. No pudo contenerse.

— ¿Dónde está Fitzwilliam?

Jane y Penélope se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —preguntó Penélope.

Lizzie se obligó a asentir.

—En el último palo, me temo —replicó Penélope.

— ¿Antes o después? —dijo Lizzie con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Está antes o después del palo? —repitió impaciente. Y entonces, cuando Penélope no contestó al instante, añadió: — ¿Ya ha terminado con la maldita cosa?

Penélope parpadeó sorprendida.

—Er, no. Creo que le quedan dos golpes. Quizás tres.

Lizzie las vio irse a través de sus entrecerrados ojos. No iba a ganar ya no había oportunidad. Pero si no podía ganar, entonces por Dios que tampoco lo haría Fitzwilliam.

Él no se merecía ninguna gloria ese día, no después de hacerla tropezar y caer en aquel charco de barro.

Oh, él había declarado que había sido un accidente, pero Lizzie encontraba altamente sospechoso que la bola de él hubiera salido disparada del charco en el momento exacto en que ella se adelantaba para recoger su propia bola. Ella tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para evitarla y se estaba felicitando a sí misma por haberse librado cuando Fitzwilliam se había girado con un evidentemente falso: "Vaya, ¿estás bien?"

El mazo había girado con él, convenientemente a la altura del tobillo. Lizzie no fue capaz de saltarlo, y había volado hasta el barro. De cara. Y luego Fitzwilliam había tenido el descaro de ofrecerle un pañuelo. Iba a matarlo. Matarlo. Matarlo. Matarlo. Matarlo. Pero primero iba a asegurarse de que no ganara.

Fitzwilliam sonreía abiertamente —hasta silbaba— mientras esperaba su turno. Le estaba llevando un ridículamente largo tiempo volver a tener el turno, con Lizzie tan alejada detrás de ellos con alguien que debía volver corriendo atrás para dejarle saber que era su turno, sin mencionar a Jane, que parecía no entender nunca la virtud del juego rápido. Ya habían sido suficientemente malos los últimos catorce años, con ella andando sin prisas a cualquier parte como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ahora ella tenía a Penélope, que no la dejaba darle a la pelota sin su consejo y análisis.

Pero por una vez, a Fitzwilliam no le importaba. Iba en cabeza, tan lejos que probablemente nadie podría alcanzarlo. Y para hacer su victoria aún más dulce, Lizzie iba en último lugar. Tan lejos que no había esperanza de que adelantase a nadie. Era todo perfecto excepto por el hecho de que Colin le había arrebatado el mazo de la muerte. Se giró hacia el último palo. Necesitaba un único golpe para preparar la bola, y otro más para hacerla pasar. Después de eso, sólo necesitaría dirigirla hasta el último palo y terminar el juego con un golpecito. Era un juego de niños. Lanzó un vistazo sobre el hombro. Pudo ver a Daphne junto al viejo roble. Estaba en lo alto de la ladera, y por lo tanto podría ver donde él no.

— ¿De quién es el turno? —le gritó.

Ella estiró el cuello mientras observaba a los otros jugadores jugando colina abajo.

—De Colin, creo —dijo, volviendo a girar el cuello hacia detrás—, lo que significa que Lizzie es la siguiente.

Él sonrió ante eso. Aquel año había cambiado el recorrido un poco, haciéndolo de forma circular. Los jugadores tenían que seguir un retorcido patrón, lo que significaba en línea recta, de hecho estaba más cerca de Lizzie que de los otros. De hecho, sólo necesitaría moverse diez yardas hacia el sur, y podría verla mientras continuaba hacia el cuarto palo. ¿O era sólo el tercero? Fuera como fuese, él no iba a perdérselo. Por eso, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, echó a correr. ¿Debería gritar? Eso la irritaría más. Pero eso sería ser cruel. Y por otro lado… ¡CRACK! Fitzwilliam levantó la vista de sus reflexiones justo a tiempo de ver la bola verde precipitándose en su dirección. ¿Qué demonios?

Lizzie soltó una triunfante risa, se recogió las faldas y comenzó a correr.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Exigió Fitzwilliam—. El cuarto palo está por allí.

Señaló la dirección apropiada incluso aunque estaba seguro de que Lizzie sabía dónde estaba.

—Sólo estoy en el tercer palo —dijo ella con aire de superioridad—, y de todas formas, he renunciado a ganar. No vale la pena a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

Fitzwilliam la miró, luego miró la bola que descansaba pacíficamente cerca del último palo. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—Oh no, no lo harás —gruñó.

Ella sonrió lentamente. Maliciosa. Como una bruja.

—Mírame —le dijo.

Justo entonces Colin subió la colina a toda carrera.

— ¡Es tu turno, Fitzwilliam!

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó—. Lizzie acaba de tirar, y Daphne, Jane y Simón están antes.

—Nos hemos dado prisa —dijo Simón, acercándose a zancadas—. No queríamos perdernos esto.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró, viendo cómo el resto se daba prisa para acercarse. Se acercó con paso airado hasta su bola, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba.

— ¡Cuidado con la raíz de árbol! —gritó Penélope.

Fitzwilliam apretó los dientes.

—No es para darte ánimos —dijo, su cara magníficamente afable—. Seguramente un aviso no puede calificarse como dar ánimos…

—Cállate —dijo Fitzwilliam entre dientes.

—Todos tenemos parte en este juego —dijo ella, los labios crispados.

Fitzwilliam se giró.

— ¡Colin! —ladró—. Si no quieres ser viudo de repente, se tan amable de ponerle un bozal a tu mujer.

Colin se acercó hasta Penélope.

—Te quiero —le dijo, besándola en la mejilla.

—Y yo…

— ¡Basta! —explotó Fitzwilliam.

Cuando todos los ojos se giraron en su dirección, añadió, casi en un gruñido—. Intento concentrarme.

Lizzie se acercó dando brincos.

—Aléjate de mí, mujer.

—Sólo quiero ver —dijo ella—. Apenas he tenido la oportunidad de ver nada del juego, estando tan lejos todo el tiempo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Quizás sea responsable por lo del barro, y por favor, nota mi énfasis en la palabra quizás, lo que no implica ninguna clase de confirmación de mi parte.

Hizo una pausa, ignorando intencionadamente al resto, los cuales le miraban con la boca abierta.

—Sin embargo —siguió—, no logro ver cómo el que estés en último lugar es responsabilidad mía.

—El barro hace que mis manos estén resbaladizas —dijo ella con los dientes apretados—. No puedo agarrar bien el mazo.

Colin, que estaba fuera del juego, parpadeó.

—Me temo que eso es poco convincente, Lizzie. Tengo que concederle la razón a Fitzwilliam, por mucho que me duela.

—Bien —dijo ella, tras lanzarle a Colin una fulminante mirada—. No es culpa de nadie sino mía. Sin embargo… —y luego no dijo nada.

—Eh… ¿Sin embargo, qué? —preguntó por fin Jane.

Lizzie podría haber sido una reina con su cetro, allí de pie, cubierta con barro.

—Sin embargo —continuó regiamente—, no tiene que gustarme. Y siendo esto palamallo y nosotros Darcy, no tengo porqué jugar limpio.

Fitzwilliam sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a inclinar para apuntar.

—Esta vez tiene razón —dijo Colin, como el irritante cabrón que era—. El buen espíritu competitivo nunca ha tenido un gran valor en este juego.

— ¡Cierra la boca!—gruñó Fitzwilliam.

—De hecho —continuó Colin—, se podría argumentar que…

—He dicho que te calles.

—…que es totalmente lo contrario, y que la falta de espíritu competitivo…

—Cierra la boca, Colin.

—...se debe elogiar, y…

Fitzwilliam decidió terminar con aquello y osciló el mazo. A aquel paso, se quedaría allí de pie hasta Michaelmas. Colin no iba a dejar de hablar nunca, y menos cuando tenía la oportunidad de irritar a su hermano. Fitzwilliam se obligó a no oír nada excepto el viento. O al menos lo intentó. Apuntó. Hizo retroceder el mazo. ¡Crack! No demasiado fuerte, no demasiado fuerte. La bola salió rodando hacia delante, desafortunadamente no lo bastante lejos. No iba a pasar por el último palo en el próximo intento. Al menos no sin intervención divina que enviase la bola y la hiciese rodear una piedra del tamaño de un puño.

—Colin, te toca —dijo Daphne, pero él ya estaba apresurándose hacia su bola.

Le dio un descuidado golpecito, y luego gritó: — ¡Lizzie!

Ella se adelantó, parpadeando mientras calculaba la configuración del terreno. Su pelota estaba aproximadamente a un pie de distancia de la de Fitzwilliam. La piedra, sin embargo, estaba al otro lado, lo que quería decir que si intentaba boicotearle, no podría enviarle muy lejos, seguramente la piedra bloquearía la pelota.

—Un dilema interesante —murmuró Fitzwilliam.

Lizzie dio vueltas alrededor de las pelotas.

—Sería un gesto romántico —reflexionó ella—, si permito que ganes.

—Ah, esto no es algo que estés permitiendo —se burló él.

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo, y apuntó.

Fitzwilliam estrechó sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

Lizzie golpeó la pelota con la cantidad justa de fuerza, apuntando no directamente a su pelota, sino hacia la izquierda.

La pelota se estrelló contra él, enviándola fuera con movimientos en espiral hacia la derecha. A causa del ángulo, ella no podía mandarla hasta donde podría tener con un tiro directo, pero se las ingenió para mandarla derecha a la cumbre de la colina.

Derecha a la cumbre.

Derecha a la cumbre.

Y entonces descendió.

Lizzie soltó un grito de placer que no habría estado fuera de lugar en un campo de batalla.

—Me las pagarás —dijo Fitzwilliam.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada dando brincos como para prestarle cualquier atención.

— ¿Quién se supone que ganará ahora? —preguntó Penélope.

—Haz que lo sabes —dijo Fitzwilliam tranquilamente—, no me importa.

—Y después caminó hacia la pelota verde y apuntó.

— ¡Detente, este no es tu turno! —gritó Jane.

—Y esa no es tu pelota —añadió Penélope.

— ¿De veras? —murmuró él, y luego hizo un fly, estrellando su mazo en la pelota de Lizzie y enviándola a toda velocidad a través del césped, hasta la poco pronunciada cuesta, y la metió en el lago.

Lizzie soltó un ultrajado resoplido.

— ¡Eso no fue muy deportivo por tu parte!

Él le dedicó una sonrisa enloquecedora. —Todo vale y todo eso, esposa.

—La sacarás tú —replicó ella.

—Eres la única que necesita un baño.

Daphne soltó una risa ahogada, y luego dijo: —Creo que es mi turno. ¿Seguimos?

Ella se marchó. Simón, Jane, y Penélope siguieron su estela.

— ¡Colin! —ladró Daphne.

—Ah, muy bien —refunfuñó, y se rezagó tras ellos.

Lizzie alzó la vista a su marido, sus labios comenzaban a crisparse.

—Bien —dijo ella, escarbando en un punto en su oreja que estaba particularmente endurecido por el barro—, supongo que esto es el final del partido para nosotros.

—Supongo.

—Un trabajo brillante este año.

—Tú también —añadió él, sonriéndole—. El charco estuvo inspirado.

—Yo también lo pensé —dijo ella, con nada de modestia en absoluto—. Y bien, respecto al barro…

—No fue del todo a propósito —murmuró él.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo —concedió ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estoy asquerosa —dijo mirándose.

—El lago está ahí mismo —dijo él.

—Está tan frío.

— ¿Un baño, entonces?

Ella sonrió de modo seductor.

— ¿Te unirás a mí?

—Pero por supuesto.

Él le ofreció su brazo y juntos comenzaron a pasear de vuelta a la casa.

— ¿Deberíamos haberles dicho que perdemos?— preguntó Lizzie.

—No.

—Colin va a intentar robar el mazo negro, lo sabes.

Él la miró con interés.

— ¿Piensas que él intentará llevárselo de Aubrey Hall?

— ¿Tú no?

—Absolutamente —contestó él, con gran énfasis—. Tendremos que aunar fuerzas. —Oh, en efecto. Anduvieron unos metros más, y luego Lizzie dijo: —Pero una vez que lo tengamos de vuelta…

Él la miró con horror.

—Oh, entonces esto es un sálvese quien pueda. No pensarás…

—No —dijo ella deprisa—. Absolutamente no.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo —dijo Fitzwilliam, con algo de alivio.

¿En realidad, dónde estaría la diversión si él no pudiera derrotar Lizzie?

Caminaron durante unos segundos más, y luego Lizzie dijo: —Voy a ganar el próximo año.

—Sé que piensas que lo vas a hacer.

—No, lo haré. Tengo ideas. Estrategias.

Fitzwilliam se rió, luego se inclinó para besarla, con barro y todo.

—Yo también tengo ideas —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Y muchas, muchas estrategias.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—No hablaremos sobre el palamallo por más tiempo, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sus manos bajaron su cabeza hacia ella. Y entonces, en el momento antes de que sus labios tomaran los suyos, él oyó su suspiro…

—Bien.


End file.
